The Book of Atlantis
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: Fourteen years of peace have blessed the earth. But all good things must come to an end. A vengeful enemy reappears, shaking the Z-Warriors to their core when one of their own ends up murdered. Hellbent on revenge, Goten sets out with his nephew & Piccolo's daughter to track down the killer with nothing but a book to guide them on the most frightening adventure of their lives.
1. Friends with Benefits

"No! NO! Goddammit, Paige," Goten grumbled as his shoulders slumped. He frowned at the TV screen before him as her chosen character finished his off. "You suck. You are supposed to be consoling me, not whipping my ass at video games. I'm heartbroken right now!" he exclaimed dramatically and fell over on his side, clutching at his chest.

Paige laughed and mock punched him in the side, "I am consoling you, you big baby." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him, "Clearly my Papaw has been training me more than your dads have been." She said smugly, "So, tell me about this horrible awful really bad date of yours." She said as she flopped back with him, laying over him.

Goten groaned and looked at his best friend as she laid on his chest. She always loved to hear the bad date stories from him, which sadly happened more often than he cared to admit. He heaved a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. "It was that chick I met at the video game store. You know, the one I mentioned with the nose ring? She looked like she'd be fun." He shook his head. "Boy, was I wrong. She kept banging on about how everyone should be vegan or some shit. Which, you know, I mean, that's cool and all. Just don't shove it down someone else's throat, you know? I ordered the biggest, rarest steak I could get and tore into it with my teeth," he snickered, recalling his date's disgusted expression. "I didn't even try to sleep with her. I knew it was a lost cause."

Paige laughed, "Well, I would hope so! It's sad that there are things like vegens out there, I mean, no offense to them, but it seems such a waste for someone as such as you with your abilities as a cook. Though I imagine you could even make that cuisine taste good." She said.

"Shit, I didn't cook for her!" he laughed. "Wasn't worth my time for all that. I took her out to eat. I don't care how someone chooses to eat. Just don't bitch at me the whole time I'm trying to enjoy my food. Rose and Dende don't complain when the rest of us eat meat. The steak wasn't even that good," he grumbled.

Paige snickered and sat back, "Well, few can be as awesome as Dende and Rose." She said, rolling off of him, "I can't tell you how many guys I've been out with who try to up play the green skin." She snorted, "Ooooh, I see you are green with envy! Yes I am that good." She rolled her eyes, "I'm glad to be half Namek, means I can enjoy a good steak." She grinned, "Papaw kept slipping me pieces. It's delicious."

Goten chuckled. "Yeah, but Vegeta likes his raw," he said. "I can eat 'em rare, but not raw like he does." He rolled to his side, grinning at her. "Speaking of Vegeta, is he pushing you to enter the tournament? My dads are. Dad keeps coming over here to drag me off to train. I mean, I like fighting, but I don't have a passion for it the way he does. The way you do."

"Are you kidding me?" Paige said pulling her knees up to her chest and grinning at the Saiyan, "I've been pushing him to train me harder so I can enter into it." She laughed, "I've already submitted my application, I should hear back soon about my entry. They'd better take me too or I'll go and beat them up until they let me in." She smiled and looked at Goten, "Papaw told me about the tournament before Buu came, how he destroyed this punching machine they were using to screen people."

Goten snickered. "I remember that," he said. Everyone had been less than impressed with the Saiyan Prince that day. "I think Dad already filled out my entry form and sent it in for me. You know how he is." He sat up and grabbed up his controller again. "Ah well. I guess it's not so bad if it makes Dad happy. I should probably up my training though if you're entering." He nudged her with his elbow, "Come on. Let me kick your ass at least once. This is bullshit."

Paige laughed and cooed at him, "Awww would that make the little Saiyan happy if the girl let him win? I could just put down the controller and let you beat up my character. Would that satisfy you?" She winked at him mischievously, "And sure, why not, make Goku happy. You know how he is. He really is addicted to fighting...and you know, your mom and dad." She chose her character and waited for Goten to pick his, "Have you told them that you don't want to pursue fighting as a career?"

"No, not yet," he answered as their game started up and he began mashing the buttons on the controller. He screwed up his face in concentration, yanking the controller this way and that. "Let's not talk about Dad's mates like that. I don't need the mental image." He growled as Paige's character landed a good hit on his. "And nothing is going to satisfy me right now. I spent the whole week thinking about that chick. And the full moon is in a few days. I'm going nuts."

Paige grinned as she watched her character flawlessly take down Goten's. She spared him a sideways glance and smirked as she gave him a look up and down, "Mmm, so that's what's in your pocket. And here I just thought you were happy to see me." She waggled her eyebrows at him, "I could help you out if your date for that night doesn't pan out. I'd hate to leave my best bud all blue balled for that night. What friend would I be if I did that?" She said before she cheered as her character decapitated Goten's.

"This is the crap controller," he grumbled and dropped it on the floor. He looked over at her, thinking about her offer. Gods, that would be weird, wouldn't it? They'd been best friends since she was two and he was six. Now she was eighteen and he was twenty-two and he couldn't deny how beautiful she was. Her pale green skin, big blue eyes and her thick, curly pink hair. He shuddered. "YEAH. Let's do that. And then your father can slaughter me. That sounds like fun."

Paige cackled, "Ah, what he doesn't know can't hurt him, or more importantly, you." She reclined back and grinned at him wickedly, "Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me, but you know, maybe we don't do it at the lookout, you know, dad can hear a pin drop. You don't want to see what he did to my last date that I tried to bring back. I think they are still picking pieces of him off of the sidewalk." She said as she turned to face him on her side, "I'm sure you'll find someone for that night. What happened to that red head chick you had on the sidelines?"

Goten thought back, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Uh, which redhead?" he wondered aloud. "Oh! That one. Meh. She wasn't that great. She just kinda laid there. And she was quiet. I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or just really not that into it." He sighed, "Your dad's been giving me looks lately. I think he's afraid that I'm gonna corrupt you, steal your virginity or some shit like that." He thought back to the last time he'd gone to the Lookout, the way Piccolo had watched him. He knew he had a reputation as a bit of a player, but he would never do that to Paige. He wouldn't hurt her for anything.

Paige snorted, "Well, I may still have my virginity, but I still have a list of people he'd like to tear the heads off of." She snickered, "And he does that to everyone. I think it's just like this look on his face. You know like, he held that look on his face so long that it got stuck like that." She stretched and sighed happily as her back popped.

Goten tried to stop himself from laughing and ended up snorting painfully through his nose. "Well at least it's not just me," he sighed. "It's cause you're so effin' sexy. Your dad knows you're too damn pretty. He's worried someone's gonna steal you away." He laughed again and wrapped his arms around her, falling over on the floor. "Unless you want me to steal you. I've been threatening to do it since I was a kid. Though, I have other reasons for it now." He grabbed her around the waist and bumped his hips against her backside, laughing until his eyes teared up. He loved joking around with her like that.

"Promises, promises," She said before she broke in to a fit of laughter, "Oh, you and I. I know we could take over the world." She said as she sat up and looked at the time, "Aw hell, it's about that time." She sighed, "I have training in the morning with Papaw." She grinned, "He might as well start charging all of us grandkids for lessons. He's loving his grandson. But dammit if I will let that one take my place by his side." She smirked, "Oh yeah, Vegeta got on some kid who walked me home from school. scared the living daylights out of him. It was as funny as hell."

"Nice," Goten chuckled as he got to his feet. He was sorry to see her go. It didn't matter how long he hung out with her, it could've been weeks at a time, and when it was time for her to go, he always missed her and looked forward to the next time he would get to see her. "I'm sure Dad will be here bright and early to drag me out for training, too," he said. He walked her down the stairs to the front door, giving a wave to his brother and sister-in-law on the couch. "I'm sure I'll have some sort of dating horror story the next time I see you," he joked as he opened the door for her. "Be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which, you know, leaves your options pretty open."

Paige laughed and turned around, hugging Goten tightly as they stood on the porch, "You know me, I'll get into as much trouble as I can stand." She said, "I have to make up for my sister's straight and narrow path." She said with a smirk, "You'd better have a good dating horror story. They just crack me up, you know?" She bit her lip, working it between her teeth, "I'll see if I can't swing by again tomorrow or something. Give you another chance to lose again. Maybe if you cook for me, I'll let you win a round."

"No, next time I get the good controller and you get the crap one," he corrected her, standing by his claim that that was the reason he'd lost. He grinned and hugged her tightly before he moved to lean against the door frame. "I think I'll have some free time tomorrow afternoon before my date. I'll shoot ya a text."

Paige grinned and nodded, "I want all the gory details." She said as she hovered into the air, waving at him once more before she took off into the sky.

* * *

><p>Goten tried texting Paige the next afternoon when he finally managed to talk his dad into letting him go for the day. Goku had looked a little disappointed, but perked up when Tien offered to spar with him and got Goten off the hook. But Paige didn't answer and he figured that she must've still been at Capsule Corp, training with Vegeta. Bulma never seemed to mind when he just stopped by, so he decided to go to the city and sneak a peek at the training she was doing.<p>

It didn't take him long to get there and he let himself in, saying a quick hello to Bulma before he wandered down the hallways to the gravity room and looked through the tiny window into the room. He could see Paige squaring off against Vegeta, holding her own as she came at him with every attack she could think of. He had to admire her passion, her confidence. There weren't many who would venture into the GR with the prince.

Paige savored every hit, every punch. Her mind working through the tactical moves. Fighting for her was like an amped up chess game, trying to stay ahead of her opponent by several moves and then forced to change it all up on a dime. She panted as she landed on the ground, keeping her guard up as she turned, blocking a left hook from her Papaw before she mistimed his counter attack and was sent flying back into the wall. A splash of purple blood trickled down the side of her lips and she only laughed and renewed her attacks. She had to admit, her Papaw's passion for the fight had rubbed off on her. There was nothing better than the sweat from battle, the sting of a bruise and the sweet taste of a victory. She lost herself when she trained, time and the world around her just vanished and it was her and her opponent. She finally came skidding to a stop, grinning wildly, "That tournament is as good as mine." She said confidently.

Vegeta snorted as he dropped out of super Saiyan, his hair turning black once more. "That may be, but it's no excuse for skipping out on training sessions, so don't even think about it," he scolded and turned to grab a bottle of water. He knew she wouldn't, she loved training as much as he did.

She held a hand over her heart and looked horrified, "I am hurt, Papaw. When have I ever missed a training session." She said, giving him a wicked grin, "You know better than anyone that if I miss a training session, then something is seriously wrong. The world might be ending. I would panic then." She said as she walked over to him, taking the other bottle of water on the ground and taking a swig before she looked over to the door, feeling Goten's energy. She waved before she paused and looked at the clock on the console, "Oh hell, is that the time? I could have sworn it was six am just a few moments ago."

Vegeta chuckled at his granddaughter. They'd spent the whole day training, both of them so into the moment that they hadn't even thought about food or any other obligations they may have had for the day. "What's he doing here?" he asked, seeing Goten wave back at Paige. A smirk touched his lips. "Has he finally decided to take his training seriously and come here?" He knew that Goku was a bit bummed out that Goten wasn't training like he used to when he was young. Vegeta hit the buttons on the control panel, turning off the simulated gravity and opened the door. He frowned at the way Goten was dressed. "Those clothes aren't for training."

Goten laughed. "Nah, I'm not here to train, Vegeta. I just wanted to hang out with Paige for a little bit before I go out tonight," he said, grinning over at his friend. "But someone lost track of time again and didn't answer my texts." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lip, giving Paige his perfected puppy-dog look.

"Oh for god's sake," Vegeta growled and turned away, rolling his eyes.

Paige laughed, "I said I would give him some support before he goes out with...what's her name this time? Mandy? Martha? Oh god, tell me its not a Martha. Sounds like an old woman name." She said before she turned back to Vegeta, "Thanks for training today, Papaw. I'll see you later, yeah?" She said as she went over to him, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. She grinned at the blush that appeared on his cheeks and she walked over to Goten, "Mmm, you know, you could always ditch the trash and spend some time with me, Goten." She said suggestively as she gave him a wink.

Goten laughed nervously as he felt Vegeta's power raise a bit. "What? Are you jealous?" he teased back. "And her name is Nina. You are so far off this time." He snickered and threw his arm around her shoulders, heading down the hallway with her to the living room. He heaved a sigh, "You gotta stop pulling that crap in front of Vegeta and your dad. One of them is going to murder me one of these days. Didn't you feel his energy spike when you said that? You know how protective they are of you. Especially around me," he added under his breath.

Paige chuckled, "Think of how much training you would get if you ticked one off. Though, I imagine the training would be more like survival training. Cause if they catch you, you be a dead man." She looked over at her shoulder, snickering as she caught Vegeta looking after them, "Besides, I rather like it when daddy and Papaw are protective of me. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside." She said.

Goten shook his head. "You are nothing but trouble. And I'm always the one that gets caught somehow," he grumbled, but he snickered as he said it, ruining the effect. All their lives, all he and Paige had ever done was cause trouble. He leaned his head back on the couch, sighing deeply. "I hope tonight goes well. I'm gettin' all edgy. Tomorrow's the full moon and it's already messing with me. This chick better be worth it."

Paige grinned and flopped on the couch, resting her legs over his lap as she relaxed, "Well, you know, I can always give you a nice handjob if it comes down to it." She said with a wink, loving the blush on his face, "Kidding, kidding. Gosh, you are so easy to get." She sighed and looked up, "So, what's the deal with Nina? Vegan? Vegetarian? Carnivore? Porn star? She's not from the local men's club is she?"

Goten slapped at Paige's thigh. "Stoppit," he laughed. "Yeah, she's some random bitch I picked up on the street corner." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He hadn't missed the flash of Paige's fangs when she said the word "carnivore." A shiver ran down his spine at that and he pitied any guy who crossed her. "I dunno. We're supposed to go to some party tonight. Some college thing. She's a sorority girl." He grinned, thinking surely he'd get some that night and he hoped it'd be worth his while. He'd seemed to have a string of bad dates lately.

Paige grinned and tucked an arm behind her head, "Well, you know where to find me to tell me all about your glamorous date. Maybe you'll get lucky and stumble onto an orgy or something. Maybe you can take Phoenix with you and get him laid while you're at it." She said thoughtfully, "Papaw is giving me the day of the full moon off from training. Surprise there." She said with a grin.

"First of all, no, I am NOT taking Phoenix with me. I love my nephew, but we both know he's like dad on crack. I'm not trying to screw this up tonight with him bouncing all over the damn place," Goten said. "And second, you don't need to go any further with that. We all know how Vegeta gets on the full moon." He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. It was so weird to see Vegeta so affectionate towards Bulma on those days. He normally was so serious and distant, but the full moon completely changed him. He shuddered and opened his eyes to look at her. "They get all mushy and shit all day long. I can't stand to be over here when that happens." He snickered and puckered his lips at her, "Let's just make out all day long like horny teenagers."

Paige laughed and made a kissy face back at him, "I thought you would never ask, handsome." She gave him a wink before she sat up and stretched, "Guess your parent's house is off limits too huh? Gosh, where is a poor blue balled Saiyan without a mate supposed to go?" She laughed at the look he gave her, "Fine fine, lets just make out already, get it out of your system, just in case tonight bombs."

He threw his head back and laughed at her. "Yeah right. You're just trying to get me riled up," he accused. He looked at her, a curiosity growing in him. He'd never kissed her before, not really. A few pecks on the cheek here and there throughout the years, but never a real kiss. "You can't handle a Saiyan," he snorted cockily, sticking his nose slightly in the air. "I wouldn't want you to feel bad."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Lot of hot air in here, you just know you can't handle me. I am a high maintenance girl. You couldn't handle me. Nevermind the fact I'm perfectly happy to train all day long with little to eat." she winked at him before she sat up and leaned in closer to him, "You couldn't handle me even if you wanted to. I don't settle for anything less than the best."

He turned his face towards her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Was that a challenge?" he asked. Oh, he was not about to lose a challenge to her. He took her face in his hands and tilted her head slightly before he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly at first before he parted his lips to taste hers. He slid one hand up into her hair as he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him.

Paige's eyes went wide for only a second before she smiled against him, kissing him back just as deeply, sliding her tongue against his, moaning softly at the taste of him. Okay, she could give him this one. The man knew how to kiss. She slipped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer, nipping at his lips with her teeth playfully. The thrill of the forbidden sending an excitement through her.

Goten groaned into the kiss, surprised by it. She was a damn good kisser, too. As was the normal for them, it became competitive, both of them kissing each other fiercely, moaning and giggling against each other's lips, completely lost in one another. That is, until strong hands grabbed the back of Goten's shirt and yanked him completely off the couch.

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Vegeta snarled, seeing red. He all but threw the startled young Saiyan across the room. He had never really had a problem with Goten, but he knew his reputation. It was no secret among the family that Goten changed girlfriends like most people changed their clothes. And he was not about to see his granddaughter hurt by him like that. "You keep your hands off her," he growled, pointing a finger at Goten.

Paige giggled and relaxed back into the couch, "Papaw, he was just proving a point to me. And I was proving one to him." She said as she fixed Goten with a heated stare before she mouthed to him, 'I win.' She grinned and reclined further, watching Goten backing up.

Goten's eyes flickered to his best friend, tempted to shoot back at her that she hadn't won, but he was far too distracted by Vegeta in that moment. "Really, Vegeta, we were just playing around," he said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean anything by it. I swear. We were just being silly."

Vegeta crossed his arms, sizing Goten up as if he was trying to determine just how powerful of an energy blast it would take to take the young man's head clean off. "Joking or not, I don't ever want to see you mauling her like that again. You two need to knock this shit off," he barked before he rounded on Paige. "And if you think I'm pissed off, wait until Piccolo hears about this. And yes, I'm telling him so he can keep an eye on you two."

Paige fake pouted at Vegeta, "Spoil sport." She said before she pushed herself off the couch to stand next to Vegeta so she could wave at Goten, "About time for that date of yours, isn't it? Have a fun time with Tina." She said, grinning at him.

"NINA," he corrected her and huffed. He should've known better. Paige always got him in trouble. "I'll call you later," he said and gave a wave as he headed for the door. In truth, a small part of him was secretly grateful that Vegeta had broken them up. She'd gotten him far too excited as it was. It was strange to him, he'd never really looked at her like that before. He shook his head. It had to be the full moon fucking with him again.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Goten found himself locked away in the upstairs bedroom of some frathouse, tangled up in the bedsheets with Nina, both of them thoroughly enjoying one another. He pinned her arms above her head as he thrust into her, moaning wantonly as he sucked at her neck. Okay, so maybe she was a little ditsy, but she was pretty and fun to be around and that was good enough for him. It wasn't like he planned to take her home to meet his parents or anything.<p>

Nina whined beneath him, kissing at his shoulder, his chest, as she tried to pull her wrists from his grasp. "Goten," she protested. "I don't like that."

"Sorry," he gasped and let go of her arms as he thrust a little harder into her. He pulled back to stare down at the pretty blonde beneath him and was relieved to find her smiling. "I didn't mean to." It was a lie. He always held their arms down like that.

"Mmmm, that's better," she purred as she cupped his cheek. She threw her head back and moaned loudly in pleasure. "See? Now I can hold you," she said and moved to wrap her arms around his back to hold him closer to her.

Goten panicked. He grabbed her hands again, this time entwining his fingers with hers as he held them on either side of her head. He didn't want her to touch his back. Just the thought of that alone made his erection subside slightly and he redoubled his efforts, fucking her harder, faster, determined to reach his climax. He sighed and reluctantly let her hands slip from his when she whined again. It became a battle, trying to keep her from touching him like that when she seemed determined to do so.

Her hand slipped away from him and she managed to wrap her arm around him, her eyes going wide as she felt the rough skin of his back. "Goten! What is that?" she cried, tracing her fingers down one of the many long lines of scars there.

Goten shuddered and his stomach flipped as he felt the uncomfortably numb sensation of someone touching his scars. He felt sick now. He pulled out of her and sat back on his heels, frowning at her as his erection wilted. God damn it all. He could see the look on her face, the shock and worry in her eyes. He despised that look. "It's nothing," he muttered and reached for his shirt, quickly pulling it on before he grabbed up his pants and stepped into the small adjacent bathroom.

Nina sat up in the bed, pulling the covers up to her chest. "Hey! What's the matter? I just wanted to know what that was," she said, looking curiously at him. "Aren't you coming back to bed?"

"No," Goten answered and tossed the condom in the trash before he dressed properly and washed his hands. His skin was crawling and he suddenly didn't find her attractive in the least. "I think I'd rather go back downstairs to the party." Worry coiled in his stomach as he wondered if she would say anything to anyone else about what she'd felt on his back. Maybe she would forget all about it; she was sort of tipsy already. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "So, ah, thanks, I guess," he muttered lamely.

"Thanks?" she repeated back to him, cocking an eyebrow in disgust. "For what? Neither of us got there. That was, like, the most uneventful sex ever." She frowned as she looked at him, but finally heaved a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I heard you were a really good lay, but now I think that was just a bunch of rumors. What's the deal?"

He frowned back at her. What was he supposed to say? That he'd tried to keep her from touching the scars on his back because they disgusted him? Even now, he could still feel the ghost of her touch and his made him shudder violently. He hated the scars his mother had left on him. He mentally shook himself. Chichi was no longer his mother as far as he was concerned. He hadn't considered her to be his mother for years. And he'd done everything in his power to hide those scars from everyone over the years.

His fathers had seen them when he was little. After the marks healed. He remembered the Christmas when Tien had finally seen them, he remembered the look of pity in his eyes. It was the same look Goku had given him when he saw the scars for the first time. And Gohan had seen them. He hated that look. And he had been very careful to hide them ever since. Not even Paige had seen the scars on his back. She was the last person in the world he wanted to see that look from. He shuddered again.

Nina narrowed her eyes, looking furious and hurt. "I can see you shuddering," she remarked. "Am I really that much of a turn-off?"

"Just forget it," Goten muttered and left the room, rejoining the noisy party downstairs. He was greeted by a couple of his friends and offered a beer, which he eagerly accepted. He needed a drink after that fiasco.

He tried to avoid Nina for the rest of the night, but it was like every time he turned around, she was shooting him dirty looks from across the room as she quickly downed drink after drink. He cringed when she got up and turned up the volume on the stereo, loudly proclaiming that it was her song, and began to dance all by herself in the middle of the room.

"Hey, man, isn't that your date?" one of his buddies teased as Nina tripped over her own feet and fell over the coffee table.

"Nope. Never seen her before in my life," Goten said and turned away quickly, downing his beer. He tossed it in the trash and sighed. "You know what? I'm out of here. Screw this. I've got someone cooler to hang out with." And with that, he left the party as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Goten landed as silently as possible on the Lookout and dropped his powerlevel. He wasn't hiding from Piccolo, exactly, but he knew Paige's father had to be rather put out with him at the moment if Vegeta had spoken to him. It wasn't uncommon for Goten to randomly show up at the Lookout late at night and hang out with Paige or for her to show up at his brother's house. But it was later than usual and Goten didn't want to risk waking Piccolo up and pissing him off. He crept down the hall and stuck his head into Paige's dimly lit bedroom. "You awake?" he whispered.<p>

Paige was still dressed as if she had been expecting him. She moved the door open up all the way, letting him in before she closed the door behind her and turned towards him, pausing to light some candles and incense. "So how did it go? Badly I imagine."

Goten inhaled the smell of the incense, finding himself instantly relaxing. "Is it that obvious?" he chuckled. He sat down on the floor and leaned back against the side of her bed. "Man, what a night. First Vegeta gets up my ass for joking around with you, then I tried to, ya know, with Nina... Jeez, that chick is a bad lay. I couldn't even finish," he muttered in an irritated sort of way. He didn't even think about sharing this type of stuff with Paige. He always talked to her about it. They knew each other too well. "Then she gets drunk and starts trying to dance. NO ONE ELSE was dancing. She fell face-first into the coffee table, too," he snickered. He sighed and leaned his head back. "Stupid bitch. I'm not going out with her again."

Paige laughed her head off. " I keep telling you, you sexy thing, that there are no women out there to handle you." She smiled and walked back to her bed, and reclined on it, "Come up here silly Saiyan, I want to hear all the details."

Goten gave a little groan as he pushed himself off the floor and laid in bed next to her. "Yeah, I know, but they can all keep trying," he grinned. He shook his head, "You don't wanna hear the details on this one." He cringed as he thought about Nina's reaction when her fingertips had brushed over the slightly raised scars on his back. He'd worked hard his whole life to hide them from Paige and everyone else he knew. He remembered one day when he was younger and he'd taken a shower at his Dad's cabin. He'd stepped out of the shower without his shirt on and he'd seen the look on his father's face when Goku saw the scars on his back. He never wanted anyone to ever look at him like that again. "Just another stupid date with a stupid girl. Why do I always end up with the airheads?"

Paige chuckled, "What can I say? You are just so hot..." She trailed off. "What did you expect to happen?" she asked. " I can't imagine it. There are too many airheads out there trying to tame you. Me? You? We are never supposed to be tamed. We are who we are."

Goten chuckled at her calling him hot. "Oh, you want a shot at the Saiyan now, too huh?" he teased. He rolled on his side and looked at her, propping his head up on his hand. He felt his length twitch as he remembered their kiss earlier. "You know, I didn't get a chance to say it earlier, but you're a damn good kisser," he winked. He dropped his voice to a playful whisper, "You wanna go round two?"

Paige laughed as she curled up on her side facing him on her bed. "Oh oh oh, what's this? You want lessons of my kissing technique? I'm going to start charging you know," she said, looking him up and down, grinning as she saw the slight bulge in his jeans. "Careful, if my dad or Papaw see you with that they will cut it off and beat you over the head with it." She smirked, "Or was this chick such a bad kisser you need something to wash your mouth out with?"

Goten chuckled. "I think you're mistaken, little Namek. I'M the one giving YOU lessons." He shifted uncomfortably on the bed as his erection strained against his jeans. Damn, how close was it to the full moon? He was feeling even hornier than usual and that girl had totally blue-balled his evening. "And I already washed my mouth out with plenty of beer," he snickered.

Paige chuckled and reached out, fluffing his hair. "I'd say go to the bathroom and rub that one out, but Daddy would probably hear you." She grinned at him and scooted closer to him, feeling a companionship with him that spanned back since the beginning of her lifetime. "So scale of one to ten how bad was she compared to… ah… Jean… Jeanette… Jenah? You need to date less so I can remember all their names."

Goten thought back, remembering a particularly bad date that ended up with a girl puking in his lap while giving him road-head. He cringed at the memory. "A four," he muttered. He cocked an eyebrow at Paige, she'd scooted so close to him, and an ornery grin split his face. "You could rub it out for me," he joked, playfully bumping his hips against hers. He loved joking with her like this, being so incredibly comfortable in each other's presence that even the most intimate personal problems didn't bother either one of them. Although, he couldn't help thinking it might be nice if she did it.

Paige grinned at him, bumping back at him. "Hmmmm. What will you give me if I do? Oh, I want breakfast in the morning." She winked at him. "And you have to promise to call," she teased, "Mmm and I would give you a new goal to shoot for in women, pun intended. Gods, the last guy I jerked off barely lasted two seconds and he was the smallest thing you ever did see. He kept telling me that the size didn't matter. I was like, well yeah, but I bet it helps a little." She threw her head back and laughed.

Goten laughed with her. "Funny how guys who come up short always say that," he laughed. A smirk pulled at his lips. "You'll notice, of course, I NEVER say that." He tried to bite back a laugh, not wanting to wake Piccolo if they got too loud, but was unsuccessful and had to bury his face in the pillow for a moment to compose himself. He finally laid back, drawing a deep breath. "Ah, I'm not gonna make you do that," he said, an amused smile still pulling at his lips. "Might be grounds for my execution if Vegeta finds out."

Paige chuckled and scooted close, laying her head on his arm and sighed. "Darn, and here I was wanting to see how you compared. I need a higher standard in the men I date," she said, closing her eyes and reaching down to pull up the covers around them. "Besides, you know I like cuddling. How can I cuddle you when you've got wood, man? Awkward!"

Goten bit his lip and groaned. He tried to think of anything that would cause his erection to subside, but now all he could think about was Paige's hand on him, stroking him off. He was starting to ache. "Dammit," he growled. "Well, if you're just looking for a comparison, I suppose a little visual wouldn't hurt, right?" he chuckled, his hand undoing his belt slowly, watching her reaction to see if she laughed and turned away or if she would encourage him. She was his absolute best friend in the world and he didn't want to risk ruining that. But at the same time, they shared so much with each other, would it really be that awkward afterwards? "You know you wanna get a look at this sexy Saiyan," he teased.

Paige laughed, "Oh you know I do." She chuckled and reached for his zipper, undoing it. Gods he was hot, she could feel him through the fabric of his jeans, "I'm serious about the breakfast thing. I know you got mad skills in the kitchen thanks to that mom of yours. And do try to keep quiet. I rather like you, I'd hate to see Dad beat you up." She grinned, almost gasping as her hand closed around the impressive length. She pulled down his underwear, freeing his erection. It was so taboo. Her best friend, in her bedroom and she was giving him a hand job to help him out. Oh the things she did, but then again, this was nice. Much nicer than the boys she dated. "Not bad, Saiyan. I can barely get my fingers around you." She paused a moment, turning away and squeezed some lotion into her hand from her nightstand before she turned back to him, rubbing her hands together to warm it up before she curled her fingers around him again.

Goten couldn't believe they were doing this. He'd have to find a better way to thank her than just cooking her breakfast. He sucked air through clenched teeth as her hands closed around him, stroking his cock. He rolled to lay flat on his back, his arms over his head, gripping the headboard. "Oh, fuck, Paige," he gasped, thrusting his hips up into her grip. He bit his lip again, his throat going tight as he fought the urge to moan or cry out. "Squeeze it tighter," he encouraged, looking down and watching her pale green hands slide over his flesh. Gods, this was wrong, but he loved it.

Paige chuckled and rolled to her side, squeezing her hand tighter around him. Gods, he was so hot. This was certainly up there on the list of things they had done that they didn't tell their parents about. She hardly felt like this was beyond their comfort zone. "Gods, I just hope this doesn't make you awkward to be around," she casually commented as if they did this all the time. She carefully looked him over, yes, she was going to have to set higher standards for her men from now on. Good gods, this guy had a package. The veins running up the side, the deep dark red of it. The balls that were tightly drawn up against his body. The drop of precum at the tip.

Goten shook his head. "No," he answered and paused to swallow. "Things will never be awkward between us," he promised. He looked at her, her slender frame, her beautiful eyes, full lips. He carefully reached over and cupped her breast with one hand, squeezing it gently, feeling the nipple firming through her shirt. "N-Nothing wrong with friends... helping each other out... every now and then... right?" he panted, his back arching off her bed. "Oh gods, Paige, you're gonna make me come."

Paige moaned at the feeling of him cupping her breast. "Good gods man, you know how to touch a woman, don't you?" She chuckled at him, "And my dear, I thought that was the whole point of this exercise? Or did you not want to come?" she teased, taking her hand completely off of him, watching in delight as his throbbing member twitched. She licked her lips as she watched another drop slide down the side of his shaft. Gods, sucking him off probably would be too far.

"Don't stop!" he whined, throwing his head back against the pillow and lifting his hips up. "Paige, don't tease me like this, please!" He snapped his mouth shut, barely daring to breathe as he realized he'd been a little loud. He listened carefully for any sign that her dad might be heading towards her room, but he heard nothing. "Make you a deal," he whispered frantically. "You get me off and I'll get you off. PLUS breakfast in the morning. Now PLEASE. Please touch my cock. I'm so close, I can't stand it."

Paige grinned at him, grasping his cock again, "Mmm, how can a girl refuse?" She stroked him again, firmly squeezing from base to tip before she gathered the fluid at the tip, using it to slick her grip more and moved her hand quickly over him, squeezing hard as she jerked him off, loving that she got him to speak, sounding so needy, so full of want and desire. Gods, and he smelled fantastic. Her own center was growing wet from watching him enjoying himself. She grinned more when she felt the telltale throb deep in the flesh. "That's it, you naughty little Saiyan. Come for me."

Goten keened and yanked the pillow out from under his head to cover his face with it, muffling his sob of pleasure as his cock pumped into her hand, the hot cum shooting over her hands, his stomach, his shirt. He continued to buck up into her grip as he came so hard it made him see stars. He finally relaxed into the mattress, grabbing her wrist to stop her strokes, his body spent. He pulled the pillow away and grinned lazily up at her. "Holy shit, girl, you know how to stroke cock. That was awesome." He heaved a sharp breath and sat up, looking her over. "Well, I suppose I need to return the favor now, huh?"

Paige chuckled, reaching over for the tissues on her bedside table. "Fuck yes you do." She moved to clean him up, gently wiping up the mess made, "Good gods, she really did leave you blue balled, didn't she? Stupid bitch." She shook her head at his shirt. "I can throw that in the wash for you if you want? After you help a gal out. Let's see if you are good with those hands. And I want an omelette for breakfast, with those chickens your mom has. Those are the best eggs."

Goten nearly stripped off his shirt, but thought better of it. "Nah, that's okay," he said, grabbing some more of the tissues and wiping his shirt off. "Eh, good enough," he shrugged. He looked her over, a smirk working its way across his face. He pushed on her shoulders to get her to lay back across the bed and slid his hand between her legs, cupping her sex, smiling wider at the heat he felt there. "Just my hands?" he teased, running his tongue over his lips.

Paige nearly gasped at the feeling of him cupping her so intimately like that. She was so horny from watching him get off on her touch alone. Best friends with benefits, she supposed. She grinned at him, "Well, you can use more if you think you can impress. I hear Saiyans have quite the appetite." She grinned, reaching up and ruffling his hair before she bucked her hips up into his touch. "I don't care what you do, just get me off. Show me that men still know how to do this."

Goten crawled over her body, rubbing her through her jeans, and tugged her shirt up. His eyes roamed over her breasts, hidden beneath the pretty bra she wore. He tugged one of the cups aside and captured her nipple in his lips, suckling it gently, tracing the edge of it with his tongue. Gods, he'd have to be careful or they'd end up fucking by the end of the night. And THAT would be taking it too far. No matter what else she had done with others, he knew she was still technically a virgin. His hand quickly unzipped her jeans and he slid his hand into her panties, his fingertips finding her swollen clit. He trailed down farther, teasing the opening to her body. "Mmmm, Paige, you're wet already," he purred, dipping just the tip of his finger into her to wet it, then moved his hand back up to swirl around her clit.

Paige keened, thrusting up against him, chuckling. "Must be a fluke," she teased, biting off a moan as he twirled his fingers around just right and gods, this man knew what to do with breasts. "Good thing you know what to do with a decent pair of tits. Most men just try to twist them right off. Sorry, I mean boys." She bucked up into his touch, "Good gods, you are good at this."

He tried not to smirk too much at her compliments. He moved to her other breast, nuzzling aside the fabric, and paid it the same slow, deliberate attention. He wet a second finger, using two of them to carefully stroke her clit. He knew how to wind a woman up, to make her beg for release. He gently tapped his fingers against her body for a moment before he started stroking her clit again, circling it, ever so slightly pinching it, trying to gauge what she liked best.

Paige keened and whined, bucking up into his touch. "Gods that feels amazing," she gasped. "What… ngh… what can I do to hire you on as my personal masturbator?" She keened and thrust up against him, loving the feeling of her clit between his two wet fingers. "Oh gods yes, just like that!"

"Shhhhh!" he scolded as he rubbed her just exactly the way she wanted him to. "If your dad catches us, I'm dead!" He nipped at her breast, teasing her nipple with his teeth, quickening the movements of his fingers. "You keep gettin' me off and I'll do it for you," he whispered, moving back to her other breast again. "Now come for me, Namek." He sucked her deeply into his mouth, working her sensitive flesh with his tongue, his fingers pressing harder against her body.

She was his puppet and as he commanded she did, biting her lip so hard when she came she drew blood, nearly curling in on herself as she came, thrusting hard against his fingers before she finally fell back, panting hard, her blood singing from her orgasm. "Oh fuck... You've spoiled me… not one of the guys I've dated could do that. Fuck me."

Goten's eyes went wide at her last two words. "Don't tempt me," he warned with a chuckle. He pulled back from her and gently adjusted her bra and shirt to cover her. He withdrew his hand from her jeans and looked at the glistening juice there. He looked at Paige, cocking an eyebrow, and popped his fingers in his mouth, suckling the digits with a light moan.

"I didn't mean fuck me, I meant fuuuck me." She laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully, "Tease. Now can we cuddle so I can get some sleep?" She grinned at him, reaching down and tugging her jeans off and crawled under her covers, pulling them back so he could crawl under as well. "Gods, are all your dates going to be this bad? Just so you can get the best friend treatment? I'll start knowing something is up if you show up here each day."

He grinned mischievously. "If this is what I have to look forward to, you won't be able to get rid of me." He laid down on his side, curling around her, nuzzling into her silky hair. "Hey," he said softly, his tone suddenly serious. "We're okay, right? I don't want this to change our friendship. Like you said, you and I aren't meant to be tamed. We're different than everybody else."

Paige curled up around him, like old times when they would have naps together. "Yeah, we're good. That was fun." She winked at him, "Why? Are you having second thoughts? Was it too weird?" She grinned. "Not like it's something I haven't seen before, but my oh my you did grow up, didn't you?" She draped her arm over him and looked up at the ceiling. "I feel completely fine, like nothing's wrong. We could have just been talking about the weather or something. It was good. You know?

He chuckled, feeling a relief wash over him. "It was damn good," he answered. "And, no, I don't feel weird about it at all." He stretched and yawned, feeling sleepy. "And you just earned yourself the best breakfast ever." He turned his head and nipped playfully at the tip of her long ear. "Ah, man, I don't wanna go," he whined, hugging her closer. "But good gods, I don't want to see the look on your dad's face if I sleep in your bed tonight. After what happened at Capsule Corp, pshhhhhhh." He shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. "I can only imagine what your dad thought."

Paige shivered at the nip on her ear, smiling, "Gods, I know. Like, I'm an adult, I can make my own choices now, but they are rather protective of me, arent they?" She chuckled. "We could always go sleep at your dad's place, but I think that might be awkward. Especially if they are… you know… having sexy times of their own and all that. It is awfully close to the full moon. But your dad seems cool to let us hang out together."

"Yeah, my dad's pretty awesome," he grinned. "Both of them are, actually." He sat up suddenly and grinned down at her. "You wanna go spend the night there? It's late. I bet they're already asleep. We can just sneak up to the loft and crawl in my bed. It's colder there, though. You'll have to cuddle with me all night. And that way I can make you breakfast in the morning."

Paige grinned, "Yes! Gods, that sounds amazing. Come on, lets go." She jumped up, tugging her jeans back on and reached for her jacket, shrugging it on. "You sure they won't mind? I do like that loft." She chuckled at the cold, she knew Goku hated the cold, he was probably had gone to bed early so he could stay warm all night.

"They won't mind at all," Goten grinned, taking her hand. "Hell, Dad will probably be excited to see us in the morning. If we're quiet, they won't even wake up. They never lock the door. I don't think it has a lock, now that I think about it." He shrugged and pulled her out into the hallway, looking to make sure no one else had woken up, before they tiptoed out onto the tiles and set off for the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>We're baaaaaaaack. If you're new to our stories, you may want to read the previous installments before this one. However, I hope you can just jump right into it and enjoy it if that is what you wish. Leave us some reviews and we'll post faster, I promise, guys! ;)


	2. Overprotective

"Morning, sunshine!" Phoenix announced loudly as he kicked open the door to the cabin, a big grin splitting his face at the groans he heard from the bed. He snickered mischievously and walked over to it, looking down at his grandfather as he tried to curl around his mates. "Grandpa! Get up! We gotta train!" He bounced from toe to toe, eager to put in a full day's worth of training. He was so excited about the upcoming tournament. He pulled the tie from his hair, which had gotten exceptionally messy on the flight out, and slicked back his long, spiky hair into a low ponytail. He sighed at his bangs, which he still couldn't get to tie back. They just stuck up in the front, just like his grandfather's. "I quit," he muttered before he grinned at his grandpa again.

"Goku, you have got to stop giving your grandson caffeine," Tien groaned and rolled over, trying to hide his face in the pillow. He was exhausted. Goku and Sabriena had kept him up most of the night and while he didn't want to complain about that, it made it difficult to get up the next morning. "I'm getting too old for this."

Goku groaned and pulled the covers up over his head, curling himself securely around Sabriena and Tien. "Five more minutes," he whined. "I got to be in the middle last night, lemme enjoy it," he said groggily. He could have sworn Phoenix was out there training last night and he didn't leave until after supper time. "Tell your mother to stop giving you sugar, or at least bring me some," he mumbled.

Phoenix paled and shook his head. "Grandpa! I don't need to know that!" he cried, trying to shake the mental image from his head. "ARGH!" He scrubbed at his eyes and turned away from the bed as he heard Sabriena snicker behind him. He narrowed his eyes and looked up at the loft overhead, sensing the energies there. "Fine. Five more minutes and then I'm dragging you out of that bed," he said before he flew up to the loft, spying his uncle and Paige sleeping there. He couldn't stop himself. "Wakey, wakey!" he shouted and jumped into the bed with them.

"Goddammit, Phoenix!" Goten groaned and rolled over, growling low in his throat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Goku groaned and snuggled deeper into the mattress with his mates, calling out after Phoenix, "You can drag me out of bed if you want, but I'll warn you now, we're all naked!"

"I don't need to know that!" Phoenix shouted back down at him. He paused and shuddered, gagging. He sat back on his heels, looking down at Goten and Paige in the bed, both of them looked rather put-out with him at the moment. "You two are in trouble!" he sing-songed. "Piccolo called Dad this morning looking for you, Paige. Said something about Dende wouldn't tell him where you are and Vegeta caught the two of you MAKING OUT on the couch or some shit. Now he's all in freak-out mode. Way to piss off the Namek, Goten."

Paige groaned and rolled over. "I love my uncle for that. Gods, Goten just didn't think Nameks could kiss good, or handle a Saiyan. Something like that," she said. "He is just going to have to get over that." She grinned and reached out, yanking Phoenix under the covers with Goten and herself. "Come here, sexy," she said before she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

Phoenix's face went hot, but he laughed and he elbowed Goten. "She thinks I'm sexy," he chuckled. He curled up closer to her, a purr rumbling in his throat. "You are warm," he said and buried himself a little more under the covers. He nudged Goten again. "Go make everyone coffee so Grandpa will get up and train with me."

Goten groaned and forced himself to his feet. "You could learn to make coffee yourself, you know," he said. He shook his head as Phoenix stuck his tongue out at him. He leapt lightly over the railing and landed gracefully on the wooden floor below and waved over at his parents in the bed. "Morning," he greeted them and went into Sabriena's kitchen to start fixing a pot of coffee.

Sabriena sat up slightly, looking over at Goten before he disappeared into the kitchen. Her blonde hair stuck out at odd angles around her face as she blinked sleepily. "When did he get here?" she asked with a yawn. "He wasn't here when we went to bed last night. I swear, we need a lock on that door." She huffed and fell back to the bed, "I guess we need to get up."

Goku rolled over, dragging her back down onto the bed, burying his face into her hair. "Mmm, they got here late last night, or early this morning. I'm not sure," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her while he slid his leg back to nudge at Tien. "What time did you say they got in?"

"It was after midnight," he yawned and scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand. He sighed and let his arm fall against the mattress before he sat up. "Might as well get up. Come on, you two." He leaned over and kissed both of his mates before he forced himself out of the bed and pulled on some clothes. He tossed clothes to both of them before he went to sit at the table just as Goten brought out the pot of coffee and some cups. "Thanks, kiddo."

Paige peered over the side of the railing, watching as Goku and Sabriena joined Tien at the table. "Can't sneak around you guys, huh?" she asked disappointedly. She stretched and let her back pop before she tugged on Phoenix, "Come on, you get to watch us drink coffee," she said.

"Watch?" Phoenix whined, but got out of the bed and jumped over the railing, just like Goten had. "Why don't I get any? That's not fair!"

"Because you're too hyper as it is," Tien answered dryly as he drank deeply from his cup.

Phoenix pouted, but his expression lit up again a minute later. "Hey Paige! You wanna spar with us today? You're entering the tournament, too, right? I wanna see what I'm up against so I can prepare to kick your butt." His tail whipped excitedly behind him, whacking Goku with it. "Oops, sorry, Grandpa," he snickered.

Goku just laughed as the tail whapped his arm. "That's alright, kiddo. But you'd better get in the habit of wrapping that around your waist, otherwise your opponent is going to yank it right off." He chuckled and drank his coffee, "I am still on the fence about asking Jenny to bring my own back." He sighed, "So, why the visit Goten?"

Paige stuck her tongue out at Phoenix. "As if! I'm not going to give you an advantage. I would never give away any of Papaw's trade secrets. I'll give you a hint though, it involves Final Flash," she said with a wink.

Goten shuddered. He'd been on the receiving end of Paige's Final Flash more times than he cared to count. She'd been perfecting it since before she could barely talk. "Ah, we stayed up too late last night hanging out. I knew Piccolo was mad at me and I didn't wanna wake up with him in my face. So we thought we'd come here and I'd make everyone breakfast!" It was close enough to the truth, he supposed. "Speaking of which, I'd better get cooking. You don't mind, do you, Mom?"

"Have at it," Sabriena said, waving him towards the kitchen. She loved to cook, but she was too worn out that morning and was more than happy to let him do it. Besides, he was probably a better cook than she was at this point and that was saying something. Her stomach growled as the smell of bacon hit her nose. "I've taught him too well," she muttered.

Phoenix stared at his tail for a good long moment before he carefully wrapped it around his waist. He definitely did not like the idea of losing his tail. "Paige would be the one to rip it off. She's the only one mean enough to do that," he muttered and shied away when she punched his arm. "See? She's vicious, I tell you!" He moved to sit down next to Goku, trying to put his grandpa between himself and the half-Namek. He grinned at Goku. "Oh, and by the way, that comment you made about Mom giving me sugar? She says it's payback for all the times you made her get up too early to go train."

Goku groaned and let his head thunk against the table. "Ugh, I did it for her health," he said before his stomach growled loudly at the scent wafting from the kitchen.

Paige rolled her eyes, "You forget, Papaw trained me. I know better than to go for a Saiyan's tail. Unless you are the bad guy. Then I'm ripping that sucker out." She snickered and traced the rim of her cup with a finger.

Goku smiled and tried not to cringe. "So, how long have you and Goten been dating? What happened to that Tiffany person?" he asked, looking towards the kitchen before back at Paige, grinning. "Are we going to have more grandbabies soon?" he asked excitedly.

Paige let her hand smack her face. "We aren't dating, we just were hanging out and there are no grandbabies on the way."

"Good grief, I can't even hang out with you without the whole family freaking out," Goten said as he carried plates full of food out and set them on the table. "I haven't dated Tiffany for a couple months, Dad. And I can't date Paige! That's just weird. She's my best friend, that's all." He sat down at the table across from her and shot her a wink.

Goku blinked innocently at his son. "I'm not freaking out." He looked over at Sabriena. "Am I?" he asked and frowned when she just shrugged at him. He waved her off and looked back to Goten, "And what's wrong with dating your best friend? It's what happened with Tien and me."

"I didn't mean you were freaking out, Dad, but you did sorta jump to conclusions," Goten said. "It's Vegeta and Piccolo who are freaking out. Paige and I were joking around and Vegeta practically threatened to kill me." He shrugged and dug into his breakfast, moaning appreciatively at his own cooking. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, Paige and I are just friends. We like it that way."

"Ah, don't pay any attention to them. They know you're a good kid, Goten," Tien said as he ate. "They've always been a bit overprotective of her and with good reason. They nearly lost her when those Atlantians kidnapped her. You can't blame them for looking out for her. They'd be that way with anyone. They just need to remember that you're her friend and that's all."

Goku chuckled. "I'll run you back home Paige and assure Piccolo everything's fine," he said before he reached over and ruffled Goten's hair. "Can't have him murdering my wonderful little chef," he said happily.

Goten smiled and leaned into his dad's touch. "Thanks, Dad. I would like to go to the Lookout later without worrying about getting beat up." He didn't care how strong he was, how fast, or how much younger he was. Piccolo was intimidating as fuck.

"So you're staying to train today, right?" Phoenix asked Goten between mouthfuls of food. He knew his uncle didn't care much for training, but Phoenix loved to spar with him. Well, truth be told, Phoenix loved to do anything Goten would include him on. Ever since they were little, he'd been following Goten around and Goten didn't mind one bit. They were always playing in the woods behind Gohan's house or in the forest around the cabin, sparring or camping, and usually with Paige at their side. He was nearly as inseparable from Goten as Paige was. "You know you need to get in more training. The tournament is next week and you don't wanna get owned by Paige."

"Yeah, I'll stay," Goten agreed, his heart warming at the way Goku beamed at him. And Phoenix had a point; he didn't want to get completely beaten down by his best friend. The rest of them would never let him live it down. He finally pushed his empty plate away and sat back with a groan. Paige had already finished hers and Goten frowned as Goku finally finished his, too. "I guess you better go before your dad has a total fit," he sighed and got up to hug her. "Call me later?"

Paige smiled warmly at Goten, leaning over and kissing his cheek before she gave him a wicked wink. "You bet. Train as much as you can stand boys. That prize is as good as mine," she said as she stood up and went over to Goku. She gripped his arm tightly and looked back at Goten. "Thanks for breakfast," she said in a way that implied more than it sounded.

Goku smiled and waved at them. "Be back in a few!" he said as he pressed two fingers to his forehead and looked around as they appeared on the Lookout. He laughed, "Good to see some things don't change a bit! Hey Dende!" He waved to the Guardian with a large smile on his face, "Keep up the good work! I've hardly known what to do with myself in fourteen years of peace. It's good, but I think I need at least fifty more." He gave the Namek a wink.

Dende laughed, "I'll see what I can do, Goku. Piccolo's waiting for you Paige, around back. In his usual meditation spot." He cleared his throat and spoke more loudly than before, "He doesn't understand that you are a growing woman and need some space of your own."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "Mind your business, Dende," he growled lowly, knowing his brother could hear him. He'd been so furious when he heard about Paige and Goten making out at Capsule Corp that he hadn't even spoken to his daughter the day before out of fear that he would say something he would later regret. But he'd had time to think about it now. He stood and crossed his arms as Paige and Goku approached him. "You better explain yourself now, young lady. I don't mind you being friends with that boy, but you know my opinion on his dating habits."

Paige had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She gave him the best innocent look she knew how to do. "We were just goofing off, Daddy. We didn't mean anything by it. He issued a challenge and I met it. Won it too, by my count," she said with a smirk before she sobered up and looked at him again. "Honestly, you think he can hurt me? If he hurts me ever, I'm breaking it off in his ass and cutting off what makes him a man," she said defiantly.

"I'd rather you not give him the chance to hurt you," he answered, trying to keep his temper. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she meant when she said she'd won. "Maybe it's best if you stay away from him unless there's someone there to supervise the two of you. I don't trust him. Obviously he's clever at getting what he wants if you fell for some sort of stupid challenge. I thought you were smarter than that, Paige."

Goku frowned at his old friend. "Oh, come on Piccolo. They are old enough, they know what they are doing. And if they don't, then it's a good opportunity for them to learn. Besides, they're best friends. They have been since childhood. I don't think they would ever do anything to hurt each other. Not at all. You can't tell me you think that they would intentionally hurt each other."

"It doesn't have to be intentional for her to get hurt," Piccolo countered. "We all know how often Goten changes girlfriends, if you can even call them that. That may be all well and good for humans, but I don't approve. Namekians have a very different view on that sort of thing. I'm not going to have my daughter end up as just another notch on your son's bedpost."

Paige narrowed her eyes at her father, crossing her arms. "I am NOT his girlfriend. I am his best friend. I can't get hurt if I don't let him. You know me better than this, Dad! Papaw and you have trained me my entire life! Do you doubt your own lessons?!" she asked. "And Mom has told me all about how to take care of people who might hurt me, but Goten is NEVER going to hurt me. I KNOW THAT."

Goku rubbed the back of his head. "Piccolo, I think we should give them the chance. I mean, you know, Paige is a smart girl. She wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her. You all have been afraid of losing her again, but you've trained her well. I know what it's like to feel like you've lost a child. Trust me, I know. But Goten learned from his experience. He's a better man for it."

Piccolo sighed. "I know she can handle herself. I know she's a good fighter and I don't worry about her getting hurt like that. But I don't care what sort of training a person's been through, nothing can train you to deal with a broken heart. And I don't want to see that happen to her. And don't tell me Goten doesn't take advantage of women. Just how many one night stands has that boy had?" he asked. He looked pointedly at Paige. "Don't think I can't hear him when he comes over here bragging to you about his latest conquest."

Goku frowned, "So? Everyone has to start somewhere! How else will they tell the good from the bad? Think of it as a rite of passage or something. We've all had to go through it. We have been through so much, but would we appreciate the life we have now if we didn't go through the hardships we endured? On our own." Goku sighed and looked at Paige, giving her a smile and ruffling her hair.

Piccolo snorted. "So that's the answer? Just sleep around with anyone you meet until you find the right one?" He pressed his lips thin and shook his head. He had never understood that about humans. For him, sex was incredibly intimate and he couldn't imagine just sharing his body like that with anyone but his mate. It was totally bizarre to him. "Doesn't sound to me like Goten's going through any hardships. Sounds like he's having the time of his life."

Paige frowned, feeling her temper rising. "We can't all be the same cookie cutter shape, Daddy!" she cried. "Do you think that it's easy for him? He's looking for someone he can trust. Someone he can have a relationship that is as great as it is with you and Mom, or between Goku and his mates. You can't say that you both didn't go through hard times until you got to where you were meant to be," she said, crossing her arms. "In this time of peace, what else is he supposed to do? I am his one anchor to the world, the one variable in this world that will not change for him."

Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Good gods, would you listen to yourself? You already care about him too much as it is," he said. He frowned at her. "And I didn't meet your mother by sleeping with every female I came into contact with. That idea is totally absurd to me." He shook his head. He knew Goten wasn't a bad kid, he just didn't think he was a good influence on Paige, either. "I mean it. I don't want you hanging out with him unless me or Vegeta are present. And furthermore, just where were you last night? You snuck out without a word."

Goku saw Paige about to retort and he held up his hands, "Hey, hey now. Come on, Piccolo. If she had told you she was going to come to my place with Goten, would you have let her? She is eighteen, she needs some freedom of her own. She needs to experience the world as she sees fit. You know, your life wasn't all that great to begin with. The influence of your father guiding your actions until you learned better."

Paige felt an affection growing for Goku by the second. She had tried to stand up to her father. Tried to tell him she wanted to do this on her own, but he still thought she was six years old, "Daddy, please. What point is there from preventing me to getting hurt? It's going to happen. Why can't you just let me experience what I can and then take out your wrath on those who have hurt me?"

Piccolo could feel a headache starting to throb at his temples. "Because I'm your father! It's my job to protect you. You honestly expect me to just stand by while some punk kid breaks your heart? And that's not just Goten, that's any boy that would do that to you. And if you're not planning on doing anything inappropriate, what's wrong with having me or Vegeta around when you spend time with him? I never thought I'd have to do this, Paige, but the second Vegeta turned his back, Goten was sucking your face off. How the hell did you think I was going to react?"

"Daddy, you know how Papaw likes to exaggerate things. He wasn't sucking my face off. In fact, if you have to know, I challenged him. I didn't think he had it in him to satisfy any woman, let alone a Namek. So if you are going to punish anyone, punish me. I came onto him," she said defiantly with a smirk on her face.

Piccolo felt like she'd punched him. He didn't know how to react to that, what he was supposed to feel. "Go to your room," he said in a frighteningly calm tone. Good gods, he'd known since she was little that Paige was a handful, but he hadn't expected her to just throw something like that in his face and then smirk about it. Like she enjoyed defying him. He rubbed at his face and turned away from her. "I can't even look at you right now." He heard her huff and stomp off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

He turned his head slightly, glaring over his shoulder at Goku. "And you let them sleep over at your place?" he growled. That was a thought he liked even less than the thought of Paige kissing Goten.

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "It was late, after midnight they showed up. Would you rather we have kicked them out and go someplace else to sleep?" he asked. He sighed and rubbed at his hair, "Just give them a chance. I mean, you don't have any other reason to distrust him other than his reputation. Why judge him like that until he gives you reason to do so? Paige is going to experience heartbreak in her life one way or another. Would you rather it with Goten, or some strange boy you don't know?"

"Wouldn't you rather it be some strange boy that I kill?" he countered darkly. "You really want them to lose their friendship because they let their hormones run away with them? I'd rather not see that happen." He frowned as he thought about it. That would probably break Paige's heart more than anything else would. "I'm not saying they can't be friends. I just don't want them left alone until this sort of behavior stops."

Goku laughed, "You think it's going to stop anytime soon? Before they get it out of their systems? Do you really think that either of them are going to break each other's hearts? It's not possible. You know both of them, you know what Paige has been through." His expression turned dark, "You damn well know what Goten has been through. He's not going to hurt his best friend, Piccolo. And children don't need to be supervised once they aren't considered children anymore!"

Piccolo turned to look at his friend again. "I'm not discounting what Goten went through. Everyone knows what happened to him. I know he's not a bad kid, Goku. But he's young and I don't think he's making the best decisions right now. We've all made stupid choices. Can you blame me for being concerned? I don't care how old she is, she's still my little girl."

Goku rubbed his face. "Are you the pot or the kettle?" he murmured. "Fine, whatever, so they came to my place. They weren't unsupervised and you can't say otherwise, can you? So if they should ever want to hang out," he spoke loudly, "they are welcome at my place."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Goku. "You keep that boy of yours in check," he said and turned away, crossing his arms as he sat down to try to meditate again. The conversation was over as far as he was concerned. He didn't like this. He didn't like arguing with his friend and he didn't like having to worry about his daughter. He sighed slowly through his nose. He knew Paige probably thought he was just being an asshole. That wasn't what he was trying to do. He was concerned for his daughter and only doing what he thought a father should. Jenny had told him not to be so worried about her, but he couldn't help it.

Goku rolled his eyes at the Namek. "Come by later when you think you've figured out what it means to be a kid again," he said as he turned and headed to Paige's room, leaning near her door, his voice dropping down to less than a whisper, "Visit any time you like." He looked over his shoulder at Piccolo and shook his head, "I'll see you later, Piccolo."

Piccolo waited until Goku's energy vanished before he turned and shot an accusatory glare at Dende. "You knew where she was," he said in a low tone. "You could've spared us half of that damn argument if you'd told me beforehand. And I wouldn't have had to call Gohan and get him all stirred up this morning, too."

Dende forced himself to not roll his eyes. "So you could go have that same argument at Tien's cabin? Sabriena is still their wife, I will have you know. If you would have liked to try that conversation with her, then by all means. You go and have a talk with her. Goten is spending the day there training if you want to go give him what for. It won't be as pleasant and you will likely have your ass handed to you on a platter," he said as he looked back out over the world, "You are overreacting. Paige and Goten are best friends. Despite what you may think, they will not hurt each other. It is near impossible."

Piccolo cringed as he thought about the shrieking he would have to listen to from Sabriena if she'd been part of that conversation. At least in that aspect, he and Goku's wife were very much the same when it came to their children; she was fiercely protective of Goten. He sighed and got to his feet once more. "Do you really blame me for worrying? I know Paige is grown now. It's painfully obvious to me and she's far too beautiful for her own good. Am I just supposed to not care? How do I balance wanting to protect her with letting her make her own mistakes?" The anger in his voice was gone. He didn't know how to handle this anymore. She'd grown up way too fast.

Dende sighed, "Of course you are supposed to care, but your role has changed now. It's up to her to make the right decisions now. Your role now is to be here waiting for her when she returns, hurt or unscathed and then you act accordingly. You and I know that life is far from fair. It is harsh and unforgiving, but having us. The people who care the most about her, who are waiting to pull her through should things go bad. You say you don't want anything to happen to her, but then nothing would ever happen to her. Do you understand?"

Piccolo raised his brow at his brother. "Did you really just quote a Disney movie at me?" He shook his head, the memory of his girls making him watch that movie over and over was painful in his mind.

Dende rolled his eyes, "With the amount of times you have seen them, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. Did you learn nothing of the lessons that they were teaching your children?"

"You're being exceptionally smart-assed today," Piccolo remarked before he sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "I know what you mean. I do. I just don't know how to handle this." He swallowed and exhaled slowly again, regretting his temper. He should've taken more time to think things over before he blew up like that, though he still felt justified in his concerns. Maybe he just should've found a better way to handle it. "Can't we just, you know, let her get lost in the maze downstairs until I'm dead?"

Dende chuckled, "Do not joke about death, brother. It always lurks beyond the corner. It is the one thing I cannot change during these years of peace. Natural disasters occur every day and claim lives. I accept that it is a part of nature and how it is supposed to be."

Piccolo turned as a familiar humming sound reached his ears and a small smile pulled at his lips as his youngest daughter came into view. "Well at least there's one I don't have to worry about." He wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders and pulled her skinny frame against his. He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes as he rested his chin against her pale pink hair. He didn't have to lean over very far. She took after him more than her mother and was taller than her older sister. He thought about asking Alice what she thought of the situation. She usually agreed with him on most things, but then he thought better of it. If she thought he was in the wrong, then he'd be totally confused. And if she agreed with him, it might only drive a bigger wedge between his girls. They were already so different as it was. "I suppose you heard all that. I'm sorry," he murmured to her. Alice had never liked it when there were disagreements in the family.

Alice inclined her head, looking over at her mentor. She had been working with him, both on opposite sides of the Lookout as they listened to the earth. "Father, she is a wild spirit. You realize that the more you try to tame her, the wilder she will become?" she asked, slipping her arm around his waist.

"You're probably right," he grudgingly admitted. A small growl escaped his throat. "She's too stubborn and independent. I blame your mother for that." A smile tugged at his lips as he thought about his wife. She'd been quite the troublemaker back in her day, too. Of course, he reasoned that Jenny was never quite as bad about it as Paige was. "Why did you girls have to grow up so fast?"

Alice gave him a small smile. "I think I heard something once that time flies when you are having fun," she said, walking her father back around to her post on the Lookout. "And as for Goten. No, I don't need to be able to read minds to know that he is on yours. I think he is just trying to find his own way. And perhaps give a big middle finger to Chichi in the process."

"Now that would make more sense to me," Piccolo said, his expression turning dark at the thought of Goku's ex-mate. The things that woman had done were unforgivable and he didn't blame Goten one bit for defying that woman. In her efforts to still try to influence his life, she had probably pushed him into being the way he was. "I suppose I could understand that. Of course, I think any of us would go out of our way to irritate her at this point. No one has been able to stomach that woman in years."

"Indeed," Alice said, "I rather recall I didn't much care for her when I was younger." She looked out over the world as they neared the edge. "My honest thoughts on the situation. Paige is one of the few anchors Goten has keeping him in check. I know you say you don't want to see her hurt, or either one of us hurt. No one intends to hurt the other. It is true for most things, we hurt without meaning to and it can happen at any time. The important part is learning from our mistakes, growing, becoming a better person for it."

Piccolo paused in their walk and smiled at her. "When did you become so wise?" he asked. He heaved a sigh. "Alright, alright. I'll ease up on your sister. But any boy, and I don't care if it's Goten or anyone else for that matter, who breaks her heart will end up with his neck broken. If that's what she wants, then so be it. But I get to take care of it afterwards."

Alice laughed, a light and happy sound, "Daddy, if anyone breaks her heart, I doubt that there will be anything left of them to fill a matchbox." She smiled at him, he had hardly aged a day since she could remember and he had always been fiercely protective of their family. She loved him for it. "Let me refill your flask and then we can meditate for a while," she offered.

Piccolo smiled and kissed her head again. "Good girl," he said and watched as she walked away to get the water. He looked across the Lookout at his brother who had paused in his rounds. Dende looked rather proud of Alice and maybe a little smug that his niece had managed to get through to her father. "Don't look at me like that," Piccolo growled and turned away to sit and meditate again as Alice brought the water back to him.


	3. Never Again

Chichi parked her car outside her oldest son's house, not entirely sure how she'd gotten there. She didn't know what time it was, only that it was dark, she was hurting, and she might've had a few too many drinks that night. She was so tired of it all. On top of the constant feeling of failure, now her husband had admitted he had girlfriends on the side and he didn't seem to think that she should have an issue with that. She'd seen the secretary he'd hired - younger than her own children, blonde, beautiful. Chichi covered her face with her hands and sobbed. What on earth had she ever done to deserve this? She got out of her car and tipsily made her way onto the porch, knocking loudly at the door. She swayed on her feet and hiccuped.

Gohan yanked the door open, looking half-awake. "Mom? What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight!" He blinked at her and stepped out onto the porch, the warm night air curling around him as he closed the door behind him. His mother's eyes were bloodshot and he could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Oh Gohan! I don't know what to do!" she sobbed, sniffling and choking as she tried to calm herself. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I made Maxwell so angry earlier when I came home. I guess he wasn't expecting me…" She trailed off and pressed her lips together so hard they trembled. She shook her head, trying to erase the memory, but it was all she could think about. Even the alcohol couldn't wash that memory away.

Gohan blinked at his mother, usually so well put together, but this. He wasn't expecting this. His eyes went to the bruise that was on her cheekbone and he sighed. "What happened, mom? What did you see?" he asked as he reached out and carefully drew her into the house, leading her to the kitchen where he sat her down in one of the chairs and went to the freezer to get some ice that he wrapped in a towel before he went back over to her and held the ice to the discoloration on her face. "Did he hit you?"

More tears welled in Chichi's eyes as she looked up at her son. She started to shake her head no, to lie for Maxwell yet again, but this time she couldn't manage it and she slowly nodded her head. "I walked in on him and his… his…" She hiccuped before she blurted out the word, "girlfriend!" Another sob escaped her and she bowed her head, leaning slightly into the ice that Gohan held to her face. "He dragged me down the stairs and slapped me for interrupting them. He threw me out of the house and told me not to come back until later."

Gohan swallowed the thick lump that formed in his throat. True, he hadn't much felt like checking up on her over the years. A few visits here and there, but not more than he had to. "Can't you go to the police? That's abuse mom." Even as he said it, he stopped short. It seemed as if the shoe was on the other foot now. "How long has this been going on?"

Chichi shrugged and took the ice from Gohan, pulling it away from her face for a moment to fumble with the towel wrapped around it. "Since we got married," she said sadly. She brushed the tears from her face and winced at the pain in her cheek before she pressed the ice there again. "I can't go to the police! How would that look? He and I would both look like trash! I can't do that!"

"Oh Mother," he said as he shook his head, amazed that this had been going on for so long. What was it Lindsey had once told him? Everything back times three? He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what else Maxwell had put her through knowing what he had seen of Goten and his dad. How many years had his mom accused Goku of being unfaithful and now she had a husband who was and apparently didn't care about hiding it from her. He wanted to say this is what she got for hurting Goten, but he held his tongue. The state she was in, he didn't doubt that she would just forget it anyway. "Why are you here then? If you don't want me to go to the police or help you get a divorce lawyer, why?"

"I don't know," she answered and swayed in the chair, her head buzzing painfully. How was it possible to be drunk and still in that much pain at the same time? She didn't even remember driving out to his house. That was a long drive from the city. "Maybe because you're the only one who doesn't completely hate me," she squeaked and closed her eyes, trying to stop more tears from falling. "I don't have any friends anymore. Except for the people Maxwell wants me to talk to at his work. Business parties and what have you. I don't have any real friends." She sniffled again and dug in her purse, pulling out a mini-bottle and twisting off the top of it. "To hell with everything," she muttered to herself and drank it down.

Gohan reached for the bottle, but was too late as she downed the thing in one go. He took her purse and pushed it away from her. "Stop it. Mom, you already know what everyone thinks of you, so why would going to the police be so bad? No one really cares and it's about your health and safety." He vaguely thought that perhaps the curse was clouding her mind, making it harder for her to think clearly. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of justice for what his father and brother had suffered, but seeing her like this was hard.

"They won't listen to me," she whispered, staring at the bottle in her hand. "He has friends there. I went to them once," she admitted, thinking back to when Maxwell had first started abusing her. She swallowed and gave a little sob. "They took the report I gave them. I went there really late at night so no one would see me. They said they'd look into it. But by the time I got home, someone had already called him from the police station and told him what I did. I nearly ended up in the hospital by the time he finally stopped." She covered her face with her hands, the bag of ice dropping to the floor, and she sobbed again.

Gohan pressed his lips together, she may have been a terrible person, but she was still his mother and it hurt him to hear that. That was another thing that was coming back to bite her in the ass. She had always gotten onto his father about money, how he needed to have a job and provide for the family. She had left and gone out and found the richest guy she could, his influence was strong and he had friends in high and low places. He didn't know what to do.

Chichi gave a little lurch and clapped a hand to her mouth. Oh, the alcohol was fighting back. She quickly pushed past Gohan and ran out onto the porch, doubling over the railing as she vomited. She whined pitifully as her head throbbed even more and she just hung there, sobbing miserably as she spat on the ground.

Gohan followed her, frowning at her as she bent over the rail. It was as if she were becoming a former shell of herself. Everything she had put Goku and Goten through she was getting back. He ducked back in the house and got a glass of ice water before he came back out, locking the door behind him, "Mom, drink this and stay here. I'll be right back."

He took to the sky, his mind working furiously. He'd never had to handle a situation like this before. He hated to wake his dad, he knew they went to bed early, but he didn't know what else to do. He landed outside the cabin a short time later and knocked nervously on the door.

Goku sensed his son's energy the moment he started awake, after Tien had elbowed him a couple of times, he rubbed at his side and fumbled for some pants before he went to open the door. He could see the worry in his son's eyes and he woke up fully, his eyes narrowing. "Gohan, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Dad, I'm sorry I woke you up. I just... I didn't know what else to do," Gohan answered. He could see Tien and Sabriena over his dad's shoulder and he looked down at the porch as they hastily pulled some clothes on. "It's Mom. She just showed up out of nowhere, crying her eyes out. She's drunk." He looked up at his dad, pleading for help. "I don't know what to do. She's not faking it this time. Mom's crying for real. I've never seen her cry like that before."

Goku blinked for a moment at Gohan, his mind had jumped to Sabriena at the mention of mom, but then he realized his son was talking about his ex-wife. A flash of anger went through him, remembering the last time they had spoken had been after the custody trial, when he had seen the video of her hitting their own child. He felt nothing, no urgency to go and see her, to go and right all the wrongs that had befallen her. However, his son was clearly distressed and if Chichi was drunk and causing trouble, he didn't want to think about what would happen if she got her hands on Goten and heaven forbid Phoenix or the twins. He let out a heavy sigh. "She just needs to sober up and she will be fine. Why is she drunk?" He looked back over his shoulder at his mates, "I have to help him with this. I don't want anything bad to happen to the kids when she's over there like this."

Sabriena crossed her arms, a vicious look on her face. "Put her in the car and tell her to go home." She had no sympathy for that woman at all after what she'd done to Goten. It would serve her right to die in a fiery car crash.

"She's drunk," Gohan protested.

Sabriena smirked, "Exactly."

Tien scowled at her. "Knock it off."

Gohan shook his head. In all reality, it was probably what his mother deserved. "She's all upset about her husband, he's been abusing her and apparently cheating on her out in the open. I don't know how to deal with her."

Sabriena sighed and rolled her eyes. "Goku, don't go over there. She's just going to upset you again. You know that."

Goku nodded, "At least if I'm there she won't take it out on them, on Goten," He looked at Gohan, "or you or Lindsey." He sighed, it was weak reasoning. "I won't let her hurt me, but I can at least hear her out." He looked at his mates, the pull to just climb back in bed with them was strong. Stronger than his need, his obligation to listen to another manipulative sob story Chichi had come up with. "Will you guys come with me?"

Sabriena sighed through her nose and stared at the floor for a moment. She had absolutely NO desire to see that woman or for her husband to have to listen to her. But she knew Goku. He was too kind hearted for his own good and he was going to go help his son no matter what. She looked up at Tien. "It's up to you," she muttered, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Tien placed a strong hand on the back of Sabriena's neck, squeezing it in a reassuring sort of way. He could see Goku didn't really want to go, but Gohan looked like he was at his wits end. "We'll go with you, Goku. We'll just stay off to the side. I don't want to get into it with her and I don't want to see her and Sabriena get into it again. But if you want us to, we'll go with you."

Goku nodded, giving them a moment to get dressed before he reached out for them before he looked to Gohan to grab a hold of him as well. He lifted his hand, pressing his fingers to his forehead. He hesitated only a moment before he closed his eyes and transmitted them to Gohan's porch. He opened his eyes, hearing the sobs before he saw her. The intense anger he felt hadn't diminished in the slightest over the years, but seeing her like this. He didn't know. He let go of his mates, squeezing their hands for comfort before he did, and stepped forward towards the mess on the ground, approaching her with a caution he would normally save for his most dangerous of enemies. "Chichi," he said, his voice chilly at best.

Chichi gave a jump and looked up, over her shoulder at her ex-husband from her spot on the porch stairs. "Oh!" she cried. "Hi." She looked back down at the ground, not knowing what to think. She'd finished off several more bottles since Gohan had left. She hadn't expected him to go get his father.

Tien eyed the woman warily before he took Sabriena's hand in his own and walked her to the edge of the porch, both of them sitting on a railing in the dark to listen to this vile woman. Gohan stayed where he was, somewhere near the middle, and sank down the wall to rest his forehead on bent knees.

Chichi gave a shuddering breath, reaching for her purse, and pulled out another small bottle of liquor and swallowed it down. Her face screwed up again in agony. "He hates me," she sobbed.

Goku walked over to her, taking the purse from her hands and peered inside. She had several unopened bottles, even more empty ones. He didn't know for sure, but he was certain that if he held a match up to her breath, it would catch fire. He had never seen Chichi like this. Never. He dumped the alcohol out onto the porch, handed the purse back to her, and shoved the bottles away. "Who hates you?" he asked. He didn't hate her. He despised her. After having everything laid bare, all the cold years of sleeping on a couch, never being good enough for her, finding out she had beaten his child, he despised her with a depth he could barely fathom.

"E-Everyone!" she cried. "My children... my husband... even you." She looked at him again with bloodshot eyes. "I try. I try to do everything the way he wants me to. But no matter what I do, it's just n-never good e-enough!" Big, genuine tears were streaming from her eyes and she tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. "D-Didn't I keep the house c-clean and nice for you?" She took a deep, shuddering breath before she sobbed again. "And you st-still didn't want to be there. He doesn't want to be at home, either. He doesn't want to be around me. He doesn't want to be with me."

Goku blinked. It was a slap in the face and what was more, it all sounded familiar. It was like Chichi was in his shoes now. He remembered, with great clarity that day that Gramma had cast her spell on Chichi. She had said that before the day was out, Chichi would get what she deserved, what was coming to her. He shook his head. He felt no pleasure from this. Chichi was experiencing what he had for twenty years and she still didn't understand the lesson. But it wasn't his lesson to teach. "I wasn't home because you pushed me away. You don't love me. You made me sleep on the couch, denied me the most basic of needs, you served me cold meals or no meals at all. You didn't let me help with chores, you didn't let me do anything on my own. And the most unforgivable thing of all is that you BEAT Goten. You abused our children. MY children." He sighed. On some level, he was glad he had come. He certainly didn't want Goten to see her like this. Surrounded by liquor bottles, grabbing onto him and demanding to know why he didn't love her.

Chichi stared down at her hands in her lap, listening to his words as she cried. If it hadn't been for the alcohol surging through her system, she never would have considered speaking to Goku. But she was far too drunk for logical thinking in that moment. "I know," she whispered. "I'm a terrible m-mother." She hiccuped and groaned, grabbing her head as the world around her seemed to spin for a moment. She saw the bottles pushed away from her on the porch and laid over on her side to grab one. She sat back up and twisted the cap off, yanking it out of Goku's reach when he acted like he was going to take it from her hand. She gulped it down like she was dying of thirst. "E-everything I accused you of, that you didn't do, he does," she admitted miserably. "He's never there. W-When he is, he's so rough with me." She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, sobbing again. "He's cheating on me! He doesn't even b-b-bother to h-hide it! He's with her r-right now..." Chichi's sobs had nearly turned to screams at that point as she leaned over her knees, covering her face with her hands.

Goku didn't feel anything, her tears, her sobs didn't move him. He found himself wanting to scream at her, but he couldn't. He wouldn't change anything the way it happened, save for wanting to spare Goten and Gohan the horrors of living with her. She was in this mess because of her own doing. If she couldn't see that, then there was no talking to her. She kept drinking though he took them away. She didn't want his help at all. "Then divorce him. You divorced me for less. Not that I regret it. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. If you hadn't done that, I never would have found true happiness." He stood up, "But you don't want help, so no one can help you. Go home. Just stay away from my family when you're like this."

Chichi blinked up at him, more tears sliding from her eyes. "D-Divorce him?! I can't do that! I - I love him!" She looked panicked, her lip trembling and she grabbed the leg of his pants desperately. "Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone so much and they give you nothing in return?! They act like being with you is a chore, like it disgusts them to touch you, and you try and try and try and nothing is EVER good enough! Do you have any idea what that's like?!"

Sabriena sneered from the end of the porch, taking a few steps closer. "Oh, he knows. After all, he spent twenty some-odd years being treated like that from you!" she snapped. She looked at Chichi with disgust. "Sounds to me like you can dish it out but you can't take it," Sabriena smirked.

A look of horror washed over Chichi's face and she let go of Goku, her hands shaking. "I... I did..." she breathed in horror, the realization sinking into her. She looked up at her ex, a pleading in her eyes. "Goku, I'm so sorry."

Gohan's head snapped up, staring at his mother in shock. She was actually apologizing for something? Was this... was this her turning point? Was his mother FINALLY going to realize the error of her ways and try to become a better person? He knew that it would never, EVER make up for the things she'd done, the way she'd treated his father and his brother. Nothing she did could ever make up for that. But perhaps if she could try to change now, maybe the future wouldn't be so horrible with her. Maybe she could at least have a civil relationship with her children, her grandchildren.

"Save it, bitch," Sabriena spat. "He doesn't want to hear your lies anymore."

"I'M NOT LYING!" Chichi screamed drunkenly. "I never... I didn't realize... Goku, I'm sorry!" she sobbed miserably.

Goku stepped back from her, closer to Sabriena, pulling his mate to him while he shook his head, "Chichi, you're drunk. I wish you meant it, but when you sober up, you'll be the person you are. If you want this to mean anything, then say it when you are sober." He wanted to say she deserved this. That she could finally feel what he felt those twenty long years. It hurt. It hurt so much. He looked down at her, his eyes barely seeing her, seeing himself instead. Her words, said drunkenly, were still getting to him. Twenty years. He remembered how he had tried to be the best husband he had known how to be. How he tried to be gentle with her, to help around the house and she divorced him so easily. After twenty years with two of the most amazing children on the face of this earth and she loved the lying, cheating bastard who was rough with her more. "You've brought this on yourself."

Chichi curled up on her side, unable to speak any more as she sobbed desperately. She didn't want to go back to the house, she didn't want to see that woman he was with again. She knew, even in her drunken state, that Goku was right. She'd done this to herself. She gingerly touched the bruise on her cheek and whined, "Owww."

Sabriena hugged Goku's waist protectively, trying to put herself between him and Chichi. She could see the slightly haunted look in his eyes, the hurt, the anger there.

Tien quietly stepped up behind Goku, placing a strong hand on his shoulder. He leaned in, whispering in Goku's ear, "She's not your problem anymore." He turned to Gohan, "You're going to have to get her home somehow. Let her sober up. She'll be her old self in the morning."

Gohan looked up at him and got to his feet, his heart sinking at Tien's words, at his dad's words about her not changing when she sobered up. "She's never going to change, is she?" he muttered sadly, staring down at his mother who looked like she was starting to drift off to sleep, the alcohol finally overwhelming her.

Goku's lips were pressed thin, the world was trying to right itself and still that woman was finding ways to hurt those around her while she did it. He looked over at Gohan. "She's not going to be happy when she wakes up. Promise me you'll keep everyone in there safe." He snorted lightly, "Maybe I should just get a satellite phone or something just for these emergencies." He sighed. He had almost asked her if there was something he could do. Something he could try. Maybe talk some sense into her husband, but he wouldn't dare interfere with the Fates and if this was Gramma's doing, he knew better than to get in the way of this, "Gramma's lessons are rough, but they do have purpose."

Gohan let out a quivering sigh. Why couldn't he just hate her and be done with it? Because she was still his mother. Like it or not, he just couldn't seem to break that bond, however weak it was.

Sabriena pressed her lips to a thin line and went to Gohan, hesitating for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. "You don't need her," she said softly. "You have your dad."

Gohan hugged her back, "I know. I just wish she was different. Different for me and Goten, more than anything. I'm glad Dad has you and Tien. I'm just being selfish," he muttered and let go of her.

"It's not selfish to wish you had a mother," Sabriena corrected him softly. A rueful smile pulled at her lips, "Believe me. You're not the only one who's felt like that. She's no mother to you or Goten."

Gohan looked to his dad, an apologetic look washing over his features. "I shouldn't have bothered you. I'm sorry, Dad. It was a mistake to involve you. I should've just shoved her in the car and taken her home to Maxwell." Gohan frowned. He hated that man. Pompous, arrogant, rich. He'd lavished Chichi with gifts and charm when they first met, but once he'd married her, he'd turned into the biggest jerk Gohan had ever met. It was like he'd tricked her into marrying him. A cold settled in Gohan's core as the thought hit him. Everything his mother had done to his father was now coming back to her. He clapped his hands to his face and groaned. "Dammit, Arthusia! That blasted curse!" He dropped one hand to his side, the other sliding down his face to cover his mouth, squeezing at his chin as he stared at his mother. She HAD brought this upon herself. The curse was fulfilling itself and it had been for several long years now. But then, what about the things she'd done to Goten? It had all started with her mistreating his father. The things she'd done to Goten hadn't even started to come back to her yet. Gohan paled at the thought. "She's getting back exactly what she gave. And it's only beginning. The things she did to Goten... what if that piece of shit she calls a husband does that to her?! I... I can't just stand aside and let someone do that to my mother!" He grabbed at his hair, his mind racing. He didn't know what to think. "He's already beating her!"

Goku shook his head. He felt, well, he didn't know how he felt. What good was a curse if she didn't even know it or recognize it as such? Perhaps she would, but perhaps not. She was as blind as he had been when he had been trapped with her. "Chichi is a strong woman. You know she would defend herself from him if she wanted to." He looked at Gohan, hating to see his son so distressed. He left his mates' sides and picked up the bottles of alcohol before he moved to the side of the porch and poured them out, one by one. He turned back and put them into Chichi's purse, looking down at the drunken woman. "Chichi's hurt both of you for years. Goten will always have those scars on his back because of her," he said sadly, thinking about the mess his son's back was. A crisscross pattern of scars left behind by the welts and lashes. Chichi's words echoed in his head, telling Goten to lower his energy level so she could punish him. He sighed and moved down, picking Chichi up in his arms before turning back to her car and opening the back door, putting her inside, tossing the keys in with her before shutting the door behind him. He put his hand on the top of the roof, "Where does she live now?"

"East City," Gohan answered. "Dad, I can drive her there. I don't want you to have to go to her house. I can fly back." He walked to the top of the steps, staring sadly at his mother. He knew they were right. His mother was never, ever going to change, no matter how bad he wanted her to. "Really, Dad. I'll do it. You take Sabriena and Tien on home. I know you guys are tired and have a lot of work to do at your cabin. I shouldn't have bothered you."

Goku shook his head, "Do you have a picture? I can just put her in the driveway and be right back." He winced, that sounded heartless. Maybe it would be better if Gohan took her back home, but it was quite the drive. "I can at least take you to East City and we can be back in no time." He looked at his mates, seeing their tired expressions. The anger on Sabriena's face, Tien's cool expression. "What do you guys think?"

"I still say wake her up and make her drive," Sabriena muttered, but winced at the looks Gohan and Tien gave her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Gohan sighed, "Yeah, I think I've got a picture her husband sent me of his new car. It was parked in the driveway." He went back in the house to retrieve his cell phone, listening carefully to see if anyone else was awake, but heard nothing. He returned outside, muttering about how ridiculous this whole thing was.

Tien had walked out into the driveway with Goku, trying to help him decide what to do. "I'd rather you just leave her in the car and be done with it. But if she's that drunk, you can't just leave her. Goku, it's the middle of summer. I mean, if she got too hot or something. I hate her, but I don't want to be responsible for her dying, either, you know? I don't know what to tell you to do. She shouldn't have bothered your son in the first place. She has no business here."

Goku looked at Chichi and pressed his lips thin. "True, but I don't really want to leave her here either. If she wakes up, angry and shouting, I don't want Goten to hear that. He has been through enough." He didn't know what to do. He supposed he could crack a window for her or good gods, he didn't want to be in that house with her. "Have you been inside, Gohan? Do you know where her room is?" he asked looking at the picture. "You could take her in and then we will just come right back here."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I've been in there more times than I care to admit. You won't have to go inside, Dad." He walked out to meet his dad, setting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about all this, Tien," Gohan apologized.

Tien shook his head, "It's okay. That's what we're here for. You two just get back here as quick as you can, okay?" He almost leaned in for a kiss, but he didn't want Gohan to feel uncomfortable, so he grabbed the back of Goku's neck in a comforting squeeze, covering the mark with his fingertips for just a moment. "We'll see you two when you get back."

Goku transported them to the driveway he had seen in the picture. It was a big, beautiful house and even in the dark, he could tell it must have cost a fortune. He wondered if Chichi had fallen in love with the man or the money. He paused when he heard the front door open, thinking maybe the husband had been waiting up for Chichi to come back home, but no. There was a sleek, business looking man, his hair disheveled, his pants barely up on his hips, his shirt untucked, and his arm around a woman that had to be younger than Sabriena. Emphasized curves, huge breasts, long legs. Hell, the longer he looked at her, the more he realized she might've been younger than Goten.

Maxwell pulled the young woman into his arms, smothering her mouth with a kiss for a moment, both of them laughing against each other's lips for a moment before he noticed Chichi's car in the driveway and his stepson standing beside it, looking murderous. He smirked and pinched the blonde on the ass. "Get your ass home. I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and strode over to her car, giving both Gohan and Goku a long, sweeping look before she got into her car and drove away.

Gohan shook his head; he recognized her as a secretary from Maxwell's office.

Maxwell fixed his belt and tromped down the steps. "Your mother in there?" he asked, nodding at the car.

Gohan pressed his lips together and gave a nod. There were so many things he wanted to say to this man. He could feel his power level rising and he fought to press it back down. If he attacked Maxwell and got charged with some kind of assault, he could lose his job. And he had worked too hard to get it to just throw it away on some piece of shit his mother decided to marry.

Maxwell looked at Goku, seeing how much this man looked like Gohan, and realized this had to be Chichi's ex. A smirk touched his lips, and he spoke to Goku in a cool, uncaring voice, "She showed up at your house, huh? Let me guess, she's drunk and crying her eyes out again."

Goku didn't like this man. There was something about him, the coldness in his voice, the uncaring way he spoke about Chichi. The overall vibe he got from him was not pleasant. "She showed up at Gohan's. He came and got me." He didn't know what to do. It was obvious, like the elephant in the room, but how did you begin to talk about it? It was ironic, he never cheated on Chichi, but she got furious whenever he tried to speak to his female friends that weren't her and here, her husband was openly doing it and she just broke down in tears. He felt nothing, and wondered if it made him a bad person for thinking that she brought this on herself, that she deserved it. "I don't want my family around her when she's like this."

Maxwell snickered. "Can't say I blame you. She's downright irritating even when she's sober," he said, raising his eyebrows in amusement as he went to the car door and pulled it open. "Wake up, Chichi," he said sternly. She didn't rouse or give any indication that she'd heard him at all. "I don't blame you for getting out while you could," Maxwell said over his shoulder as he started to pull Chichi out of the car by her ankles. "She's useless. Can't do a damn thing right to save her soul."

"Then why did you marry her?" Gohan demanded. It wasn't right. None of this was right to him.

Maxwell stood up straight and turned around to look at Gohan. "Because having a modest, proper housewife my own age looks good to my clients. Think of it as a business venture," he answered matter-of-factly. He turned back to the car, "Chichi! Wake up and get your ass in that house before someone sees you like this! You'll ruin our reputation! Now move it, woman!"

Goku blinked at the man, the familiarity of the situation was hard hit and he could see himself in Chichi's shoes for a moment. No, he had been in that situation before. He had never done anything to deserve the cruelty from Chichi. Everything Chichi had done, the cold meals, the even colder bed, the verbal abuse, the physical. When she had burned Lindsey's precious items back when they had first met. When she threw down the towel saying Lindsey was not her daughter and those grand kids were not hers. When she divorced him for no reason other than the simple fact that he was never home when he had no reason to be. He put a hand on Gohan's shoulder, wanting to go before Chichi woke up. Would she still be drunk? Would she see her new husband and throw her arms around him, hoping everything would be alright?

Maxwell heaved an impatient sigh and pulled Chichi all the way out of the car. She woke as her rear hit the pavement and she blinked as though she didn't know where she was for a moment. She looked up at her husband. "Maxwell?"

He tucked his hands into his pockets and stared down at her, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "You've made a fool of yourself again. I can't trust you with anything, can I?"

Gohan cringed. The way this man spoke to his mother reminded him too much of the things she used to scream at Goku. But instead of the loud, emotional screeching, Maxwell said it in a bored, cold tone. He forced himself to look away, his eyes wrenched shut as his hands curled into fists at his sides. He tried to tell himself over and over that she deserved it, and yet it hurt him deeply to see it happening.

Chichi staggered to her feet, not noticing her ex or her son. "Max, I'm sorry," she said in a soft, hurt tone. Her eyes went wide for a second and she flinched as if she expected to get hit. He hated when people shortened his name. It seemed like anything could set him off these days. She whimpered and clutched her purse to her chest, ducking her head fearfully.

He narrowed his eyes slightly and grabbed her purse, digging through the empty bottles, shaking his head. "Can't trust you to do anything right. Can't take my eyes off you for one minute. Honestly, woman, it's like you're nothing more than an ignorant child." He pulled her credit cards, her keys, and her driver's license from her purse before handing it back to her. "Now get your ass in that house and fix me something to eat. Oh, and those bedsheets need washing."

Chichi ducked her head, clutching her purse to her chest, and hurried into the house without another word, stumbling a few times as she went.

Maxwell looked at Gohan, "See ya later, kid." And he headed into the house, walking with a cocky swagger and shut the door firmly behind him.

Goku didn't know what to think, his son certainly didn't need to see that. He didn't like Chichi, but that. That had been rough, but then, not as rough as some things she had done. Maybe they'd go to see Gramma tomorrow. He didn't realize he had spoken until he saw Gohan looking at him, "Well, just to put us at ease." He wrapped his arm around Gohan's shoulders and took them back to his house. He looked over at his mates with an odd look in his eyes, he would be forever grateful that he had found his soul mates. "Get some rest, Gohan; we will go see Gramma tomorrow."

"Okay," Gohan said in a shaking voice.

"Everything okay?" Tien asked, startled at the look on Gohan's face, the look in Goku's eyes.

Gohan shook his head. "I know she deserves it," he said softly. "But it's still hard to watch. It just. It's like watching you go through it all over again," he said to Goku. "And I know it's only going to get worse." He heaved a sigh, looking up at the door to his home. His safe, stable, loving home that he and his wife had worked so hard for. "Promise you'll come get me tomorrow, Dad. I want to go see Gramma. I gotta get my head straight about this." He managed a small smile when Goku gave a nod, then he turned and went in the house.

"You okay?" Sabriena asked in a soft voice.

Goku didn't know how to honestly answer that. He just gave her a sad smile, walking over and into their arms. "I will be. It's just even after everything that's happened, it's hard to see even though she deserves it." He said bitterly, "but it's hard to watch anyone be treated that way." He pressed his hand to his forehead and transported them back home. He looked at the door that lead to the cabin, and turned away from it, going to the fire pit and started stacking the logs in the middle. "I'll be in in a little bit."

Sabriena and Tien looked at him curiously, wondering why he was building a fire outside if he was planning on coming into the cabin, but he seemed like he needed a moment to himself. Sabriena nearly protested, but Tien put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, give him a minute," he said softly and steered her towards the door. "Goku, you let us know if you need anything, okay?"

Sabriena frowned sadly at her Saiyan husband. "I love you," she said quietly and went into the house with Tien.

Goku nearly called out to them, to stay with him, but he held back. His soul scrabbling at the back of his mind, trying to go with them. He built the fire and lit it carefully with a small blast of energy held to the kindling. He laid back on the grass, arms crossed behind his head as he looked up into the sky, at the millions of stars twinkling overhead. He wanted to feel something, but he was so confused. This wasn't like him. All he wanted to do was forget her, to forget the pain she had inflicted on him and after what she had done to Goten. What was happening to her wasn't right, but he couldn't bring himself to think that it was worth his trouble to help her out. Did that make him a bad person?

Sabriena watched Goku through the glass, a sad expression on her face. She wanted nothing more than to go to him, to throw herself into his arms and hold him until all memories of that woman were gone. She was fighting angry tears. Goku didn't deserve to have to deal with Chichi tonight, and neither did Gohan.

"Leave him be, Sabriena," Tien warned. "He said he'd be in in a bit. Leave him alone."

"But it's killing meeeeee!" she whined and threw herself into her chair, letting her head fall to the table with a loud bang. Tien stared at his wife in the darkness, the only light in the cabin was from Goku's fire outside that shone through the window and just a bit of the waning moon. He reached for her hand and held it tightly, fighting his own urge to go to Goku. His hand shook, thinking about how much hurt that woman had inflicted on everyone already, now she was starting to get into Goku's head again. Tien let his own head slump to the table, his hand still joined with Sabriena's, neither of them knowing what to do or say to make it better for their husband whom they loved so much.

Goku mulled over his thoughts for longer than he cared to admit before he angrily stood up and blanketed the fire with ashes. Chichi had gotten herself into her current mess willingly, she would have to find her way out on her own, like he had to do. He was willing to bet that it was going to take twenty years or longer before she figured it out. She was his past and once again, he was letting her control his life. She was nothing to him and while that made him less than happy to admit, he was fine with it. He had a new, better family and they were in there worried about him while he was out here worried about a woman who beat her own children and abused him for years. "No more, Chichi. Not ever again," he said with an air of finality and turned, walking back into the cabin, blinking in surprise to see that Tien and Sabriena were still sitting at the table. He felt a pang of guilt and moved to sit in his normal chair, putting his chin on his hands, watching them in interest.

Sabriena blinked up at Goku in the darkness, not really sure if he was there or not. She'd just slightly dozed off as she'd waited for him, her stomach clenching in knots. Tien seemed to have done the same, awake, but not completely. It was so late, after all. Sabriena concentrated for a moment a tiny ball of light forming at the tip of her finger and she let it hover a few inches above the table like the light of a candle. She smiled when Goku's face was thrown into the light and she reached over to cup his cheek, searching his eyes. She didn't know what to say, so she said the only thing that came to her mind. "I love you."

Goku felt a weight lifted from his shoulders at her words. She looked at him with such trust, such love. He could hardly believe it. Maybe, just maybe, it was okay to be selfish for once. He smiled at her and scooted closer to her. "I love you, too." He looked over at Tien, tilting his head to the side, catching his eye. "I love you too, old man." He sighed and leaned his cheek further into the palm of Sabriena's hand, nuzzling at the warm flesh there, sighing happily, "You guys would let me know if I ever started becoming something bad, like someone with a bad intent, right?"

Tien chuckled at the "old man" comment. He was too tired to even try to argue back. He sat up at Goku's question, staring intently at his husband. "I don't think you could be that kind of person," he answered. "Really, I mean, Sabriena always says you're far too nice for your own good. I can't see you having bad intentions towards anyone."

Sabriena ran her thumb over Goku's cheekbone, turning his attention back to her. "Don't you dare, for one second, think that you're a bad person just because Chichi's getting what she deserves. It's not your fault."

Goku nodded, smiling at her. He couldn't think on this and he was fairly sure Gramma was going to tell him the same thing. He couldn't help it, it was his nature to care for others, even if they were the scum of the earth. He wasn't sad the way it turned out. He had the best mates in the world because of it and he would never regret them. He leaned over and kissed Sabriena soundly before moving to stand up. "Come on, let's get him to bed. His back is going to be aching in the morning if he sleeps there. Though, I suppose we could make it up to him." He winked at their husband.

Tien got up with a groan and kicked his boots off. "Too tired to even think about that right now," he yawned. He lazily threw an arm around Goku's shoulders as Sabriena held Goku's hand and they walked over to the bed, stripping their clothes off before crawling onto the soft mattress.

Sabriena laid her head on Goku's chest, kissing at his collarbone. "Now you rest," she said softly. "You've got to go talk to Gramma tomorrow and I don't want you falling asleep when you're with her." She yawned and let her eyes fall closed, snuggling tightly to his side as Tien curled up around her back. "Goodnight, handsome," Sabriena said sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. A Short Visit

Gohan sat on the steps of the porch, exactly where his mother had been not even eight hours earlier. He was dressed and ready to go, whenever his dad decided to show up. Goku hadn't exactly said they were going to leave first thing in the morning, but Gohan didn't have anything planned that day and was determined to be ready to go as soon as Goku showed. Lindsey wandered out onto the porch and leaned down to hug him. "You sure you don't wanna go?" Gohan asked.

"I promised the twins we'd all go to the city today. Jenny and Catie and their kids are supposed to meet us," she answered. "Just tell Gramma hi for me. Besides, I'd be trying to put my two-cents in and I'd screw everything up."

Gohan chuckled and turned his head to kiss her. He sighed as he broke the kiss and stared out at the lawn. "Come on, Dad. Sometime today would be nice," he muttered.

Goku popped in just to hear Gohan say his last sentence and he chuckled, "Sorry about that kiddo, I'd have been here sooner, but the chickens were putting up a fuss this morning. The rooster wanted to hear a story before he would behave. I like this one, I really, really don't want Sabriena to turn him into fried chicken." He smiled at Lindsey and went to hug her close, "Hey there stranger. Feels like forever." He kissed the top of her forehead and looked down at her, "I'll make sure he behaves at Gramma's." He gave her a wink before holding out a hand for Gohan to grab onto and he pulled his son to his feet. "We will see you later! Bye!" And not even a moment later, they were standing in the late afternoon sunlight, smelling the ocean's breeze.

Gramma looked through her kitchen window, smiling at the two men who had appeared in her yard. She wiped her hands on a dishcloth and shooed the cat from the counter with it before she went out to greet them. "There's two of my favorite men," she smiled warmly at them as she grabbed Gohan up in a big hug.

"Hi, Gramma," he smiled at her and hugged her back. He had so many questions he wanted to ask, so many conflicted feelings about what had happened to his mother.

She turned to Goku and pulled him into a warm embrace. "How's Goten doing?" she asked him, taking both of their hands in hers and walking towards her little table that overlooked the yard. "It's been a long time since I've seen him."

Goku smiled at the older woman, feeling happy and carefree again, everything was right in the world here. "He's doing really well, he is over at the cabin at least once a week, I still see him every time I can pull myself away from the cabin. He's happy, going to college, working. He has just about surpassed Sabriena with his ability to cook. Sometimes he goes out on his own in the woods and camps. Comes back with tales of all the gourmet meals he ate while he was out. Tien taught him how to survive out there too well! I'd still get lost if I didn't have the ability to sense energy!" He smiled at her as they sat down at her little table, he faced her with his hands on his knees, looking at her seriously, "Chichi showed up at Gohan's last night, drunk out of her mind."

"Oh for heaven's sake," Gramma muttered. She rubbed at her forehead and reached for her cigarettes. She was going to need them for this conversation, she was sure. She searched Goku's eyes for a moment. She could feel his emotions, his fear of becoming something he didn't want to be, of becoming bitter and calloused towards others. And Gohan, his worry about his mother, his fear for her safety. Gramma sighed and lit her cigarette, going quiet for a moment as she chose her words carefully. "The spell wasn't supposed to affect either one of you," she finally said. "But if you continue to remain in close contact with her, it's going to. I thought she would learn her lesson. She's more ignorant and stubborn than I thought."

Goku shook his head and let it drop to look at the ground. "She visits Goten every... uh... what is it again Gohan? Once every two weeks? Or once a month?" If this was bad, he didn't want his son to have the spell affect him. "Everything that's happening to her is what she brought on herself. What she did to me. I can't stand it. I don't know what to do. If it were anyone else, I would say something to her new husband, but I don't want to. Part of me wants to see her go through this, the other part, though. It makes me sick to just think about it." He looked over at his eldest son. "Sorry," he apologized.

Gohan shrugged. He didn't blame his dad and deep down, he knew his mother deserved everything she got. "I know why you feel that way, Dad. I do, too. But it's hard to see it happening. I... I still love Mom," he said quietly.

Gramma fixed him with a hard stare. "And there's nothing wrong with that. Just because she and your dad don't love each other anymore doesn't mean you have to stop loving her. She's your mother, like it or not. You don't have to feel guilty for loving her. But darlin', don't expect anything in return from her. She hates herself so much, it's not possible for her to truly love anyone." Gramma turned a stern eye on Goku. "And YOU. Stay the hell away from her. You don't go saying anything to her husband. You don't interfere. You do nothing. You go meddling around with all this mess and you're going to end up getting hurt again. You're already hurting again and for no damn reason at all. I know it's your nature to fix everything for everyone. But not this time. It's not your business." She hated to be sharp with him, especially when she knew he was warring with himself about whether or not he should help the woman he once loved, who never loved him in return, but who had given him the children he loved so dearly. "It's NOT your place."

Goku found himself shrinking back from her, feeling a jolt of fear for the first time since he met her. He nodded quickly, not wanting to disobey her. It made it easier, for the most part, and he smiled a little at that, looking up at her sheepishly. "Yes ma'am," he said respectfully. He was glad they came to see her. It gave him clarity when he was so confused. This was not his place and he certainly didn't want to be hurt again. Not after coming so far. Not when he had a life worth living, with mates he would die for and he knew would die for him. Who included him in everything, let him help around the house, had hot meals for him, and a warm bed at night. He peeked over at Gohan, seeing the look in his eyes. He didn't want him getting hurt either. "It is hard," he admitted.

Gramma dragged deeply on her cigarette, studying him for a minute again. She couldn't figure out why on earth he would want to go speak to Chichi's husband. Truth be told, she was amazed the woman had managed to tie another man down at all. She narrowed her eyes. "Why on earth would you even consider speaking to this new husband? Unless you're going to warn him to get away from her so he's not affected by the spell either. Of course, most people will look at you like you're crazy if you try to tell them something like that. I won't stop you from that; she's hurt enough innocents as it is. Tell me what's going on that's got you so concerned."

Goku looked at her, "He's treating her worse than how she treated me. He is having an affair with this young blonde and he is blatant about it. He calls Chichi worthless, like a child, said his marriage to her was just for his business clients. Whatever that means. His look, his reputation. Gohan is sure that guy is going to start beating her soon, actually, it's obvious that he has already. Like she did to Goten," he sighed, thinking over his words. "It's not that I want to talk to him. It's just, I don't know. I'd rather wash my hands of it all and be done with it... but does it make me less of a person if I don't do anything?"

"I see," Gramma said. "So this new husband isn't a victim. Forget what I said about speaking to him to save him from her. I was picturing someone like you again. But that's not the case here. He's part of her curse that she has to deal with." She drew a deep breath through her nose. Perhaps she should have been more careful when casting that spell. She'd invoked powerful dark goddesses in that rite. "Chichi brought this upon herself and it was not your fault. She has made her bed and she has to lay in it. She would not be in this situation if she had not put herself in it. Chichi is responsible for this. She's the only one who can end it. She has to be the one to kill this cycle of misery and violence." She still had that stern, intense look as she stared into Goku's eyes. "It does not make you less of a person for protecting your family. By staying out of it, you are making sure that you are not interfering with that spell. Perhaps I was a bit too hasty in my casting, invoking Lillith and Kali at the same time." She looked away from him then, a frown pulling at her lips. She met his eyes once more, "They are not to be toyed with, Goku. You interfere with what I set in motion, you disrupt their plans..." she trailed off and pressed her lips together as she shook her head.

Goku felt a shudder work its way through his spine. No, he didn't want to make things worse than they already were, definitely not. He looked to Gohan, "Are you alright with me just sitting back on this? I don't want any more harm to come of it, to you, your brother or your wife and kids. I don't. You are always welcome when you don't feel safe or if you need advice." He reached out for Gohan, holding him close, closing his eyes and thinking it all over.

"Yeah, it's okay, Dad," Gohan answered as he leaned into him, taking comfort from his dad's embrace. He sighed deeply, still so confused about what he was supposed to do. "I don't... I don't understand about these names you mentioned," he said to Gramma.

"Lillith and Kali," Gramma answered, "are two of the most vengeful dark goddesses. They delight in destruction and death. You do not want to get in their way. You both know what Zeus did to Rose and Dende. And they were innocent. They did nothing to invoke the gods' wrath. But interfering with their plans?" Gramma shuddered. "And I know that Athena protected you in battle before, but she will not do it again. She said so. Lillith and Kali are not part of her pantheon, she might not even be able to influence them even if she wanted to."

Gohan looked pale and turned to his dad. "Stay away from Mom. I'll handle her. I don't want you to get hurt. I, oh my god, I shouldn't have dragged you into this last night."

Goku shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, you didn't know." He smiled at his son, ruffling his hair, "You did what you thought was right and now that we know, we know to stay out of it." He looked to Gramma, "Thank you, I was confused and losing track. I might have done something really stupid if we hadn't come to see you. I just hope that she sees something in herself, that this curse makes her a better person for it."

"Don't hold your breath, love," Gramma answered. "It sounds to me like she has a long way to go before she learns her lesson. She's stubborn. This is going to get much worse before it gets better." She sighed and shook her head. "Now. Come here." She held her arms out for him and smiled as he moved to sit in the grass at her feet. She ran her fingers through his hair, amused as ever to hear that purr from his throat. She cast a curious look over at Gohan. "You don't purr like a big cat too, do you?"

Gohan laughed and blushed, "Uhhh... well... yeah... but not when someone plays with my hair..." He shifted uncomfortably and looked away from her, hoping she didn't make him explain. Usually the only time he purred was after sex.

Gramma threw her head back and laughed. "I'll leave that one alone." She looked down at Goku's head in her lap, his eyes were growing heavy. "You want me to make you some soup again tonight?" she asked softly. "I'll bless it for you. Chase away the guilt and the worry. It'll make you feel better."

Goku nodded, nuzzling into her leg as she kept threading her fingers through his hair, it felt absolutely wonderful. He found himself nodding in earnest for that wonderful soup he knew she was talking about and the promise of the guilt flowing away. It would be just what he needed to keep himself out of trouble. "Please?" he asked, "I can even help."

Gramma smiled down at him. "I would LOVE your help." She leaned down close to his ear, "I'll teach you how to make it and then you can go home and surprise Tien and Trouble." Gramma looked across the little table at Gohan. "Lindsey's not going to care if you stay for supper, is she?"

Gohan laughed, "Even if she would, she wouldn't dare risk making you mad! But no, she's got plans with her friends and the kids today."

Gramma gave a nod. "Good." She scratched playfully at Goku's scalp, messing up his hair. "Let's go play in the kitchen."


	5. Casual

Goten lounged on his bed, flipping through a cooking magazine. It wasn't that interesting. Just like his date hadn't been that interesting. He was bored out of his skull and didn't know what to do. It was the night before the martial arts tournament and he was edgy. He wanted to do something. He perked up when he felt Paige's energy approaching the house. The evening was still relatively young, he bet her date hadn't gone so well either. He grinned, eager to hear whatever new dating horror story she had for him. Goten sat back against the headboard and looked at the magazine again to wait for Paige.

Paige landed in the yard and bounced up the porch steps, opening the door she knew wouldn't be locked and waved happily to Lindsey and Gohan on the couch. "Hey! Here to see Goten. Up in his room right?" She didn't stop her walk to the stairs, feeling the Saiyan's energy up in his room. Gods, she had been about to wring her date's neck out. Poor and disappointing date. "Gods," she said as she got up the stairs and went into his room, shutting the door behind her, "I fucking swear I need to find men to date, not little boys who don't know how to do things and assume I like teeth because I have fangs." She kicked off her shoes. "I swear that guy didn't know how to eat out properly or whatever, I had to fake more orgasm and then when he finally stopped slobbering over me, he wanted to fuck. No sir. Not after that performance."

Goten tipped his head back and laughed loudly. "Well, hello to you too," he teased, then flinched when he saw the angry look in her eyes. "That bad, huh?" He shook his head. When were these guys going to learn? Paige wasn't like other women her age. Most of those girls were so inexperienced, they'd get excited over just about anything. But not Paige. She demanded excellence in every aspect of her life. She'd been raised to accept nothing less. And sex was no exception to this rule. Goten closed his magazine and tossed it to the side. "Come here," he said in a casual tone, "I'll eat ya out."

Paige grinned, thinking over the idea. "Well, it would be nice to feel it done right. I suppose you want a blow job as payment?" She walked over, unzipping her jeans and shimming out of her lacy underwear as she went. "I swear, Goten, if I don't stop finding these pathetic losers who get off on a dime and think I'm satisfied just because they blow their load in their pants without touching me, I'm going to go on a killing spree." She moved over him, grinning wickedly as she rubbed her crotch on his.

He moaned lightly before he laughed again and scooted down on the bed to lay back a little more. "Oh my god, that would be hilarious," he laughed, lifting his hips up, rubbing back at her. "I can see the headlines now. Horny half-alien woman goes on murderous rampage because earthlings don't know how to eat pussy." He laughed at his own joke and grabbed her knees, encouraging her to scoot forward. "Sit on my face so I can help ya out."

Paige grinned and scooted up like he asked. "So, how did your date go? I'm assuming not good since you are here instead of banging some chicks brains out." She paused to sigh as she felt his hot breath on her sex, "Gods, you are already a vast improvement than that guy. What's his name?"

Goten chuckled, flicking the very tip of his tongue against her body. "She was boring," he muttered before he captured her in his mouth. He twirled his tongue over her clit, smirking when he felt a slight tremble works its way through her body. His eyes fell closed as he tasted the sweetness of her body. She was absolutely delicious, far better than any other woman he'd ever tasted.

Paige leaned her head back. "Oooh yeah, right there. Fuckin' A, you know how to treat a woman." She gently rocked her hips against his face, "So, mister teeth took me out to a fast food joint. Fast food! And he talked to his car better than he did me, calling it baby, sweetheart and it was... ngh... yeah right there, suck it... and it wasn't anything fancy, like some sort of Civic. Pathetic."

Still keeping his face pressed against her body, Goten shook his head in disbelief. Good gods, no one had any style anymore. He sucked at the swollen nub, feeling her getting wetter on his face. He ran his hands up her thighs, under her shirt, to cup her breasts. He couldn't help thinking about how much he liked her breasts - not too big, but just the right amount for her slender frame. He rapidly flicked his fingertips over her nipples while he continued to listen to her. He moaned against her body as he massaged her flesh, teasing her more with his tongue.

Paige stopped to moan quietly as Goten sucked on her clit. "Gods, that feels great." She could feel herself flushing and rocked a little harder on him, "Oooo... and then, he decides to jump right to the main event, saying how he is going to treat me right." She groaned, "Ugh not going to think about him, he's putting me off." She shut up and focused on the he sensations between her legs moaning and rubbing against his face, sliding her fingers into his hair.

Goten groaned, feeling himself starting to harden as she pulled at his hair. He let his tongue slide into her body, moaning at the flavor of her. His tongue slid in and out of her tight hole, fucking her with it for a bit before he pulled back to kiss and suck at her lips for a minute. He nibbled along one, showing her the right way to go about it, before he sealed his lips around her again and thrust his tongue back into her body.

"Oh gods yesss, eat my pussy, Saiyan," she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her orgasm grew closer and closer. She clenched her legs around his head as she came with a soft groan, thrusting against his face as she came, "Yes yes yes yes!"

Goten happily drank down the fluid from her body as she came on his face. He slapped his hands to her ass, digging his fingers into the firm flesh, and pulled her down harder on his face, letting her ride out her orgasm. He didn't stop until her movements slowed. He pulled back from her body and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Better?" he chuckled, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Paige was absolute liquid bliss as she barely heard his words and nodded, grinning like a fool. "Good lord, that's it, I'm keeping you. Like a dildo or something. Cause, you know, that's not weird at all. Gods, you know how to eat out." She moved off of him, sliding down his body until she came to the erection in his pants. "I should return the favor, yeah?"

"Only I don't require batteries," he grinned. He shivered as she hovered over his hard length. "Mmmmmm. That would be nice," he answered. "Although, if we're going for even here, I should get to sit on your face and fuck your mouth." He gave a soft whimper as the thought made him strain even more against his jeans.

Paige grinned and nodded, flipping over on to her back, her arms behind her head as she looked at him expectantly, "Alright, give a girl a show then." She licked her lips; she'd be lying if she said she hadn't wanted to suck his cock the last time they'd helped each other out.

Goten stripped off his jeans and climbed over his best friend, grinning down at her. He grasped his cock and tapped it against her lips, smirking at the little slapping noises it made. Gods, her lips were so soft. He moaned as she opened her mouth and he slid into the wet heat. "Nnnnnn, that's good."

Paige moaned as the full, thick cock slid into her mouth. She hummed around him, swirling her tongue around him and savored the musky flavor, gods this was the best idea ever. She moaned at him, locking her eyes with his and gave him a wink.

"Oh fuck yeah, Namek," he growled and started thrusting into her mouth. He grabbed the headboard with both hands, leaning over her, sliding his hard, aching length in and out of her willing mouth. "What are we doing wrong, Paige?" he asked. "Why do we always seem to find the lamest people to date? You should'a met the girl I went out with tonight. I... ohhhh, yeah... was so damn bored."

He had a point, she shrugged, they just had the worst luck. She moaned around him, feeling his cock sliding deep into her throat, making her expand around him, gods that was hot, she swallowed around him, moaning. She reached up and grasped his hips, sliding her hand around and pressing against his tail scar before she lightly scratched at it. Moving down to tease his balls.

Goten tensed when she touched his tail scar, jolts of pleasure shooting through his body and he quickened his thrusts. He paused and looked down at her, "That's not too deep, is it?" he asked. He smiled when she shook her head no and he resumed his thrusting. Oh, gods, this was nice. He hadn't had the opportunity to fuck anything in a while. Well, he did, but it always ended badly. He reached down with one hand and cupped the back of her head, fucking her mouth harder. Her hand on his balls felt incredible. "Mmmmmm... that's so good," he grinned.

Paige managed to give him a look that clearly said, "duh." She sucked on him, hollowing out her cheeks as she did, tightening around his cock as he fucked her mouth. Gods, he was so considerate too, asking her if it was too much when other pigs would just make her gag. And he was clean, smelled amazing like fresh soap. She couldn't wait to drink his cum down.

Goten didn't know how much longer he could stand to hold back. Her tongue on him was perfect, her mouth hot, wet, greedy for him. "Ohhhhhh," he moaned, thrusting faster into her mouth, his worries about bad dates far gone from his mind in that moment. He was getting closer, so close. "You don't mind if I come in your mouth, right?" he panted, his hips bumping against her face.

She winked at him again, reaching behind him, one hand still massaging his balls, the other pressing on his tail scar. She moaned loudly and sucked harder. Gods, she never wanted anything more in her life.

Goten gave a strangled cry as his cock swelled and shot creamy rivers of cum into her mouth. He was in pleasure over-drive. He'd never let anyone play with his tail scar before and it felt incredible. "Oh yeah," he groaned. "Suck it out... suck all the cum out..." His body trembled slightly as she drank from him and he finally pulled back, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

Paige eagerly swallowed his seed down, gulping the delicious liquid as if she couldn't get enough. Good gods. That was fantastic. She shuddered, thinking about what that would feel like inside of her. But that was too far. She smacked her lips together and fell back onto the bed, content and happy, "Mmm, you know how to show a gal a good time."

He collapsed next to her, laughing lightly. "You should give lessons on how to suck dick. You'd make bank," he teased. He scooted up to her side, resting his leg over hers. "You hungry? I can make us a snack and we can play some Xbox or something."

Paige moaned, "Oh my god, that sounds like heaven to me right now." Her stomach growled. "Gods but you do make an excellent appetizer." She moved to get up, pulling on her pants and making a noise of protest when Goten went to put on his, "Damn, the view was nice."

He chuckled and winked at her. "Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll give you another show later. The night is still young," he grinned as he fixed his belt and smoothed his shirt down. He was relieved that she had only touched his tail scar at the base of his back. If she'd reached up any further, she surely would have felt the other scars. The thought made his stomach flip. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes. "So what do you want to eat?" he asked as he led the way downstairs to the kitchen.

Paige held a hand over her stomach as it growled at her, "Mmm, something deep fried and smothered in cheese." She teased him as she thought, "Hmm," She gave him a wink. "Duck fat popcorn, some filet minon extra rare and, uh, tiramisu!" She laughed at the look that he gave her, "Cheese fries, then sexy."

He cocked an eyebrow at her for a moment. "Yeah. Cheesefries," he agreed, shaking his head as he started moving around the kitchen. "I'll make you a big fancy dinner tomorrow night to celebrate my victory at the tournament." He snickered when he heard her scoff. "What?"

Paige laughed, "Oh that's cute. You mean you'll be making me a big fancy dinner to celebrate MY victory at the tournament." She grinned and gave him a wink. "I'd cook you a dinner if you won, but I really don't want to kill you off," she joked.

Goten turned to her and shook his head. "No, MY victory," he insisted. "See, everyone thinks I've been slacking off. But really, I've been training in secret. Honing my ninja skills. I'm gonna shock the hell out of everyone tomorrow," he said, stepping closer to her and grinning as he wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in close to her ear and spoke in a sultry voice, "I hope you're ready to get your ass spanked in front of all those people." And he gave her a sharp slap on the butt before he jumped back and laughed.

"Mmm, I never figured you for an exhibitionist," she said. "You might have to give me a preview later of what my spanking is going to be like." She teased, wiggling her bum at him as she watched him get back to cooking, "Now cook me some food so we have energy for later."

Goten chuckled. "You're going to need it. You know you can't keep up with a Saiyan," he teased. He hummed a little tune to himself as he fixed them each a heaping plate of fries. "Don't tell Dad we ate these. He'll be bummed that he missed out," he snickered as they carried the food back up to his room.

They had just settled themselves on the floor in front of the TV when the door burst open. "CHEESEFRIES!" Phoenix cried and moved to swipe some from Paige's plate. "C'mon, share!" he whined. "I'm starving!"

Paige hissed at Phoenix, yanking her plate away. "Steal from your uncle, he has more," she said and ate her own plate of the delicious fried treat. The cheese and bacon practically melting in her mouth. "Gods, you know how to cook. I can't imagine how these would be at your mom's house. With goat cheese. So wonderful," she said as she leaned back against the bed.

Goten sighed and held out his plate, letting Phoenix grab a handful of the fries. "You are so fucking awesome, Goten," Phoenix said as he happily munched on the fries and laid back on the floor, resting his head in Paige's lap. "So are you guys excited for the tournament? I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight! I'm even more worked up than usual! I think Dad's about to shoot me with a tranquilizer. He keeps threatening to bring one home from the hospital."

Goten snickered. "I wish he would. Maybe then we could stand to be around you." He laughed when Phoenix stuck his tongue out at him. He licked the cheese from his fingers and chuckled when he looked over at Paige. She had a bit of cheese smeared on her cheek. "You got a little somethin' there," he teased her and grabbed her, leaning over to lick the cheese from her face and sat back with a laugh.

Paige shook her head and let her hand fall to Phoenix's head, threading her fingers through his hair. "You loveable cat thing, you," she cooed at him before she picked up a controller and waited for Goten to select a game. "You want me to kick your ass at that fighting game again? A little prequel for tomorrow?"

"You're as cocky as Vegeta," Goten accused as he put the game in the console and picked up a controller of his own. He rolled his eyes as Phoenix reached over and snagged some more fries from his plate. He started the game up as he settled himself against the bed, leaning closer to Paige. "I got the good controller this time. You are going dowwwwwwwwn."

Paige laughed and picked her character. "Mmmhmmm, keep telling yourself that. Whatever makes you sleep better at night," she said. "I have a lucky Saiyan in my lap." She gave Goten a wink before she looked down at Phoenix in her lap, "Keep stealing his cheese fries, sweetie."

Phoenix grinned cheekily up at her and grabbed more of Goten's fries, yelping when Goten smacked his hand, but he managed to hold onto them and ate them anyway. "So fucking good," he moaned. He turned his face to look at the screen, snickering to himself. "Goten! Come on, man! She's kicking your ass already!"

"Shut up, Phoenix!" Goten shot back, trying to focus on the screen. He growled low in his throat, furiously tapping the buttons on the controller. He had to be careful or he'd snap the damn thing. He'd done that far too many times to count. "Sonuvabitch," he growled. He dropped his chin to his chest as Paige won round one. "I got you this time," he said as the second round started up.

Paige grinned. "Oh yeah. Whatever," she said as they went into the second round and she laughed as she jumped into a punching spree, "Oh! You almost got me! Should I lose this one so you have a chance in round three?" She laughed and leaned back and casually mashed the buttons on her controller. "Oooh, so close!" she laughed.

"No, don't LET me win!" Goten argued. "That ruins it for me!" He bumped her with his shoulder, trying to mess her up, and laughed as she bumped him back. "Nooooo!" he cried and leaned harder against her, both of them trying to gain the upper hand in the game.

"Oh, get him, Paige! Goten, beat that bitch!" Phoenix cheered, still laying his head in Paige's lap, happily munching on the fries. "Oh! Look at that move! Are you gonna take that?"

Goten heaved a sigh as Paige won again. "I give up." He paused and looked down at his empty plate. "You little bastard," he snarled at Phoenix, who blinked innocently at him.

"What?! They were getting cold! You don't want to eat cold fries! I did you a favor!" he exclaimed and sat up, trying to shield himself with his arms as Goten started smacking at him. "Ouch! Stop! Quit it!" He jumped up to escape from his uncle. "You're grouchy, you know that?"

"Get out," Goten said, pointing at the door, trying to fight the smile on his lips. "You need to go to bed or you'll get your ass whipped by Paige tomorrow, too." He watched as Phoenix grumbled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Paige grinned and set her controller down, looking at him. "Oh yeah, speaking of an ass whipping, I believe you were going to give me a preview? You know, since you won't actually be able to whip my ass tomorrow." She smirked and crawled onto his bed and gave him a look.

Goten felt himself harden immediately at her words and he quickly moved to lock the door to his bedroom. He could hardly get his jeans and shoes off fast enough, he was already achingly hard, thinking about Paige's warm and eager mouth. "Take your clothes off," he said in a hushed tone. "I wanna try a sixty-nine with you this time." He loved that he could just say these things to her, that she didn't judge him for being so bold. He flopped back on his bed, wearing nothing but his T-shirt and grinned at her, twitching a muscle low in his torso that made his cock bob in the air at her.

Paige grinned at him, licking her lips and giving him a long look up and down. "Mmmm, well aren't you a feast for the eyes?" She winked back at him, making a show of taking her clothes off, striping her shirt off and letting her breasts free. "Mmm, you naughty Saiyan boy. You'd like a sixty-nine, wouldn't you?" She carefully shimmied out of her pants and kicked them aside, dipping her hand down to her center and pushing two fingers into herself and moaned softly, pulling them away to show him, "Look at how wet I am already."

Goten gave her a cocky grin. "Mmmm I see that. Now let me taste you again," he purred and smiled wider as she climbed over him. He grabbed the backs of her thighs, spreading her wide to him, and ran his tongue along the hot, sweet core of her body, lapping up the juices that were already there. "You horny Namek," he teased. "You are really wet." He twirled his tongue around the entrance to her body, not letting it slip into her just yet, and groaned as he felt her mouth meet his cock, making him shiver in anticipation.

Paige moaned around the hard cock in her mouth, Gods Goten was huge, he filled her throat completely, she could feel him making her throat swell with his girth. Gods he tasted good though. All of his meals prepared by Sabriena, the cooking he did on his own. He tasted of fresh pasta and spicy Italian sausage. No pun intended.

Goten's back was arching already, his toes curling as Paige swallowed him down. He let his tongue wriggle into her tight, hot body, thinking longingly that he would love to slide his cock into her and just fuck her brains out until she couldn't take any more. But that was the silent agreement between them. Anything was fair game except for that. He slid his hands down her sides and reached to cup her breasts, tweaking her nipples as he sealed his lips around her clit, stroking it with his tongue. He was panting against her body, her mouth so hot on him, sucking him fiercely. "Oh yeah, Namek," he growled softly. "You want it, don't you? Suck it. Show me how much you want it."

Gods she loved the dirty talk. It was beyond hot to her. She thrust her hips up against his face, unable to stop the moan that escaped her lips as his tongue fucked her. She sucked hard on his cock, twirling her tongue around the tip, teasing the slit there.

Goten's eyes rolled in his head as Paige used the tip of her tongue to tease the slit of his cock. "Oho, fuuuuuck," he groaned before he buried his face between her legs again, sucking at her, tonguing her, his fingers pinching and pulling harder at her nipples. "Make me come, Paige," he managed to gasp out. Gods, that was heaven. So incredibly sensitive, her hot wet tongue teasing the very tip of him. That was all he needed and his cock swelled and pulsed, the hot cum splashing over Paige's tongue.

Paige moaned around Goten's cock as his hot seed flooded her mouth, Good gods. She wondered how many of his horrible dates had been up for this. Those normal earthlings could never handle a Saiyan coming in their mouth. She moaned around him, aroused by the power she had over him and bucked against his face as she came, pure white bliss taking over her vision.

Goten sucked and licked at Paige's body, eagerly drinking down the sweet-tasting liquid that spilled from her body. He collapsed back against the bed and laughed as he gave a playful shove, rolling her off of him. "Damn, no one can suck cock like you do," he laughed and stretched his arms over his head, feeling completely and totally sated. He grinned sleepily at her. "So you staying here or are you heading home? We gotta get some sleep or we'll both end up with our asses whipped tomorrow."

Paige rolled onto herself, letting her head rest on her hand as she looked at him. "Damn, and here I was hoping for a good spanking as it's going to be the only one you are going to be able to give me," she said. "I suppose I'll stay over and actually sleep. It'll be just like the sleep overs we used to have when we were little."

Goten cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well, we don't HAVE to sleep if you want more," he said, licking his lips, still tasting her on them. He looked her up and down, drinking in the vision of her naked form. Gods, he wanted to fuck her. But he knew better. "It's your call. Whatever you want, I'm up for it. Quite literally."

Paige grinned and moved over to drape herself over his lap, wiggling herself against him, "Maybe if you're good to me tomorrow, I'll give you a second chance to touch this prize."

Goten groaned at the feel of her hot core against him. "Okay," he breathed and gently moved her off of him. He got up, trying to will away his erection again as he pulled on some pajama pants and tossed her a T-shirt. He was simultaneously disappointed and grateful that she'd turned him down. Otherwise, he was afraid he would've taken it too far. He crawled into bed with her and curled around her. "You're still getting your ass spanked tomorrow," he murmured and slapped her ass playfully before he yawned and nuzzled into her hair to drift off to sleep.


	6. The Martial Arts Tournament

"Hello martial arts fans! I, the great Hercule Satan, would personally like to welcome you to the seventh annual Growing Stars Tournament! As you all know, this tournament is for our up and coming youngsters ages sixteen to twenty-five with a passion for martial arts! I've seen the list of all those who have signed up and I can personally assure you that you all are in for a treat this year!" Hercule grinned as he paused and waited for the applause to die down as he looked around at all the cheering patrons. "And I wanted to remind all of you amazing fans that one hundred percent of the proceeds from ticket sales go to all the women's shelters around the area! Remember! Violence against women and children is never the answer and all of you have the power to help me bring an end to it! Now! Enjoy the matches! The tournament will soon be underway!" he shouted and waved around at the chants of 'Hercule Satan' all around the ring before he turned and handed the microphone back to the announcer as he walked back to the holding area for all of the participants.

Piccolo's eye twitched as he listened to Hercule. He had never been able to stand that man, especially after he stole Gohan's and Goku's glory of defeating Cell. He leaned against the wall, surveying the young fighters. Paige and Goten were joking around, throwing half-assed playful punches at each other while Phoenix bounced around the room, his tail whipping behind him as if he had downed three pots of coffee that morning. There were a couple of young men who had qualified that didn't concern him much and a young woman in her early twenties with blonde hair who was wearing a pink and black outfit. Supposedly she was Hercule's star pupil and a favorite to win the tournament. He snorted at the thought.

But there was another young woman there who concerned him. She had long white hair and a haunting look to her. There was something unsettling about the way she looked at his daughter and the Saiyan boys. He knew he knew her from somewhere, but couldn't put his finger on it and it was driving him nuts. He elbowed Goku roughly, interrupting his conversation with Vegeta. "She looks familiar," he said, nodding towards the girl across the waiting area.

Goku blinked for a moment before he looked over to where Piccolo had nodded. "Huh?" The young woman looked oddly thin for someone who was in a martial arts tournament. She looked as though she had seen some hard times as of late, but he didn't know what was making him think that. It just seemed like it was true. The way she stood, the shadows under her eyes. Something tugged at the back of his mind. "Yeah, she does look kinda familiar, but I can't place her," he said, putting his hand to his chin and tipping his head. "Piccolo, you know I'm terrible at remembering things."

Vegeta looked at her as well, but like the other two, he couldn't place her. He chuckled, "Are you sure it's not one of Goten's girlfriends?" He ignored the reproachful look Goku gave him for his comment. He stared at her for a minute again, but then shrugged. "I don't sense a very high power level from her. She's no threat to any of ours," he said. His attention was drawn by Hercule entering the room and he sighed, forcing himself not to roll his eyes at the Champ.

"Well, hey there young fighters! Might I be the first to say welcome to the grand Growing Stars Tournament! Hosted by yours truly! Now there are a lot of fans out there waiting to see the next star out there, so I want clean matches and remember to have fun!" He gave them all the peace sign before he walked over to where his student was standing to the side. "How was it? Over the top?" he asked with a grin. He couldn't be prouder of his pupil, she had worked hard to be able to participate in this tournament.

She grinned at him and slicked her hair into a high ponytail. "Fantastic as always," she answered. "You sure know how to work a crowd, Champ." She gave him a wink and a light punch on the shoulder. She bounced on her toes a bit, her smile growing. "Don't worry. I'll make you proud. I'm ready to kick some ass and take names."

Hercule laughed in his loud baritone and smiled widely at her. "I know you will. And no matter what happens out there, you already make me proud. So really, this is just like the cherry on top, huh?" He smirked, "And don't think I don't know that you aren't doing this for me. I know you're fighting to impress that special someone." He stuck his tongue out at her before he placed a large hand over his heart and said dramatically, "But I am hurt that it isn't me!"

She snapped her teeth at him. "Aww, don't take it so personal, Champ. I'd totally win it for you if I hadn't already promised my victory was for my honey." She gave him a playful shove. "Don't be such a damn drama queen. Tell ya what, hot stuff, how about I buy us all drinks after I win? Will that get yer panties out of a twist?"

"Bwahahahaha, you're on!" he said, reaching out and ruffling her hair, grinning at her frustrated look. "Knock'em dead out there kid. But not really, you know, because that's gonna get kinda messy and we'd have to find places to hide the bodies, the alibis and all that stuff. Not to mention everyone we'd have to pay off." He winked at her.

"Wahhh, I don't wanna hide dead bodies. Wahhh, gotta come up with alibis. Wahhh, I grew a damn vagina and now I sound like a whiny girl!" she teased. "You never let me have any fun." She crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "So not fair. You just wait until we get back to your place."

Hercule laughed and nodded, "Right, gonna kick this old man's ass again at sparring, huh? That's what I let you think. I'll just let you win so you feel better." He planted his hands on his hips. "Well, I'll leave it to you, I'm going up to the box. I'll be cheering for you."

"Yeah, you better cheer for me!" she called loudly after him as she fixed her hair.

Vegeta watched as Hercule left. "We'd probably better go, too," he said. He smiled and nodded at Paige, "You've got this." He clapped Goku on the back. "Come on, Kakarot. Piccolo, you too."

Piccolo hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head before he turned to follow Goku and Vegeta out to the stadium. He cast one last glance over at the pale young woman who had him so confused and his blood went cold in his veins. There was a young man with her now and he suddenly realized who she was. The boy had spiky black hair, tan skin, and a long brown tail whipping the air behind him.

"Shit," Piccolo whispered and start to walk back to his daughter to warn her to be careful around them, but the workers of the tournament shoved him towards the door. He cast one last look back before he hurried after Goku and Vegeta. "She's an Atlantian," he breathed to them as he sat behind them in the stands, leaning down to speak to them. "The little girl that used to follow Hybris around. That's the girl backstage. She's grown up and she has Fasha's son with her."

Goku's eyes went wide. "What?!" He felt his blood starting to turn to ice. "Fasha's son is here too? Shouldn't we warn them? What could they be planning?" His mind was going a mile a minute. Maybe it wasn't so bad, they were still going strong in their era of peace. "You don't think they left Fasha? Maybe they are on their own now." He frowned, remembering what they had done to Leelee, to Tien. Tien had said the little girl had thrown hot coals into his eyes. "Maybe not," he said darkly.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the crowd, reaching out with his mind to try and sense Fasha's energy. He couldn't do it. He couldn't pick it up anywhere. He could sense the boy, though. "He's strong," he said, "And I'd hazard the guess that he's not at his full power. We need to watch them both. Make sure they don't try to pull anything."

Tien had been listening in on the conversation as well and he rubbed his eyes involuntarily. He remembered all too well the day he'd encountered the young girl. The memory of the coals she threw in his eyes still made them sting. He didn't like the idea of their son and grandson going up against her. "Goku, what should we do? You know they won't fight fair."

Goku swallowed harshly, watching as the first opponents were called to the ring. "If they were going to hurt them, wouldn't they have done it already? And our children haven't done anything to them. Wouldn't they be coming after us?" He looked at his mates, seeing the worry on Sabriena's face. "What should we do? We can always step in if they try anything. I can get the kids out of here in an instant if need be."

Vegeta gave a nod. "Just keep your eyes peeled. If it looks like they're in trouble, we'll interfere. Otherwise, let's just wait." He was as concerned about the girl and the young Saiyan as he was Fasha. He protectively curled his tail around Bulma's waist and put his arm around her shoulders. "You don't go anywhere without me today, you hear me?" he said in a low voice to her.

Bulma looked at him and nodded, slicking her hair out of her face. "Are you kidding me? I am not leaving your side." She shivered, remembering the cold world she had suddenly found herself in the void that rested in between worlds. "You'd better be ready to get in there if our granddaughter is in danger."

"Yup," Vegeta answered and leaned his elbows on his knees, his tail still secured around her waist. The first match was rather uneventful, Hercule's student easily beating one of the other unknown fighters. Vegeta sighed and sat back, grumbling under his breath. "This is going to be boring until Paige faces one of our own."

Goten easily progressed through the tournament, but he hadn't really had any competition yet. He was called out to the ring again to face off against the blonde who had studied under Hercule. He looked her up and down and smirked. She was pretty. Tall, slender, blonde hair with a dyed pink streak in it. "What's your name?" he asked with a charming smile.

"Ryan," she answered without really looking at him. She searched the stadium and her eyes landed on the VIP box. She shot Hercule a thumb's up and winked at her lover who sat beside him. She turned and stretched before she looked at Goten, looking him up and down.

He grinned. "Hey, how about I treat you to dinner after I win this tournament?" he asked. He lowered himself into a defensive stance, preparing for the bell to ring, announcing the start of the match.

"Hey!" she said excitedly before she dropped into a fighting stance as well and her expression went dark, "How about you suck my dick?" She launched herself at him the instant the bell rang and drove her fist into his stomach, doubling him over. "Sorry, darlin', I don't swing that way."

Paige winced as she watched the match, overhearing Ryan's words. "Ooh, ouch. Two blows in one hit," she snickered. "I think I like this gal." She knew Goten was cocky, but seemed to be only in the matters of love. Lust was more like it. "Come on, Goten! Kick her back!" she shouted.

Goten pulled back and punched the girl in the face, knocking her backwards. She'd got him by surprise and he wasn't going to let that happen again. He had to admit, though, he was surprised at her speed and her strength. Perhaps Hercule wasn't completely full of hot air like his family made him out to be.

Ryan could see that she'd rattled him and she smirked as she fought back against him, doing her best to match him blow for blow. "You're fast," she commented as she flipped backwards to try to put a bit of space between them. But he was in her face the next moment. She dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him, a laugh escaping her at the satisfying smack his head made when it hit the tile.

Hercule was on his feet, barely able to keep up with how fast the kid was moving. "Ryan! Come on, you can beat him! I know you got this!" he yelled punching up into the air.

Paige watched, wincing as she heard the crack. "Damn, she's a fast little bugger, isn't she?" she said looking the woman up and down. "Too bad she doesn't stand a chance, huh, Phoenix?"

"Nah, Goten's toying with her," he answered confidently, leaning over the divider as he watched the match. He snickered to himself. "I bet that ol' Mr. Satan is gonna have a fit when his star gets her ass handed to her here in a minute. Mom always gets pissy when she sees him on TV. Says he took Dad's credit or some shit like that. Yeah! Get 'er, Goten!"

Goten had had enough. He wasn't about to look like a fool in front of his parents or Paige. He scowled at the woman as he flipped himself back onto his feet. He rushed her again, drawing his fist back as if he was going to punch her. She raised her arms to block him and in the blink of an eye, he switched and landed a spinning heel kick to her ribs. Ryan was already dangerously close to the edge of the ring; the kick sent her over the edge to sprawl in the grass.

She pushed herself up on her hands to look up at him. "You bastard," she spat. She could hear the surprised cries of the crowd around her. Some of them cheering Goten, others booing him. She snorted and got to her feet, squaring her shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to walk right up to him and kick him in the dick, but she remembered what Hercule had taught her about sportsmanship. She gave a wave to the crowd as she made her way towards the exit, nervously glancing up at Hercule as she went.

Hercule was shocked. "I thought for sure she was going to win the whole tournament!" He rubbed at his face, but dropped his hand a second later. "Hell, I'm still proud of her," he said and flashed Ryan a big smile when she looked up at him. "Guess I'm buying the beers tonight." He wanted to find some flaw in her form or anything, but it had been perfect. The other kid had just been too fast. He looked over at Ryan's girl. "Think she's going to need some encouragement from her best lady."

* * *

><p>Ryan stopped just inside the doorway and looked Paige up and down. "Your buddy's a good fighter," she said. She huffed, "Too bad. I wanted to fight you. I heard you were good. I watched your match earlier. You totally mopped the arena with that dude."<p>

Paige grinned, "You weren't too shabby yourself. Those were some pretty fancy footsteps you had in your earlier fights." She held out her hand to the other woman, "We'll have to have a match sometime, just for shits and giggles."

Ryan grinned right back and shook Paige's hand. "Yeah, that's all well and good until someone giggles and shits." She snickered at her own joke before she released Paige's hand. She leaned in a little closer, "Kick some ass and win one for the girls, yeah? I'll be up in the VIP box. I'll cheer for you." She turned as she saw Goten swagger into the room. "I'm going to demand a fuckin' rematch one of these days," she spat at him. "And your friend here is going to kick your ass for me."

Goten blinked as she walked away, grabbing up her bag and disappearing through one of the back doors. "Jeez, she's a sore loser," he commented before he looked at Paige. "You're not gonna embarrass me in front of everyone by kicking my ass, are you?" He gave her his best puppy dog look.

Paige grinned at him and patted the top of his head. "Not too much dear. And you might as well stop that now, you know that look doesn't work on me. I've become immune to it over the long years of our friendship," she said as she slung an arm across his shoulders and winked at Phoenix.

"Yeah, it's not as effective as grandpa's," Phoenix agreed. He jumped when the announcer called his name. "Oh! My turn! Yesssss!" he exclaimed. He gave Goten and Paige a thumbs-up before he trotted outside, grinning and giving a big wave to the crowd. He fell into step next to his opponent. "So you're a Saiyan too, huh?"

Orion's eyes flashed over to his opponent, looking him up and down before he sneered, not quite a growl, but close. His tail whipped behind him a few more times before he curled it around his waist and turned to square off against his opponent. "Don't bother talking, there's no point to it," he said as he powered up, his hair flashing to gold and he held up his hand, a purple energy gathering in it, "Unless you'd like to forfeit the match."

Phoenix's eyes went wide. "Oh shit!" he shouted as the blast was fired at him. He threw his arms up to shield himself, pushing back against the energy as hard as he could. "The hell is this guy on?!" he cried. He wasn't used to someone going all out right off the bat like that. It was crazy to fire energy blasts in a place like this with so many people around, wasn't it? He roared and pushed back, managing to throw the blast towards the sky, averting it away from the people there. "The fuck is your problem?" Phoenix demanded and flew at the other Saiyan, landing a punch to his cheek. "You could've killed someone!"

"Damn, I knew those two were going to be trouble," Vegeta growled, biting at his thumbnail as he watched the match. He could feel Goku's energy raising, but he couldn't tell if it was from excitement or fear. As far as Vegeta knew, Phoenix couldn't turn super Saiyan yet. But here Fasha's son was, starting the match off that way. This kid wasn't playing around.

Orion smirked, grinning wickedly at his opponent. "I was trying to kill you!" he shouted as he twirled around, landing several roundhouse kicks to Phoenix's head before he landed on the ground, causing a few of the tiles to crack. The smell of blood met his nose and he looked up to see blood dripping from the corner of Phoenix's mouth. "And if I take a few of these spectators out in the process, so be it."

Phoenix's head was reeling and he shook it a few times, trying to clear his vision. He let his energy surge, his muscles bunching under his skin. If there was one thing his grandfather had taught him, it was to protect anyone weaker than he was. "I'm not going to let you do that," he snarled and flew at his opponent once more. He refused to be intimidated by the fact that the other was a super Saiyan, that his power level was far above his own. He could hear the crowd going insane around them as they fought, their limbs a blur as they threw kicks and punches at each other. But Phoenix was slowly losing ground, Orion's movements too fast and powerful for him to match.

Orion slammed his fist into Phoenix's face. "I don't think you can stop me," he growled, wrapping an arm around Phoenix's neck and pounding his fist into his face over and over. "See? There's nothing you can do." He gasped for air as Phoenix drove his elbow into his ribs. Orion gave a guttural snarl and fired a blast of energy, snapping Phoenix's head back.

Goku was on his feet in the next minute. "He's going to kill him if he keeps this up!" he cried as he pressed his fingers to his forehead, hesitating. He didn't think that they would be doing anything super Saiyan until Phoenix and Goten faced off, or until Goten ended up facing Paige. Phoenix hadn't reached super Saiyan yet and secretly, Goku was afraid that perhaps he was unable to because he was only a quarter Saiyan. But that wasn't the concern at the moment; Phoenix was outmatched and Orion was using him as a punching bag. He swallowed harshly; he was going to have to do something. He wish he had trained Phoenix more. Who would have thought that this would happen?

"Phoenix!" Lindsey screamed, gripping her husband's arm tightly. "Gohan! Do something!" she pleaded, fearful for her son as his opponent kicked him again, knocking him to the floor. She didn't know if she could watch and she ducked to hide her face against Gohan's shoulder.

"Give him a chance," Gohan said, gripping his wife's knee as he watched. His mouth felt dry and it took every ounce of willpower he had not to interfere with the match. "Come on, Phoenix," he muttered under his breath. His daughter was dancing on her toes next to him, her hands over her mouth, which did nothing to stifle the frightened squeals as she feared for her brother.

Phoenix rolled over, preparing to get back up, but the next second, Orion's foot was on his throat, pinning him to the floor. He felt his face go hot and tight as he struggled for air. His eyes streamed, his vision blurred as he looked up at the other Saiyan who only smirked down at him, pressing harder on his windpipe. Phoenix grabbed Orion's ankle, trying to pry his foot away, but his consciousness was slipping. He could taste blood in his mouth, his whole body bruised and aching from the fight. His head felt like it was splitting in two. Something golden caught his eye; in his confidence, Orion had let his tail swish behind him. Phoenix reached over and yanked it, sucking in a lungful of air as Orion yowled and jumped back. He rolled to his stomach, trying to crawl for the edge of the arena. He knew he was beat and no amount of money or glory was worth losing his life over. If he could just get out of the ring, he'd be disqualified and it would be over…

Orion howled his pain and roared at the other Saiyan. He hissed at him as he saw him trying to get out of the ring. He powered up further and dashed across the ring trying to get to him, his hands reaching out and closing around air as the other Saiyan dropped to the ground off the side of the ring. "Damn it!" he roared, lifting a hand, his energy gathering in it as he aimed at the downed teenager but jerked to a stop and he looked up towards the main building, seeing the pale girl. She gave her head a little shake. He knew that if he killed the other fighter that he would be disqualified. And they desperately needed the money to survive. He growled but powered down and turned around, stalking off as he was declared the winner of the match.

Goten ran out to Phoenix's side, looking him over. "Goddammit," he breathed. "You really got your ass kicked, you know that?" he scolded. Phoenix's face was bruised and bloody, he was gasping for air, his hand on his throat. Goten's eyes went wide as he realized his nephew was struggling to breathe. "Shit, shit, shit. Paige! Did Alice bring any senzu beans with her? Or can you get her down here to heal him?" he shouted over to her.

Paige dashed out after Goten, falling next to her friend's side. "Alice, right! I'll get her. Get him back into the building," she ordered as she dashed off, looking around the stands, but the next moment, Goku was standing there with Alice in his grip.

"Be careful when you do move him," Alice said, giving Goku's hand a squeeze before she watched as they carefully moved the young Saiyan inside, away from prying eyes.

Goten carefully laid Phoenix down on one of the benches and stepped back to give Alice some space, a frightened look in his eyes. There was a deep gash in Phoenix's head and he was bleeding all over the place. He barely noticed as his name was called next and Orion was called back to the fight. He gave Goku a dark look. "I'll make him pay for this, Dad," he swore, a wave of gold flashing over his hair. "No one hurts my nephew like that and gets away with it."

Goku caught Goten's arm and he pulled him into a crushing hug. "Be careful, that's Fasha's son out there. He knows magick, but you can beat him. I know you can," he said, turning back to his grandson.

Paige followed Goten to the edge of the building, "You kick his ass, Goten." Her eyes flashed. "Let them know who we are and that we aren't to be messed with."

Goten nodded and grasped her hand. "Don't worry. I will," he promised and stepped out into the arena to the roar of the cheering spectators.

Alice lifted her hands over Phoenix, a golden energy starting to surround him. She scowled as the wounds tried to resist her. Goku was right. There was magick imbued in them, but she could handle it, she knew magick too after all. "Easy, Phoenix, I've got you. Just relax for me," she said in her light, soothing voice as she started at his head and began to work her way through his injuries.

Phoenix fought the tears in his eyes, his breathing still rough. It felt like his throat was trying to close off. But he trusted Alice. If she needed to stop the bleeding first, then so be it. But gods, he just wanted to breathe normally. He looked at Goku through squinty eyes, feeling his face go hot. He was embarrassed. "Sorry, Grandpa," he gasped, hissing as Alice's magick fought against the wounds in his body. "I didn't mean to… let you down."

Goku watched as Alice finally let her hands hover over his grandson's throat. He looked at him, reaching out and cupping his cheek. "No, you did your best, that's all I ever ask of you. You never let me down. Never," he insisted. "That wasn't a fair fight. We should have been able to warn you who they were. Piccolo saw Antonia here as well. She's an Atlantian. I don't know what they are planning or why they would come here."

Phoenix sucked in a deep lungful of air as Alice healed his throat. "Oh man, thanks, Ally," he said, trying not to snicker even though he was still in pain. He knew she hated that, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. If he got Alice to scowl at him, his job was done. He heaved a sigh and stared up at the ceiling overhead as she continued to work. "An Atlantian? I thought Dad said all the Atlantians were dead. It's been a long time since they were around, hasn't it? What on earth do they want?" He turned his head, trying not to wince, and looked at the pale woman standing there. Her expression was totally blank, as if she didn't care one way or another about what had happened.

Goku shook his head. "I don't know what they want. A way to bring about the old ways if I had to guess." He felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck when he saw Antonia and he moved, putting himself between her and his grandson. "They've done nothing to you. If you are going to hurt someone today, let it be me. Not them, they are innocent," he said fiercely.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and she met his stare with no expression on her face. She knew him. He was there the night her mother and father were killed, the night Fasha had taken her and gone into hiding. Her lips turned down in a frown and she turned away from him to watch the fight.

Alice stuck her tongue out at Phoenix. "You are lucky you're injured or I would be giving you a lump on the head," she said as she worked her way down, concentrating on another nasty cut.

"You ain't big enough," he muttered and looked back up at the ceiling. He didn't like the defiant way that woman had looked at his grandfather. He wanted to go crawl in a hole and hide. He was so embarrassed that he'd lost his first major fight. He knew his sister would never let him hear the end of it. She'd been going on and on about how unfair it was that she wasn't old enough to enter the tournament and she'd been even more mad when Phoenix got to put in one-on-one training time with Goku. Now Scarlett was sure to say that it had all been a waste of time. He didn't want to hear it.

Alice was still healing him, but he was out of danger, so Goku went to watch Goten's match. Phoenix tried to concentrate on the announcer, listening carefully as he sensed the powers raging against each other outside. He was still trying to figure out where the other Saiyan had come from. Besides their family and friends, he thought all the other Saiyans were gone. But the name Fasha rung a bell and he thought hard on it. Hadn't he once overheard Vegeta and Tora talking about it? He couldn't remember for sure.

"Calm your mind, Phoenix. It is difficult enough to try and heal you with the magick wounds and your thoughts are distracting," she said as she laid a gentle hand on his forehead, "Scarlet is more concerned about her big brother's safety than ragging on you for losing the match. She is quite furious at the other Saiyan." She remembered talk of Fasha's son. She had heard Vegeta talking about it, about what it could mean for the rest of them when he showed up. She bit her lip as an unsettling feeling wormed it's way into her chest. Something was about to happen, she was certain.

"Calm my mind?" he asked, looking at her as if the idea were completely absurd to him. "How the crap do I do that, Ally?" He let himself relax a little and his eyes fell closed at her cool touch. He took a deep breath and felt his worry and embarrassment ease just a bit, almost against his will. He cocked an eyebrow without opening his eyes. His voice was heavy when he spoke again as if he had just woken from sleep, "You're pullin' that Jedi-mind-trick shit again on me."

Alice smirked. "Namekian mind trick, it's not fake like that Jedi crap. Consider it Ally's payback," she said giving him a look. "Now hush, or I'll do it again," she said firmly.

Outside in the stands, Vegeta was carefully watching the match between Goten and Orion, studying the unfamiliar Saiyan's moves. He curled his tail tighter around Bulma's waist, his eyes narrowing as he tried to figure it out. "This doesn't make any sense," he muttered to her. "He's been trained to fight, but not by Fasha. That's not her style. Why wouldn't she have trained him herself?" he wondered aloud. His eye twitched as Goten took a particularly hard hit, but Goku's son came back swinging. He wasn't taking nearly the beating that Phoenix had. "Goten's going to win this one," he remarked and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. "This doesn't add up. She isn't here or anywhere nearby. She didn't train her own son. The hell is going on here?"

Paige grinned as she watched the fight, seeing the other Saiyan slow worn down by Goten's fierce attacks. "It's almost not going to be fair when I beat him, he's wearing himself out on this fight alone." She judged carefully, seeing the fatigue in both of their forms. She glanced over at the pale girl, she was going to make sure that they were going to be the last ones to fight for the title. Second place wasn't too shabby at all, not as much money as first place, but still a substantial sum.

A well-placed shot to the back of the neck dropped Orion to the floor, unconscious. Goten landed beside him, out of breath and a little bruised, but no worse for wear. He grinned over at Paige before he looked down at Orion and frowned with a look of disgust. "That's what you get for hurting my family, you cock-sucker," he spat and stepped out of the way so the first-aid staff could attend to the other Saiyan. He left the ring as he was declared the winner by knock-out and he threw his arm heavily over Paige's and Goku's shoulders, walking them back inside. "To hell with that guy," he muttered. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Phoenix nearly healed, although he looked a bit sleepy as if he'd been drugged.

He gave a laugh and looked over at Antonia. She looked furious. Her pale, almost white eyes flashed with a loathing that made a shiver shoot up his spine as she stared at him. The air around her seemed to darken, making her seem even paler, almost as if she were glowing against the darkness. Her magick danced around her, a silvery energy that crackled and glittered in her fury.

Goten wasn't intimidated. In fact, he felt quite the opposite. He remembered the story about how the Altantians had kidnapped Paige when she was a baby, how they had attacked and abused his mother and her friends over the years trying to take their powers, how they had hurt his father Tien by attacking him in his own home. Everyone he knew and loved had been hurt by these people at one point or another. And now they were back, trying to do it again. "The hell's your problem, you little bitch?" he spat in his anger, taking a step towards her. "We know what you are, what you've done in the past. You're not going to hurt my family again! What's your deal, huh? Answer me!"

Antonia's eyes went wide for a moment before they narrowed at him. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to answer, but the next second she snapped her jaw shut. Her hand involuntarily went to her throat, massaging it for just a moment before she realized what she was doing and yanked her hand away. She hated the spell that had been placed on her since the moment she was born. Silenced. To trick her mother into thinking she'd been stillborn, the midwife that helped bring her into the world had placed a spell upon her to silence her voice forever. The only time she could use her voice was to sing, because the midwife who had watched over her for so long used her to help calm the other children when they were born. Little nursery rhymes and lullabies were the only things permitted to escape her mouth. It was a ridiculous curse. Only once had she ever been able to break that spell, the night her parents were murdered. Murdered by the Saiyan female who had taken her and escaped from that tiny human abode they had lived in. Well, she had seen to it that their deaths were avenged. At least, for the most part. She still blamed the other Saiyans who had come into the house that night, who somehow broke through the barrier of spells and attacked them in their home. She wanted revenge. She just hadn't expected to find an opportunity to take it here at the Martial Arts Tournament. But now that she had that chance, she wasn't going to let it get away from her. They were all going to pay.

Starting with the Namekian half-breed that had caused their castle to be destroyed.

Alice finished her healing and walked over to Goten, laying a hand on his arm, "Stop this, she is in enough agony as it is." The Atlantian's mind was blocked from her, but the emotions coming from her were loud. "Times have changed and she has not shown us harm here today."

Goten snorted. "Whatever. Whether it's me or Paige that wins our match, one of us will knock her ass out too," he mouthed turning away from the Atlantian to look at Phoenix again, who was finally healed and resting quietly on the bench. He barely had the chance to cry out as a blast hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the floor, his world going dark and silent.

Alice closed her eyes, agony filtering through her. "And I will just go put my foot in my mouth now," she said as she dashed over to Goten, lifting him up. He was out cold.

Paige felt a rage work its way through her body and she rushed at the other girl only to be brought to a stop by Goku. "You are dead, bitch! You hear me?! DEAD!"

A wicked smile split Antonia's face as the magick crackling around her dissipated. She stood up straighter, looking extremely proud of herself in that moment. She turned her head slightly towards the sounds outside; they were calling Paige and Goten to the ring for their match. She smirked and looked back over at Paige as if to say, 'Now what, bitch?'

"I'll kill her," Phoenix groaned as he moved to sit up. He was done screwing around with these people. But he was cut off the next moment by the announcer sticking his head into the room.

"We're ready for the next match!" he said happily, but paused when he saw Goten unconscious on the floor. "Is there a problem here, guys? We really need to get the next match underway. If he's unable to fight, he's going to have to forfeit the match."

Paige growled and pointed at Antonia. "She attacked him unprovoked! She knocked him out! Isn't that grounds for disqualification?!" she exclaimed, not that she wanted her to be. She wanted the chance to smear this girl's face across the arena.

The announcer frowned. "Technically, no. We do discourage contestants from fighting backstage, but it isn't grounds for disqualification. We'd rather you save it for the ring, though," he said, shooting a look at Antonia. He paused for a moment, tapping his pen on the clipboard he held in his hands. He could hear the impatient sounds of the crowd outside. "I'm sorry, but we really do need to start the next match. I'm afraid he's going to have to forfeit."

Paige watched as Goku clenched his fists and went over to his son after giving Antonia a nasty glare before he dropped next to Goten, holding him as Alice started healing him. She whipped her head around to the Atlantian, her energy sparking around her. "Let's go then, bitch. You are going to pay dearly for that." She sneered before she stalked out past the announcer and into the bright sunlight, looking around at the cheering crowd. She saw her father explaining to a distressed Sabriena and Tien what had just happened. She finally turned around and dropped into her fighting stance against the other woman, her hair whipping around her face as her energy licked at the air, waiting for the bell to strike.

Antonia flew at Paige the second the bell rang, lashing out with kicks and punches reinforced by her magickal energy. She scowled as Paige blocked her; she knew the Namekian was strong, but something seemed to have boosted her power, making her an even more formidable foe. Perhaps she shouldn't have pissed Paige off. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating more as she tried to get the upper hand. Obviously hand-to-hand combat was not going to win it for her. She jumped back, summoning up the same magickal attack she'd fired at Goten, and threw it at Paige.

Paige grinned, remembering her own magick and blocked the attack before she fire a series of blasts at Antonia, watching as she became enveloped in smoke from the explosions. She bared her fangs at the woman and growled, the image of Goten laying there, unconscious fueling her more than she thought possible. She could final flash the girl but she was fairly certain that she would blow up half the stadium in the process. "You Atlantians aren't making a good name for yourselves. Every time someone gives you a chance to be better, you manage to fuck it up. Eh, just need to get rid of you once and for all if you can't play nice!" She screamed as she flattened her palm out and aimed at the girl. "Galick Gun!" she shouted, controlling the blast to make sure Antonia was the only victim.

Antonia didn't try to dodge the blast. She recognized it as an energy wave and she nearly smirked. Didn't this bitch know anything? Magick could deflect most of those types of attacks. But the next second, the blast hit her in the chest, knocking her back onto the tile, leaving her gasping in pain. She winced as she forced herself up on her palms, glaring at Paige through half-open eyes. Stupid Namekian bitch had laced magick into that attack. Her lips pulled back in a snarl as she got to her feet and attacked again, throwing magickal attacks of burning white light at Paige's face, trying to blind her.

The lights started making stars pop before her eyes but she managed to keep just enough of her sight to see, this was ridiculous. "That's right, bitch. You didn't forget who my mother is, did you? Bitch," she said as she rushed forward, her fist glowing brightly as she enforced her punch with energy and magick and slugged her in the jaw. "I can play too."

Antonia threw her arms up to block her face, her jaw popping from the impact of Paige's hit, and she tasted blood in her mouth. She shoved Paige away and quickly jerked her jaw back into the right spot before she spat blood on the floor. She lunged at the other woman, landing a kick to her knee that dropped Paige to the ground. Infuriated and spurred on by pain, she threw herself on top of Paige, grabbing for her neck, wanting nothing more than to choke the life out of her. To hell with winning. She was out for revenge now.

Paige screamed out as hands closed around her throat and she writhed and flipped over, smacking at Antonia's face. She reaching out, grabbing the pale hair and tugging it. She tried to bring two fingers up to her forehead, her energy sparking as she tried to control the other woman, she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her.

Antonia threw her hand up, the heel of it hitting Paige's chin, snapping her teeth together. She slashed out with clawed fingers, leaving deep scratches on the other woman's face and she smirked when they welled with purple blood.

Paige howled in pain and grabbed the other woman with her hair, slamming her head back against the tile with such force, the tile cracked. She jumped on top of her, her fingers glowing with energy. "This is for Goten, you bitch," she gritted out aiming the attack at her, "Special Beam Cannon!" The attack ripped forth, tearing a hole in her shoulder and obliterating the tiles beneath them.

Antonia's mouth opened in a silent scream as the blast shot through her shoulder. With the last bit of strength she had, she raised her feet and slammed them into Paige's chest, knocking the Namek away from her. She gasped in pain and tried to get up, hearing the announcer declaring that she was down for the count. She couldn't quit now. She rolled to her side, trying desperately to push herself up, the numbers ringing out around the stadium as they counted down from ten. Her forehead dropped against the broken edge of the tiles. Nine. Eight. Seven. She grit her teeth, trying to move her arm, but it was useless. She could feel the blood pouring down her chest and arm, her back, making her weaker. Four. Three. Two. It was no use. She collapsed in defeat as the crowd screamed for Paige's victory. Curse that bitch. This was not over. Not by a long shot.

Paige stood up, grasping her side and looking down at Antonia. "Till next year then, I'll be practicing for you," she said before she turned to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood before she waved at the crowd. Her mind wasn't on her victory though, as she worried about Goten and wondered if he was alright. She wandered out of the he arena and found them back where she had left them. "Beat her. Is Goten alright?"

"Is Goten alright?" he mimicked, shooting his best friend a cocky smile. "Of course I'm alright. That bitch just got a cheap shot in, that's all." He got to his feet, even though his head was still a little foggy. He surveyed Paige, a pride growing in his chest for her. "Damn, if that's what you look like, I'd hate to see her right now." He could hear the crowd outside still screaming their praises for Paige. "I guess I owe you dinner, huh?"

Paige grinned, "You're damn right you do." She winked at him, "I'll be back. Gotta go accept this award from the champ, then we have to go tell Dende and Rose the good news!"


	7. Into the West

Rose sat at her piano, humming to herself as she played a little tune. She turned her head and smiled over at Dende as he walked the edge of the Lookout. He looked peaceful, relaxed. These years of peace had been good to them. She couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd ever been happier. Her thoughts went to Paige and Goten at the tournament, wondering how they'd done. She was certain one of them would win it and even though she hadn't said it to anyone, she secretly suspected Paige would win. She admired her for her strength and her boldness. Even though Rose didn't approve of violence, she had wished Paige good luck that morning and supported her. But she and Dende had decided not to go to the tournament. She didn't think she could stand to watch their loved ones beat each other up, even if they all thought it was fun.

She smiled to herself as her fingers worked over the keys. It had been a wonderful morning. They'd eaten breakfast together with the family, everyone excited about the tournament. And then she and Dende had found themselves alone at the Lookout, a rare occurrence. They'd taken the time to thoroughly enjoy each other, making love in the warm sunlight, just taking comfort in the serene silence as they held one another.

A strong, cold wind blew across the Lookout, drawing Rose's attention. That was odd; it was so warm out today. She blinked at the bright light that reflected off the tile. At first she thought she was imagining things, the figure that appeared was so ghostly pale, but then she realized that a young woman was standing there beside Dende, her shoulder bleeding, her face bruised. Rose stood up, watching curiously. No one ever came to the Lookout except for their friends and family. Fear suddenly filled her as she watched the young woman slowly but determinedly walk towards her mate. Why hadn't Dende sensed her yet? His back was turned and he gave no indication that he was aware of her presence. Rose saw the blade in the girl's hand flash in the sunlight and her heart stopped. "DENDE!" she screamed in warning.

Dende turned towards his mate, but the flash behind him caught his eye and he turned suddenly, but he wasn't fast enough. His hands reached up to stop her, trying to gain purchase in her clothes to push her away as he felt it. The hot blade sank deeply into his side once, twice, three times. He roared out in pain as he finally pushed her away, the girl's necklace that he had latched onto came away in his hand, the cord snapping from her neck.

Rose could feel the splitting pain where the mysterious woman had stabbed Dende. She ran to him, screaming for him. NO. No, no, no, no! Sixteen years together wasn't long enough. It was but a breath in the great span of time. She couldn't lose him again.

Dende stumbled to the ground. He felt pain, but it was all a haze. He fell to his knees clutching his side. It was warm and sticky. He pulled away his hand and looked at his fingers coated in blood. His lungs, his chest felt heavy and he coughed violently, leaning forward as he spit up blood from his mouth. She'd hit his lung. He was losing his strength. He looked up feeling his love drawing near, "NO! No, Rose! Stay back!" Gravity took him and he fell to his side as he watched Rose run towards him as that horrifying girl licked his blood off of her blade before she vanished.

Rose watched him fall, her heart shattering. Where had that girl gone? Rose paused, casting a quick glance around. She was mere yards away from Dende who was telling her to run. Rose hissed as she was jerked back by her hair. What…? A slicing pain ripped through Rose's throat and her eyes went wide, the scream strangled in her throat, the sharp blade wiggling side to side, cutting the back of her throat as well. That woman had moved too fast for Rose to see and had appeared behind her to stab her in the neck.

An eerie smile pulled at the young woman's lips as she withdrew the blade and Rose felt a rush of fluid down her throat, her mouth stinging with the metallic taste of blood. The pale stranger released her and she fell face-forward onto the cold, hard tile. The girl sneered for a second before she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a shimmering cloud of silvery smoke.

Dende felt a horrible pain in his throat, where Rose was stabbed, mutilated. He was going to be sick. He'd never seen so much blood. Seeing it run from his love's neck made it hurt all the more. "ROSE! NO!" he coughed, more blood dripped from his lips. He tried to pull himself towards her, but slipped and smacked his nose on the tile. He looked down to see what he slipped on.

Oh... oh gods that... was that all his blood? He felt numb all over, a coldness was seeping into his limbs, making him clumsy. He crawled inch by agonizing inch over to Rose. "It's okay, beloved. Baby, I have you. I won't let... you die here... I got you." He was dying. It tore at his heart, tears rolling down his face, not of the death, but of losing her. Again. He had just enough power to heal her, if he hurried. His hand started to glow.

Rose looked to him, gasping for air. She tried to speak, but all that came out was a wretched gurgling sound, blood bubbling from the hole in her throat. Tears streamed from her eyes as she saw the enormous amount of Dende's blood seeping across the tile towards her. Her own blood was mixing with it. She hacked, blood pouring from her lips. She tried to still her heart, to stop the flow of blood, but it only seemed to hammer harder in her chest. Dende's hand was glowing with that soft yellow light. She shook her head furiously, reaching for him, wanting only to hold his hand. "NO," she mouthed, unable to speak the words, her severed vocal chords in pure agony. She stared hard into his eyes, willing him to hear her thoughts. _'Don't leave me behind.'_

Dende's hand stopped short, the glow immediately fading away. Tears slipped down his cheeks. He'd almost made a terrible mistake. "I am never… leaving you… again," he managed to choke out. He pulled himself up next to her, struggling. "Hold on. Not yet... don't... go." It was more for him than her. His vision was fading. He finally was even with her, laying on his side, pulling her close, their foreheads touching. He felt relief as he looked into her eyes, his hands, legs entwining with hers. Yes, this was better. A calm came over him. "I love you, Rose. Let's go together." He gasped for air, his voice softer, "It's our bodies that are dying, Rose. Not us. Remember our first night together? Our spirits? Let's… leave like that… Our choice"

She was struggling for breath, drowning in her own blood, the only sound from her now was that chilling death rattle. She felt cold and scared. She met his eyes and nodded, tears spilling down her nose. She pressed her lips to his one last time. Oh, if she could have just one more day upon this earth with him. Rose met Dende's eyes one last time. _'I'm ready,_' she thought and together, they closed their eyes.

It was easier than falling asleep. And just as soon as the pain of the physical world was gone, Rose felt herself being shaken awake. She opened her eyes, the pain and the blood were gone. Dende was next to her, whole and smiling. "Dende," she breathed, recognizing this ethereal form of him, so like his physical body, but more handsome, a glowing quality to his skin. She was happy to have her voice back. That death had been horrifying. She glanced around. There was nothing. They were standing on something solid, but all they could see all around them was nothing but a soft, white light.

Dende smiled at her and hugged her to him and twirling her around. Drawing her close, his antenna brushed her forehead in a gentle caress. "Oh thank the Mother!" He leaned in and kissed her long and deeply, twining his hands into her hair, she was even more radiant than before. "Say it again. Say my name. Oh Rose. I thought… I thought I was going to lose you forever this time." He tucked her into his arms and buried his face into her neck.

"Dende," she breathed into his ear, clutching at him, holding him as tightly as possible. "My love. My Dende." A happy tear spilled from her eye. She pressed her lips to the side of his neck, he felt warm again. She couldn't believe that they were together. Never before in all their lives had this happened.

"You have done well," spoke the most beautiful feminine voice either of them had ever heard. They broke apart, still holding hands, looking for the source of the voice. They saw Her then, walking towards them in flowing silver robes, Her hair wild and beautiful, Her skin glowing like the moon. They instantly bowed before Her and She finally came to a stop at their bowed heads, smiling down at them. "Stand, my dear children," She said kindly.

Rose looked to Dende, who nodded and they got to their feet. She took each of their hands in Hers, smiling at them. They shied away, She was too beautiful to look at, but they bowed their heads again and listened to Her words.

"You have done great work upon the Earth in the many lives you have lived. You have grown and learned many lessons. Your soul is weary. Your task is complete. You may pass on now, if you wish."

"On?" Rose asked, without raising her eyes. "Where would we end up?"

"Heaven. Valhalla. Summerland. A beautiful place of peace and rest, a place without suffering and sorrow. You have earned it. And there you shall remain for eternity. Together."

Dende dared lift his eyes, looking to Rose as tears filling his eyes. "Together?" He looked to the Mother. It sounded beyond amazing. He ached for it almost as much as he ached for Rose. He didn't care where they went so long as he got to stay by her side. But their friends, they hadn't had a chance to say goodbye. And with their bodies on the ground like that, they would be devastated. "I want to accept a thousand times over and more," he turned to Rose, lifting her hand to his lips, "Great Mother, words cannot express our thanks." Truly, his soul felt liberated. They could finally rest and spend every moment with each other. Free. "But our friends back on earth. What of them?"

"You may return for a moment, if you wish," She answered Dende's question. "Go to them. Comfort them. But return swiftly." She gave them one last final smile before turning and walking away, disappearing into the white light.

* * *

><p>Goten laughed and threw his arm around his best friend. He was aching and sore from the fights that day, but he'd had a blast. "Man, that chick was pissssssssssed," he teased Paige, thinking of the look on the pale girl's face when she'd finally dragged herself out of the ring. "Hey, I was gonna go out with some friends later. You wanna come with us? Celebrate your victory?" he asked as they walked towards his father and Paige's father. Goten was uncomfortably aware of the look Piccolo was giving him and let his arm drop from Paige's shoulders. "Hey, Dad, can I come with you all to the Lookout? I'm gonna take Paige out to celebrate," he grinned.<p>

Paige laughed, looking over at Goku and her father. "Ooooh, you gonna buy me a drink, you sexy fiend you? Your other friends will be green with envy if they see you hanging out with me." She winked at him and bumped his hip as they walked. She did feel good, though if Vegeta and Goku had participated in the tournament, she was sure they would have handed her ass back to her.

Goku laughed, "Sure! Why not? You deserve to celebrate! Come on, then, I'll even take you guys to your first stop for the night before I get out of your hair." He ruffled Goten's hair affectionately. "I'm glad Alice was able to put you back together!" He looked over at Phoenix, "You too."

Phoenix gave a big grin. "She did it cause she loves me so much, don'tcha, Ally?" he called loudly and laughed when she groaned and shook her head. "My job here is done," he announced proudly. He bounced over and hugged his grandpa. "See ya later. I gotta go find Dad," he said and waved at the others before he took off to search the stands.

Goten squirmed out of his dad's reach. "Daaaaad," he whined, fixing his hair again. He turned around and grinned brightly at a bunch of young women in the stands who were giggling and looking at him.

Piccolo couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. These kids could be more concerned with their appearance than their fighting skills, and Goten was one of the worst. Piccolo let out a long exhale through his nose, thinking that Goten wouldn't have so many girlfriends if he didn't keep up his "image" or whatever it was he was always bragging to Paige about. As long as Goten only viewed Paige as a friend, Piccolo supposed he could tolerate the kid. "Come on, Paige," Piccolo finally said. "Let's go tell Dende about your victory. Alice! Time to go."

Alice jumped and waved goodbye to Phoenix, thankful her father had called her away. Phoenix was far too noisy and energetic for Alice's taste. She linked arms with her sister and smiled. "Ready."

"We have to celebrate!" Sabriena grinned, throwing an arm around Goku's waist as she and Tien walked over. She squeezed her husband before she pulled Goten into a tight hug, then proceeded to look him over, making sure he was okay.

"Mom," Goten whined. "Jeez, you guys are embarrassing me today. I'm fine, really! It was just a little bump on the head. Alice fixed me up." His face burned bright red as he cast a glance at the girls who were still ogling him, some of them now awwing at the way his mother fussed over him. He clapped a hand to his face, groaning into his palm.

Goku just leaned his head back and laughed at the kids before he slipped his arm around Sabriena, giving her a tight hug before he leaned over. "I could really embarrass you if you want. Your dad and me could kiss. Isn't that what girls are into now a days?" He laughed again.

Goten felt his face blush again, but snickered the next second when Tien reached over and popped the back of Goku's head. "Ha! That's what you get," Goten teased. "See? Dad's on my side." He grinned and stepped closer to Tien, who just gave Goku a disapproving look and shook his head.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and pouted at Tien. "You're no fun," he said before he stuck his tongue out at him. He stood up straighter and looked around at the group he had to take back to the Lookout. Jenny was standing next to Piccolo, looking proudly at her daughter. After her fight with cancer, she had finally filled out and no longer looked like an empty shell, but looked as healthy as she had ever been though she kept her hair short. "Are we all ready to go?"

Paige just grinned and linked her arms with her sister as Goku got everyone together and pressed his fingers to his forehead. The next minute they were standing up on the white tiles.

"We're BACK!" Goku called out, looking around for the familiar pair that walked the edge of the Lookout. He let go of mostly everyone, turning on Tien so he could pull him into a quick kiss as payback. He laughed and jumped away as Tien tried to retaliate.

Tien shook his head as Sabriena doubled over with laughter. "You're in trouble when we get home," he warned his mate, pointing at Goku. He tried to fight the smile on his lips, but he couldn't quite manage it.

Goku grinned, "The bad kind of trouble or the good kind where I get to hide in the bed and you come and find me?"

Alice shook her head. "I did not need that mental image in my mind," she said as she looked around, pausing as something wasn't right. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she felt all the mirth drain out of her as she grew silent and scanned the Lookout.

Paige grinned as she looked around, excited to show Dende and Rose her trophy; Rose didn't approve of the violence, but had wished her luck all the same that morning. "Guess who won!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, his ears twitching. There was nothing, no sound of Dende or Rose at all. The place was hauntingly quiet. He knew Dende loved the silence, but even if he and Rose were sleeping, he should've been able to sense their presence. Had they left to go somewhere? That seemed odd to him.

Alice let her feet carry her, walking off in a direction a few steps before she stopped. She couldn't sense Dende anywhere on the Lookout.

Piccolo caught the look in his daughter's eyes and it sent a chill up his spine. He knew it even before he asked the question. Alice couldn't sense Dende either. But he asked the question anyway. "What is it, Alice?"

Alice turned and looked back to her father, "Dende never leaves the Lookout, especially not after Rose moved in." She spun around as she searched for something out of the was a strange shape on the opposite side of the Lookout. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of the figures on the other side of the tile floor. "Dende?" she asked loudly as she broke into a run "NO!" She screamed.

It had to be him, but he wasn't answering, "DENDE?!" The closer she drew, the harder the realization set in. "MOOOOM!" she called over her shoulder to Jenny. Nothing could have prepared her for what she found. There was so much blood. Her teacher, her mentor, Dende, was lying in a huge pool of blood that mixed with Rose's, twisting in a strangely beautiful marbling of red and purple. Alice's scream rent the air as she dropped to her knees beside Dende. Dende and Rose were laying side-by-side, their hands grasped together, "DENDE! ROSE!" Alice screamed again, staring in horror at the body of her uncle, the one person who understood her and taught her how to handle her powers that were so different from her sister's. "NOOOO!" she sobbed as she fell to her knees and covered face with her hands.

Jenny felt her blood run cold at her daughter's cry for her. All mirth left her as she turned and saw death. Her stomach dropped. Dende. Rose. Her feet were moving before she even realized it, and she slid to a stop on her knees as she leaned over Rose and Dende, her hands glowing with blue magick as she dropped down into the puddle of blood. "Shit, shit, shit." She moved her hands over them, covering Rose's neck as she tried to heal the flesh. She tried to draw them back, but there was nothing. They were gone. Both of them.

She looked over at Alice, her eyes filling with her tears. Their skin had long since grown cold, the blood congealed. Their skin ashen. There was a terrible hole where Rose's throat should have been. And there was so much blood. Who could have done such a terrible act to these two amazing, kind people. They were her family. She cried out and sobbed as she laid over them both, their blood seeping into her clothes. For the past fifteen years, they were like brother and sister to her. Now they were cold, covered in blood and brutally murdered. Dead. "Noooooooooo!"

Everyone on the Lookout had frozen. Piccolo flew to his wife and daughter, his whole body frozen as he saw his brother. "Jenny, heal them," he gasped. Her sobbing told him it was too late. He grabbed his head, trying to make sense of it. No. No this could not be. Of all people, why them? They were the kindest, purest people he'd ever met in his entire life. And here they lay, murdered in cold blood without cause or reason. He, too, dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around his daughter. He gritted his teeth against the tears that flowed anyway. Piccolo felt like he'd swallowed a block of ice. His brother was dead. "Jenny," he breathed, repeating himself a little louder. "Heal them."

Goku's mirth vanished in an instant and he left his mates to run after Piccolo as soon as he saw his friend take off after his daughter. The Namek's hearing was far superior and he could hear the shouts of horror before he did. His heart was pounding in his chest, Paige and Goten close on his heels. When he saw what was there, he was lost to his sensations. His friends. No, NO. It couldn't be them. He had just seen them that morning, alive and well! He felt sick and his stomach lurched, "NO! DENDE! ROSE!"

He dropped to his knees into the blood, his hands hesitated over the. Oh gods, there was so much blood. "NOOOO!" He felt tears cascading over his cheeks, looking down at the two. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a tremendous loss. Not them, they were too innocent to die in such a horrible way. He turned and slammed his fists into the tiles cracking them. Their bodies were so entwined. There was a trail of purple blood smeared in a line towards Rose. Goku cried out in frustration and pain. He had crawled to her after he had been stabbed. Goku's blood was boiling; he wanted someone's head for this. "Who did this!? "Who would do this?! WHO!" he cried before he curled in on himself.

Paige's eyes widened as her heart stopped and her legs turned to jello under her. They were lifeless. They were still staring at each other. Their eyes dead, staring at each other. She barely heard her mother sobbing next to her.

Goten caught Paige around her middle as her knees gave out under her. He thought he might be sick. Not them. Please, not them. He screwed up his face and looked away, clinging tightly to Paige. "No," he whispered, his voice shaking. After everything Rose had done for him, how she saved him from that nightmare of a life with Chichi, he couldn't bear to see her murdered like this. "NOOOO!" he screamed, squeezing Paige even tighter as he buried his face into her hair, trying to hide his tears.

Jenny kept trying, summoning up her energy, her magick, trying to move it over them, trying to heal them, but oh gods. Gods no, it wasn't working. She kept trying to pass the water over their wounds, but nothing happened. The wounds would not close and their eyes would sparkle with life. She sobbed and reached down, collapsing over her brother-in-law. "Dende! DENDE!" she cried out.

Paige felt numb as she clung to Goten, feeling his sorrow mixing with her own. Not them. How many nights had Dende and Rose sat at her bedside and read her stores, looked out for her? Rose had saved Goten. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!? WHO DID THIS?"

Goten shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "I'll kill whoever did this," he hissed in Paige's ear. He felt his energy surge as he looked over at the bodies again, his face going red in his fury. "Paige, I swear to you, we will find whoever did this and we will make them suffer for it."

Tien was horrified as he and Sabriena approached, staring at the bodies on the floor. It was surreal to him. Out of everyone in their family, the last people he expected to die were Dende and Rose. They were the gentlest people he knew. They had no enemies, no reason for anyone to wish them harm. He felt a knot in his throat as he listened to Goku cry. He pulled Sabriena closer to his side as she bunched her fists in his shirt. An anger rose up in him. This wasn't right. They'd done nothing to deserve this.

Alice curled over her own knees, hugging her ribs as she sobbed. She shouldn't have gone to that stupid tournament. If she'd been at home, maybe she could have saved them. She could have healed them after they were attacked. She couldn't stand the sound of her loved ones crying, their emotions only fueling her own pain, adding to it, like gasoline on a fire. Oh, it was making her sick.

"Oh no, we arrived too late, my love. I'd hoped we would have gotten back before they found our bodies."

Alice gasped and looked up. She had to be hallucinating. She'd heard Rose's voice. But there they were, Dende was standing before her, Rose at his side. Both of them looked whole and unhurt with a glowing, slightly transparent look to them. Rose was in a simple, flowing white dress and Dende in a brilliantly white gi. They looked more beautiful than they had in life. There was a slightly misty quality to them and their voices echoed slightly as they spoke.

Rose smiled at Dende, then held out a hand for Goku. "Oh, my dearest friend, do not be sad."

Jenny sat in the blood, staring up at them. "Spirits..." Her eyes bubbled up with fresh tears as she looked at them.

Goku blinked through his tears looking up at them both, "Rose?" His voice raw with emotion, but he reached out and took her hand, blinking as he found it surprisingly solid. Goku gasped as he looked up from the lifeless bodies on the ground, hearing Rose's familiar voice. He screwed up his face as he was on his feet in a second, hugging them both close to him. "Please don't go. Who did this to you? We...we could get the dragonballs! We could wish you both back!" He pulled back, but looked at Dende when he touched his shoulder.

Dende shook his head. "Goku, thank you for the offer, but please don't. As cliché as it sounds, we are in a better place now. Our cycle on Earth has ended. Don't cry, we are alright. We are with the Mother."

Paige gripped Goten tighter as she looked over at the ghosts. She had to agree with her best friend. Whoever murdered them had to die. She pried her eyes away from the bodies on the ground to look at the spirits standing before them.

Dende smiled down at little Alice before he looked around at the rest of them. He smiled at his brother, Goku, Tien, Sabriena, Jenny, Paige and Goten. "Dry your tears. We are fine. Well, you know. As fine as two spirits can be. We've passed on together. That hasn't happened since our bodies were first separated by Zeus." He leaned down to where he had fallen, his staff in one hand, the necklace the girl had been wearing in the other. He took up his staff once more before he looked back to the young Namekian. He smiled at Alice and reached out a hand to her.

Alice got to her feet, walking to him. "D-Den-de?" she sobbed, wiping at her eyes with one hand as she reached for his hand with the other. "D-Don't leave me! I'm sc-scared! I'm not ready!" She was crying freely, her emotions pouring forth. Alice had always been tender-hearted. She felt things harder than most people, which is why Dende knew she would be a good guardian. "Dende, please don't go!"

He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "You've never been more ready. Alice, you know you can do it. Just remember everything I've taught you. You know you have abilities within you that have yet to blossom yet. Don't shy from them when the time comes." He smiled at her, "You'll have to revive the dragon again." He kissed her cheek, "Take my staff. It's yours now. You'll do fine. You have the best family to help you along." He reached out, pressing the staff into her palm before he patted Alice's head, "My dear little heart. The Earth is under your protection now, Guardian."

"Wh-what?" Alice stammered. "Dende, I can't! I'm not ready for that!" She shook her head violently. Oh, how could he ask that of her now? Her heart was still breaking, even though she was looking at them. She was surprised at Dende's touch, how solid his hand felt on her head. How it still managed to bring her comfort, that he could still soothe her so. She felt the panic ebb slightly. Alice clutched the staff to her chest, nodding at his words. She'd known for a long time that this was her destiny, her duty to take up Dende's staff when his time here on earth was done. She just never expected for it to happen so soon. Without him at her side, how was she supposed protect the whole earth? Her tears continued to fall as she stepped back, the staff clutched in a vice-like grip.

Jenny blinked, her daughter was going to be the new guardian. She had known that was going to happen, but she was still so young. How could the entire world be placed on her shoulders now? Jenny shook her head, she was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that they died.

Rose looked over Goku's shoulder at Jenny and gave her light, warming laugh. She could see the surprise in her eyes, the worry there now along with the sadness. "Oh, Jenny, calm down. Alice knows what she's doing. Dende has taught her well." Though she knew why Jenny was concerned. She had always been the one who fussed over Dende the most, worrying that he worked too hard, that he spread himself too thin. Rose understood that Jenny did not want that same burden to weigh too heavily upon Alice.

Goten released his hold on Paige and stepped a little closer. "What happened?" he demanded. "Who did this to you?!" He didn't know which emotion was stronger in that moment; his sadness or his anger. He felt the wash of gold over his hair, the change in his eyes for just a moment as he struggled with himself. He wanted revenge for what had happened to them.

Rose and Dende looked at one another. "We don't know," Rose finally said. "It was a young woman. She was beautiful, but haunting, almost like a ghost. She stabbed Dende and then she attacked me. She had long, pale hair and pale eyes." Rose looked sorry that she couldn't give them any more information than that. She hadn't been able to sense anything about that girl and apparently from his silence, neither had Dende.

Dende shook his head, looking to Goten first, "We did not recognize our attacker. She was injured when she came here." He closed his eyes as he remembered, "She was a young woman around your age. Maybe closer to Paige. She did not speak a word."

Paige felt her gut twist and she tugged at her father's hand, "Daddy, that's the girl who I fought in the tournament." She felt sick, "Did... did this happen because of me?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No, Paige, this is not your fault." Did it happen because she'd defeated Antonia in the tournament? Deep down, he knew the answer was yes. Was it Paige's fault? Not in the slightest. She had fought in the tournament the same as anyone else. He knew that the Altantians were sore losers, but he had never expected this. Paige had fought well and earned her title. But now he was worried. Without Dende and Rose, their time of peace would now be over. He had to admit, fourteen years was a good run. The longest they'd ever had, as a matter of fact. Was he prepared for whatever was to come? The idea terrified him. He put his arm around his daughter and pulled her to his side.

Dende looked over to Goten and glanced back at Goku as he stood and went to his son's side.

"Isn't there some way we can bring you guys back!? It's not your time!" He wiped at the tears on his face before he looked at his son whose anger was shining through. "Please, you guys can't leave us yet."

Dende turned back to Goku. "No. Please, Goku. I know it may seem sudden and without warning, but it is our time. Never before have we both died at the same time, where we could travel together in the world beyond. We have been on this earth for too long."

Sabriena wrapped her arms around Tien and Goku. She would never, ever forget what Rose and Dende had done for their son. This hurt. This wasn't right. All these years of peace, now it was all going to be gone. Those years before Rose and Dende came together had been hell. This was senseless. She broke away from her husband. "Rose! Dende! PLEASE! Let us find the dragonballs! Don't you know what this world will be like without you?! WE NEED YOU! I... I can't..." she trailed off, trying to catch her breath in her panic. She couldn't take it anymore. Sabriena let the tears flow down her face in front of her family and friends. "I can't go through that again! PLEASE?!" She dropped to her knees, begging, pleading with them, all sense of pride gone. "Just stay until our lives here are done! Just a few more years."

Rose stared down at Sabriena, sighing deeply. She looked to Dende and spoke softly, "Perhaps we're being selfish." She looked tired and sad as she said it. She wanted so badly to cross over, to go to Summerland and rest. But their loyalty to the earth was pulling at her heart again. She felt terribly torn and she didn't know what to do. The tears in the eyes of their loved ones ripped at her heart. She hated to see them so sad.

Dende blinked around at the group. He was so tired. He could feel it in Rose. It was just calming to know that they had made such an impact on their lives. He turned and looked down at his body holding onto Rose. He didn't want to do that again.

"Tis only a few years, my love," Rose said. "We can give that much, can't we? I know you are tired and weary. I am, as well. We've lived a thousand lives since the beginning of time. But never have we had such dear friends. Only a couple decades more, and then we can have our eternal rest." She looked exhausted as she said it, but she managed a smile. "Let Alice be the guardian of Earth. I can quit my job. We can grant them this small amount of peace. They have done so much for this world as well." Her voice broke and she turned away, fighting her own tears. She was so afraid that she and Dende would not have the opportunity to cross over together again.

Dende shook his head as tears slipped down his face. "I cannot. Our entire lives have been selfless. Can we not have this in death? If we come back, we may not have this opportunity again. To pass together, to be as we are now." He looked over at his friends, his family, "We both love you dearly, but I do not think my soul could bear it if I were separated from Rose again. Please, do not wish us back. I will refuse it. Please. I beg you."

"Sabriena," Tien said softly and pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her. "We can't ask them to do that. We all know their story. If they come back now, the whole cycle might start over again. They would have to find each other again and probably never have this chance again. They finally have a chance to spend eternity together. Don't ask them to give that up. You and I bound our lives together for the same reason. Would you give that up?"

She shook her head and hugged him tightly for a moment before she looked over at Dende and Rose. "I'm sorry," she whispered, realizing how selfish her request had been. She wouldn't leave Tien's side for anything, not even in death, and yet she had asked Dende and Rose to do that very thing. She wiped hastily at her eyes and looked at Dende. "I'm still a selfish brat sometimes," she said with a watery laugh.

Dende smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. "Just like the day I met you," he said before he realized what he had said. His eyes went wide and he laughed, "Oops, death does not come with a filter on the mouth. You have transformed into a beautiful, caring woman, Sabriena. I am glad I had the chance to meet you and watch you change over the years. You keep Goku and Tien under control, you hear?"

She nodded and hugged him back, fighting the tears once more. He had been the first person to be kind to her when she first came to this place, the only one determined to tolerate her, it seemed. "I always keep them under control," she said. She pulled back and smiled up at him. "I'm glad you finally get to have some peace and quiet. Enjoy it. Cause when I get there, I'm gonna cause a ruckus and you know it."

Rose gave a small smile and stepped closer to Goten and Goku. "Don't be sad," she said in a soft voice. "You don't understand. Dende and I have never made it to paradise together before. Always in the past, one of us would arrive before the other, but we couldn't find each other. The gods didn't want us to be together again. Time and time again, we returned to the earth, searching for each other, finding each other, but never reaching eternity together. I know it was a gruesome death. But I would endure it a thousand times again if it meant Dende and I found our paradise together."

Goten was sobbing, "But we need you here! You can't just leave us! Don't go!" He felt like he could scream and it was all he could do to keep his knees from giving out under him.

Rose felt her heart aching at his request. She nearly agreed to stay just to make him stop crying, but in the end, she just couldn't do it. She looked to Goku, "Please, we're so tired. If we were wished back, we might not cross over together again. And then the cycle would continue." Her voice cracked, "I don't want to lose him again. Please don't wish us back. Don't make me do this."

Goku held Goten tightly against him as he looked at Rose with tears in his eyes before he reached out for her and cupped her cheek as he nodded. He wouldn't do that to her. To them. "We... we're going to miss you guys." The tears slipped down his cheeks, the world around him was so blurry. "Rose, I can't thank you enough for what you did for us. What you did for my son. Gods, why... why did this happen?"

She looked back to Goku, searching his eyes. "It's the way it was meant to be. I know it is harsh and I know it hurts. Don't think that we don't hurt for you as well. But I would not change it," she answered. Her voice dropped quieter, but lost none of its intensity. "We have lived so many lives upon this earth, working to help its people. Never before have we had this chance for rest. I would suffer that death a million times over if it meant I could cross over with him. Do you understand?" She smiled when he nodded. "I will miss you," she said softly to him.

Goku hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to miss you too. We all are." Goku couldn't deny the happiness he felt from them. Free from pain. He nodded at her, enfolding her into his arms. "Enjoy it on the other side. I don't know two people who deserve to live the rest of eternity together in peace more than you and Dende. You've done so much for me, my family, this planet. We... we will see each other again, right?"

She held him tightly. "Of course we will," she promised. "This isn't goodbye forever. Just goodbye for now." Rose leaned into Goku a little bit and smiled at him. "I should thank you. If it wasn't for you, I might not have found my other half this time." She pulled back a little bit, still holding onto him, looking deep into his black eyes. "When your time here is done, when you cross over, Dende and I will be there to greet you. I'm sorry our parting must be so sudden, Goku. I would have liked to continue our adventure." She gave a sad smile, "You'll have to finish it and tell me and Dende all about it."

Goku gave a watery laugh and nodded, "I love you guys. Take care." He squeezed them both tightly and pulled back, finally letting her go. He needed his family. He walked back and let his head drop onto Tien's chest and pulled Sabriena close.

Tien wrapped his arms tightly around his mates, tears stinging his own eyes. He could feel it, the sorrow in the air as if the earth itself was already mourning their loss. He understood Sabriena's fear. They had enjoyed these long years of peace. What would happen now that the last of the first humans was gone? They had kept them all safe and now that protection was no longer. He tangled his fingers into Goku's hair and pulled him to his chest, letting him cry. "Shh, it's okay," he whispered. "It's going to be okay. They're happy now. We'll see them again."

Rose looked to Jenny. "If ever I had a sister, you were it," she said softly. She turned to Jenny and gave her a big hug, "I'm going to miss you, sis." If anyone came close to being a sister, it was Jenny. You didn't just live in the same home with someone for over fifteen years without becoming close.

Jenny had picked herself up out of their blood and looked around at them both. She tried to think. Tried to remember their particular situation. That they were happy to die together. "You... gods... it won't be the same without you. What about the peace of earth? What happens now that you are gone?" Jenny forgot about her hands covered in their blood and hugged Rose tightly, sobbing out at the contact. She noticed when she pulled back that there was no blood on her clothes. Gods, it was really happening.

She hugged Dende. "I love you guys." Her eyes watered up again as she stared off at the blue sky. She thought about that morning, how they had all been laughing at the breakfast table, teasing each other as they left for Capsule Corp to head to the tournament. "I'm going to miss you. I know you two are happy, relieved, but your last moment shouldn't have been like this."

Dende looked over at her, smiling, "The earth does what it always has. It survives. Alice is more than ready and there will be much peace with her guiding it." He looked back to his young apprentice, "You are ready. Trust your instincts, trust your family. They won't let you down and should you find yourself in an impossible situation, you will know what to do. It's in your blood. Remember, your father is my brother. My blood runs through your veins."

Alice was scared and heartbroken, but she couldn't deny the little bit of pride that resounded within her at Dende's words. Her father's blood. Dende's blood. She could do this. She launched herself at Dende, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as she possibly could. "I'll miss you," she whispered, her tears flowing freely down her face. "I wish you didn't have to go. It's n-not f-fair!" She clung to him as if she could keep him there by simply holding onto him.

Rose could feel the otherworld starting to pull at her. She reached for Goten and hugged him, smiling at the way he clung to her. "It's okay, Goten," she said softly, stroking his hair. "It's going to be okay. Dende and I aren't hurting and we're so happy now. And we want you to be happy, too, okay?" Her lip trembled as she hugged him. It had been him that had brought her to Dende, his need for help when he was little that ultimately reunited them. "I am so proud of you," she whispered in his ear. "You are an amazing young man, Goten. It was an honor to be part of your life and to watch you grow."

Goten sobbed and hugged her for all he was worth. She had saved him and now he had not been able to do the same for her. He was sick with guilt and anger. But even more than that, he was heartbroken. "I'm sorry," he blubbered. "Rose, Dende, I'm sorry." He barely heard Rose as she soothed him, telling him not to cry, to be strong. He gasped for air and wiped his eyes as he finally nodded and pulled back from her. "Goodbye, Rose. Thank you for everything."

Paige was crying hard and she rushed forward, hugging Dende. "I'm going to miss you, Uncle. You cause some trouble for me, okay?" She managed a smile. "You'll have to tell me how sex is in the other world" She giggled despite herself and turned to Rose, to give her a hug, "Thank you for saving him."

Rose hugged Paige back and then smiled at her. "Well I couldn't leave you without a best friend, could I?" She lowered her voice, "You take care of him."

Piccolo gripped Dende's shoulder, fighting the tears in his eyes. His brother. He had to swallow the knot in his throat and he squeezed Dende's shoulder a bit tighter, unsure of what to say. How do you say goodbye to someone you spent nearly your entire life with, who knew you and understood you better than anyone else? He swallowed harshly, tears brimming in his eyes. He wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Dende looked up at Piccolo, his bigger brother. He hugged him close, "Take care, brother... I am going to miss you." He sighed, "Keep an eye on your daughters. You know who Paige is safe with, let her be herself." He gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze before he pulled back and looked to Rose. "Our time here grows short and we are tired. Dying takes a lot out of you apparently."

Rose stepped beside Dende, lacing her fingers into his. "Don't be sad," she tried to comfort them. "We will see each of you again. Take care of each other. We love you." They were slowly growing more transparent as if they were fading away on the wind.

"Until we meet again, my brother," Piccolo said softly, knowing Dende could hear him.

"No," Goten whispered harshly, clenching his fists at the sides. He wiped his eye on his shoulder watching them fade. Gods, it hurt to see them go. He was going to make this right. Somehow, he was going to avenge their deaths.

Paige ran over to Goten, wrapping her arms around him as they watched Dende and Rose.

Jenny stood back, weeping as she watched them both go. Two huge parts of her family, just gone. Just like that. She let Piccolo pull her into his embrace as she cried.

Goten turned as they finally faded from view, an anger seeping into him, mixing with the sadness he felt. No, he would not stand idly by and let Rose's killer get away scott free. Frowning, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, sliding his thumb across the cool glass. He dared not even whisper to Paige for fear of Alice or Piccolo hearing him. He'd spent far too much time around the Nameks to know better. He typed out a quick text message to Paige, 'Come to my house tonight. That bitch is NOT getting away with this. We'll make plans then.' And he slid his phone back into his pocket.

Tien rubbed at Goku's and Sabriena's backs as he took a shaking breath and wiped his eyes on his shoulder, trying to keep himself calm. They needed him to be that, to play that role right now. He was the one who couldn't fall apart. "We should do something with their bodies," he said quietly. "We shouldn't leave that for Piccolo to deal with on his own. It's not fair to them."

Piccolo looked over at Tien and gave an appreciative nod. He hugged his wife and youngest daughter close for a moment, letting them cry into his shirt. "I don't want you two to have to be a part of this. Alice, why don't you take your mother and get everything ready? We'll take care of them."

Jenny swallowed and nodded and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Let's go wash up," she said, looking down at the blood they were both covered in. She wanted to throw up, burn the clothes. Everything. And they would need to make calls, let the rest of their friends and family know what had transpired.

Alice nodded, recalling the special robes she would most likely have to start wearing. She bit her lip as they walked away from the gruesome scene, she would have to remake the dragon as well. Create a new statue and everything that entailed. She had a lot of work to do, but first she needed time to grieve.

Piccolo watched them go, his heart aching not only for the loss of his brother and sister-in-law, but for the pain he knew his family was in. He sighed and looked at the bodies on the floor. The Lookout was going to feel so empty without them now. Oh, the irony. For years, he'd enjoyed his solitude before he met Jenny. And now he was so used to having his loved ones around that he didn't know if he could deal with them not being there anymore. He looked over at Paige who was quickly typing something into her phone before she started towards their bodies. "No, Paige. Let us handle it," he said. He didn't want her to have to be a part of that. He knew she was stubborn, that she would insist on it. He stepped closer to her, blocking her path. "Go to Goten. He needs you," he said before he turned towards his brother's body again.

Paige's eyes widened and she nodded. She slipped her arms around her father to give him a tight hug before she turned and went to Goten who had moved to sit on the edge of the Lookout, his head in his hands. She sat next to him, rubbing her hand over his back as she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

Goten leaned back into her, giving into his tears, sobbing against her. "I failed her, Paige," he whispered, looking out over the world, licking his lips, trying to stop himself. "That bitch isn't getting away with this. I swear it."

Paige shook her head. "You didn't fail anyone. This is my fault. We can't…" Tears slipped down her cheeks and she cut off, unable to finish. She closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

Goku looked up from his mates, his eyes red. "Let's go help Piccolo, Tien. Sabriena, maybe you should see if Jenny needs any help," he said as he leaned over, kissing her cheek before he wandered over to his friend. He looked down at the bodies on the ground a moment before he knelt and passed a hand over their eyes, closing them. "Let's not keep them parted for long," he said as he gently picked up Rose. Her body was already growing stiff.

Piccolo nodded and picked Dende up, wincing at how cold his brother's body was in his arms. There was a huge lump in his throat, restricting his air, and he couldn't swallow it. His expression went stoic, save for the tears that stung his eyes. He tightened his grip and turned to walk towards the temple that would lead down into the Lookout. "Follow me," he said to Goku. He nodded to Tien, who was moving to clean up the blood left behind by their bodies. "Thank you, my friend."

Tien nodded back, not sure of what to say, so he remained silent and knelt on the tile to start cleaning. He would find them in a minute once all the last traces of blood were gone. He didn't want that as a constant reminder to them all of the loved ones they had lost. Something caught his eye in the pool of blood and he carefully reached out to pick it up. He cleaned it off and held it in the palm of his hand, looking it over. It looked like an ornate key on a necklace. He turned to call after Piccolo, but he and Goku had already disappeared inside. "Paige?" Tien called and got to his feet. "Hey, sweetheart, do you know what this is? Was it Rose's?" he asked as he held it out to her.

Paige lifted her head and turned to Tien, looking at the odd necklace that he held in his hand. She stood up and walked over to him before she reached out and took it. She turned it over in her hands, swallowing hard. "I'm not sure. I'll ask my dad about it when he... you know." She wiped at her eyes again and shoved the key into her pocket. "Thank you, Tien," she said quietly before she went back over to Goten, sighing as she sat down. Her father and Goku would probably clean up Dende's body and Rose's. She wasn't sure what it all entailed. Just that Guardian's were placed below in the maze as was tradition.

* * *

><p>Sabriena waited with Jenny and Alice as Piccolo and Goku brought the bodies into the room. It was the same room where they had laid Gramma and Lindsey when they died, where Krillin had laid until his memorial service. They could gather their friends and family there to pay their last respects before their bodies were laid to rest.<p>

Her lip trembled as she looked at them, her thoughts still going to what would happen now that they were gone. She set down the dress Jenny had picked out for Rose to wear and she stepped closer, looking at them. She tipped her head curiously at a thin pink cable that hung out of Dende's pocket. She carefully reached over and pulled on it, her eyes going wide as she recognized the pink earphones she'd left with him the first time she returned to Japan. She'd told him the Lookout would be too quiet without her and that he would miss her. She gasped and clenched the mp3 player in her hands as tears spilled down her cheeks and a sob escaped her throat. "I should've been nicer to him," she cried.

Jenny looked over at Sabriena, recognizing the headphones that she held. She gave a little watery laugh, tears slipping down her cheeks again. "He would wear those all the time you know. When he didn't think we were looking at him." She turned and drew Sabriena to her, turning her face into her neck. "You were nice to him, don't you remember? I don't think he would want to change a thing."

"H-He did like the cake I made for him," Sabriena said, crying and laughing at the same time. She hugged Jenny tighter, her chin trembling. "Jenny, I'm so scared," she whispered in her friend's ear. She drew a shaking breath and stepped back, sniffling harshly as she looked down at the earphones in her hand. "I should make cake for everyone. I think Dende would've liked that."

Jenny nodded. "We will have cake and soup. Maybe even tuck away some cake in here," she said as she looked down at the headphones in Sabriena's hand. "We can leave them with him, if you want? Or perhaps Alice might enjoy them?" She turned and looked at her daughter who was adding some oils to the water they would use to wash the bodies.

Sabriena set the earphones next to Dende's body. "I'll let Alice decide," she said. She stared down at the Namek, her throat tight. She looked up and met her husband's eyes for a moment; he looked twice as upset as she felt. And that was saying something. She blinked a couple times and swallowed before she leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dende's forehead. "Goodbye, my friend," she whispered before she turned and left, heading to the kitchen to make cake for everyone because she didn't know what else to do then.

Alice looked up from her task, at the little headphones that sat there. She remembered asking Dende about them once or twice. He had said that it brought him clarity, not just through the music, but from the person who had given him the little device as well. He said it gave him hope when there was little to be found. That a person could change so much, one small act of kindness that was like a drop in a still pond. How that little drop made big ripples that grew and grew. She smiled to herself as she remembered accusing him of quoting more Disney movies. "I would be honored if I could have them."


	8. Unlocking the Book

Paige listened carefully that night, waiting until the telltale sounds that her parents were finally asleep, that Alice was asleep as well. She threw off the covers to her bed, fully clothed and carefully picked up the pack she had hidden under her bed. She held her breath as she placed her hand on the door knob and carefully twisted it open and poked her head out, looking around. She'd already left the note on her dresser. She hoped they wouldn't worry very much.

She tiptoed to the edge of the Lookout and looked behind her once more. She didn't dare raise her power level. Her parents were on high alert and sound asleep or not, they would feel that. She turned back and looked out over the dark world below and let herself fall off the edge, the wind whizzing by her ears, her pack flapping against her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling in her stomach before it passed and she opened her eyes, watching as she fell past the clouds and the lights from the houses below came into view growing closer and closer.

When she could hold off no longer, she powered up, a blue aura erupting around her and she leveled out, soaring back up into the sky and headed towards Goku's old house, where Gohan and Goten had grown up. She had been there when she was little, back when Goku and Chichi had still been married. She thought about what they were going to do to avenge Dende and Rose. Her parents were not going to be happy with her and she wasn't sure what Papaw would think of either.

"I feel her now," Goten whispered in the darkness. He and Phoenix were outside Goten's childhood home, waiting on Paige to show up. Goten was pacing, but Phoenix was lounging in the grass, his back propped up against his pack. This was crazy. He chewed his lip as he paced, the sting of Rose's and Dende's deaths still painfully fresh. He had to do this, he had to track down their killer, but he was nervous about taking his nephew with him.

"We're lucky mom actually went to bed early tonight," Phoenix commented as he stared up at the sky. His mother was usually a night owl and would often stay up later than any of them. But after they had learned of Dende's death, both she and his father had gone to bed early.

"Just cause she's all upset," Goten answered, thinking of his sister-in-law and his brother. Gohan had taken Dende's death pretty hard. They had been close since they were little kids. He scrubbed at his head. "What am I doing?" he muttered. "I can't take a couple of kids like you guys on a mission like this."

Phoenix bolted upright. "Hey! I ain't a kid!" he exclaimed in an offended tone. He narrowed his eyes at Goten. His uncle had never treated him like a tag-along and he wasn't about to be treated as such now. His tail swished irritatedly through the grass as he crossed his arms.

"You're sixteen!" Goten shot back.

"Yeah, and you're twenty-two," Phoenix said, flopping back against his pack again. "You ain't _that_ much older than me." He drummed his fingers on his thighs, bouncing his head in time with the beat. "So where do we even start?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't have a clue. I'm hoping Paige might." That was the part that worried him the most. They had no clues to go on at all, except for the fact that they were looking for an Atlantian and probably the Saiyan who had accompanied her. But Dende and Rose hadn't mentioned the Saiyan. Still, that didn't mean that he wasn't an opponent to consider as well. That boy had been vicious in his attack on Phoenix.

"Alice coming too?" Phoenix asked.

Goten shook his head and turned towards the approaching energy. Alice would never agree to such a hairbrained scheme like this. He hoped Paige had been able to sneak out without alerting her sister. Alice would've stopped all of them, he was sure of it. He could see a faint blue aura flying his way fast. "There she is."

Paige saw the boys waiting around outside of the home. She slowed down and dropped down, falling down five feet to land in front of them. "Hey boys." She readjusted her pack and looked at them. "So, it's just us." She sighed, not sure what she was thinking. Maybe that they would have more people to help them, but everyone else was doing what they could to prepare for another attack instead of taking the fight right to the murderer. She closed her eyes as she remembered the horrific sight of Dende and Rose laying in a pool of their own blood on the tiles. "So, what's the plan?"

"We don't really have a plan," Goten admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "We were kinda hoping you might." He cringed at the look on her face. If nothing else, Paige definitely got her temper from Vegeta and he hoped she wasn't in a mood to take it out on him.

Paige shook her head at them both a moment before she looked around. "The way Rose and Dende described their attacker sounded exactly like the girl I fought at the tournament. I don't know where she would go or where she is now, but she definitely got my attention." She took a few breaths to calm herself. She could feel her energy starting to crackle around her. "She's out there. She knew where to find me. She knew I would see them, that we all would." She looked back at them, "I don't know how far we will have to go, but it's going to be one hell of a trip."

Phoenix jumped to his feet, snapping his fingers. "We should go see great-grandma!"

Goten blinked at him. "Arthusia? Why?"

"Maybe she could help us," Phoenix said. "I mean, she's the one grandpa goes to if he needs some advice! Mom does it, too! She knows all sorts of crazy shit. Maybe she would know a starting point for us. I mean, it couldn't hurt to ask her, right? Even if she said no and called someone, we could be long gone before they got to us."

"Phoenix, she's in America," Goten said uncertainly. "That's a long flight." He was already tired from the fights that day and the emotional exhaustion of crying for hours after they'd found the bodies on the Lookout. But his mind wouldn't turn off and he'd been unable to sleep at all before they left Gohan's house. He looked at the big pack he had sitting on the ground. It was the one Tien had made for him a long time ago, the same one he always took with him out to the forest when he would venture out there for a week or more at a time. He was suddenly grateful his father had made it for him. They would need it on this trip, he was sure of it. He'd helped Phoenix pack a bag as well, chastising him for trying to bring unnecessary things like his mp3 player and other crap like that.

"This whole thing is going to be long," Phoenix argued. "Paige just said so herself!" He threw an arm around his uncle. "C'mon, bro. You know you want to. That crazy old lady knows all sorts of wild shit. I'm telling you, I bet she could point us in the right direction!"

Goten debated it for a second. Phoenix had a point. "What do you think, Paige?" Goten asked.

She nodded and walked over to the men and threw an arm around the both of them. "Sounds like a good starting place to me. I've always liked her. Sassy." She smirked and rose into the air. "Going to be a long flight. Guess we'd better get started."

Phoenix and Goten shouldered their bags and took to the sky with Paige, flying as fast as their energy would allow. Goten couldn't shake the sound of Alice's scream when she found Dende. Nor could he get the image of Rose's dead body out of his mind. Even though Rose was not going to be wished back, he was going to avenge her death. She had saved him when he was too young to save himself and now he had his chance to pay her back. She did not deserve to die like that and neither did Dende. He would make sure that whoever had done this would pay dearly for it.

Paige and the boys flew on all night and well into the day. She took a back seat after they crossed the ocean, following as Goten lead them, following an energy signature he knew well. She blinked her eyes several times, her energy was starting to wane, but her anger fueled her on, Vegeta's words from training echoing in her head. _Yes, you are frustrated, aren't you? Mad even? Channel that anger into your energy. Focus it or your opponents will beat you down every time. If you have energy enough to be angry, you have energy enough to fight._ "Are we there yet guys!?" she shouted at them, she was exhausted and needed rest soon or else she would fall into the ocean.

Phoenix turned in the air to look at her, still flying in the same direction. "Almost!" It wasn't long after that they landed in front of the little house, the sun just beginning to sink over the horizon. Phoenix opened the gate and led the way up the stone walkway and knocked on the door.

Gramma blinked at the trio when she opened the door and smiled warmly at Phoenix. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" she said as she hugged him. She ushered him into the house before she hugged Goten and Paige each in turn. She was expecting company that evening, just as she always did whenever any of them came to visit, but she hadn't expected to see those three. "Your father isn't with you?" she asked Goten as she closed the door behind them. "Don't tell me you flew all that way."

Goten nodded. "Yeah, we came on our own," he answered and shrugged his pack off, letting it thunk loudly on the hardwood floor. He rolled his shoulders and neck, trying to loosen the stiffness he felt there. It wasn't so much that the pack was heavy, really to him it weighed nothing, but flying all that way with it made his muscles stiff. "Gramma, we need your help. Dende and Rose were killed today and they don't want to be wished back. But we can't just let their murderer get away scott-free. We need help finding her."

Gramma's brows lifted at his words. Something panged in her heart to hear of their death. It was a sad day indeed that the last of the first humans were no longer on the earth. She swallowed and tried to press down the sadness she felt. There were bigger issues to deal with now and she would light a candle for their passing later. She looked around at all three of them, feeling out their emotions. "And so you snuck out here without telling your parents and expect me to help you figure out where this person might be," she stated, crossing her arms.

Paige nodded as she pulled a bottle of water out of her pack and eagerly drank down the contents, feeling a bit of her energy return slightly. "That's exactly what we were hoping you could do for us, but hopefully without all the summoning gods and that jazz. I think our group has had more than enough of those over the years." She remembered the fiasco when her Papaw had made the mistake of dealing with them in an effort to try and protect his family. It had been too much.

Gramma snorted. "Believe me, dear. We ALL learned our lesson with that one," she said, knowing exactly what Paige was referencing. She sighed and went quiet for a moment, fixing each of them in turn with a stern gaze. Goten and Paige were hellbent on finding the woman who had murdered their loved ones. She could feel their determination, fueled by anger and heartache. And Phoenix, well, he was determined to go on this adventure whether anyone wanted him to or not. He was sorry for the loss of Dende and Rose, but more than anything the only thing she felt from him was excitement. He really was too much like his grandfather. She finally sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Well I can see there's no point in trying to stop you," she said. "Alright. I'll help you figure out where to begin."

"Gramma, you're the best!" Phoenix exclaimed and hugged her tightly again. Even though he was tired, he felt like he could burst at the seams with excitement. He'd always loved listening to the stories his grandparents and parents told him of their battles. But most of his life had been spent in peace; there were no villains to fight, no dragons to slay. This was fantastic.

Goten gave a tired smile. "We really do appreciate the help, Gramma," he said and tried to stifle a yawn. He threw an arm around Paige's shoulders and leaned his head against her, blinking sleepily. He drew a sharp breath through his nose and stood up straight again. He couldn't sleep now. They had too much work to do.

"Yes, yes," Gramma answered, a tone of annoyance almost in her voice. "I'm just not looking forward to dealing with any of your parents. They're all going to have my head for this." She was feeling her own tiredness. Ninety-four years on the earth would take its toll on you after awhile and she was certainly starting to feel her age. It was creeping up on her whether she liked it or not. "All three of you look absolutely exhausted. Why don't you go upstairs and sleep for a few hours while I do some research and make you something to eat? We'll discuss your plans when you wake up."

Paige slung her arm around Goten's shoulders in return, both holding each other up. "Do you need any help with that? A few more bottles of water and I should be right as rain." It was a lie, she was still half human and she needed sleep as much as regular food instead of just water alone like her father. She looked at Phoenix and chuckled, "Though maybe I should help these two lugs up the stairs."

Gramma raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't you lie to me, young lady. You need your rest as much as the boys do." She smirked at the slightly surprised look in Paige's eyes. "Just because I can't read your thoughts like your uncle could, doesn't mean I can't sense when someone is lying to me. Now up to bed, all of you." She motioned up the stairs, shooing them away to the bedrooms.

Phoenix groaned, his exhaustion starting to hit him as he looked up the stairs. "So many steps," he grumbled and tromped noisily up the dark wooden staircase.

Goten chuckled and slid his arm around Paige's waist as they walked upstairs. "You should'a known better than to try to lie to Gramma," he whispered to her. He led the way down a hallway and bumped open a door with his toe. The bed looked squashy and inviting and he gave a groan of longing to just curl up in it and sleep for days. "Will you sleep with me?" he asked tiredly, totally missing the way the question sounded.

Paige gave the Saiyan a look, grinning at him despite herself. "Really? You want to go all the way in Gramma's house with your nephew right next to us? Kinky. I'm game, but can I top?" She laughed and helped him over to the bed, turning as she watched Phoenix head down the hallway to another bedroom as if he was moving on auto-pilot. "Actually, I think he's dead to the world, so if you don't mind Gramma knowing we are doing the nasty, let's do it."

Goten blinked at her through tired eyes as he kicked off his boots. "And people say I'm the whore in the family," he grumbled as he flopped back on the bed and sighed. "You're such a little shit, Paige." He smiled over at her as she closed the door and he reached out a hand for her, pulling her to lay down beside him. "I just wanna cuddle like we use to when we were kids. You're the only thing that can make me happy right now." He was afraid of lying there alone, lost in his thoughts. He knew the sadness of losing Dende and Rose would hit him all over again and he didn't want to deal with it. "Can we just go to sleep for a little while?"

Paige gave him a tired smile. "Yeah, we can do that," she said seriously as she curled around him, sliding her fingers into his hair and curling up next to his side. She nuzzled into his cheek. "I've got you. We're going to be alright, you know? We're going to make them pay for what they have done to our family. We are going to make this right," she said, though she knew nothing would make their deaths right. It would always be a violent, brutal murder and nothing done would change that. The only solace came from knowing that Dende and Rose were finally at peace with the knowledge they would always have each other in death.

* * *

><p>"GONE! I've talked with Lindsey and she says that Goten and Phoenix are missing. You know how you said that they would be the inseparable band, so I know they have to be together! But they are so irresponsible! I mean, what could they be thinking going after Dende and Rose's killer! What happens if they are overpowered? We don't know what kind of forces they have or if they are planning something. What if they all end up kidnapped?" Jenny was panicking. A full blown do not pass go, go directly to panic mode.<p>

Piccolo frowned deeply as he stared at the note in his hand, left by his daughter at some point in the night when she'd snuck out to meet up with Goten and Phoenix. He was going to beat all three of them to within an inch of their lives as soon as they were home. He'd stood by silently while Jenny had spoken to Lindsey, both of them on the verge of nervous breakdowns. He didn't blame them. His nerves were shot as well.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Vegeta growled, rubbing at his face with his hand. "Those idiots," he muttered and looked over at Tora, who he had shown up for training that morning. He sighed through his nose, feeling his temper rising. They knew better than to pull stupid shit like this. "And I'm guessing Kakarot has no idea that his son has run off with this wild plan to avenge their deaths?" He listened to Jenny shriek on the other end of the line; he could hear the tears and the worry in her voice. "Calm down. I'll send Tora out to the cabin. Kakarot can track them down quicker than anyone and bring them straight home."

Jenny felt a surge of relief washing through her and she drug a hand through her short hair. "Please tell them to hurry. I just, I don't think my heart can take this. First Dende and Rose and then they go running off to who knows where to try and avenge their deaths?" She bit her lip as she thought about what would happen if they died. She would lose it and nothing would bring her back. "Please," she pleaded again as she pressed the heel of her hand into her eyes.

"They'll be home before the wake this afternoon," Vegeta promised. "Now calm down, Jennifer. I'll handle this." He hung up the phone, shaking his head. They were supposed to be preparing for saying their last goodbyes to Dende and Rose, not tracking down the kids who'd decided to run off and play hero. "Tora," he said, turning to the taller Saiyan.

"I got it," Tora said. He couldn't help but to overhear Vegeta's conversation. He'd even been able to hear everything Jenny said, her voice was so loud and shrill in her panic. He'd never heard her like that before. He snapped his fingers, vanishing in a puff of dark blue smoke before he appeared at the cabin. The sun was just starting to climb into the sky and he could smell the breakfast Sabriena had prepared for her husbands that morning still lingering on the air. He trotted up the steps and knocked on the door, opening it when Tien hollered that it was open.

He stepped inside, giving them a nervous look as they sat at the table, drinking coffee. It seemed they had just finished their meal. "Hey," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, ah, got something to tell you all. I guess Goten, Paige, and Phoenix decided to run off sometime in the night. Piccolo found a note from Paige. Seems they decided to take it upon themselves to track down Dende and Rose's killer. Vegeta sent me out here to tell you."

Sabriena's coffee cup slipped from her fingers, spilling all over the table and clattering to the floor. It felt like her heart had stopped in her chest. "What?!" she shrieked and Tora cringed. "The hell are they thinking?! They can't go after her! They'll be killed! And without Dende, there aren't any more dragonballs! We won't be able to wish them back! Alice hasn't made any new ones. No. No, no, no, no," she whimpered, tears welling in her eyes and she covered her face with her hands, leaning over her knees. This was exactly what she was afraid of; Dende and Rose hadn't even been dead for twenty-four hours and already her world was being turned upside down. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her son.

Goku was on his feet the next minute, his hands banging down on the table as he looked at Tora in shock. "They did what?!" He grit his teeth together, feeling his world spinning as he listened to Sabriena breaking down. This was too much; hadn't he raised his son better, to think things through? At the very least, he knew Tien had. He looked up at Sabriena, reaching out and pulling her to him. "Don't worry. I'm going to go get them right now," he said before he gave her a light push towards Tien. He could see the worry in his husband's face as well and he reached out, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Nothing is going to happen to them, I swear to you." He looked over at Tora. "Come with me, in case they try to run from us," he said as he closed his eyes, pinpointing Goten's energy.

It was far away and it was faint.

"Bring them back, Goku," Tien said as he pulled Sabriena into his lap. His mind was spinning. Goten should've known better than to pull something stupid like this. He was going to have a serious talk with that boy as soon as Goku got back. But for the moment, he needed to keep Sabriena calm. She was starting to hyperventilate as it was.

Tora grabbed onto Goku's shoulder. "I can't sense their energy," he explained. He'd tried to just briefly before Vegeta had hung up the phone with Jenny. He thought perhaps he could go get the kids himself and spare Goku and his mates the worry, but he hadn't been able to do it. He hadn't spent enough time around Goten, Paige, or Phoenix to be able to pick up on their energy from that far away. Especially if it was low. He watched as Goku pressed his fingers to his forehead and the next thing he knew, they were standing in the dark outside a huge victorian house. He blinked at it, recognizing it instantly. It had been a long time since he'd been there, but he knew the place. Everyone in their family did. "Arthusia's?" he asked in surprise, looking at the younger Saiyan. Judging by the expression on Goku's face, he was just as shocked to find themselves standing there as well.

Goku couldn't believe his eyes; this was the last place he thought he would find them. He half expected them to be some place that he associated more with the Atlantians, but it made sense that the kids would come here first. They were probably hoping that Arthusia could point them in the right direction or maybe make it so that he couldn't find them. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "They must have flown all night to get here," he said before he hopped up the steps and knocked on the door quickly before he opened it up and walked in. He could smell food cooking and the warm scent of incense wrapped around him. "Arthusia?" He winced; there was too much anger in his voice, but he didn't know what to think.

Arthusia cringed at the sound of Goku's voice and the feel of his emotions as they hit her. She sighed and set down her book as she got to her feet, leaving the book open on the kitchen table. She could see the look of worry and anger on Goku's face as she entered the living room. "So I'm guessing everyone knows what the children did," she stated and sighed. "They're asleep upstairs. Come on in, they're not going anywhere any time soon."

Tora shut the door behind them and followed Gramma back into her kitchen. He always did like this old house, the feel of it. He was glad that this was where they found the kids. "At least they're safe," he said quietly to Goku as they sat down at the table. "It could've been a lot worse." Now he understood why no one could feel their energies. Being on the other side of the world and sound asleep, he was amazed that Goku was able to track them down at all.

"I am sorry to hear about the death of your friends. It's a great loss, losing the last of the ancient ones," she said as she poured each of them a cup of tea. She slid a cup to Goku and Tora, then sat down in a chair across from Goku and watched him over the rim of her cup with that piercing stare. "You intend to take the children home with you."

Goku nodded, looking at the tea cup, trying to calm himself down before he picked it up. He didn't want to break the pretty thing, "I have to. It's not safe. We don't know what they are up against. If it's a trap and they are walking right into it..." He sighed; they were safe up stairs, he could feel their energies upstairs, all safe and sound. He looked up at the grandmother and reached out, taking the delicate tea cup in his hands and took a sip. It was hot and comforting, soothing almost. He rubbed a hand on his face. To be completely honest with himself, he had wanted to go after the killer himself, but then he was torn. He didn't know where to start and he wanted to stay and protect his own family. If he came to the cabin and saw Sabriena and Tien laying like that in a pool of blood, he didn't know what he would do. And there would be no dragonballs that could bring them back.

He didn't know what he was going to say to the kids. Irresponsible. Selfish. He was still hurting and hearing the kids were missing just put the cherry on top of an already horrible twenty-four hours. "I don't know what to do."

Gramma fixed Goku with a stare as she lit one of her cigarettes. "So you're here to drag them home and tell them how stupid their plan is," she stated. She dragged on the clove and exhaled slowly, considering the situation for a moment. "I can't say I blame you. It seems they have no real plan at this point. Obviously they don't or they wouldn't have shown up here." She paused for a minute, sighing again. "And what is your plan? You know if you take them back now, they're just going to try again. You planning on locking them in a closet until they come to their senses?"

Goku frowned and rubbed at his head. "You say that like it's a bad idea." He pouted, but moved to sit down across from her. "I have half a mind to join them, but everyone is hurting back home. To wake up and find them missing this morning after what we found yesterday, we all didn't know what to think. Maybe if we had laid the bodies to rest, given us all some time to think clearly we wouldn't have panicked. I don't know." He rested his head on his hand, "What do you think?"

"I've been thinking on this for a few hours now," Gramma answered. "And I think that taking them home or joining them is a bad idea. First of all, they are just going to try again and they're going to resent you for setting them back. This is something they need to do. Those children are not going to take no for an answer. Especially Paige." She paused for a moment, sipping her tea. "You've trained those boys. I know you have. And if you're worried about them going up against the witch that killed your friends, remember that Paige and Phoenix have their own magick, even if they haven't discovered it within themselves yet. There are lessons here that they need to learn on their own. All three of them. I mean it, Goku. If you interfere now, you could screw up a lot of things down the road that are even bigger than this. This is a lesson for ALL of you, your whole family. You have to let them test themselves and see what they can do. And YOU have to learn that sometimes you have to sit on the sidelines. I know that's not your nature, but you can't always be the hero, darlin'."

Goku pressed his lips thin. "Heh, sitting on the sidelines has never been my strong point." He thought that if Chichi knew, she would be laughing at him now. "But you've never steered us wrong before." He gave her a smile. He couldn't believe how young she looked for her age. He'd forgotten her true age, any birthday they celebrated she said she was the same age as the year before. "But, I think we will stay until they wake up and let them know they could have done this a bit more responsibly. Sabriena is worried sick about Goten, same as Jenny. Jenny thinks her little girl's been kidnapped again. I can't say I blame her for thinking that."

"They have a right to be worried. They're mothers. That's their job," Gramma answered. She was surprised he'd agreed so quickly, but she was pleased about it. She really didn't feel like getting into an argument with him. She was tired. "They're not going to be happy with you when you come back empty-handed. I imagine Lindsey won't be pleased either. If those girls give you any shit, come get me. I'll handle them." She sat back and ran her fingers over the pages of the book, sighing. She felt overwhelmed. She leaned forward and held her head in her hands, her elbows resting on the table. The earth was no longer under the guardianship of the first human. Big things were on the horizon that affected every last one of them. What those things were exactly, Gramma didn't know. But she did know that the children needed this. "I mean it, Goku," she said without looking up. "It's important for them to learn these lessons without the interference of their parents. And Alice, too. She's the guardian now. She needs experience without her father hovering too much. I know she's only seventeen years old, but remind him that his brother was much younger than that when he became guardian."

Goku knew she spoke the truth. Paige had held her own against the supposed murderer the day before, Goten and Phoenix were both excellent fighters; they could hold their own. Paige had also been trained by Vegeta and Piccolo and her mother since age two. He gave a weak smile at the grandmother. "You're right. You're always right." He sighed. Well at least this way he knew that his kids would be able to track down the killer, and he could stay behind to protect the loved ones back home. "Guess I should help them out. They'll get home faster." He smiled at her again. "So, um... How have you been? Anything new since Gohan and I visited last week?"

"Oh, fine. Nothing new, really. Just doing the same thing I always do," she smiled. "Fixing everyone's love lives," she explained at his questioning look.

Tora was itching to get his hands on the big leather-bound book in front of her. It looked fascinating to say the least. He could smell the ancient parchment. The charts on the pages before her intrigued him. "Ma'am?" he asked and winced as she looked up, a fierce stare in her eyes. "Sorry. Gramma?" he tried again and she gave an approving nod. "What is that book? I don't think I've ever seen one like it before. And that's saying something cause I read a lot."

Gramma gave him a soft smile. She could feel his excitement and his anxiousness to look at it. She appreciated that. "It's a book of shadows. A spellbook that has been handed down for generations, mother to daughter. It has been in my family for as long as anyone can remember." She looked down at it again and sighed. "I was hoping to find some clarity, to figure out where to send the children first. Oh, but my head is hurting. Here, you may look at it if you like. I need to work on dinner anyway. It's way past my dinner time. Are you two hungry?" She smiled at their nods and slid the book over to Tora as she got up to return to the stove.

Tora handled the book as if it were made of glass, carefully turning the pages as he drank in the information there. "This is amazing," he breathed. It looked handwritten, the charts and references drawn with painstaking precision. It was beautiful. He looked over his shoulder as he heard heavy footsteps tromping down the wooden stairs.

"Gramma! Something smells awesome!" Phoenix exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, looking sleepy with his hair stuck out at odd angles as he stretched his arms over his head. "I'm starving. Are we almost ready to-" He froze midsentence as he caught sight of his grandpa and Tora sitting at the table, both of them looking less than impressed with him. "Shiiiiiiit," he hissed, taking a step back, wondering if he should run or if that would only get him in more trouble. He knew he was in a heap of trouble as it was. Obviously Paige's parents had found her letter and his own parents would be aware of what they'd done now. "Uh, h-hi Grandpa," he stammered, a nervous giggle in his voice as he spoke. "Fancy meetin' you here."

Goku sat up straighter, feeling a protectiveness settling over him and he gave his grandson a stern look. "Phoenix," he said in greeting. "Don't bother running, I'll just catch up to you again." He said before he pointed to a chair next to Tora, "Why don't you have a seat and eat some 'breakfast' while I tell you just how upset your mother is."

He watched his grandson nervously sit down before he sighed and shared a look with Tora. He knew Goten could sense him the moment he got up. His son's power level dropped low, but it was too late. "You two might as well come down here. I know you two are listening in, so why don't you stop hiding and just join us? I could sense Goten from halfway across the world while he was sleeping, do you think I can't sense you now that I'm five feet from him?"

Goten and Paige were crouched at the top of the stairs. "Dammit," Goten hissed. "Nothing to do now. We can't run; he'd just follow us again." He stood and grabbed Paige's wrist. "Even if he takes us back, we'll try again. I swear it," he whispered in her ear as they tromped down the stairs. "Hey Dad," Goten said uncertainly, releasing Paige's wrist and scratching nervously at the back of his neck.

Paige cursed under her breath and stood up, giving Goten a look before they made their way down into the kitchen. She gave the two full blooded Saiyans a defiant look. "We aren't going back until this is made right," she said, daring them to tell her otherwise.

Goku rested his head on his head, breathing a sigh of relief to see Goten unhurt. He tried to hide the smile on his face as he watched them squirm. He didn't take pleasure in that. Much. "Of course not, but you are going to need your strength if you are going to do this, so come eat up," he said to her. "Your note didn't do much to make everyone feel at ease. And Goten, you know how your mother is when someone close to her passes away. She cared more about Dende than most people realized. Then for you to go off and do this without so much as a heads up?"

Goten lowered his head as he sat down. "Sorry, Dad," he muttered, not daring to look up. He suddenly realized how foolish it was to sneak away in the night like that. Of course their parents were going to be upset. He squirmed in his chair; he felt like a child who'd been caught doing wrong. And he hated that feeling. He hoped his mother wasn't too terribly upset with him. He cringed on the inside; it was hard to predict how Sabriena would react, but death was not something she handled well. He hoped she wasn't closing herself off against everyone. It always bothered him when she did that.

Phoenix looked up hopefully, his eyes searching his grandfather's. "You mean you're not going to stop us?" he asked, the excitement bubbling up in his chest again. He grinned at Gramma as she set a big bowl of soup in front of him and he eagerly dug into it. "Hot damn, Gramma, this soup is fantastic."

"Thank you," she answered. "Watch your mouth, young man." She served everyone at the table and set down a breadbasket in the middle before she sat down in her usual chair. Her expression remained politely calm, but secretly, she was amused to see how this was going to play out. She could feel the way Goten's stomach was coiling with nervousness. It served him right for sneaking off and scaring his parents like that, even if his intentions were good.

Paige rubbed the back of her head. She had been positive Goku was going to drag them back to Japan kicking and screaming, but now he was saying he was going to let them go? She looked at Gramma then back to Goku, "Okay then. When do we leave?" She paused as she saw Goten grab a plate and pile it high with food. "Right. Bottomless pits." She shook her head and sat down next to Goten, stealing a bite off his plate and popped it into her mouth.

He glared at her, disbelief all over his face. "Woman, you know better than to take food off a Saiyan's plate," he said through a mouthful of food. "Get your own."

Paige narrowed her eyes at him and grabbed a second piece, chewing it slowly, leaning towards him and closing her eyes, moaning as if it was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted.

"That's it," Goten growled, banging his hands on the table. He threw an arm around her neck, choking her. Phoenix sat back and laughed loudly, trying not to choke on his food. Paige dug her nails into the inside of Goten's thigh, pinching him harshly. His teeth clenched and his back stiffened.

"That's right," Paige said calmly. "Let go of me."

Goten released her neck and slowly placed his hands back on the table.

"Aw, Goten!" Phoenix teased, "You're such a good little bitch!"

Goku looked at Phoenix disapprovingly. "Language, kiddo." He chuckled at the exchange between his son and Piccolo's daughter. "Careful son. She's got spirit in her," he warned before he looked at Paige, "You steal Vegeta's food?"

Paige shook her head, "Nah, I don't have a death wish." She grinned at Goten and patted his thigh before reaching for his glass of water and drank it down.

Tora reluctantly closed the book and set it in a safe spot on the counter. He was so picking it back up just as soon as he was done eating. His stomach rumbled and he sat back down at the table with a laugh. "Cause, you know, Eighteen didn't already make me a huge meal this morning or anything," he said sarcastically, knowing full well his wife had served him pancakes until he thought he might burst. He fixed Phoenix with a look before he turned to Goku. "The other two you can't stop," he said. "But this one, I don't know if you should let him go, Kakarot. He's still young and he got his ass handed to him at the tournament. I don't know if he's ready for something like this." He ignored Phoenix as the young Saiyan tried to protest and got choked on his food, sputtering incoherently at him.

Goku gave Tora a look before he considered Phoenix. "Well at his age, I didn't have anyone telling me that I couldn't go out on wild adventures. In fact, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have discovered my true potential. Phoenix has a lot to learn that I can't teach him in training." He gave Gramma a wink, "Desperation is a teaching method that can't be duplicated in a classroom." He looked back over at Phoenix in all seriousness, "But you had better promise me that you will NOT look at the full moon. I was going to have Vegeta and Tora train you to control that side, but I've been a bit reluctant to do so. I'd rather you not transform at all. It's dangerous."

Paige could barely believe her ears, that Goku was going to let them go out on their adventure. She knew full well that if she had told her parents about her plans, that she would have been locked into her room. No, she didn't regret the way this had played out. Though, at the moment, her attention had caught on the book Tora had set aside. The ornate lock at the back caught her eye and had her digging into her pocket for the key she had. The one Tien had found in the pool of Dende's blood.

"I won't look at the moon, Grandpa," Phoenix promised. "I know better. Dad reminds me all the time not to. He said if I did, he'd have to cut off my tail." He nearly whimpered and curled it tighter around his waist. He couldn't imagine how painful that would be.

"He's your grandson, it's your call, Kakarot," Tora said and left the subject alone. Sixteen wasn't too young as far as he was concerned, but he imagined that Gohan wasn't going to be too pleased about it. He sat back with a stretch and a sigh before he reached over and grabbed the book to look at it again, completely missing the way Paige was looking at it. He hadn't noticed when he set it down, but the wind through the open window had caught a couple of the pages and blown them over, revealing a secondary cover that was locked. He gave a little tug on it and frowned when it didn't pop open. Oh, that was going to drive him nuts to not know what was behind that cover. "Gramma, do you have the key for this?"

Arthusia shook her head. "That key has been missing for an eternity. No one in my family seemed to know when the key was lost. There's supposed to be incredibly powerful spells locked away in that section, but a lot of good that's done anyone. Don't get me wrong, the spells I can access are powerful, too, but curiosity has driven me nuts for years trying to get into that section. But there it is. Passed down from mother to daughter for generations."

Tora tipped his head curiously at the book. "You know," he said slowly, "This all sounds sort of familiar." Goosebumps made the hair on his arms stand straight up and a thrill of fear and excitement shot up his spine. "When I came to this planet, our mission was to find this old book the Atlantians wanted. They said it had been stolen from them centuries ago by one of their own. A female of their kind who fell in love with a human male. They ostracized her for it. Somehow, she stole their book as a sort of vengeance before she fled with her lover. But she left the key behind. They told me they still had the key."

Gramma narrowed her eyes at him as she listened to the story. "You think this is the book they were looking for," she stated. She had to admit, it was an interesting theory. "I wish there was a way to know for certain," she mused to herself, lighting a fresh clove cigarette as she stared at the lock. She gave a jump as Paige's emotions hit her. She looked at the young Namekian, "What is it, dear?"

Paige looked at Gramma a moment before she held up the key and deftly stuck it into the exposed keyhole. "Dende was holding this when we found his body. The Atlantian that killed them must have had it on her."

Goku blinked at the key that now stood proudly up from the book. "Antonia had it?" He scratched his head. "But why?"

"Well I guess that settles that," Gramma said, her heart pounding against her ribs. All her life, she'd tried to get into that locked section. And NOW it finally decided to open. Just her luck. "Well, go ahead. Open it."

Phoenix leaned in curiously, trying to understand. "Wait, so if this book belonged to the Atlantians, and the woman who stole it was one of them and passed it down, then does that make you part Atlantian too, Gramma?" he asked, looking up at the old woman.

"I suppose so," she answered, her brow creasing. She mentally cursed herself. She wondered now just how much further she could've pushed her magick, how much more she might've been capable of in her youth if she'd known this before. And now she discovered it at the end of her life. The Fates had a cruel sense of humor. She watched as Paige turned the key and the lock clicked open. The ancient pages crackled as the cover was opened, revealing spells and incantations, complicated charts, and a section on the history of the most dark, dangerous, and magickal places in the world and the creatures to be found within. "Well, there's your starting point. Pick one of those places. If the Atlantians had any knowledge of them even without the book, and I imagine they did, that would be the most logical place to start."

Paige looked over the places listed, the list had areas from all over the world, "Haunted forests, pyramids, Bermuda triangle... I don't know where to start." She looked over at Goten and Phoenix, "What do you boys think?"

Goku was looking at the areas as well. "Hopefully I can take you guys to the first place you need to go, but then you'll be on your own. Better pick carefully."

Goten chewed his lip as he looked over the pages and illustrations as Paige thumbed through them. "I guess just flip through and wherever you land is where we'll start. I can't pick a place. Any is as good as the next, I suppose," he said and sat back a little. "We need a notebook so we can copy some of this down to take with us."

"Just take it with you," Gramma said and nearly snorted with amusement at the looks she got. "Just be careful with it. Like I said, it's been in the family for a very long time." She looked at Paige, "And when you get back, that book is to go to Lindsey. And she is to hand it down to Scarlett. I'm trusting you with it."

Paige looked over at Gramma in alarm, "What? Why don't you want it back? Didn't you just say you've been wanting to look at this for the longest time? It's open now, you can spend all the time you want with it." She insisted.

Goku looked at Arthusia, "I can bring the book back and forth between you two if you want? After they get back, of course and maybe once a week. Too many times in a day and it wears me out!" He chuckled.

"No, that's okay," Gramma insisted. "I won't be needing it." She gave a tired sigh as she sat back in her chair, dragging on her clove. She gave a sad smile as she looked at the newly opened section of the book. "I'm just glad to know that there really was something of value in that part. Can you imagine if we'd opened it and all it was was blank pages?" she asked with a laugh. "That would've been a kick in the teeth. No, it's time for me to pass it on. I've had this book for a very long time. It's part of my family history. But I see now that it is no longer mine. You take it with you. Protect it. Use whatever information you can get out of it." She fixed each of them with a hard stare before she slid the book to Paige. Her hand lingered on it for a moment before she sat back and sighed. She lit another of her cloves, staring at the book. Gods, it hurt to let it go. But she knew that it was time. It had served her well for many, many years and now these kids needed it. She ran a hand through her long, dark hair and got up to go to the cabinet. She withdrew a bottle of tequila and a two shot glasses, then plunked them on the table. "Damn tea isn't enough for me tonight," she muttered and sat back down.

Paige nodded and closed her eyes, blinding flipping the pages until she stopped and looked down at the place that was on the parchment. It looked like an old castle, crumbling walls set on a cliff. "Ireland," she said, grinning. "I'm game." She read over everything. "Banshees? What are banshees? Wailing spirits? You think those things really exist?"

Goten leaned in closer, peering over Paige's shoulder, and he shrugged. "I dunno," he said in a soft voice. He didn't know what to think of any of this. The entire past twenty-four hours was a strange blur to him and he wasn't even completely sure that he wasn't dreaming. "Ireland sounds as good as any place to start, I guess," he said. He was almost nervous to accept his father's offer of taking them wherever they wanted to go, half-expecting it to be a trick and for them to find themselves back home. But not having to fly all that way was worth the risk to him. "I guess we'd better get our stuff together and get going."

Goku watched as the three finished up their meals and hurried off upstairs to grab their things. He had spotted the survival pack that Tien had given Goten so long ago sitting by the front door. Those items had become well used over the years and it gave him some measure of peace that Goten had it. He rubbed at his hair a moment before he looked back down at the book, the horrible drawing of a ghostly woman with her mouth open in a silent scream looking back up at him. He looked over at Arthusia, seeing how tired she looked. "Are banshees real?"

Gramma gave a slight snicker. "Darlin', after everything this family has seen and done, do you doubt the existence of anything? I don't even bother trying to separate myth from reality anymore." She gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad you're helping them. They need this, to learn these lessons. You all do. Trust me."

Goku nodded, sparing a look at Tora. "They are going to kill us when we show up back at home empty handed." He let his head thunk down on the table, groaning "Piccolo is going to skin me alive when I not only tell him Paige isn't coming back, but that he needs to give Alice some space as well." He pouted over at Arthusia, giving her puppy dog eyes. "You sure you don't want to come back with us and explain everything?"

Gramma chuckled. "No, I think I'd rather sit this one out," she answered. "Although if they do give you too much trouble, you bring them here. I don't care who it is. Especially if that prince gets all pissy about it. I'll handle him." She laughed again and gave Goku a wink.

Tora shook his head slowly. "Yeah, good luck with that, Kakarot. When we get back, I'm running like hell. YOU can be the one to tell them all that you let the kids go. I was just here to help round them up if they tried to run for it." He snickered to himself and took a sudden interest in the overhead light fixture when Goku shot him a look.

Goku stuck out his bottom lip as he pouted. "You guys are no fun at all," he whined, turning his head as the kids came back downstairs. Well, they were hardly kids any more, were they? He thought he could understand it now, that perhaps now was the time to pass the torch. To give the younger generation a chance to prove themselves, that they could do what it took to protect this world and their loved ones on it. Though, he was still a parent and parents would always worry about their child's safety. He looked back at Gramma, getting up and going around to hug her tightly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for everything," he said, looking back as Paige carefully tucked the book into her pack.

Gramma hugged him back tightly. "Any time, dear." She pulled Phoenix into a hug next, followed by Goten and then Paige. "Now you three take care of each other. Be careful. And get back here as soon as you can so poor Goku doesn't have to hear it from your parents for very long." She slipped the necklace holding the key around Paige's neck and looked at the book once again. "Take care of it. And hopefully on your journey, it'll take care of you."

The Namek nodded, smiling warmly at Gramma. "Thank you for everything. I'll make sure the book gets to Lindsey." She worked her lip a moment before she looked at the older woman confidently. "Don't go anywhere before we get back," she said.

"I think I can manage that," Gramma said and moved to sit back down in her chair. "Just don't take too long, dear."

Goku blinked wide eyed between Gramma and Paige. "Where would you go?" he asked, confused, but his mouth snapped shut with the look that the young Namek shot him a moment later. He held up his hands, "Okay, don't ask. I got it." But he still didn't quite understand what they meant. He gave Arthusia a smile, "Now, does anyone have a picture of Ireland? Or I suppose I could always just wing it."


	9. Not an Easy Decision

Goten blinked around at the new surroundings and gave a tiny sigh of relief. His father had kept his word and brought them to Ireland instead of taking them home. He shrugged off his pack and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. "I'll take care of Paige and Phoenix. I promise. I just, I have to do this, Dad. I can't let her get away with killing Dende and Rose." He suddenly didn't want to let go and he scolded himself for feeling so childish in that moment.

Goku hugged Goten back tightly, burying his face into his son's wild hair. "I know. You will do just fine, you all have a power within you that we can't even begin to touch. I know you can do this," he said pulling back slightly, smiling down at his youngest son. He reached out and fixed his Thor's hammer, making sure the necklace was in place. "You do this for Rose and Dende," he said before he reluctantly stepped back. "And don't think you are out of trouble. You are still going to have to explain yourself to your mom and dad when you get home after this is all over," he teased, sticking his tongue out at him before he went to give his grandson a hug.

Phoenix laughed at the defeated look on Goten's face before he hugged Goku. "I'll keep them out of trouble," he snickered, knowing full well it was going to be the other way around. He couldn't help but to be excited. "Just make sure you're outside when you tell Mom. She might, you know, accidentally set the house on fire again or something if she gets mad enough." He laughed and hugged his grandpa tighter. "Thanks for letting us do this."

Goku cringed when he thought about telling Lindsey that her baby boy wasn't going to be coming home just yet. "Just remember your training, all of you. And I know you haven't had any training for the full moon, but avoid it if you can and when you get back I'll make sure that Tora and Vegeta take you somewhere remote so you can learn how to control it." He ruffled Phoenix's hair before he turned and gave Paige a big hug, "Keep these boys in line for me, alright?"

The young Namek grinned and nodded, hugging the Saiyan back tightly. "You got it," she said, "But you know I'm going to be the one causing trouble." She pulled back and shouldered her bag, giving the two full-blooded Saiyans a wave goodbye. There was an excitement in her chest that threatened to bubble over. There was a part of her that was nervous, but mostly she was angry, hurt, and excited. She was ready to begin.

Goku frowned at her, crossing his arms. "I know that look on your face." He looked at all three, "You all listen to me. Anger is well and good, but don't let it control your actions. It will turn you into something you won't like and you won't be the same as before."

Goten swallowed nervously. Anger was the driving force behind his actions right then, the whole reason he had decided to go after Antonia. In fact, he wasn't sure that anger even began to scratch the surface of what he felt. He was furious that Dende and Rose had come to such a sudden and tragic end. He felt guilty because Rose had protected him when he was little and now he had not been able to do the same for her. He felt sad, vengeful, but most of all he was angry and somehow his father seemed to know that. He looked down and picked up his pack, adjusting it on his shoulders without looking at his father. "We'll be alright, Dad. Please tell Mom and Dad that when you get back. We'll come home as fast as we can."

Goku reached out and ruffled his son's hair, scratching lightly at the scalp. "I will. I love you, son. I love all of you." He stepped back and cast a glance at Tora, giving a nod to signal he was ready to go back to Capsule Corp. "Good luck," he said to them.

"Love you too, Dad," Goten said and watched as the two older Saiyans disappeared. He looked at Paige and Phoenix before he set his face determinedly. "Let's get going."

Tora and Goku appeared just outside of Capsule Corp and Tora cringed dramatically. He could feel the energies of their friends and family inside. Not just Vegeta and Bulma, but Jenny and Piccolo, Gohan and Lindsey, even Sabriena and Tien had come to the city. It seemed everyone had come to Capsule Corp to "greet" the children when they came home. He had to mentally smack himself. They weren't children anymore. And that was what the others needed to realize, too. "So this is the part where I run home to Eighteen and hide while you handle all of them, right?" he asked with a charming grin, but deflated at the look Goku gave him. He squared his shoulders, his face taking on a seriousness he only reserved for battle. "Alright then," he said and clapped a hand to Goku's shoulder. "I got your back."

* * *

><p>Lindsey was pacing the living room floor, chewing her nails. She was going to kill both of those boys when they got home. What were they thinking?! Pulling a crazy stunt like this. She'd known them to get into some really stupid pranks and a heap of trouble before, but this was insane. No note, no phone call, no NOTHING.<p>

Gohan sat back in the recliner, his glasses pushed to his forehead, rubbing his eyes and groaning. "Stupid kids," he muttered. "We didn't do stuff like this when we were younger, did we? Please tell me we didn't."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at him. "You really want an answer to that?"

"That doesn't make it okay for them!" Lindsey shouted.

Jenny had long since dried her tears, rereading the note over and over again, it was crumpled in her hands now, and she drug a hand through her short hair for the umpteenth time that day. "What did they think they were doing?! Paige... my baby girl... They are all walking right in a big mess they don't know what's at the other end of this path!" She started shaking her head. "I can't... I can't see them dead like Dende and Rose!" She stood up and started pacing with Lindsey. "And where is Goku!? Shouldn't he be back with them by now?!"

Lindsey paused her pacing. "They'd better hope they didn't get hurt, because if they did, I'll kill 'em."

Gohan heaved a sigh and leaned far back in the recliner towards the window. He was worried sick about his brother and his son. He knew somehow that he should've expected this at some point. It was just the sort of thing he used to do when he was younger, running off to train as soon as his mother wasn't looking, going to fight whatever monsters his father and friends were up against as if he were one of the adults, too. Add in his wife's rebellious nature and well, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

Piccolo frowned deeply the instant he felt Goku and Tora appear in the yard. His daughter wasn't with them. Oh, those idiots. He should've known better than to trust them with this. His frown turned into a snarl as they came in the house. "Where the hell is my daughter?" he demanded.

Goku held up his hands at the angry looking group, his heart beating faster than he could remember it ever being. He would rather face another magick dragon, than to have to tell them why the kids weren't with them. "The kids are fine. They were at Gramma's, asking for her help. I know this looks bad, but guys, they need to do this without our help. I mean, think about how young we all were when we started fighting to protect the world," he quickly blurted out before he could get blasted, he was sure of it.

A stunned silence fell over the group for a moment as they absorbed Goku's words. It was broken the next second by Lindsey who screamed, "You let them go?!" She couldn't ever remember being angry with Goku like this before. She ran her hands through her hair, pulling at it as she stared at him in disbelief. "And Gramma didn't try to stop them either?! Oh, of all the stupid, irresponsible decisions you could've made. Did you NOT watch Phoenix's match? That other boy damn near killed him!" She started slapping at every inch of him she could reach. "Dad! You were supposed to bring them back to us!" Gohan jumped up and grabbed his wife by the shoulders, pulling her away from his father and steering her to sit in the recliner. She was slapping at her thighs in frustration. "I need a smoke. I need a smoke."

Gohan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No, you don't. Now calm down. I'm sure Dad has a perfectly good explanation as to why he didn't bring them back," he said, shooting a dark glance over at his father.

Sabriena pressed her lips to a thin line, shaking her head slowly as she stared at her Saiyan husband. She knew Goten was strong, he knew how to fight, but he hadn't put in the training to take on something like this. He'd never faced the Atlantians before. He didn't know magick. This was a suicide mission as far as she was concerned. And Goku had just let him go, wished him luck and sent him on his way? She was so angry, she couldn't see straight. She swallowed harshly and turned away from him, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Fear for her son curled around her heart, seeming to tear at it. It made her eyes burn and her cheeks go hot. She silently cursed herself. She should've made Goku teach her instant transmission years ago; she could go after them herself now if he had.

Goku let his eyes narrow at his daughter. "Yes, I saw the match," he said, "I've seen matches all throughout my entire life. I know that I lost some battles, or that I would have lost some battles if not for my friends. Haven't you been in battles like that? If we don't give these kids a chance, who will? We aren't going to be the protectors of earth forever. Someone is going to have to take our place to protect the earth. If not our children, then who? Would you want anyone lesser looking over the world? If not, than who?"

Lindsey's mouth worked like a fish out of water. "Well, yeah, but when they're older! He's only sixteen!" She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. "I… I don't even know what to say to you right now," she muttered weakly and flopped down on the couch, brushing the fearful tears from her eyes. She couldn't remember being so frightened before in her life, and that was saying something, considering everything they'd dealt with over the years. But this was different. This wasn't her going into battle. This was her baby boy. "He's too young for this," she gasped, choking on a sob.

Vegeta nearly rolled his eyes. "And your husband was only eleven when he defeated Cell and saved the entire planet from destruction. That android was a far more formidable opponent than one pitiful Atlantian. An Atlantian that Paige has already beat, may I remind you. Have some faith in them." Vegeta was torn. Part of him could've smacked Goku for letting the children go, while the other part of him agreed that this was a perfect opportunity for them to flex their muscles, to see what they were made of. But most of all, he knew better than to question Arthusia's judgment. If she decided this was something they needed to do, then he was not about to argue with her.

Jenny didn't know what to say to that. She had been ready to pull her daughter aside and tell her how irresponsible she had been, rushing off in the middle of the night after such a horrible act had been committed. Now, to hear that the kids had Gramma's blessing, she wasn't sure what she thought. True, this had to be a better path than what she, Lindsey and Sabriena had been on when they were closer to their kid's ages. Jenny about tore her hair out. "What in the world was that girl thinking?! Was she thinking? Goku, you needed to bring them back here! That freakish girl murdered Dende and Rose and you are letting them go after her? Yes, yes don't give me that look. I know Piccolo and Vegeta trained her well. But that's still no excuse."

Goku shrank back from the unhappy looks that he was getting, especially from his own mates. "Gramma said that anyone who disagrees is to go see her." He was surprised that Vegeta agreed with him, but then, he had trained Paige well and knew what she was capable of and more. He looked back at Sabriena and Tien, "Goten can do this, you guys. You know he can. Tien, he even had his pack from you already to go and everything. They can do this."

Tien nodded. "Alright, Goku. If you think he's ready, then I support your decision," he answered. He was nervous and worried for their son, but deep down, he felt like Goku was right. He cringed when Sabriena gave a skeptical snort. She was not going to be convinced so easily. He gave his head a little shake and looked away from her. He knew she was going to be like this for a while. "Goten's a smart kid. He can handle this and he'll keep Phoenix safe. I'd say Paige too, but I think she might be the one keeping both of the boys safe," he said with a slight chuckle.

Piccolo was not amused. "I'm not worried about Paige handling herself like that," he muttered darkly and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. Now that he thought about it, he was much more concerned about Paige and Goten being unsupervised out there together. Alone. He only prayed that Phoenix proved enough of a pest to keep them from getting too close while they were out on this mission.

Jenny frowned. "Piccolo, do you really think that Paige is all that innocent?" She had talks with her daughter about protection and she suspected that she did more on her dates than she let on about. "And after what's happened, I don't know. I would like to think that would be the last thing on their minds." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It better be the last damn thing on their minds," he grumbled. He cringed internally at his wife's question. In reality, his wife was probably right. But the father in him just wanted to picture his little girl as just that - his innocent little girl. He drew a long breath and exhaled slowly, trying to calm his temper. "I suppose what's done is done. We need to get home. Alice is there alone. Jenny put up more protective spells this morning, but I don't want to leave her on her own for long right now. She has a lot of work to do."

Goku winced and shrunk back a bit more. "Ah, that was the other thing Gramma wanted me to talk to you about. She wanted me to remind you that your brother was much younger than her when he became the Guardian of earth. She needs to find her own was as well without interference."

Jenny frowned. "I'm not going to leave her alone up there right now. I won't interfere with her work, but I'll be damned if I let her go it alone." She thought about having Goku to take her to see Gramma so that she could give the older woman a piece of her mind, but she knew about how far that would get her in reality.

Piccolo snorted. "So now we are to have no say-so in raising our daughters?" He was growing more irritated by the second and he didn't know how much longer he could hold his temper. He needed to go home, to meditate, to figure out how to deal with this and come to terms with his daughters changing so fast, taking on these responsibilities. He hadn't even had time yet to mourn his brother's passing. He reached over and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We should go."

"Hold on just a damn second," Sabriena snapped, turning around to face everyone again. "Just how in the hell do they even know where they're going? We were never able to track down the Atlantians except for that one time we HAPPENED to find the damn castle. But it was destroyed. There's nothing to guide them, no plan, no nothing! What, they're just going to go out and wander around and hope they stumble across something?"

Goku scratched at his head. "Well, they have Gramma's spell book. Apparently Antonia had the key on her when she attacked Dende and he managed to get it off of her. Paige had it on her and was able to unlock the back section of the book with it. The locked section had many spells and locations where magick was strongest in this world. The Atlantians have to be hiding in one of those places. Or it's a good place to start, right?"

"Gramma gave them her book?" Lindsey asked, blinking up at him through teary eyes. She couldn't wrap her mind around that. That book never left Gramma's side. She scrubbed at her eyes and sniffled. "Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better. Paige knows how to work spells, maybe she can keep them safe. Still, I can't believe Gramma let them take it. That just blows my mind." She gave a shaky exhale and hiccuped, trying to calm herself.

Goku nodded. "She gave Paige instructions to bring it back to you once they get back and for you to pass it down to Scarlett when you think she's ready," he said, edging his way from behind Tora. He was still wary, expecting to be hit or slapped at any time. He turned and went to sit on the couch, pulling Lindsey to him until she sat in his lap and he rubber her back soothingly and spoke quietly to her, "Phoenix is ready, Lindsey. He's got this. He has Paige with him, who learned healing from his mother. And he has Goten. I trained both of the boys myself. They will be just fine. You'll see. And Paige is out for blood. She wants that woman's heart in her hands. "

Lindsey was staring miserably at her knees. "How did you do it, Dad? How did you let us go and fight those battles? Weren't you scared?" Her mind was running through all the fights they'd been in, the unbelievable odds they'd gone up against. At the time, it hadn't seemed so scary. But now, looking at it through the eyes of a parent, she was terrified.

He let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding before he said, "Yeah, I was pretty scared. Heck, I still am scared every time we go up against a new threat, but I trust you guys to know what to do. How can we expect any less from those kids out there? They grew up on us, just like you kids grew up on me." He reached out and tilted her chin up, looking into her tear stained, red eyes, "Relax. You know deep down they got this. And we will be ready to help them as soon as they need it. Okay?" At her nod, he hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's going to be okay." He gave a sigh and looked over at Sabriena. He briefly wondered what that night would bring. He knew that he wouldn't be kicked from the bed or not fed supper, but he hated to see Sabriena so torn up.

Tora nearly snickered at the way Goku cautiously looked around the room. "Those kids are strong and they're smart. All of you have taught them well. I think you should give them and yourselves some credit. It'll be okay." He could feel the tension in the room and he just wanted this over with so he could go home to Eighteen and Marron. At least at home, he was safe from the drama.

"That's easy for you to say. It's not your kid out there," Sabriena snapped. Book or no book, she was still not happy about this situation at all. Her throat felt tight and her eyes burned as she thought about what their lives would be like if they lost Goten. She didn't think her heart could take that kind of loss and she did not want to see what that would do to Goku if he lost his son. She wanted to rage at him, at Tora, at everyone in the room, but she didn't trust her voice not to crack or the tears to fall from her eyes, so she kept her mouth shut.

Goku blinked at Sabriena, he could see the hurt in her eyes. The worry of a mother reflecting deep in them. He finally walked over to his mates, reaching out for her and drawing her close, "Nothing bad is going to happen to them. They will look out for each other." He slid his hand into her hair, his other hand reaching up and gently thumbed at the mark on her neck. "They are going to make the Atlantians pay for what they've done to us."

She went stiff in his arms and jerked out of his grasp. "Don't touch me right now," she hissed and turned away from him. She'd never been this angry with him before, but this was Goten they were talking about. Her son. Couldn't he understand how terrified she was? He should've brought their son straight home and not let him go on this crazy adventure.

"Sabriena!" Tien scolded, his eyes wide at her reaction. He'd never seen her treat Goku like that. He understood that she was upset, but that wasn't necessary. "Don't be like this. Goten can handle himself out there. Goku knows that. If he thought any different, he would've brought him home."

Jenny nearly snorted at Sabriena, sharing a glance with Lindsey before she looked over at the blonde. "Never thought I would see the day Sabriena would get like this over her baby boy." It even sounded weird on her tongue. She watched as Goku shrank back from his wife, looking defeated. "True, I would have hoped our kids would have told us what they were doing, but then we wouldn't have this problem." She didn't know what to think or what to do.

Goku had never been pushed away from Sabriena like that before; they hadn't really had anything to fight about since they had gotten married. "I was ready to bring them home. I really was. As soon as they woke up, I was planning on grabbing all three of them and getting them back here, but Gramma insisted that I let them do this on their own. This is a turning point for them. Goten is strong because of you and Tien, you've done so much for him. Let him do this for us. Let him prove himself."

She didn't answer. She didn't trust herself not to say something that would hurt him even more, although she was sorely tempted to. She gripped her arms so tight, her nails started to dig into her skin. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room for a moment before she finally spoke again. "Take me home," she said roughly, still not looking at anyone.

"For once, I agree with Sabriena," Piccolo said, thinking very much the same as her. "Let's go, Jenny," he said and nudged her towards the door. He gave everyone in the room a dark look and shook his head disapprovingly again as they left.

Goku swallowed harshly and turned, giving Tora a little wave before he went to his mates and took them home in a flash. He stepped back from them as they arrived and turned, heading down to the river. He didn't want to be yelled at; he was hurting just as much as they were. To be so close to his children and not able to bring them back unless he wanted to face Gramma's wrath had not been an easy decision to make. He sighed as he sat on the bank and stared out over the water, briefly wondering if he would be sleeping out under the stars that night.

Tien shook his head as he watched Goku walk down to the river. He turned on Sabriena as soon as Goku was out of earshot. "You need to knock this off NOW," he growled. "He doesn't deserve to be treated like this. He made the decision he thought was best. Don't you think he's worried, too? Goten's not just your son, you know."

"This whole thing is stupid, Tien!" she snapped back. "Goten could die out there. And the really screwed up part? We would never know. What if he just doesn't come back? Can you imagine wondering what happened to him, never knowing? Or even worse, to find out that he was killed by that crazy bitch. I don't like this! I want our son home!"

"Don't yell at me," he growled. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "You know what? How about you just let us know when you decide to calm down? I'm not going to stand around and argue with you when there's no point to it." He turned sharply on his heel and strode down to the river to sit next to his husband. "She's just upset. She'll come around."

Goku lifted his head to look at Tien. "Aren't you upset with me too?" he asked before he looked back out over the water. "I'm kinda frustrated with me, that I didn't bring them back home. That I let down everyone here who were expecting their children back safe and sound, but I don't know. I think Gramma's right. They need this. Desperation brings out powers that they won't find in any training that we could give them or put them through. And how young were we when we started saving the world?"

"I think you were younger than I was," Tien chuckled. He drew his knees up and rested his crossed arms on them. "Nah, I'm not mad at you. I'm concerned. I'm worried about them. I understand why Sabriena's upset, but she doesn't need to act like this. We're all worried about them." He sighed and reached over, rubbing at Goku's back. "If Arthusia said this is the right thing, then I think you were right to go along with her."

Goku nodded. "They're worried too. At least, deep down I think. Worried about what they will come home to, if they come home to us at all. So many things could happen to either side, you know? I am worried about them too, but I think Gramma is right. There are some lessons to be learned. Perhaps Phoenix will learn from his defeat at the tournament and they all have a power that's untapped. I wish the peace had lasted, I'm not ready for this."

"I don't think any of us are," Tien said. "We all took Dende and Rose for granted, thought that they were going to be around forever." He frowned and closed his hand over Goku's mark as he stared out over the water. "I don't know, Goku. I just hope they come home soon. I don't want to have to deal with that for very long," he said, thumbing over his shoulder at Sabriena who was stomping around the outside of the cabin, looking more murderous by the moment.

Goku felt himself ease up at Tien's touch to his mark and he leaned against his husband, resting his head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I don't think I can stand to have either one of you mad at me. Though, I can't blame her," he said before he let out a heavy sigh. "I suppose she doesn't know how to feel. I mean, she really embraced this whole motherhood thing. I'm really glad that she's been an amazing mother to Goten all of these years. He's really rubbed off on her."

"She is a good mother," Tien agreed. "She just doesn't know how to handle this. She'll calm down." He glanced over his shoulder at a sudden loud squawking from the chicken coop and watched with wide eyes as Sabriena carried one of the chickens over to the stump by its legs and promptly chopped off its head. "Or maybe not," he muttered. "Well I guess we know what we're getting for supper. We'd better stay away from her while she's got that axe in her hands, though."

Goku winced at the squawk. "That wasn't the rooster was it?" He felt his heart sink, when he heard the axe thunk against the wooden stump. He had a knack for befriending the roosters, their wide-eyed stares at him as he would tell them a story when they were fussy. And he really liked the rooster they had now. He swallowed harshly. "I suppose I should be grateful that it's not my head she chopped off, though I'm sure that's what she was imagining."

"I don't think so," Tien said. "This rooster hasn't attacked her yet. I think he's safe." He wrapped his arm around Goku's shoulders and pulled him closer, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Everything's going to be alright. The kids are going to be fine and Sabriena will calm down in a little bit." He hated seeing Goku so upset, looking so defeated as if no matter what he'd done, he would've pissed someone off. "You were in a hard spot and that was a difficult decision to make, I'm sure. I wouldn't have wanted to do it. You did the right thing."

Goku nodded, finally relaxing against his mate, turning his head and planting a kiss on Tien's cheek before he moved to lay down on his side. He rested his head on Tien's lap, looking out over the water. "It wasn't easy, but I think that's my lot in this life. To make tough decisions that no one else wants to touch."

"I know," Tien soothed as he rubbed Goku's back with one hand, the other threading through his dark silky hair. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose as he heard another chicken meet its fate at the end of Sabriena's axe. "You think I should hide that thing from her when she goes in the house?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Goku frowned. "What good would it do? I've seen her twist their heads off before with her bare hands. Better to hide the chickens." He looked back up. "I might have to take the rooster and hide out somewhere. I don't want her getting him," he said as he let a purr escape his throat at Tien's hand slipping through his hair. "Maybe if I go stare at her, she'll stop," he pondered.

Tien shrugged. "It's worth a try. But if she transforms, I'd say you better run like hell," he said and helped Goku to sit up. "Go on. Talk to her. Make sure she doesn't murder the rooster." He pulled Goku in for a lingering kiss before he leaned his forehead against the other man's, cupping the back of his neck. "Just remember, no matter how angry she is, she still loves you. And so do I. Nothing will ever change that."

Goku smiled against Tien, still feeling butterflies after all their years of marriage. "I love you too, Tien," he said before he pushed himself up and stretched a moment, hearing his back pop. "I think I'm getting too old for all this drama," he muttered before he turned and headed up to the cabin, hopping the little fence to the chicken coop. He looked around and spotted the rooster with several of the hens scratching in the corner. He sighed in relief and walked over to them, kneeling down next to the rooster, reaching out and running a hand down his soft feathers. "You okay there, buddy?" He turned his head as he heard Sabriena coming back, "How many have you gotten? Surely that's enough."

"Four," she answered, resting the axe on her shoulder. "You want me to do that one next?" she asked hatefully and nodded at the rooster.

Goku snatched the rooster up and held him protectively. "No! And if you keep killing the chickens, we won't have eggs soon. If you are mad, you have to take it out on me, not them," he insisted.

"What's the matter? Feels pretty shitty when something or someone you care about is in danger, doesn't it?" she spat. She pointed at the ground. "Goku, put the rooster down." She narrowed her eyes to thin slits when all he did was cradle the bird closer to his chest. "Trust me, you don't want me to take it out on you right now."

Goku felt like he had been slapped in the face. "Yeah, it is shitty when someone I care about is in danger." He looked pointedly at her, remembering when she had been kidnapped. "It feels like the whole world is crushing down on you, knowing that they are out there and that there is nothing you can do to help them. Do you think it was an easy decision for me to make today? To let them go like that? After everything that Goten has been through, the last thing I want to do is to put him in a situation where he could end up hurt or worse."

"And yet you did it anyway!" she cried, feeling tears trying to prick her eyes again. His words stuck something in her heart. That was exactly how she felt, like her whole world was going to fall apart and she was completely helpless to stop it, helpless to protect their son. "You can't do this! You can't just let him go out there on his own and get killed like Dende! You can't just let me love him like this for all these years and then just… just…" She growled in frustration and swung the axe down, hacking at the ground over and over. "This. Is why. I never. Wanted. To care. About. People!" she screamed, every word punctuated by a swing of the axe. She swung again and her feet slipped, causing her to collapse to the ground where she stayed and gave in to her tears.

Goku quickly put the rooster back down on the ground, giving him a little push back to the hens before he went to his wife's side, kneeling down next to her. He could feel her pain radiating from her being. He wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms, but he was afraid of being pushed away again. "I know it's terrifying, but that's just another thing about being a parent. As much as we want them to, our babies grow up and eventually they take everything that we've taught them, prepared them for and they meet the world head on. I'm scared; I am really scared for them. They need our trust now more than ever. We have to trust them to do what's right, to look out for each other. Goten is strong Sabriena, he gets that from you."

She shook her head slowly, her fingers digging into the grass as if she was trying to cling onto her sanity. "I'm not strong," she sobbed. "I'm not strong enough to deal with this. It hurt bad enough to lose Dende. If something happens to Goten…" She couldn't even finish her sentence. Her voice cracked in a squeak and she cried even harder. She could barely form words around the blubbering and sobbing escaping her as fear for her son overwhelmed her. "I can't do it, Goku. I can't lose him. What are we going to do if something happens to him?!"

The Saiyan finally said to hell with it and reached forward, pulling his mate into his arms and held her tightly. "You are so strong, you've been through so much, changed so much. You are a strong woman and so fiercely protective. You protected Goten from so much and now, he wants to make sure that we are protected. He wants to protect you from the evil that murdered Rose and Dende. If I were to bring him home and then something happened to you, Tien or me because of that, he would never be able to forgive himself if he thought that there was something he could have done to prevent that. We can't be wished back, Sabriena. Do you know how terrified of that he is? That he might lose us forever?"

Sabriena gave in and wrapped her arms tightly around Goku's waist, hugging him for all she was worth. She nodded against his chest; his words made sense to her. "This should never have happened at all," she cried. "I'm so used to looking out for him. I never thought he'd be the one to try to take care of us. I'm just so scared right now, Goku. I'm so scared." She buried her face in his shirt, unsure of whether his embrace was calming her or just making her want to cry even more. Or perhaps a little of both. She felt guilty again. "I'm sorry I took it out on you. I just don't know how to handle all of this. I got so used to the peace," she whined.

Goku hugged her tightly, burying his face into her hair. He was relieved he had finally been able to get through to her. "I know. I think we all did. We all wanted a break from it so badly and it ended too soon." He gently rocked her back and forth, speaking in what he hoped was a soothing tone, "I know you are scared. We all are. No parent wants to outlive their children, no parent wants to see their child put in harm's way. They've trusted us for so long, it's time for us to trust them. You know Goten can do this. He has the power to do it. He has the help he needs. You and Tien taught him so well."

"You have, too," she said, choking and wiping at her nose with the back of her wrist. She looked up at him with bloodshot, teary eyes. "Okay. If you say to trust him, then I will. I just hope he comes home soon." She sniffled again, knowing she must have looked like a hot mess. "I'm really lucky to have you and Tien. You're both so patient with me. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry for being a bitch. I just freaked out. I didn't mean to be so hateful to you. Can you forgive me?"

Goku leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I already have," he murmured, pressing his forehead to hers. "You have every right to be mad at me. I'm mad at myself, but they can do this. I know they can. I just want them all to come back to us safe and sound." He gave a slight laugh, "I still want Goten to be little, but I suppose he had to grow up sometime." He moved to stand up, helping his wife up as well, "Come on, let's not let those chickens die in vain."

She nodded and slipped her hand into his, threading their fingers together. "I hope you're hungry," she said with a watery laugh. "There's going to be plenty of fried chicken tonight." She cast a glance over her shoulder and sighed. "And I promise not to kill the rooster you're so damn fond of."


	10. Make Up Sex

Stress was never something Sabriena handled well. From a very young age, she'd taught herself to distance herself from her emotions, to compartmentalize them and put them on the back shelf of her mind so she didn't have to face them. When she was older, she found a new way to deal with the stress. Sex. And since she knew that her husbands would never let her get away with being quiet and distant while she dealt with the emotions surrounding the situation with Goten, she decided she needed a distraction.

She fed them their fried chicken dinner, thinking over the situation throughout the whole meal. She was still a bit upset with Goku for not bringing their son home. She smirked to herself as he sat back from his empty plate with a groan and loosened his belt. "Full?" she asked with an almost forced smile on her face. At his nod, her smile widened. "Good," she quipped and got up to clear away the dirty dishes. She set them in the wash basin in her kitchen and reached under the counter to retrieve the items she'd stashed there. She stripped away her dirty work clothes and pulled on the bright red lacy bra and panties. She slipped the fishnet stocking on and hooked them to her garter belt, then slid her feet into the impossibly tall red high heels she knew Goku loved so much. She fluffed her hair a bit and smirked at her reflection in one of the big shiny pots on the wall. "You know," she called loudly to her husbands, "I don't know about you two, but I think I could use a good distraction this evening." She went to stand in the doorway, striking a pose as she leaned against the doorframe.

Goku gave a groan of appreciation at what she had slipped on. He rubbed at his full stomach, wishing it would go down faster so he could take care of his rapidly hardening length. Despite the recent tragedy and the fear for his son, grandson, and Paige, he could never deny his wife or husband anything. "If I had known there was going to be dessert, I wouldn't have eaten so much!" he chuckled as he looked her up and down. She looked ravishing.

Tien's mouth went dry at the sight of their wife and he grabbed up his glass, gulping down the water without tearing his eyes away from her. The red lace accentuated her curves, her blonde tresses falling around her face. And damn if she didn't look amazing in those heels. He slowly set the empty glass back on the table and licked his lips. "So, ah, what did you have in mind, exactly?" he asked, shifting in his seat as his erection strained against the front of his pants.

She bit her lip seductively and moved towards them, sashaying her hips a little more than was necessary. She came to a stop next to Goku and ran her fingers through his hair as she looked over at Tien. "Oh, I dunno," she said. "Maybe we could go outside? It's so warm out this evening. You know how pretty the woods are in the moonlight. Let's go for a little stroll. What do you think, Goku?" she asked, looking down at him and grabbing the hair at the back of his skull, pulling it to tip his face up towards her.

Goku nodded, shivering at the slight pain that tugged at his scalp, quickly turning to pleasure that dripped right down to his cock. He leaned up, pressing a hot kiss to her lips, moaning at the taste of her. The moonlight always drove him a little crazy, even if it wasn't a full moon. He reached up, letting his arms encircle her waist. "Please, let's go," he said against her.

Sabriena smiled and straddled his lap to grind her crotch against his erection. She pulled harder at his hair, taking pleasure in the gasp that escaped his mouth. "I'm not sure you deserve this," she sneered. "Not after the stunt you pulled today." She captured his lips in a searing kiss, twirling her tongue around his as she writhed in his lap. She pulled back, catching his lower lip in her teeth and smirked. She grabbed his shirts and yanked them over his head before teasing his nipples with her nails. Her core throbbed for him already. Oh, this was going to be a fun game.

Tien got up from his chair and took her hand in his. "Let's go for that walk," he suggested, gently pulling her out of Goku's lap before he extended his free hand to his husband and pulled him to stand. He wasn't sure what Sabriena had in mind, but he was anxious to find out. He led them outside, wrapping a heavily muscled arm around each of their shoulders. He let his hand drift lower to grasp Sabriena's breast, massaging it, and he smirked as her moan of pleasure. He ran his other hand down Goku's spine to squeeze at his ass, his thumb working a circular motion into the tail scar.

Goku could barely stand it, the attention from his mates. He got this as much as he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was never left wanting. He had missed them, expecting the worst from them when he knew he should just relax. Though, the current situation unnerved him and he had an inkling that he was going to regret doing what he had that day. Though, he couldn't see him doing something else, this was the way that it had to be. He reached back, cupping Tien's ass in his hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Tien gave Goku a wink and a smile as they walked. He let Sabriena lead the way until she came to one of the tall oak trees and paused, looking up at it with serious consideration on her face. An approving smirk played across her lips and she turned to her husbands, hands on her hips, and commanded, "Strip."

Tien didn't need telling twice. He was still curious as to what she was planning, but he trusted her. He tore away his clothes and tossed them carelessly over his shoulder before he crossed his arms over his chest, a proud look on his face. "So now what?" he asked.

She crooked her finger at Goku once he was naked and pulled him in for a kiss once more, wrapping her hand around his hard, fevered flesh to stroke it. She guided him closer to the tree, still working her hand over his cock, before she turned him to face the trunk. She pushed on his back, encouraging him to lean his chest against it. "Close your eyes," she whispered hotly in his ear. She pressed her chest against his back and slid her hands over his arms, wrapping them around the tree as she nibbled on his ear. "You look soooooo sexy like this," she murmured, moving to suck on the mark on his neck. Without warning, she conjured up bands of magickal energy and bound his wrists together, effectively tying him to the tree. She stepped back with a giggle and slapped his ass. "Good luck getting out of those."

Goku's eyes widened and he gave a tug at his bonds, surprised and shocked to find that he couldn't move in the slightest. "Sabriena," he moaned over his shoulder. The rough bark dug into his flesh, into his sensitive member. "Please, don't tease me like this." he whined and struggled against the bonds, unable to break them.

Tien chuckled in amusement as he watched his husband. "You're evil," he said to Sabriena as she turned to him and pulled him down to kiss her. He moaned as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He gasped out as he felt her hot mouth pressing kisses to his throat, traveling down his chest, his abs, before she nuzzled against his hard length. "Oh gods, girl," he moaned as he slid his fingers into her hair. He shivered in anticipation as he felt her warm tongue licking at his aching length. "Mmm, suck it, baby. Please."

Sabriena cast a sultry look over at Goku as she wrapped her lips around the head of Tien's cock. "Mmmm," she moaned, sliding her mouth further down his shaft until her nose was nestled in the dark hair at the base. She kept her eyes locked on Goku as she pleasured Tien, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Goku watching them. She pulled back and smirked again. "Oh my god, he tastes sooo good," she moaned, lapping up the bead of precum at the tip of Tien's cock. She let her tongue play over it for a minute as Tien moaned as thrust his hips forward a bit. "Too bad you can't have any, Goku."

Goku couldn't stop the whine that escaped his throat at the sight of her lapping at Tien's cock. He could almost taste the musky droplet that had disappeared down her throat. He wanted to have them both, but the bonds wouldn't give. He felt a desperation clawing at his chest. "Sabriena, Tien, please! I didn't have a choice! I couldn't go against Gramma's wishes! She would have had my head for it!" he pleaded as he weakly thrust his hips up against the tree, hissing at the rough friction against his weeping length.

"Too bad," Sabriena shrugged, letting her tongue dance over the underside of Tien's shaft. "If you'd brought them back, I'd have your head instead." She snickered at her own bad pun and sucked fiercely at the head of Tien's cock.

Tien's toes curled in the soft grass beneath his feet and he thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into her willing mouth. He was more than amused with this little game and he wanted to play along. "Ngh… oh, that's so good," he moaned and looked over at his husband as he used Sabriena's hair to pull her face tighter against his body. "She's so good at this. Her mouth is so hot and wet. Oh gods." It took every ounce of willpower he had not to snicker. He reached down and thumbed at the mark on Sabriena's neck, drawing a moan from her throat.

Goku whimpered, giving in and thrusting against the trunk of the tree with gusto. It was harsh and he could smell his blood in the air as his delicate flesh was cut and bruised against the sharp bark. "I didn't have a choice," he gasped out, tears spilling down his cheeks, wanting nothing more than to go to them both and lick them to completion. "They have to do this on their own. We've all reached a point where we have to do something on our own. It's their time now! Please let me go!" he pleaded.

Tien was just about to tell Sabriena to stop, but the next second his knees went weak as she sucked harder at him and his orgasm washed over him. He cried out as his cock pumped hot rivers of cum down her throat, making him shiver pleasantly. "Oh wow," he gasped as she pulled back and smiled at him.

Sabriena got to her feet and went to Goku, cupping the back of his head, and pulled him in for a kiss, sharing Tien's essence with him. Her free hand traveled down to his cock, wrapping around it and stroking it gently, willing her healing magick into his flesh. "You're not supposed to injure yourself, silly," she lightly scolded and continued to stroke him. She squeezed at the head, teasing it with her thumb.

Goku felt a relief wash through him at her comforting words, the malice gone and left behind a playful innocence. It was a game. Even after fifteen some on years of marriage to her and Tien, he was still shaking off the chains of his previous marriage. Games and roleplaying were new to him and he was still trying to understand them. He relaxed into her grip. "Sabriena," he moaned, leaning his cheek against the bark of the tree as he thrust into her grip. "I'm so sorry. So sorry," he said. "I wanted to bring them back home. I really did… I don't want us to hurt anymore."

"Shh," she shushed him, stroking him harder, using his precum to slick her grip. She didn't want to think about where her son was or what he was facing. She wanted to live in the moment with her husbands and forget everything around them, if only for a couple hours. Her other hand went to the scar on his back, teasing it as she pumped her fist over him. "Does that feel good?" she asked seductively, watching his reaction. She slowed her hand, holding him for a minute before she beckoned Tien closer to them. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hoisting herself into his arms. "Fuck me."

Tien groaned and slid her panties to the side before he drove himself into her wet heat. He groaned loudly as he began to thrust into her. Deciding Goku needed a bit more teasing, he leaned Sabriena's back against the Saiyan and slammed himself into her over and over, jostling her against Goku's back. "Oh gods, Sabriena," he groaned as she clenched down on him, crying out her pleasure.

Goku gasped out as Sabriena was pounded into, his back shuddering with every thrust that Tien made into her body. Her perfect round rump rubbed against his tail scar perfectly with each pass, making him see stars. His cock brushed up against the bark again, but he was surprised that he didn't feel any pain. His wife must have extended some sort of protection spell around him to keep him from harm. "More," he moaned, "More!"

Encouraged by Goku's words, Tien pounded harder into Sabriena, grunting with every jerk of his hips. She was impossibly tight and wet on him, her body as hot as a furnace. Everything about the situation just enhanced his arousal, Goku's cries of longing, Sabriena's moans of passion, the slick sounds of their bodies slapping together, the scent of both his mates on the warm night air. His eyes rolled in his head as his cock swelled, his balls drawing up tight against his body. "I'm gonna come," he groaned and slammed himself deeper into her center, growling as his body unleashed a hot torrent of cum.

Sabriena screamed and keened in his arms as his seed flooded her body, triggering her own orgasm. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, clenching her walls around his thick cock as it pulsed and pumped inside her. "OH GODS, TIEN!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back as she gasped for air, riding out the last waves of climax. Her head fell against his chest as they stilled, both of them panting and sweating as they came down from that blissful high. She contracted her body around him, groaning. "Baby, you're still hard."

"I know," he answered shakily as he leaned his forehead against hers. He kissed her lips and rubbed his nose against hers. "I think we've tortured Goku long enough." He hissed as he withdrew from her body and carefully laid her in the grass, stepping back to admire her. She looked even more beautiful with her hair a mess, still wearing that sexy lingerie and heels. He stepped up behind Goku, nibbling at the mark on his shoulder. "Isn't she gorgeous?" he breathed in his husband's ear. He rubbed his still hard, throbbing length against Goku's backside and ran his hands appreciatively up his mate's muscular body. "Can I fuck you now?" he asked, his voice low and husky, laced with lust for the shorter man.

Goku shivered under Tien's ministrations, trying his best to buck back against the other man. His confines didn't let him move much. "Please, Tien. Please. Hard, as hard as you can stand it," he panted. He wanted it badly, his cock was red hot and aching for touch. A steady stream of precum dribbled down the side of his cock to land on the forest floor below. He wanted his mate.

Tien's cock was still slick with Sabriena's essence and his own cum, but he spit in his hand and worked his fingers into Goku's body, opening him up as he kissed and sucked at Goku's shoulder. "You're so amazing," he purred in his husband's ear and finally took himself in hand and pressed his cock deep into his mate. Stars popped in his vision as Goku's body clamped down on him, impossibly tight and deliciously hot. He pulled back slowly before he slammed himself home again, gasping out at the way his husband didn't move much, the unforgiving strength of the tree holding him steady. He began to pound his throbbing length into the other man, nearly sobbing in pleasure. "Oh gods, Goku!"

Being tied up against the tree, his mate asserting his dominance over him only heightened his pleasure and had him trying to buck back into Tien, to meet his thrusts. The only thing he could really do was to clamp down his muscles around the impossibly thick length buried deeply inside of him. It was inescapable. "Yessss, Tien! More! I want it harder!" he sobbed out.

Tien complied and slammed his cock into Goku with bone-rattling force. He let his power level raise as he grabbed his husband's hips and fucked him harder, harder, growling out his pleasure as his speed increased. His thumb went to the scar on Goku's back and he bit at the marking mark on his shoulder, holding the Saiyan with his teeth, asserting his dominance even more. Over the years of marriage, he'd learned his mates, both of them, what turned them on the most, how to communicate with them through body language, how to pleasure them exactly the way they wanted.

Goku could barely hang on to sanity as Tien played his body like a finely tuned instrument, the way his own body stretched with a burning ache around the hard cock buried inside of him, the way his teeth scratched at his mark, the pressure against his scar. He gripped the bark of the tree so hard, holding on all he was worth as he was well and thoroughly fucked. He could faintly hear the sound of the tree splintering beneath his grasp as he clenched hard.

Tien's voice was raspy, slightly higher than normal as he panted, "Goku! Nnngh! I… I'm gonna come!" He feverishly, needfully pounded into his mate's ass, his cock swelling almost painfully as it pumped his hot cum deeply into Goku's body. He roared out his release, his vision going white as he came and came, spilling a huge load of his essence into his husband. "Come with me!"

Goku was a puppet in Tien's hands; he thrust up against the tree, loving the pinpricks of pain as his chest was scratched by the bark, his cock swelling up against the confines and he screamed his release as he came, thick ropes of cum painting the tree before him and it seemed to go on forever. He finally fell limp in his bonds, letting the tree and his mate support his weight as he hung there entirely spent.

Sabriena's core throbbed with need again and she got to her feet, licking her lips as she surveyed her husbands before her. Both of them sweaty and huffing as they struggled to catch their breath. She wrapped her hands around Goku's wrists and canceled the magickal bands as Tien caught the Saiyan's weight in his arms and gently lowered him to the forest floor, shivering as his length slipped from Goku's body. Sabriena moved to lay next to him, cupping his cheek in her hand and pressed their lips together. She laid back and tugged him to rest his head on her chest for a moment, letting him catch his breath. "You think you can go one more time for me?"

Goku smiled dreamily as he looked up at both her and Tien, feeling happy and loved. His length gave an answering twitch and he chuckled. "I think that's a yes," he murmured against her skin before he rolled over on her. He leaned down, nuzzling affectionately at the mark on her neck as he tugged aside her panties and slid into her soft body. He let out a sigh as her body caught his, cradling him in a velvet heat.

Sabriena gave a soft moan as his hard, thick member filled her body perfectly. "Yessss," she purred, tilting her head so she could kiss and lick at the mark on his neck. She wrapped her arms around him, lightly scratching her nails down the muscles of his back as he moved within her. After such rough play, this was nice, the slow, gentle movements, paying due attention to each other's marks. She hissed in pleasure as he thrust deeper into her without quickening the pace. "That feels incredible, baby."

Goku nodded, leaning against her, purring loudly as she nibbled and licked at his mark. "I love you both so much, you both treat me so well," he moaned against her. Each time they made love just as passionately as their first night together. It was beyond incredible to him to have this romance with his mates. "I'm so sorry," he gasped out as he filled her to the brim, loving how soft she was, how she was able to take him up to the very hilt.

"Shhh," she hushed him, clutching at his hard length as she rocked her hips up to meet him. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. You did the right thing," she whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms tighter around him, hugging him to her. "I trust you, Goku. And I trust your judgment. I'm the one who's sorry." She kissed at his throat and slid one of her hands up into his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling their bodies as tightly together as possible.

Hearing her say she was sorry for her bitterness, her anger towards him, he couldn't stop himself and he came within her, a soft moan on his lips as he panted hard against her, his hips pressing into her as he spilled inside of her. "I love you so much, so much. Don't be sorry. You are an amazing mother."

Sabriena gasped out as she came with him, his hot seed filling her body. "I love you more," she answered as she clung to him, letting the orgasm wash over her every nerve. She finally relaxed beneath him and pulled back to look at him, smiling warmly at her husband. "I don't want to be angry anymore. I love you with all my heart, baby. I trust what you did and I support your decision. You're right. It's their time now."

He smiled at her a moment before he leaned down and kissed her happily, sighing as he pulled from her body and rolled onto his back. He gave their husband a wink, "I love having makeup sex with you guys."

Tien chuckled and moved to lay on Goku's other side, sighing contentedly. "I'm just glad you two are done being grumpy with each other," he snickered as Sabriena shot him a dirty look. He scooted closer and kissed Goku before he leaned over and kissed Sabriena, too. "Come on, let's get to bed. It's getting late. I think Goku should get the middle tonight." He kissed his husband once more before rumbling in his ear, "I trust you and support your decision, too."


	11. Aokigahara Forest

"So, ah, what exactly are we lookin' for, guys?" Phoenix asked as he tipped his head to the side and scratched at the base of his skull. He blinked wide-eyed at Goten as the older Saiyan clapped a hand to his own face. "Whaaaaat?" Phoenix asked and pulled the tie from his hair to adjust his ponytail.

Goten heaved a sigh as he rolled his eyes to the sky, asking the powers that be to grant him patience. "We're looking for that bitch that Paige fought at the tournament. Or did you forget the entire reason we came here?" he asked.

"Well duh, I know that," Phoenix snapped back. "But I doubt she's just going to pop out and be like, 'oh hi, I'm over here.' I meant are we looking for clues or what?" He felt that excitement bubbling up inside him again. He'd grown up hearing about the adventures their family had gone on; now it was his turn. He couldn't stop the huge grin that split his face.

Goten snickered at his nephew and shook his head. "Well, this is supposed to be someplace magickal, let's just see what we can find, I guess," he said. He really had no idea what they were doing or what they were looking for. But just standing around wasn't going to get them anywhere. He turned and surveyed their surroundings, his eyes landing on the ancient castle near a cliff. "I'm guessing that might be a place to start? Let's head that way."

Paige's ears twitched as she looked at the castle they were heading towards. "I have an interesting feeling about that place," she said as she opened up the book and flipped to the section that had listed Ireland and the banshees. "Something about a source of magick should be nearby or somewhere in the country. What better place to start than in an old, creepy castle?" she asked with a toothy grin. Her eyes drank in the details of the structure, the moss covered stones, haunting archways and dark windows. She couldn't be certain, but she was about to swear there was a blue dot of light that kept appearing in her peripheral vision. It vanished as she turned to get a better look at it. "Place is giving me the creeps."

"Yeah, no kidding," Goten agreed as they got closer. It looked as if the place hadn't been visited by anyone in years. He shot Phoenix an irritated look as the younger Saiyan bounced happily along. "Be careful, would you? Be just our luck that you would bring the whole damn place down on us." He led the way into the castle, peering curiously around. There was an unsettling presence there that he couldn't define. It felt as though they were being watched and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "HELLO?" he called loudly and listened as his own voice echoed back at him.

"I don't think anyone's home," Phoenix snickered. He stepped inside, looking around with his hands on his hips, his tail swishing behind him. He tipped his head to the side and looked through a doorway. "What was that? I swear, there was a light over there," he said, walking towards it, his curiosity too strong to resist. "C'mon, guys."

Paige frowned at him, reaching out and giving his tail a quick pinch. "Hey, easy. Down boy," she said as she flipped through the section in the book. She sighed heavily, reading really wasn't her thing. She didn't much care for books, that was Alice's area. "I think the balls of light I keep seeing out of the corner of my eyes are will-o-wisps. Spirits of something. Definitely some kind of magick. Maybe they are attracted to it or something." She snorted, "They could be the spirits of curious adventurers who were killed here in the past."

Phoenix yelped and wrenched his tail out of her grasp, shooting her a sulking look. "You are so MEAN to me," he pouted as he smoothed the fur back down. "Better watch your ass, Namek, or I'll pinch your ears," he grumbled under his breath as he wrapped his tail tightly around his waist again.

Goten shook his head as they walked through the castle. "Wisps, huh? Are they good or are they bad?" he asked, but paused when a little flash of blue light caught his eye and he turned suddenly, but it was gone. He scrubbed at his eyes and blinked several times, but the light was no longer there. "What the?" He felt it again, stronger this time; a presence that seemed to watch them. He turned suddenly and looked around, calling out, "Who's there?!" He frowned and stepped back with one leg, raising in guard. "We're not alone in here. I can feel someone watching us."

Paige's ears twitched and she suddenly cried out, dropping the book as she clapped her hands to her ears. There was a high pitched scream that came from somewhere in the house and with her sensitive hearing, they might as well have been screaming right in her ears. She winced as she felt something hot and sticky start to drip out under her hands. "Damn thing's making my ears bleed!" she shouted to be heard over the shrill cry, "Where is it coming from? Make it stop!"

Goten winced at the high-pitched scream that flooded his ears. He clapped his hands over them, trying to drown out the sound. If it hurt his ears that bad, he couldn't imagine what Paige was feeling. "I don't know!" he shouted back, cringing as the sound only seemed to get louder. He growled at the pain in his ears and gasped as he looked over at Paige who had fallen to her knees. "We have to get out of here!" He looked around, but couldn't seem to remember which way they'd come in. Had they really walked that far into the castle?

Phoenix was frozen to the spot, his hands over his ears as well, staring wide-eyed into the next room. "What the fuck is that?!" he cried, stumbling backwards. It looked like a woman, well sort of, with long, dirty silver hair. The closer the figure got, the more his ears seemed to ring. He couldn't see its face, but it was enough to scare him half to death. He barely heard Goten shouting at him. He turned and saw Goten with Paige in his arms and he grabbed up the book to follow them.

Goten ran for another doorway, trying to put distance between them and the ghostly hag, but the next second, another figure appeared before them and the shrill keening seemed to amplify in the room. He was going to go insane if that noise didn't stop. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as the old woman looked at him, her hair falling away to reveal her face. Her long, twisted face was set with blood-red eyes and her mouth hung open in a scream, showing her sharp, rotted teeth. "GO BACK!" he shouted at Phoenix and turned on his heel to run the other way, but was stopped by yet another figure, identical to the others. He cradled Paige tighter to his chest, feeling the blood dripping from her ears onto his arm. She was going to go deaf if they didn't get out of here soon.

The sound was deafening and Paige wasn't sure how much more she could take. It was like a red hot poker was being shoved into her ears repeatedly and the more of those creatures they ran into, the louder and hotter it got. Her mind clicked as she wrenched an eye open to look at one of the shrieking figures. "Banshees!" she shouted. "I'd put money that they are trying to confuse us, trying to keep us lost in this castle! But there has to be a way out! Go higher! Blow up this place, SOMETHING!" she cried

Phoenix shook his head as if he was trying to shoo away the sound. He grit his teeth against the pain building in his head. He turned suddenly as he saw the blue light again, but this time it didn't vanish. A smoking little blue orb hung in midair near a stone stairwell he hadn't noticed before. "The wisp!" he shouted to Goten, looking at his uncle for direction.

Goten gave a nod and together, they ran towards the little light that floated up the stairs. He didn't know how much longer he could stand this place. His knees nearly gave out under him and he barely managed to use his energy to stop himself from falling as he flew the rest of the way up the stairs. The banshees were right behind them, drawing closer, the screaming making his eyes water with pain. There was a large rectangle of light ahead of them. A window? A door? He didn't care. As long as it got them out of this God-forsaken place. He dove through it, expecting to fly out into the clear Irish countryside again, but instead landed on his side in the middle of a forest with Phoenix right behind him.

Phoenix looked around, frightened and confused. "Where the hell are we?"

"Never mind that," Goten said as he sat up and looked down at Paige in his arms. "Shit. Paige, are you okay?" he asked softly.

Paige's head was still ringing, spinning from the screams that echoed around in her head. She could feel blood dripping out of her ears and she gingerly lifted her hand to her face, frowning at the splash of purple she saw there. "Oh fuck me, let's not go back there." She winced and went still in Goten's arms as she tried to feel her healing energy. It seemed as though that place had sapped her of her magick, maybe the banshees were doing that. It would have only been a matter of time before they would have died. "Why aren't they following us?" She cracked her eye open, speaking louder than she probably had to, but she could barely hear herself over the ringing in her ears.

They were in a forest, tall trees, a sense of magick around them. There seemed to be a sort of mist that seemed to hang in the air and an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. There was an odd smell in the air that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I don't think we're in Ireland anymore," Goten said, his arms still around Paige as he took in their surroundings. He didn't like this place. It had the same uneasy feeling as the castle, but the eeriness was permeated by a sadness he couldn't describe. What was this place and how did they get here?

"No kidding, Toto," Phoenix replied sarcastically and dropped the book on the ground next to them. "Next thing you know, we'll be attacked by flying monkeys." He stood up and looked around, narrowing his eyes at what appeared to be brightly colored tape on some of the trees. "Duuuuuuude, wait a minute," he said and took a step back. Something was clicking in his mind, this place seemed familiar. Something he'd studied in school? "I think we might be back in Japan."

Paige blinked at Phoenix and followed his eyes to the tape on the trees around them. "Why? Do you know where we are?" she asked, finally able to summon a bit of magick to her hands before she pressed them to her hears. Relief washed through her system as the pain in her delicate ears finally faded away until it was no more, but for some reason, such a simple act made her feel exhausted and wiped out. "These magick areas are taxing," she muttered as she turned her head into Goten's side, breathing in his comforting scent.

"I remember hearing about this place," Phoenix said, his mind working furiously to recall the history lesson. "That tape. I remember that tape. People use it to find their way back out of here. But why were they going in here in the first place?" He paused as he looked around again, frowning deeply. He wished he could remember things as easily as his father did. He shivered violently as a thrill of fear shot up his spine. He remembered. "Guys, I think this is the Suicide Forest."

"Oh well that's just great," Goten muttered. He looked Paige over, relieved to see that she wasn't bleeding anymore, but she looked incredibly tired. "I think we're going to have to rest for a bit before we do anything else. Paige needs time to get her strength back. It's getting dark here anyway. Let's set up camp for the night."

"Suicide Forest?" Paige echoed, her voice thick with fatigue. "You boys sure know all the best places to take a girl for a good time," she said, though her sarcasm was lacking its bite, "Fix me up something tasty to eat and after a night's rest, I should be good as new. Granted no more screaming ghosts come after us." She looked over at Phoenix, "What else do you know about this place? I wonder if this place is in the book." She closed her eyes, trying to sense out her parents' energy or at least Papaw's. She frowned as she felt them, but couldn't get a distinct lock. It was as if their energies were being covered by a haze. "Fuck, I don't like the feeling I'm getting here."

"I don't like it either," Goten said as he finally stood up, making sure that Paige wouldn't fall over. He shrugged his pack off and pulled out a tent, quickly setting to work to get it set up for them. "I'm amazed you paid attention in class enough to remember a lesson, Phoenix."

"Oh haha," Phoenix answered, but then looked guilty the next minute. "Only because it was a video and it was actually interesting. It was spooky as hell. But I don't really know that much about it. Just that lots of people come here every year to kill themselves. I don't know why." He watched as Goten set up the tent, then moved around their area to grab up some pieces of wood to make a fire. He offered them to his uncle. "Can we hurry, please? This place is starting to creep me out." He was grateful that he would get to share the tent with both of them. He didn't want to sleep by himself in this place.

"Yeah," Goten agreed and dug around in his pack, pulling out a capsule he'd stashed in there with some food. He knew he could've foraged and found them plenty to eat that way, but he really didn't want to venture too far into these woods in the growing darkness. That unnerved him in itself. He'd never been fearful of a forest. He'd grown up in the forest around his parents' cabin, often going off alone for well over a week or more and just living off the land. But this place was different. He didn't like it at all.

They were soon feasting on a gourmet meal around the little campfire. The food and the warmth of the fire seemed to ease their worry just a bit. It was unusually cold for that time of year and Goten couldn't understand it. "This place is just beyond weird," he commented as he sat back from the fire and looked around at the thick fog again. "You guys about ready to turn in?"

Paige had long scraped the last morsel from her plate and she had to stop herself from licking the plate clean. A full stomach and the warmth of the fire and her companions was quickly making her eyes grow heavy. "Just about there," she murmured as she looked around the area. They had come from a place that was louder than anything she ever remembered hearing in her life, to this place. Where she had yet to hear a bird call or an insect chirp. It felt as if the very joy had been sucked out of the earth here. "Take me to bed, guys. This gal is tired," she yawned before she rolled onto her hands and knees, crawling into the tent.

Goten couldn't help himself. "Now that's the way I like to see you, Namek. On your knees," he teased before he got to his feet and kicked some dirt over the fire to extinguish it. He chuckled and crawled into the tent behind her, groaning as he flopped down on the sleeping bag. "Well this has been an interesting first day." He watched as Phoenix followed them and zipped the tent before crawling into his own sleeping bag. Goten rolled to his side to look at Paige, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about that castle. Are you sure you're okay now?"

Paige rolled on her side, facing him. "Yeah, just dead tired now. I don't know what it is, if it has anything to do with the magick or the fact that I was hurt so badly because of those fuckers." She shivered as she recalled the horrible sound of their screams. "And this place is no better. It feels as if we're not really in Japan. It feels as though we are, but that we are cut off from the rest of the world. That this forest is on its own, if that makes any sense?"

Goten nodded. "That totally makes sense," he answered. When Phoenix had announced that they were back in Japan, he almost expected to feel a sense of being home. But he didn't. At all. This place was different, so much different than anywhere else he'd ever been in his home country and it felt foreign. He settled himself down and pulled Paige closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. "Let's try to sleep. We'll check this place out in the morning when it's light outside. I just want to sleep. I'm getting creeped out."

Phoenix wrinkled his nose at the two of them cuddling together. "You all are weird," he muttered and turned his back to them, trying to curl up as tightly in his sleeping bag as possible. He shivered in the cold and the eerie feeling that surrounded him and despite himself, he scooted back until his back was flush with Paige's. He sighed contentedly at the contact, making him feel warmer and safer, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Phoenix started awake in the middle of the night, unsure at first what had woken him. He sat up sleepily and shivered in the cold. Even in the darkness, he could see his breath misting in the air before him. That wasn't right. It was late summer here in Japan, wasn't it? This didn't make any sense. He turned suddenly and heaved a sigh of relief to see Paige and Goten sleeping next to him. For a split second, he thought he was going to find himself alone in this creepy forest.<p>

He was just about to settle back down and try to go back to sleep with the sharp snap of a twig made him jump. He sat bolt upright, clutching his sleeping bag in his hands, straining his ears to listen for what had caused that sound. It was as if he could hear his own pulse in his ears, his breathing so heavy it nearly drowned out all other sound. His mouth went dry and he swallowed painfully as he heard the sound of distant footsteps through the dead and decaying leaves outside. He shook with fear as a black silhouette crossed over the tent. Normally, that wouldn't have frightened him, but there was just one problem. Whatever was outside the tent didn't have a life force. "G-Goten!" he hissed in a panicked whisper and swatted at his companions, waking them from their sleep.

Paige's eyes snapped open as she woke from a deeper sleep than she would like to admit, Phoenix's frantic whisper getting her attention a moment before her eyes focused on the shadow that fell across their tent. She could hear a raspy breath, so quiet it was almost as if it wasn't there at all. The once silent forest was now hosting random sounds and nothing of what she was hoping to hear. No nightly bugs, no chirping crickets. There were footsteps, she could hear sobbing in the distance. Footsteps all around and the twang of rope as it was suddenly pulled tight.

Goten sat up quickly, fighting the chill that settled into his bones as he listened. Where the woods had seemed empty before, now they felt full of restless souls, wandering miserably about in the darkness. His hand went to Paige's and he curled his fingers around hers. He looked at her and Phoenix, his voice barely above a whisper. "No one leaves the tent, no matter what happens." He didn't know why, but it seemed safer in there. He wasn't afraid to fight anything, but somehow he knew deep down, you couldn't physically fight off a ghost. He gave a frightened jump as something brushed against the tent, making the side move.

"Jesus!" Phoenix hissed between his teeth and scooted closer to Paige, watching as more shadows seemed to approach the tent. He could see their heads tipping to the side as if they were curious about the tent that had shown up in the middle of their forest. His heart hammered against his ribs. This was even more frightening than the damn banshees in the castle. He grabbed for Paige's other hand as if he was afraid he might lose them both if he didn't hold onto them. "Fuck this shit."

Paige linked her arms with the other two, they were all practically sitting in a heap. She sighed as the warmth seeped back into her. "Maybe if we pay them no mind, they'll just fuck off," she said in a hushed whisper as she reached for the blanket, pulling it up over the three of them as they huddled together. She could hear a few more things that she was certain the two Saiyans could not. The whispers on the wind, in the background. Prayers to save souls, forgive me's, and the bone chilling silence that followed.

The bitingly cold air surrounded them as the shadowy figures wandered closer, their silhouettes appearing on the tent walls. Goten grit his teeth as he panted in fear; something strange was happening. The scars on his back were beginning to sting. There hadn't been any real sensation in them in years. He didn't understand why now, of all times, he would feel this sharp stinging pain. He gripped Paige's hand a little tighter as the fear curled around his heart. So many figures and not a single life force to be felt. Were these the spirits of the dead who had killed themselves in the forest?

Everything went deathly silent all at once, although the shadows remained. No more footsteps. No more whispers. Nothing but a deafening silence that set Phoenix's nerves on edge. He barely dared to move his lips as he whispered, "Guys? What's going-"

All three of them screamed and fell back flat the next second, cutting off Phoenix's question as the entire tent began to shake. Hands pressed in on them as the mournful sounds of moaning and wailing filled the air. Phoenix thought he'd never heard anything so saddening in all his life and tears prickled the corners of his eyes. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it completely over their heads, gasping, "Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Paige would have rolled her eyes at herself if she could, so rarely it was the case that someone would leave them alone just because they extended them the same courtesy. There had to be hundreds, thousands of spirits in that forest. Why were they angry at them? Were they angry because they were still alive? That they hadn't come to this forest to take their own lives? The mournful cries were almost too much to bear. "LEAVE US ALONE!" she screamed out at them, huddling close to her companions.

Goten flung his arms around Paige and Phoenix, holding them as tightly as he could, trying to ignore the stinging in his back as the tent shook and swayed, the moans and cries becoming louder, more anguished. Could spirits hurt the living? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to find out. His hand went to his necklace and wrapped around Thor's hammer. "Please, please make them stop," he whispered. Just when he thought that the tent poles were going to snap, that the whole thing was going to collapse on them, it stopped. The tent went still, the voices gone, and a warmth returned to the air. He cautiously sat up, looking around; the shadows were gone. "What the fucking fuck?" he breathed.

Paige's body didn't seem to want to stop shivering even though the danger had passed. She pressed herself closer to the trembling bodies next to her as she swallowed harshly and dared to pull the cover from their heads as she looked around. The tent was as it had been, no shadows could be seen over the fabric. She wasn't about to admit she wanted her father there in that instant. Or maybe her sister. Her sister would have known what to do with those spirits. "Fuck. The hell do we come to these places in the first place?" She cursed under her breath at Antonia. This was all her fault.

Goten swallowed harshly. "I don't know," he answered, his voice a bit rough. He reached back and touched his scars, but they had stopped hurting. What could that mean? He was so confused. It took him a minute to get control of his breathing. "I think we're safe now. Why don't you two try to go back to sleep? I'll stay up and keep watch."

"How the fuck am I supposed to sleep after that?!" Phoenix demanded. "There's no fuckin' way I'll get back to sleep now!" He was starting to doubt this whole thing. This didn't seem anything like the adventures his grandpa had gone on. In fact, this seemed more like a nightmare or a poorly filmed slasher flick. He huffed at Goten and threw himself down on his side, trying to bury himself in his sleeping bag. "Go back to sleep? You must be smokin' crack."

Paige snorted and looked at Goten. "He has a point. How the hell are we supposed to sleep after that shit." Though, even as she said it, her body reminded her that she was still exhausted from the events in Ireland and she couldn't stop the yawn that escaped past her lips. "Dammit all to hell," she muttered and laid back down, "But mark my words, Saiyan. If you let those things come back and eat us, I'll kill you again in the afterlife."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Go to Youtube and do a search for the Suicide Forest in Japan. Seriously sad and creepy stuff. Yes, this is a real place. Thanks to all our reviewers! You know we love to hear from you guys.


	12. Goten's Haunting Past

Morning couldn't seem to come quick enough for Goten. He was anxious to get out in the daylight and investigate the forest. He kept running over the events of the previous day and night, but he couldn't make sense of any of it. What could those spirits want? Why had they tried to attack? And why had his scars hurt like that? He reached under his shirt and ran his fingertips over the raised lines on his back and shuddered. There was no pain now, only that strangely numb sensation that made his stomach churn.

He was grateful when the sun finally rose, casting a pale light over the tent and he finally ventured outside. He was surprised to see that none of the ground around the tent had been disturbed, other than what he could identify as the tracks from Paige, Phoenix, and himself. Tien had taught him how to track too well, he couldn't have been mistaken. There wasn't a single footprint on the ground that he couldn't account for. He frowned at the ground. This was insanity.

He woke Paige and Phoenix and fixed them a quick breakfast before they packed up their bags. "Both of you stick close to me. I don't know what the hell we might run into in here," he said as he led the way through the spindly trees, many of them tied with the brightly colored tape. He realized then what the tape was for; it was so people could find their way back out of this maddening forest. He could see how it would be easy to get lost in there if someone didn't know what they were doing.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Goten?" Phoenix asked, glancing around as they walked. "I mean, I doubt that bitch is anywhere around here. Of all places she could be, why would she chose to stay in a haunted ass forest? There's gotta be cooler places to hang out than this." Even in the daylight, he could feel that unnatural chill in the air and the overwhelming sadness, the desperation, the feeling of hopelessness. He wasn't used to feeling such things, normally being so lighthearted and carefree. It made his shoulders feel heavy and his heart sink.

"Or maybe that's exactly why she'd be here," Goten countered. "If you wanted to keep people from finding you, wouldn't you find the scariest damn place you could to hide out?" A bright piece of yellow tape caught his eye and he began to walk along beside it, curious as to where it led. It wasn't like they had a direction to follow anyway. One was as good as the next, wasn't it?

Paige kept close to Goten, her power level raised as much as she dared. She kept a small, but powerful energy blast enclosed in her fist as they walked along, following the yellow string. "So what, people come into the forest not sure that they want to die, or that they want to loot corpses and find their way out. Who would want some haunted ass shit? Probably cursed," she said as she jumped over a fallen log. "Didn't your dad give you a compass, Goten? Shouldn't we at least be tracking where we go in case we…" She paused, "Never mind, I think we are already lost."

"Yeah, he did," Goten said and unshouldered his pack to grab the compass. He knew how to navigate his way without one, but in this forest, he was having a hard time figuring out which direction they were going. He frowned at the compass in his hand as it spun. "The hell?" he asked, shaking it and holding it steady again, but it just seemed to spin faster and faster. "Okay, apparently it's not going to work in here." Irritated, he shoved it back in his bag and pulled the straps over his shoulders again.

Paige felt her stomach clench when she saw the needle on the compass spin out of control. "What the fuck? Where the hell are we?" she asked as she looked around. Okay, so creepy feelings aside, it was a fairly nice looking forest. Everything was green, there was moss covering everything, the roots of the trees and even halfway up the trunks. It was a picturesque forest. Save for the brightly colored tape and random nooses hanging from trees. They were all empty, of course, and no corpses beneath them. "How desperate would you have to be to come here and die like this? I mean, is it depression? Seppuku?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "I guess some people live with things that they just can't handle anymore, you know? You never know what a person is carrying around inside them." He was really starting to hate this forest. It pressed upon his soul, made his heart heavy. He didn't know why it affected him the way it did, but he wanted to get out of there as soon as they could. But still, they couldn't leave yet. He didn't know how he knew it, but Antonia was close. He could feel it deep down in his bones.

"Dude. Dude!" Phoenix gasped and slapped at Paige's arm. "There's someone over there!" He pointed through the misty forest at a silvery figure that seemed to watch them, even though he couldn't make out its facial features. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but the figure was gone. He looked around, searching for it, and was startled to see it standing in a completely different spot. Again, he blinked, and it moved with an unnatural speed, almost like his grandfather's instant transmission. "Is that another one of those ghosts? I thought they'd go away in the daylight!"

Paige narrowed her eyes as she saw the silvery figure. She would never forget that form. "It's her!" she hissed before she powered up, her aura glowing around with her. Her anger seemed to seep into her blood. "Antonia! Come out and face us like a real warrior! You are such a sore loser, attacking defenseless good people! You aren't making a good name for your kind! It must really boil your blood to have to slink around in the shadows like a cockroach to get anything done. I guess that's the only way you can win, isn't it?!"

Goten turned, his eyes narrowed on the silvery figure. "Are you sure it's her?" he asked, his muscles tensing, preparing for a fight. He dropped his pack to the ground behind him, ignoring the contents as they spilled out over the forest floor. "Come on, bitch! You're so bad ass with a knife, right? How about you attack us?" He felt that rage building up inside him again as images of Dende and Rose's bodies flashed in his mind. "We're not scared of you!"

The figure disappeared again, but this time two figures reappeared in different places, both of them just far enough away to distort any distinguishing features. They didn't move, they didn't respond. They just stood there and stared at the trio.

"The hell kind of magick is this?" Phoenix gasped as he turned, looking around. The hair on the back of his neck stood up straight as a third figure appeared. Then a fourth. "Quit fucking with us! Stop being a coward and fight!" His eyes went wide as all of the figures disappeared. He turned quickly this way and that, but he didn't see anyone. "Now I'm just confused," he grumbled, scratching at the back of his head. "That was her, wasn't it? Antonia?"

Goten nodded as he knelt down and shoved the contents back into his pack. He'd forgotten to close it properly when he'd retrieved the compass. "Let's keep moving. Keep your eyes open. She's still watching us. She hasn't left, I can promise you that."

Paige spat on the ground. "Papaw told me stories. That if your enemy doesn't come for you. If your enemy just watches you to see what you do, they are just waiting. Biding their time. Like hyenas on a desert savannah. They are waiting for the big lion to come and take us down first." She shuddered as she looked around them. "So, what's the big lion in this forest?"

A shiver ran down Goten's spine at her words. "I'm not sure I want to find out," he said. He looked around again, but didn't see Antonia anymore. "Let's keep moving. I don't want to just stand here and wait for something to come pick us off." He moved through the trees again, following the yellow tape. "Although it does raise the question. Are we the hunters now or are we being hunted?"

Phoenix nearly rolled his eyes at his uncle. "Yeah, let's just make this place even MORE fuckin' scary than it already was!" He grabbed the straps of his own pack and tromped unhappily along behind them, casting wary glances around for any sign of Antonia or anything else in the woods that may have been stalking them. He felt edgy, ready for a fight. "I wish that bitch would just attack and get it over with so we can go home."

Paige snorted, "Don't forget, it's probably not just her. There's that Saiyan out here as well. Probably a bit keen on revenge, too." She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise as she heard a bird take off from one of the trees above them. "Fuck this place and fuck Antonia. She's probably going to drag this out, make us tired, scared. Whatever cowardly thing she has planned. These Atlantians don't have much honor, do they?"

"They sure as shit don't," Phoenix agreed. "Hell, they kidnapped you as a baby. What else wouldn't they do? And I hope that sack of shit Saiyan is with her. He wants revenge? I want revenge. That fucker tried to kill me. He won't get away with that shit twice." He kept grumbling to himself, his head on a constant swivel as they walked. He was so worried about watching the area around him, that he didn't pay much attention to what was directly in front of him and the next moment, he gasped out in shock as something wrapped around his neck, choking him. He gave a startled cry and flailed his arms, panicking, but there was no one there to fight back against.

"Phoenix!" Goten cried in alarm and ran back to his nephew. A noose was around the younger Saiyan's neck; he'd walked straight into it. Goten wrenched it from around Phoenix's head and pulled him away from the thick tree branch overhead. "You dumbass! Watch where you're walking! You could've killed yourself!" he shouted, shaking Phoenix harshly.

Paige's eyes widened and looked up into the tree where the noose that had caught Phoenix hung. There was two more hanging right beside it and they all looked pre used, though there were no bodies hanging in them. "Shit, it would be you who walked neck-first into a hangman's noose." She slapped Phoenix's arm, "Nice way to set up an omen. As if we don't have enough bad luck as it is. Fuck! I should have brought some of my mother's things, protections and incense. All that shit."

Phoenix stared at the noose and rubbed at his neck, fighting the urge to cry from fear. "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," he breathed shakily. He could still feel the rope around his neck, the way it prickled at his skin. He gasped again, trying to calm himself. "Holy mother of God."

Goten and Paige looked at each other, both of them raising their eyebrows before they looked at Phoenix again. He blinked at the odd looks they gave him. "What?" he demanded.

"You seem to have found your religion all of a sudden," Goten said with a smirk.

Phoenix snorted at him. "It's not my fault. Grandpa on my mom's side was Catholic. She says shit like that a lot, says she picked it up from him. I guess I picked it up from her. You've heard her say it, too. What, am I not being religiously sensitive enough or some shit? Maybe I should call out to other gods just to make sure my ass is covered, huh? Oh Odin, have mercy! Sweet Buddha, save me!" he cried dramatically.

Paige threw her head back and laughed despite their current situation, "Oh dear, I think you forgot a few, but let's not summon any gods. I've heard bad things happen when you involve any one of those things." She sighed and rubbed at her neck, looking up at the nooses. She couldn't explain it, but she was starting feel tired again. As if they had been up for days on end, running marathons and other things like that, "This forest is fucking weird, no wonder she chose this place. It feels like my strength is being sapped."

"Oh Allah!" Phoenix continued on, but paused for a moment. "Wait. What are you supposed to call out to Allah? Jihad or something like that?" He yelped as Goten smacked him upside the head. "Hey, man, don't hit me! I nearly died. You should be nicer to me right now."

"Just shut up and keep walking," Goten said in an irritated tone. He huffed and shook his head as he turned to resume their path. He could've strangled Phoenix for being so clumsy. If they survived this trip, he was sure he was going kill Phoenix when they got home.

They tromped on through the woods, occasionally seeing Antonia appear through the mist. Each time they flew at her, prepared to attack, but each time, she disappeared before they could get too close. They became convinced that she was leading them somewhere, trying to distract or confuse them, to cause them to become even more lost. Twice more, Goten got out the compass, but each time it did the same thing. It just spun erratically in circles.

Goten's breath caught in his chest as he saw a dark figure near a tree and he held out his hand to stop Paige and Phoenix. "Who is that?" he asked. The figure wasn't moving and he couldn't sense a life force from it. "Hello?" he called loudly, but the figure didn't move. He cautiously moved closer, gathering a small sphere of energy in his hand, but he let it dissolve as he neared the person. "Oh gods," he breathed.

Phoenix choked and turned away, retching loudly as he leaned his hands on his knees, trying to stop himself from throwing up. The decaying remains of a man hung by its neck from a jumbled bunch of ratchet straps. The eyes were gone, the lower part of the face hanging with rotted flesh. It was skeletal, the bits of skin that were left were dark, dried. "Why the hell is he still hanging there? Didn't anyone come looking for him?!"

Paige felt sick; this man had been hanging for a long time, that much was certain. "This forest is like an oubliette. People come in here and are forgotten. No wonder they had no reservations about killing themselves," she said as she made a slashing movement with her hand, cutting the noose that held him up, moving and catching the corpse without fear. She eased the remains to the forest floor gently. "We need to lay him to rest. Maybe his soul will find peace in the other world, knowing we cared enough to lay him to rest."

Goten conjured up a small blast and aimed it at the ground, effectively hollowing out a small grave in the dirt. He helped Paige move the body into it before they quickly covered it with earth. He felt sorry for this man, whoever he had been. He sighed and looked up at the sky; the light was starting to wane. "We need to set up camp. We're going to lose the light soon."

"Are you kidding?! I'm not spending another night here!" Phoenix exclaimed. He shook his head violently. "Come on, we can find somewhere else to camp outside of the forest, can't we?" After everything that had happened the night before, he wasn't looking forward to another night of that shit. He wasn't sure he could handle it. "What if those things come back? What if Antonia shows up in the middle of the night and tries to slit our throats in our sleep?"

Paige snorted as she knelt at the fresh grave. "Isn't it obvious? She doesn't have the power to do it here. Otherwise, she would have done it last night before the spirits woke us." She blinked as a thought struck her. "Maybe the spirits were trying to fend her off instead of scaring us?" she suggested. "I don't know, but whatever she has planned, it isn't going to work. Either she would have killed us already, or the spirits would have. Or they are protecting us. I don't know. I think there is something else in this woods besides her and these spirits. Something that she is waiting to kill us and something the spirits are trying to protect us from."

Phoenix raised his eyebrows skeptically. "I seriously doubt those things were trying to protect us," he scoffed. "I'm pretty sure they were trying to get in our tent so they could EAT OUR SOULS."

Goten couldn't stop himself as he snorted with laughter. "Come on, Phoenix. Just one more day here. We might be able to sneak up on her somehow. Obviously we know she's here. There's no point in going anywhere else, is there? I mean, she's the one we're trying to find. We've found her. Now we just have to figure out how to get to her and kill her." He threw his arms around their shoulders and led them away from the fresh grave. "We'll find a spot to camp. Those things didn't get through the tent last night, they won't be able to do it tonight. And we'll take turns keeping watch in case Antonia decides to show up."

Goten finally chose a spot for them to camp and sighed as he shrugged off his pack. It didn't take long to get a little fire going and he dug in his pack for the capsule that contained the extra food he'd brought along for their journey. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't find it. "Oh what the hell," he grumbled, digging further into his pack. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was gone. "What? It was in here this morning! I know I put it back in my pack." He froze when he remembered that his pack had fallen open earlier that day when they encountered Antonia. "Awwwwww, FUCK," he growled and covered his face with his hands. He must've overlooked the capsule when he was putting his stuff back. "Uh, guys? I sort of lost our food."

Phoenix looked up, his eyes wide. "Are you fucking serious?" He groaned dramatically at Goten's nod. "Well that's just great. Now not only do we have to spend the night freaking out about ghosts, but now we get to starve to death as well. That's just fucking great."

"I've got a few more things in here," Goten said. "I'll come up with something. Just get that damn tent set up."

Paige helped Phoenix get the tent up while she kept looking over her shoulders. "I don't like it here. Now that I know we are being watched..." She growled as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She was so glad she shared a tent with them. She wasn't going to say it, but she was so happy she wasn't alone. She looked over at Goten attempting to cook with what he had. She wasn't so sure he should burn the wood from this forest. Everything had the smell of death to it. "That bitch is definitely here. Death, scary, freaking maze..."

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked skeptically. "We've been all over this place. I haven't felt anyone's energy but ours. Maybe that was just a ghost and not really her." His stomach rumbled loudly. "Damn, I'm hungry," he whined as he set the stakes for the tent. This trip was starting to wear on him. He didn't like this place either. The bits of clothing they found, the hangman's ropes, the corpse. He gave an involuntary shiver as he and Paige propped up the poles to the tent. "I say we move on."

Paige pressed her lips together. She wanted to go home, she wanted Rose and Dende back. They'd only been at this for a few days and already she was starting to lose track and this forest wasn't helping out; she'd never been so stressed before in her life. "One more day. Then we'll get the hell out of here. She's gonna be in the last place we look." She looked over at Goten, "Any luck with the grub?"

Goten shook his head. Their supplies were drastically low. All they had were a few cans of vegetables and a bit of dehydrated meat, all of which he found at the bottom of his pack from his last camping trip. This soup wasn't going to be much, but at least it was hot and might hold them over until morning. "Eh, it's food," he muttered.

Phoenix crawled into the tent and unrolled their sleeping bags. "You know, I always thought it was funny how people say it's in the last place you look," he said, crawling back out of the tent. "Of course it's in the last place you look! After that, you quit fucking looking for it!"

Goten shook his head again, "You're such a bitch when you're hungry, Phoenix."

Paige laughed, "Its a joke, Phoenix, like, Haha, but I guess," she looked around and rubbed her arms, "Bad time for a joke. Just trying to lighten the mood." She looked at the two Saiyans and bit her lip. "Just give me a few bites of that and you two can have at it. I'll just drink up on the water. Can't have you two bottomless pits plotting my death because I ate the last bit of the food." She went into the tent and unrolled her bedroll, spreading it between the two of the boys. She was tired and she longed for home.

Goten poured the soup into three thermoses and handed one to each of his companions. He sat back, sipping at the hot soup, warily eyeing the woods around him. He didn't like this place at all. It was dark and miserable feeling. Like all the hope had been sucked right out of him. He wanted so bad to be back at his brother's house in his own room. Or at the cabin with his parents. Anything would be better than this wretched place. He swallowed harshly. "I don't know if we should stay another day, Paige. I don't like this place," he said quietly, starting to second-guess himself.

Paige sipped at her soup, feeling warmth spread through her at the taste. "Think we should leave in the morning then?" She had to admit, it was terribly freaking her out, and little did that. She could hear things. Twigs snapping. The faint inhalation of breath. And ever the watching eyes. It was wearing her out, the stress was really wearing them all out.

Phoenix nodded emphatically as he downed his soup and reached for more.

"Yeah, I think we should," Goten said. He could see movement through the sparse, winding trees. Little shimmers of white mist floating here and there. The hair on his arms stood on end. "Hurry up and eat. We need to get in the tent. We'll figure out our next goal and head out at the first light," Goten said.

Paige quickly ate her fill and portioned out what was left between the two boys before she crawled into the tent without a second thought, plopping down on her sleeping bag, trying to remember why she wanted to go back to that hell hole

Phoenix cast a glance into the tent. "See? Even she's spooked."

"Shut up and eat," Goten said and drank his soup down quickly. He got up to kick dirt over the tiny fire and then crawled into the tent where Paige laid, Phoenix quickly following suit. The evening light was nearly gone. Goten crawled inside his bedroll and shivered. "I hate the cold," he muttered.

"Guys do you hear that?" Phoenix asked in a breathless whisper. Twigs were snapping as if someone was walking very close to their tent.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Goten ordered, closing his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds around them.

Paige shivered too. She could hear not only the twigs snapping outside, but voices whispering terrible things. This forest was bad news and she could feel Antonia; she was somewhere out there. Paige pulled the cover around her tighter and tried to go to sleep

"Make them stop," Phoenix whispered, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut.

Goten shook his head sadly. Poor kid. Perhaps he was too young to come on this trip. But even Goten was feeling freaked out by the whispers. They knew this place was supposed to be haunted. Before they came into the forest, he wasn't exactly sure if he believed in ghosts or not. Now, there wasn't a doubt in his mind. He prayed they didn't come into the tent. How in the world did you fight a ghost? He closed his own eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. He reached out in the darkness and felt for Paige's hand. He just needed to feel her there next to him. "Goodnight, Paige," he whispered softly.

Paige smiled against all the bad things out in the woods, she reached and grasped Goten's hand, squeezing it tight. She looked over at Phoenix and reached out for him. "Come over here." She smiled and snuggled back nearer to Goten.

Phoenix scooted closer and curled up around Paige, grateful to be closer to them. The tent was small anyway, but in this place, this forest, it didn't seem like much protection from whatever was out there making those horrible noises. He finally gave a long, slow sigh and drifted off to sleep.

Goten gave a small smile as he looked at Paige. "We should'a left him at home," he said quietly, "his snoring is going to give us away for sure."

Paige smiled at her oldest friend. "He'll be fine. His snoring might scare them away. You know, he's like your dad." She snuggled into their embrace, feeling safe. "We need to go camping when we aren't on the hunt of a dangerous murderer. And we aren't surrounded by man eating ghosts." She looked up at him and lifted her hand, soothing the space between his eyes with her fingertip. "Sleep, they'll be gone by morning"

Goten felt his eyes going heavy at her touch and before he knew what was happening, he was sound asleep. It was only a couple hours later that he awoke with a start. He sat up, looking around their small tent. Paige and Phoenix were soundly asleep. Goten rubbed at his eyes. He didn't know what had woken him, but he had the irresistible urge to get out of the tent and look around the woods. He quietly unzipped the door and crawled out, pushing himself to his feet. Everything was dead silent. There were no funny mists, no snapping of twigs, no whispers. Just silence.

Goten began to walk, not knowing where his feet were leading him. It seemed to grow colder as he walked, making him ache all over. Why did he feel so sad? Was it this forest? The spirits of those who had taken their own lives here? It was as if he could feel their despair, their misery. It brought up memories of his own past. All the times Chichi had beaten him, the time spent away from his father in those foster homes. It was overwhelming his senses, he could actually feel that switch again now, the way it burned and tore at his skin. He could taste the bitter senzu beans she forced him to eat.

His head felt heavy and foggy. He'd wandered too far. He needed to get back to the tent. He turned to look back the way he'd come, but he couldn't see the tent. Everything around him looked the same.

Chichi's words were ringing in his ears, "Worthless. Clumsy. Monster. Unwanted." They'd been so close to Antonia how many times that day and every single time, she managed to escape from them. Perhaps he really was worthless. He felt so empty, so lost. He couldn't handle this anymore. He was so tired of the memories. His scars were hurting. All those years being abused by his biological mother, his brother and father never knowing or caring it seemed. How had they not noticed the abuse right under their noses? A bitterness settled into him at the thought. They should've seen it sooner. It should have been his father or Gohan who saved him from that miserable life, not Sabriena. And she hadn't even liked him at the time. Was that why she ended up caring for him? Because she pitied him? Part of him wanted to say no, but he couldn't stop the horrible thoughts that flooded his mind.

A brilliant white light shone through the trees, drawing his attention. "Paige?" Goten sobbed. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

There was a figure in that light... A female... She was hauntingly beautiful, with long white hair and nearly white eyes. She turned and walked slowly towards him, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. Her hair seemed to move with its own wind as she walked. Goten was terrified and entranced at the same time. He felt as though he should run, but he didn't know if he should run to her or away from her. She finally drew to a stop before him and held out her hands. "I'm tired of hurting," he whispered to her, his voice breaking. Rose and Dende were gone, Chichi had never loved him, he was tired and hungry and sore. He missed his brother and his fathers, his mother, all of which he felt like he would never see again. He couldn't go home until this mission was over, and he felt at this rate, it would never end.

Antonia's eyes looked understanding as she held her hands out to him. A shimmering white rope hung from her hands. Goten swallowed as he looked at it and he allowed her to place the noose around his neck. It was heavy and strangely comforting. Tears slid from his eyes. He was frightened and sad, but there was a comfort in what he now felt he had to do. All reason and logic was gone from his mind. All he could hear was Chichi screaming at him and the whistling crack of the switch. All he could feel were the scars across his back burning and stinging as if they were raw and new again. It made him cry even more.

Antonia took his hand in hers, placing the loose end of the rope in his palm and curling his fingers around it. She fixed him with a bewitching stare and slowly started to back away. He stood and watched her go until she faded from sight. He was standing under a large tree with a big, strong branch hanging overhead. He rose into the air, not really realizing what he was doing, and straddled the branch, wrapping the loose end of the rope around the branch, tying it tight.

Paige woke with a start, sitting up straight. Something was wrong. She'd been having nightmares; they needed to get out of the damn forest. She listened carefully, but there was nothing. No sound, no nothing. She shivered and rubbed her arms, looking and seeing Phoenix sleeping. She turned and felt her blood run cold."Goten?" She patted his bedding, "Goten?!" She turned and shook Phoneix awake, "Goten's gone! He didn't go..." Her eyes snapped towards the tent flap which was unzipped. They scrambled for the opening and burst out of the tent to look around. The only sound she could hear was a faint sound of someone stumbling away. "Goten! Goten where are you?! Fuck. Come on Phoenix, this way!"

Phoenix felt like his heart had stopped. Where was Goten? He paused, feeling for his energy. He grabbed Paige's wrist, yanking her with him. "This way!" They ran through the trees, slipping on dead leaves, frantically screaming Goten's name over and over. Something was wrong. Phoenix could feel it. Goten wouldn't wander off and leave them alone like that. Not in a place like this. "GOTEN! GOTEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He screamed.

Phoenix scrambled to a stop when he finally spotted Goten, the sight turning his blood to ice. "GOTEN, NOOOO!"

Goten was standing on a branch, a white rope around his neck, the other end tied to the branch he stood upon. His eyes looked hollow and unfocused. He turned his head ever so slowly towards them and tipped it to the side as if he didn't recognize them at all.

"Goten, don't do this! PLEASE!" Phoenix begged, tears flooding his eyes.

Paige felt her heart stop. Not Goten. Not him. "No," she barely whispered. Then louder as she rose up in the air, "NO! Goten don't do this! This forest is making you think these terrible thoughts! Don't jump! You have so much to live for!" His footing was shitty and it looked like he would take that step at any moment. "Please don't! Think of us. We love you, Goten. Don't do it. Think of your family! Goku, Gohan, Lindsey, Sabriena, Tien!"

Goten stared at Paige with unseeing eyes. He lifted his foot...

"NO!" Phoenix shouted.

Goten fell, the slack of the rope singing across the branch. Phoenix ran forward, rising slightly into the air and wrapped his arms around Goten's waist, stopping his fall. Goten was fighting him, kicking and punching as Phoenix struggled to hold him just enough so that the rope couldn't hang him. "PAIGE!" Phoenix bawled, "Untie him! UNTIE HIM!"

Paige's heart was going a thousand miles a minute, barely thinking she flattened her hand out, charged it with energy and slashed at the rope above Goten's head, cutting it in one swoop. Goten and Phoenix fell to the ground and she dropped next to them, dashing over and reaching for the rope around his neck, tugging it off. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Goten blinked, looking around wildly. "Wh-What happened? Paige? How'd I get out here?" He looked at Phoenix who was sobbing, still holding onto him. Goten's neck felt scratchy and he looked at the rope in Paige's hands. The girl... There had been a girl... Antonia. "What the hell are we dealing with, here?" Goten asked quietly, looking around.

Phoenix's fear was quickly being replaced with anger. He gave Goten a hard shove. "The fuck is wrong with you?!" he screamed, his voice breaking on a sob. He couldn't seem to catch his breath. Had Goten really just tried to take his own life? He was so scared and angry in that moment, he couldn't see straight. He wanted to punch and hug Goten at the same time. He couldn't picture his life without his uncle, who was much more of a brother to him than anything. "The fucking hell were you thinking?!"

Goten shook his head, "I don't know. I just... the memories... it was too much." He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Oh gods, what had he almost done? He felt sick with himself.

Paige threw her arms around Goten and cried as she held him tight. She didn't know what they would have done if he had been successful, what she would have done without him. She had always had him. He was always by her side no matter what. "What in the world happened to you that was so painful you wanted to leave us? Leave me? Goten, don't you ever scare us like that again!"

Goten clung to Paige as she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't tell her the things that had happened to him. He remembered at one point begging the adults in the family to never speak of it again and as far as he knew, they had all honored his wishes. Even Phoenix didn't know what Chichi had done to him. He choked and turned his face into her neck, shaking his head as he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. "I can't tell you," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Paige."

Paige felt as if he had slapped her. There was nothing he couldn't tell her, not one thing. He could tell her about all of his dates, his cooking recipes, what his parents were up to. She thought she knew everything there was to know about him. She wanted to protest, to say that he could tell her anything and she wouldn't think any less of him. The Namek had half a mind to think this had to do with his future in cooking and telling his parents about his wishes, but that wasn't anything to die over. "Come on, let's get back to the…" She trailed off as she looked up, her heart pounding in her chest, there were spirits all around them, walking on the ground. Ghostly, shimmering beings with hollow eyes and gaping mouths. "Shit."

Phoenix felt like his breath had been stolen away as he looked around at the ghosts. "Oh fuck," he gasped, forcing himself to his feet as he tugged at Paige and Goten. "We have to get out of here! Goten, get up! We have to get back to the tent!"

Goten let Phoenix haul him to his feet, still feeling dazed and upset, not understanding what had happened. He blinked, trying to clear his mind. The sight of the ghosts all around them seemed to do the trick and he grabbed both of their hands, commanding, "RUN!" They tore out through the trees, running for all they were worth back to the tent. It had to have been sheer luck that they found it again, Goten had wandered so far away from their camp. He dared to look back over his shoulder as they ran. The ghosts were drawing closer, starting to cry out and moan again just as they had the night before. He all but threw Paige and Phoenix into the tent before he dove in after them. He turned to zip the tent shut, but his hands were shaking so bad he could barely manage it. "Paige! Get out that damn book and see if you can stop these things!"

Paige scrambled for the book, fumbling as she pried it open. She paused only to turn up the light from a small lantern they had so she could make out the words on the pages. "Come on, dammit. Come on. Something to stop ghosts, spirits, whatever the fuck those things are," she sputtered out as she frantically turned the pages. "Dammit! Don't they have an index for this shit?!" Her eyes widened as the light from the lantern started to flicker dangerously, as if it were on the verge of going out. "FUCK."

"Paige, hurry up!" Phoenix pleaded, moving to shove his uncle aside. He grabbed the zipper, a scream catching in his throat at the sight of the ghosts closing in on them. He yanked it shut and scooted back away from the door just as hands began to press in on the material, shaking the tent yet again. "Fuck this shit! I'm ready to go home! Paige, do something, PLEASE!"

Goten dug frantically in his pack, searching for a backup flashlight as the little lantern flickered again. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," he cursed, flinging aside clothes and survival items, his hands shaking so bad they barely worked. "Paige, HURRY!" He finally grabbed the flashlight and clicked it on, but nothing happened. "Shit," he hissed, banging it against his palm as the lantern flickered again. "Come on you stupid thing. Work!"

"I need light! Don't you guys have energy left!? Do something!" She turned the pages, by sheer force of will she was still reading them, trying to find something, "HERE!" She said, her heart leaping in her chest as she found something that said a circle of protection, "I need light, dammit!" She said as she squinted at the words, trying her best to ignore the shaking tent, the moans of the spirits. She began to read aloud the spell that was written down, her words fumbling as the light finally gave out.

Goten did the only thing he could think of in that moment and gave a scream as he transformed into a super Saiyan, flooding the tent with light. He wanted out of that forest, to get as far away from that place as possible. But there was no way they could escape with all of those spirits surrounding them. He thought briefly of abandoning everything and flying as far away as possible, but spirits could fly too, couldn't they? He didn't know and he didn't want to risk it to find out. He looked at Paige and pointed at the spell. "Do it!"

Paige could have kissed him in that moment, but quickly read through the rest of the spell, finishing it with a definitive, "SO MOTE IT BE!" She practically screamed. The result was instantaneous and a warm, soft light spread from the book growing outward to encompass the entire tent, pushing the spirits away as they were placed in a protective bubble of golden light. The shaking of the tent stopped and a warm feeling of peace and safety fell over them. Paige was shaking so badly as the spell worked, nearly falling over on the ground from the sheer relief she felt flooding her system. "Thank the Goddess."

Phoenix gave a whimper of relief and collapsed, his head landing in Paige's lap. He wiped at his eyes as he shook all over. "Oh my gods," he gasped and rolled to his back, staring up at the tent roof. "I think I just about pissed myself." He moved to prop himself up on his side and fixed both Paige and Goten with the most serious gaze he'd ever used in his life. "We are leaving first thing in the morning and we are NEVER coming back to this fucking place. You hear me? NEVER."

Goten nodded his agreement and wrapped his arms around Paige, fighting the urge to tear up again. "Thank the Goddess for YOU," he breathed in her ear and kissed her jaw as his hair fell back to its normal black. He was trembling with fear, still confused as to how he'd ended up in the forest. His head hurt terribly, but his heart ached even worse. Now he understood why those people had come to this place to end their lives. And he understood why his scars hurt. There were some things that were just too much for people to bear. Every scar on his back was a painful reminder of what he'd suffered through as a child, of how much hatred Chichi had for him, of the bitterness he kept hidden away that the adults in his life hadn't figured it out sooner. And he'd nearly let that overcome him to the point of taking his own life. "Paige, I'm sorry," he choked out as he held on tighter to her.

"You're damn right you are sorry," she said as she hugged him tighter, but her words lacked the bite behind them. "I just wished you trusted us enough to tell us what weighs so heavily on your mind," She lightly slapped his arm. "We care about you, you thick headed Saiyan," she said before she reached out and pulled Phoenix into their embrace. "I won't miss this place. I think Antonia is following us now. Biding her time, waiting to strike. Maybe she's going to wait until we find the right place, her main stronghold before she takes us out. Or maybe try to pick us off, one by one."

"I think you're right," Goten answered quietly. "It seems like that's what she tried to do tonight. She tried to get me to off myself. She was the one who handed me the rope." He shuddered violently, but wanted to kick himself the next moment. He was that close to her and he hadn't even tried to fight her, to take her out. It was the perfect opportunity and he had missed it. "She must've had me under some sort of spell. That's the only thing I can think of." He sighed and leaned in to Paige even more, hating himself for keeping something from her. There was nothing else in his life he had ever hidden from his best friend, but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't stand to see that look of pity in her eyes.

Phoenix leaned into them as well, his breathing eased as he relaxed. He felt warmer than he had the entire trip and he finally felt safe. Whatever spell Paige had cast was definitely working. "So what's the plan? Wait until daylight and then get the hell outta dodge? Where do we go next?"

Paige pulled back from them to pull the spell book back into her lap. "At least the lantern seems to be working now," she said as she turned it up and flipped to the back of the book, looking at all of the different areas listed. "I'd say not some fucking creepy place, but then we might be shit out of luck. All kinds of weird phenomena seem to happen around these areas." She looked around, "You boys can get some sleep, there's no way I'm getting back to sleep. Maybe we should go somewhere for a few days. Not haunted or anything, just to make sure we have our heads about us."

Phoenix gave a nod and crawled into his sleeping bag before he curled up next to Paige. His eyes were heavy and he yawned deeply before he drifted off to sleep. Goten fell on his side and grasped Paige's hand as he stared up at her. There was so much he wanted to say, to apologize over and over for what he'd almost done, but somehow he couldn't form the words. He dragged his thumb over her knuckles, fighting the lump in his throat. He sat up again suddenly and kissed her lips, trying to convey how much he cared about her and that he was sorry he'd hurt her like that, keeping a secret from her and almost leaving her.

Paige felt her heart leap in her chest, the pain and sorrow she could feel in him as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close as she kissed him back. She wanted to give him whatever comfort he could handle in that moment. She wanted him to trust her, to help him shoulder the burden of whatever it was he was keeping a secret. She carefully pulled back a moment later, resting her head against his, looking into his dark eyes, trying to understand.

Goten lifted his hand to cup her cheek, drawing his thumb across the smooth, pale green skin. He could see the concern in her eyes, the way she was trying to read him, to figure out what it was he had kept from her all these years. He blinked his eyes slowly, part of him wanting to tell her and the other part screaming at him not to. He was grateful in that moment that she hadn't inherited her uncle's ability of reading minds, although he suspected her sister had. "It was a long time ago and it doesn't matter now. That bitch just got in my head. That's all, Paige. Don't worry about me," he said softly, daring to nuzzle his nose against hers. "I'm alright."

Paige sighed against him, feeling a warmth curling around her heart at the tender gesture. "You'd better be, Saiyan," she teased him as she slid her fingers into his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp affectionately. "Just, you know…" She trailed off. "You can tell me anything and I won't think any less of you, you know?"

Goten purred slightly as she played with his hair and a small smile tugged at his lips. "I know. That's what I love about you," he answered before he kissed her lightly again. With a sigh he pulled back and laid down, giving her a pouting look. "Are you sure you don't want to try to get some sleep? I think that spell will hold. I don't know if I can fall asleep without someone to cuddle. And I'm not cuddling him," he said, wrinkling his nose at Phoenix.

Paige grinned. "Oh come on, it'll be so cute," she said before she looked around, the spell felt strong and she had no doubt that it would hold the rest of the night. "Oh fine, fine. You charmer. You just want me in bed again," she said, giving him a wink. The warmth from the spell had to be working if she was feeling better enough that she felt like joking. "Sorry, there's no off switch for this," she said, pointing at her mouth as she closed the book and laid down next to him.

He couldn't stop himself from wagging his eyebrows at her. "No off switch on your mouth, huh?" he snickered. "If I wasn't so exhausted and thoroughly freaked out right now, I would put that to the test." He pulled her into his sleeping bag with him and zipped it up around them, sighing contentedly at the extra warmth. "Maybe we should take a day or two to rest, resupply since I lost all our fucking food. I'm sorry I brought us to this place." He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her, feeling more at peace than he had since the day of the tournament.


	13. Castle Dracula

All three of them woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly refreshed. Paige's spell had held up well throughout the night and the tent was still shimmering with that soft light when they awoke. With no food left, they simply packed up their tent and their bags, preparing to put as much space between themselves and that godforsaken forest as possible. Antonia was gone. While the day before they had been able to see her and feel her presence, now there was nothing. They were certain that she had moved on. Just as they were preparing to take to the air, a small glowing orb of blue light caught Goten's eye.

"Wait," he said, turning slowly towards it, not sure if he trusted it or not. It didn't vanish from his vision, but hovered there, swirling with an energy all its own. The wisps had led them out of the banshee castle before, saving Paige from becoming permanently deaf, but the portal had led them to this forest. He didn't know what to do. Still, if it led them to another magickal place without them having to travel long distances by flight, wasn't it worth it to save their energy? "Let's follow it," he finally said, walking towards the blue light.

"Oh yeah, let's do that," Phoenix said sarcastically. His stomach was rumbling painfully and the sadness of the woods still pressed upon him. He felt uncharacteristically grumpy. With a huff, he pulled the straps of his pack more securely onto his shoulders and fell into step behind Goten.

Just as before, the wisp moved ahead of them, never letting them get near enough to touch it, but staying within their vision to lead them on. They walked for quite some distance through the green and misty forest until they reached a strange rectangle of light about the size and shape of a door. It looked very much like the one they'd seen in the castle in Ireland.

Goten came to a stop and regarded the portal before them. Did he dare step through it? He didn't know where it might lead. He grasped Paige's hand, then reached over and grabbed Phoenix's as well. "At least wherever we end up, we'll be there together," he said. He looked at them both for reassurance and once he received encouraging nods from them, he took a deep breath and together, they stepped through the portal.

He instantly regretted it.

The portal spat them back out on the other side, all three of them landing chest-first upon the cold stone floor of the Irish castle with loud cries of "OOF!" They looked around, their eyes wide as they recognized their surroundings. They hurriedly pushed themselves up, preparing to run as the shrill screaming met their ears once again.

"PAIGE, COVER YOUR EARS!" Goten shouted and clapped his hands over her own, trying to help drown out the sound for her. He cringed as he felt the worst migraine of his life split his head. Oh, he felt like he was going to be sick from that sound. He looked around frantically, trying to find a window to escape through, but there was none. Only the portal behind them, which would undoubtedly take them back to the Suicide Forest. He didn't like that option either. He started to panic, not knowing what to do. He felt trapped and his worry for Paige's hearing overwhelmed him.

"Over there!" Phoenix shouted, pointing across the large, circular room to an identical portal on the other side. He could see that even with Goten's hands covering Paige's ears, her knees were giving out on her. She looked dizzy and weak. He grabbed the pack on her back and used it to haul her across the room, desperate to get away from the shrieking banshees and the portal that led to the forest behind them. He didn't care where they ended up. They could end up in the pits of Hell for all he cared at that moment; nothing could be as bad as the two other choices they had. With a roar, he dragged all three of them through the portal and again, they landed chest-first on a hard floor, panting and groaning at the pain in their heads.

Goten didn't know where they were and he didn't care in that moment. The light here was low and the floor beneath his face was blissfully cool, easing the migraine that tore at his brain. He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily as he tried to will away the pain. "Paige?" he asked weakly, turning his face to her. He had to make sure she was okay. Goddamn that castle. He reached over and gently pulled her hands away from her long, pointed ears and breathed a sigh of relief to see that they weren't bleeding this time. He let his face rest against the smooth, cool floor again.

He could hear voices around them, murmuring words of excitement, interest, curiosity, and a few that sounded annoyed. It was a low buzzing sound and he couldn't quite make out any one voice. He squinted and looked around, his eyes starting to focus as he took in the large room they'd landed in. A dark hardwood floor lay beneath them and he could see candles glowing from elaborate candelabras all around the room. There was a fire burning in a dark fireplace and off to one side was a large, ornately carved black staircase. Plush, red velvet Victorian-style couches and chairs sat around small dark tables, the occupants of which were staring at them with interest. "Where are we?" he groaned.

Paige growled, rubbing at her ears. The splitting headache was starting to fade. "Those banshees are the worst, feels like they were shoving hot pokers in my ears. If we don't see one again, it'll be too soon." She paused, listening and froze as she looked around, "Guys, we aren't alone."

Goten forced himself to his feet, his face going hot. Had they just stumbled into someone's home? "Uh, h-hi," he said nervously, raising his hand in greeting. The people around him fell silent as they watched him. He swallowed and tried again as he reached a hand down to Paige to help her to her feet. "We didn't mean to just barge in," he said, looking around at them, taking note of their elaborate form of dress. All of them, men and women, were stunningly beautiful. "There was a castle full of banshees and we went through this, like, portal and it just kinda dumped us here. Can… can you tell us where we are?"

Paige watched warily as a well-dressed man with dark hair slicked back into a neat ponytail at the base of his neck stood up. There was a cold look of feigned indifference on his face, almost as if he were sizing them up.

"How odd to have prey come wandering so freely into our halls. Such a curious breed as well," he said, looking them over and pausing at Paige's green skin and Phoenix's tail. He looked at his people who were already licking their lips even though they had plenty of sustenance in the larder. "Be at ease my brothers and sisters, let us hear how they came to stumble through the portal." He sniffed at the air, narrowing his eyes at Phoenix, "And I would choose my words very carefully if I were you. They may be your last." He gave a slight bow to them. "You now grace my home, the grand Castle Dracula. You may address me as Dracula. Who might you be?"

Goten felt his spine go as stiff as a poker. Now that the pain in his head had subsided a bit, he was becoming more aware of their surroundings. Much like the spirits they had seen in the forest, he couldn't sense any life force within the people around him. He didn't know how much of the myths about vampires were true and how much of it was made-up Hollywood bullshit, but even if the vampires weren't super strong or lightning fast, there were plenty of them in that room to take him and his companions down. "My name's Goten," he said, thinking that he'd better explain themselves quickly and pray that the vampires weren't hungry. "This is my best friend Paige and my nephew Phoenix. We're tracking a murderer, an Atlantian who killed Paige's uncle and his mate." He paused and swallowed nervously again. "We haven't had much luck so far. We ended up in a castle full of banshees and then in the Suicide Forest in Japan where we were attacked by ghosts. We really didn't mean to come in here uninvited. We haven't exactly figured out how those magickal doorways work just yet."

Phoenix felt irritated at the way Dracula had sniffed at him and sized him up. He was still hungry and tired of being thrown face-first through the portals. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his weight back heavily on one leg as his tail flipped and curled in the air behind him. "Vampires, huh?" he asked and tipped his head curiously to the side. "So do ya'll really sparkle?"

Paige was going to strangle Phoenix; the last thing they wanted to do was to piss off a fucking coven of vampires. She watched Dracula carefully as Goten explained who they were and what they were doing. Papaw had trained her well to read an enemy and the vampire seemed to stiffen at the word Atlantian. Now he looked rather annoyed.

"Sparkles," he echoed before he shook his head, "I cannot stand the world wide rumors on our kind. A true vampire bursts into flame upon exposing themselves to sunlight." He crossed his arms and sat down in his chair again. "You say you hunt an Atlantian, but you have one in your company now. I do hope that is not the one you are looking for. You will find no Atlantians here; we kill all that have the misfortune of stumbling into our way."

It took Phoenix a moment to realize Dracula was talking about him. "I'm not an Atlantian! I'm a Saiyan," he growled and curled his tail tightly around his waist. "It's not my fault some stupid ancestor was Atlantian; I want nothing to do with them."

"Would you shut up?" Goten hissed at him through clenched teeth. He fixed Phoenix with a stare that said he meant business before he turned back to Dracula. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, but at the same time he didn't want to end up back in the castle with the banshees. And once they left this place, he didn't want to accidentally stumble back into it again. That is, if Dracula was even planning to let them leave. "Sorry about him. He doesn't know how to shut up," he apologized. "Do you, I mean, can you tell us how the portals work? I don't want to bother anyone else. We just want to catch the Atlantian that murdered our loved ones."

"Such a bold company we have been graced with." He held his chin in his hand a moment, looking to be deep in thought. He relaxed back after a moment. "Brethren, go back to your feast. These strangers will rid us of one more Atlantian. Besides, I am not certain how their blood would taste to us," he said, watching as members of his family left the room. "Bertrand, I do believe I hear our guests' rumbling stomachs. Prepare a boar for them," he commanded, watching as the cook shuffled off before he looked at them again. "Banshees and the Suicide Forest? You really do not know how to navigate through the portals. Unfortunately, it is not a skill that can be learned in an hour or two. I will have to grant you one of my own to guide you through the portals. My price would be the heart of the Atlantian you hunt." He gestured for them to sit in the chairs around him. "Come now, I won't bite." He gave them a sly, toothy grin.

Phoenix's eyes had lit up at the mention of food. "You're gonna feed us?" he grinned and eagerly flopped down in one of the chairs, tossing his bag aside. "See? I knew this guy was alright," he beamed at Paige and Goten, both of whom still seemed unsure of the whole situation.

Goten sat down across from Dracula, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He remembered how catastrophic it had been when Vegeta made a deal with the god Ares; was there any such catch to making a deal with a vampire? Still, having someone with them to guide them through the portals would be a huge help. He leaned his elbows on his knees as he studied the vampire before him. "Why do you care about the Atlantians?"

Paige moved cautiously to sit in a chair; the chair was squishy and comfortable. So much better than the cold forest they had come from. She watched as Dracula leaned forward in his chair, steeling his fingers before him as he looked lost in thought.

"I am sure there are many rumors circling around the world as to how vampires came to be, or if we even exist at all." He fixed them with a stare, "How much do you know about the Atlantians? Do you know of their thirst to force their ways upon the people of this earth? By choice or otherwise? Those who defy them are less than fortunate people." He gestured around himself. "Centuries ago, they came to my home wanting to increase their numbers. They threatened my people, my land, if I did not do as they said, if my people and I did not conform to their ways. I said no and now we have been suffering the price. To stay in the dark, drinking blood of mortals. In a way, they won. They could cure us if we go to them and pledge our allegiance to them and their cause. I think they were hoping we would turn more people and thus having them turn to the Atlantians to seek such a cure. I will not give them the satisfaction."

Goten felt sorry for the vampires in that moment. He understood all too well what it was like to have his family attacked by the Altantians. "We know more about them than we care to admit," he said. "Well, our parents do more than we do, I should say. All of our mothers were abducted by them to try to unleash that Goddess of theirs. They've waged wars on our family, killed people in our family. They even kidnapped Paige when she was a baby to try and use her. Most of the Atlantians have been killed. As far as I know, Antonia is the last of their kind. Well, the last pureblood, anyway. I'm sure there's still idiots like my nephew out there who don't even realize what they are." He couldn't stop the small snicker that escaped him as Phoenix shot him a look. "I'm not saying we're the same. But we do understand what it's like to deal with these people. We want to put an end to this."

Dracula nodded and leaned back. "A noble cause; seems as if your family has been cursed to suffer them as well." He gestured towards the portal. "I don't supposed you have an idea of where to go next? I can probably help you pinpoint an area where this Atlantian most likely scurried off to. If you fear us not, I would suggest you stay, rest. I have been to the Suicide Forest, it tried to sap my strength, I cannot imagine the effects on a mortal. I will instruct my people to not seek you for a late night snack, but if you worry, I have some garlic necklaces you may wear if you choose."

Paige chuckled, "Would they really want to bite someone who looks like me?" She couldn't believe how relaxed she felt in the company of this man. This monster. She didn't think this opportunity came to many. Had it been a regular human who stumbled into this place, she didn't doubt that they would quickly become a meal.

Dracula threw his head back, laughing, rich and deep. His fangs sparkled in the candlelight. "Probably not, my dear lady," he said as he stood. "Come. I keep the garlic separate in a chest in my room, for... unruly family members who go against my wishes and threaten to expose us to the world. Then I believe your food should be ready."

They stood and followed him as he led the way up the staircase. "Not to be rude, really, your generosity is amazing, but I have to ask you something," Goten said as they climbed the stairs. "I have no problem bringing you Antonia's heart in exchange for a guide through the portals. But our family has had, uh, issues with making deals before. Is there a catch to this? I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I don't want to bite off more than we can chew, either." He hoped his words didn't offend the vampire, but he wasn't about to make the same mistake Vegeta had.

Dracula snorted as he came to stop outside a pair of ornate heavy wooden doors. He pushed them open to reveal an elaborate bedroom. Thick curtains surrounded a four poster bed, chests and bookshelves were scattered around in random places and a large fire place was against the far wall. "Smart lad," he said as he pointed to a chest in an isolated corner, "the garlic is in there, please do put it in your packs as it offends my senses if I even look at it for too long." He watched as Paige went over to fetch them before he looked back to Goten, "No catch. I want the heart, nothing more. Should you fail, I seriously doubt you will be alive for me to be disappointed in, yes?"

Goten studied Dracula for a moment before he made up his mind. "Then you have a deal," he said and extended his hand to the vampire. He was surprised at the coldness of Dracula's hand, but the next moment he realized he shouldn't have been. "Thank you. We really appreciate your help."

Phoenix watched as Paige tucked the last of the garlic into his pack before he looked up with a big grin. "So can we eat now? I'm starving! I bet you have great food in this place." He looked around at the lavish room as his stomach gave a huge grumble. He clapped a hand to his abs and chuckled. "Sorry. Can't help myself! It's all Grandpa's fault." He blinked at the look Paige gave him. "Well it is!" he whined. "It's not my fault. I can't control my metabolism. I'm so hungry, my stomach's getting ready to chew on my liver."

Dracula gave Phoenix an odd look, "It doesn't take much to keep you satisfied, does it?" He chuckled, "Believe it or not vampires do not feast on anything save for blood. We keep real food just to keep up appearances, for those who do join our family and the need for food during the turning process. However, that aside, Bertrand is a fantastic cook."

Phoenix clapped his hands and rubbed his palms together. "Well then, let's see how good he is," he grinned toothily and only snickered when Paige whapped him upside his head. They followed Dracula back down the stairs and Phoenix, completely forgetting his manners, slid sideways down the banister with a whoop of joy. Now this was the adventure he'd been thinking about. Great food, befriending vampires, hanging out in a seriously cool castle…

"Oh gods," Goten groaned and clapped a hand to his face. While Dracula seemed almost amused with their company, he didn't put it past the vampire to turn on them if they seriously offended him. "I'm sorry about him. He's still a kid. He doesn't think before he acts. Our first few days were horrible. I think he's just excited to feel comfortable for a minute. I apologize." Part of him was happy to see Phoenix so carefree again. He had started to worry that perhaps this mission was going to be too much for his nephew.

Dracula eyed the banister a moment before he shook his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. "It is rare that we have such lively company. Rather refreshing I must say, when you are around stiffs most of the day," he said as he led them into a smaller banquet hall. The roast pig was already set up in the middle of the table surrounded by steaming plates of roasted apples, large bowl of meatball and rice stew and a large tray of apricot cake. He walked over to the side where there was a few trays with bottles and various liquids contained within. He picked up an ornate bottle with a deep red liquid in it. "Care to try some blood?" he asked getting three goblets out and he poured a measure in each, giving them a toothy grin over his shoulder.

Goten gave a wide-eyed look at his companions, swallowing nervously. "I, ah…" he stammered. Would it be rude to turn him down? He felt his stomach squirm as the glass was placed before him. He cautiously picked it up and slowly raised it to his lips, smelling it before he tasted it. It didn't smell like blood. It smelled like alcohol and something sweet. He let the tiniest bit slip past his lips and he forced himself not to snicker. Dracula was pranking them. He swallowed it down and smacked his lips appreciatively before he set the goblet back on the table. "That's better than I thought it would be," he said, deciding to play along. "Go ahead, guys. Try it."

Phoenix seemed to pale and he eyed the glass warily. "I'm too hungry," he suddenly declared and reached for the food to fill his plate. The smell alone was enough to make his stomach rumble loudly again and his mouth water. He sank his teeth into a piece of the roast boar and gave a loud moan. "Oh gods, this is good."

Paige gave Goten a look and took the glass that Dracula offered her, sipping at it. "Oh wow. What is this? It's really good!" she said, setting it next to her plate as she began to dig into the pork.

Dracula chuckled, setting a glass next to Phoenix before he refilled Goten's. "An old family recipe for plum brandy. We bottled this a few years back, I can't remember how long. We may not be able to take part of food or drink like we used to, but it has always been my belief to preserve what traditions that we do have, lest they be forgotten to the ages. Hence why my cook still cooks. We garden at night as well. Tend the trees and the land."

"Brandy?" Phoenix asked then scowled at Paige and Goten. "It's not blood, you jackasses." He grabbed the goblet and looked at it, curious. He'd never been allowed to drink alcohol before. He sipped it and pulled a face at the way it burned his throat, but then drank down the rest of it. "That's, ah, different." He returned to his food, ravenously devouring everything he could shovel into his mouth.

Goten was fascinated to hear Dracula speak, to talk about the things his people did. They weren't the evil monsters that stalked the living in the night. They weren't mindless savages. They were people with a rich cultural history who had been cursed by the Atlantians. He filled his plate and began to eat, helping himself to another drink of the brandy. He briefly wondered if he could get the recipe for it. Dracula had said they made it themselves. Fermenting alcohol was something he hadn't tried before and he suddenly found his mind filled with all sorts of ideas. He shook his head and looked down at his food again. He wished he'd brought along his cookbook that Sabriena had given him so long ago. He wanted to write down everything in his brain before he forgot any of it. The food melted in his mouth as he ate. "This is really good. My compliments to your chef," he managed around a mouthful of food.

Dracula inclined his head, studying the way Goten took care in eating his food. The way he savored each bite as if he were trying to decipher the very base of it. "You are a cook as well then?" He laughed at the surprised look on the man's face. "Bertrand used to have the same expression on his face when he would work. The taste of food is quite unpleasant to us now." He looked at the way Goten's eyes lit up at the mention of it.

Paige laughed as she ate her food with care. "Better watch your cookbooks, he might make off with a couple." She gave Goten a knowing look as she reached for seconds, "So good." She was happy that she could read her friend so well, the longing in his eyes, the passion that he had for food. She had seen him cook in the kitchen and it was a glorious thing to watch.

"Me? Steal cookbooks? Never. Nope. Not me," Goten said with an overly exaggerated expression of guilt on his face. He laughed the next second and bowed his head with a sigh. "Okay, you caught me. I was trying to figure out how to swipe the recipe for the brandy." He shook his head as Phoenix reached to pour himself another glass and hiccuped before he even took a drink. "This won't end well," he muttered under his breath.

"Hush you," Phoenix scolded and drank down the liquor. "This stuff gets better the more you drink it. D'ya know that, Paige?" he asked, slurring his speech slightly. He gave her a crooked grin and refilled his plate. "This food is fucking amazing. I'm gonna sleep for days after I'm done."

Dracula chuckled selecting another bottle from the tray with a dark red liquid inside and he poured it into his own goblet, the thickness was much more suggestive of blood. He moved and sat at the head of the table, holding the crystal glass delicately in one hand. "I suppose I could part with the recipe. Would be nice to know that it is in the hands of someone who appreciates food and share it with the world in a way I cannot."

Goten blinked his eyes, barely believing his luck. "You mean it? I would be honored to have a copy of the recipe," he said breathlessly. He finished his dinner and sat back with a sigh, his stomach so full he didn't think he could eat another bite. "So I'm curious. Who is this guide you're sending with us? Antonia, the Atlantian, isn't the only one we're after. She has a Saiyan with her. Someone like me and Phoenix. And there may be one more Saiyan, we're not sure, no one's seen her in years. Anyway, the point is, we need someone who can fight, who can hold their own. The Saiyan we know is with her is vicious. I don't want anyone to get hurt and I think you'd be less than impressed with me if I had to come back and tell you one of your own was hurt or killed."

Dracula tipped his head at Goten as he sipped from his goblet. "Such interesting enemies you have. I have someone in mind who is quite skilled at fighting. She should be an asset to your group," he said. "Her name is Nadia and I will inform her of your need. I am sure she will be excited to have the chance at this Atlantian, anyone of my warriors would be happy to assist you. We all know the risks of leaving the castle, sunlight exposure, silver, and of course. The thirst. I will give her a supply of blood to stave her hunger for a time. It is far easier now for us to collect blood from humans without biting them, without killing them. Medical supplies and blood donations are quite wonderful. However, do not let your guard down. The appeal of fresh blood is rather strong."

"So, if she were to bite one of us, would we turn?" Phoenix asked curiously. He wasn't afraid of it, but he always wondered how that worked. "Or is it more of a conscious thing, like, she has to make a decision to turn someone into a vampire?" He grabbed the goblet of brandy again, but drank slower this time, watching Dracula. He didn't know why he was suddenly so interested, but he supposed that if he was going to spend a great deal of time with a vampire, he ought to at least have an idea of how this all worked.

"We do not turn anyone outside of the castle. It is a long, hard decision that if done correctly, should take a few weeks, months at the most. We prefer to turn someone gradually, less of a shock to their system. Some of my people take loves with the locals and it is an... interesting process. If she bites you out there, she will kill you. Because we do not want you turning and then going to seek a cure that strengthens the Atlantians. That is a bargain you do not want to make," he said.

"Good to know," Phoenix murmured to himself and polished off his goblet of brandy. He gave a groan and let his head fall back against the intricately carved chair. "Ohhhhhh, I'm so full. I think I drank too much of that whatever it is." He felt pleasantly dizzy and relaxed as he stretched and settled himself more comfortably in the chair, a purr issuing from his throat as his eyes drooped a bit.

Goten shook his head again and looked to Paige. "We can't take him anywhere," he muttered. He reached under the table to grab her hand, suddenly thankful that they'd stumbled into Dracula's castle. He nearly snorted at the thought. He never dreamed he'd be happy about something like that. "This is going to be one helluva story to tell when we get home, huh?" he grinned.

Paige laughed. "They aren't going to believe a word we say," she said with a laugh. She watched as Dracula finished off his glass and stood to go over to a shelf where he found a scrap of paper in one of the books. He scribbled something down on it before he walked back over to them, holding the paper out to Goten. Paige peered down at the paper, seeing the recipe for the brandy written in an elegant script.

"Come, I will show you where you can rest. It is nearly daybreak and everyone will be sleeping soon. Don't worry. You will find no bright rooms in here," he said. "I will make arrangements for you in the meantime."

They rose to follow him again, but Phoenix stumbled and grabbed onto Paige for balance. "Hee hee hee!" he giggled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lean heavily on her. "I think I drank too much," he whispered loudly and hiccuped again. "The room's all spinny. Like, wheeeeeee!" He giggled again and leaned his forehead against her with a groan. "I'm sleepy."

Paige groaned and helped him walk after Dracula. "Fucking lightweight," she said, giving Goten a look. It was rather amusing and she could tell from the smirk on the vampire's face that their host found them funny as well. Which she deeply hoped was a good sign.

Goten carefully tucked the paper into his pack before he followed them out of the room. When they got to the room Dracula showed them to, he paused outside the door to look the vampire in the eye. "Thank you. For the recipe and the food. And for your help. I hope I can repay you somehow," he said sincerely. "I won't stop until the Atlantian is dead or I die trying. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what they did to you and your people."

Dracula inclined his head. "Thank you. This venture has turned into a mutually beneficial arrangement. Rest easy, I will send for you to wake at nightfall. Don't forget to put on the garlic. While I trust my people, some of them are like your friend in there. Rambunctious and daring to do anything," he said with a wink before he turned on his heel and stalked off down the hall.

Paige pushed Phoenix down onto the large bed that was in the middle of the room. "You great oaf," she muttered as she opened up her bag and draped a necklace around his neck. "Don't eat that in your sleep," she warned as she fought a yawn of her own, giving Goten a look, "So, who would have thought? Dracula exists and he is actually a nice guy to boot."

"Right?" Goten agreed, looking around at the posh bedroom they'd been given for the night. "Check this place out. It's incredible." He wandered around the room, looking it over until another door caught his eye. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened it, surprised to find a rather modern looking bathroom inside. "Since when to ancient castles have plumbing and showers?" he asked, beckoning Paige over to him. He gave her a wicked smirk, looking her up and down. "You wanna take a shower with me?"

Paige grinned, "Fuck yes I do. Gods, I can barely remember the last time I had a shower." She pushed him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she looked around. It was a really nice bathroom with one of the largest walk-in shower she had ever seen. "I suppose vampires need to shower as well," she said as she stripped off her shirt and bra, shimming out of her pants and underwear. She felt her core throb in excitement as she turned and put her hands on her hips as she looked at the Saiyan expectantly.

Goten grinned at her and stripped away his clothes before he reached in and turned on the hot water. "C'mon, sexy," he grinned and grabbed her hand as they stepped into the spray of the shower. "Oh my god, that feels fucking amazing," he groaned as the water splashed over him. He'd been so stressed out, he had barely noticed how dirty he felt. He grabbed a fancy looking bottle of body wash and lathered it between his hands before he turned to Paige and began to rub at her back, slicking her with the soap. He loved the way the white foam slid over her green skin. He leaned forward to nibble at her ear. "You look so good right now," he murmured, letting his hands move to her chest, cupping her breasts as he worked the soap over her body.

Paige couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat as he washed her body, teasing her breasts. Her nipples firmed and pebbled under his touch and her center ached deliciously. She arched back against him, raising her arms above her head and rubbed herself against his crotch, smirking at the hot flesh she felt there, "Oh yeah, baby. Right there."

Goten groaned at the feel of her rubbing against him, making his cock harden against her backside. He rubbed back against her, the soap making their skin slick. He ran his hands down the flat plane of her stomach before he slid one hand between her legs. His fingers caressed her lips, teasing her. He grinned as she gasped and bucked against his hand. "You want it, don't you?" he purred in her ear as he gently parted her, his fingers finding the tender nub of her clit. He pressed harder against her, his cock slipping between her soap-slicked thighs. "Oh fuck," he breathed as his hands went to her hips and he pulled her back against him, his cock rubbing against her sex, squeezed perfectly between her legs. "I want to fuck you so bad."

Paige hissed, squeezing her thighs tightly against the hard cock that slipped between her legs. She reached down, teasing the head of the cock that stuck out from beneath the soft curls between her legs. "Gods, you'd feel so good, wouldn't you?" She moaned against him, reaching back behind her and threading her fingers through his slick hair. "Mmm, fuck me just like this. I want you to paint me with this," she said as she teased his cock, slipping her pinkie along the slit at the tip.

Goten gasped out as she teased the sensitive tip of his cock and he thrust harder between her legs. He groaned as he pulled her back to meet his thrusts, his mind spinning with delicious thoughts of sliding into her tight heat, fucking her until they were both breathless and completely sated. "You have no idea how good that would feel," he moaned into her ear. He sucked at the side of her neck, his hand sliding up to tease at her breast. "You know you want it."

Paige let out a breathy moan, bucking back up against him. "Gods, yes. You'd fuck me real good wouldn't you? Make me come before you would even think about getting off." She didn't know why, but it appealed to her, wanting that molten heat filling her up from the inside out. "Oh gods, Goten," she moaned. "You could fuck me up the ass," she breathed, the thought of him piercing her body sent tingles all over her and she teetered on the edge of her orgasm, squeezing at the thick cock between her legs.

Goten's heart skipped a beat as his cock throbbed between her legs. "Can I?" he asked breathlessly, thrusting harder against her. She would still technically be a virgin if he did that, wouldn't she? Was that taking things too far? Oh to hell with it. At this point, he didn't care if things "went too far." He quickened his pace as he imagined sliding into her, her body clutching at his aching length. He wanted to do it, but he was so close already. "Paige, I'm gonna come. Come with me, baby," he moaned as his cock swelled and shot hot rivers of cum between her thighs.

The feeling of his hot essence coating her, washing over her clit, had her screaming out her pleasure, throwing her head back onto his shoulder as she came clenching around him. "GOTEN!" she cried as she writhed in his embrace. She was trembling all over as her orgasm seemed to take everything, leaving her happy, relaxed and feeling like… complete. She grinned lazily, sighing as the hot water washed away the evidence of their passion. "Mmmmnh. Fuck me, that was good. We will have to remember that one."

He chuckled and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Hell yeah," he answered as he held her close. He kissed at her smooth skin and nibbled on her shoulder. "I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend," he murmured. "No one gets me the way you do." He sighed contentedly as he pulled back and turned her to face him. "We should probably go get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be another long day." He reached over and turned off the water, feeling clean and satisfied in the most amazing way. Keeping her in front of him, he wrapped her in one of the big fluffy towels laid out before he wrapped one around his waist. He felt a little nervous that she might catch sight of his scars, but he'd mastered the art of keeping his back out of sight. "Get some clothes on, Namek, before I have my way with you again."

Paige grinned over her shoulder at him. "What? And miss the chance to sleep in bed with you naked? Mmm, our shower warm skin sliding against each other," she purred out at the thought, but did as he asked, dressing in fresh clothes she pulled from her bag. "Brr. Chilly. Fuck my dad, I don't care what he says about Nameks not feeling temperatures. He is LYING," she insisted. "Come on, Saiyan. I need your body heat."

Goten smiled as he pulled on his clothes and grabbed her hand to walk back into the bedroom. Phoenix was sprawled across the big bed, snoring loudly. "Good grief," Goten muttered and shoved at Phoenix until the younger Saiyan rolled over, making enough room for him and Paige on the bed. He pulled back the covers and let her crawl into the bed before he laid down and curled around her. "Love you," he murmured to her, just as he had a million times over in their lives. "Tomorrow will be better. I promise."

Paige smiled as she closed her eyes, finding an amazing comfort and peace then, in the most unlikely of places. She felt safe in that castle with Goten and Phoenix at her side. "Love you more, you crazy Saiyan," she said as she let him pull the covers up over their shoulders, both of them finally drifting off into a deep sleep.


	14. Island of the Dolls

Goten awoke with a groan and stretched his arms high over his head as he yawned. Oh, he didn't want to get up. This bed was too damn comfortable. He blinked sleepily as he looked over at his companions; Paige was still sleeping soundly, curled up at his side. He smiled and tucked a lock of her shocking pink hair behind her long, pointed ear. He was so happy to have her by his side for this whole ordeal. He didn't know what he would do without her.

A loud snore from Phoenix drew Goten's attention and he snickered, shaking his head. Phoenix was sprawled across half the bed, his long black hair a mess, his tail flicking against the bed of its own accord. Goten hoped Gohan and Lindsey wouldn't be too mad at him for bringing Phoenix along on this adventure. He knew Phoenix was a bit young for this, but he couldn't imagine doing it without his nephew. They'd been practically attached at the hip ever since Phoenix could walk. That was his partner in crime.

He sighed and laid back flat to stare up at the ceiling. The past few days had been a whirlwind, passing him by in a blur. He could feel the stress of the situation on his chest like a physical weight. The things that had happened in the Suicide Forest would not be easily forgotten. A violent shiver shook his body. Had he really almost taken his own life? He was stronger than that. Antonia was even more dangerous than he'd thought if she was able to control his mind. Even with all the hurt he'd endured when he was little, he had never even considered suicide.

Dende and Rose hadn't stood a chance.

The thought of them now brought tears to his eyes. He hadn't had much time to mourn them. He'd been so angry that he'd just run off with Paige and Phoenix without giving himself time to really think about what he was doing or what he'd lost. He just wanted revenge. And he would get it, come hell or high water.

But still, he knew it wouldn't bring them back. It wouldn't undo the wrongs that had been committed. At the end of the day, Dende and Rose were still dead and nothing would change that. They didn't want it to change. After centuries on the earth, finding and losing each other over and over again, they had finally reached paradise together. They were happy. Goten wouldn't ask them to give that up for anything, but it didn't change the hurt he felt now.

Ever since she'd saved him from the abusive situation with Chichi, Goten had been close with Rose. She'd saved his life, how could he not be close to her? She was always so calm, so happy, doing so much for others, for the world really when you considered the comfort she provided for Dende when he was protecting the earth. They had both helped to raise Paige and Alice, always there when Piccolo and Jenny needed them. There weren't two kinder people on the face of the planet. And he missed them both terribly.

Goten scrubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand, trying to stop himself from crying. He needed to get up, to get moving, and continue this mission so that his mind didn't have time to think about the grief that lurked there. Because one sad thought led to another and another and if he didn't stop it now, he'd be a right mess in a short amount of time. Although he was better at hiding it than perhaps his father or certainly his brother, Goten could let his emotions control him if he didn't keep them in check.

A quiet sob escaped his lips and he screwed up his face, rubbing harder at his eyes. '_Stop it, stop it, stop it,' _he thought to himself. He sniffled and grit his teeth before he let his hands drop back to the mattress and drew a long, calming breath. He had to get up and wake up Phoenix and Paige. They needed to go, even though it was tempting to stay in Dracula's castle and just relax for awhile longer. He rolled to his side, thinking of waking Paige, and jumped when he saw her big, bright blue eyes staring at him. "Jeezus, Namek, I thought you were sleeping," he hissed at her.

Paige watched him carefully for a moment, reaching up and cupping his cheek gently. She wiped away the tears she saw. She knew them too well. She was doing her best to bury her own, put her emotions aside until it was all done. Emotions fogged your mind and made you slow. Although, Papaw had told her that sometimes a brief burst could be beneficial. She remembered him telling her about times he protected Bulma and how that consumed him, made his power grow. This was not that case. Sadness made you slow, made you weak. "I miss them too," she said. It was true. There was hardly a moment she couldn't remember without Rose and Dende in her childhood. Goten was always nearby and it had been the best of times. "I miss them too."

She liked the safe haven that they had found. After the banshees and the Suicide Forest, this was a nice reprieve. She had a feeling that should they make it out of this venture alive, Goten would probably want to come back and visit if Dracula allowed it. She couldn't tell if he was doing this because it was good for them or himself.

Goten leaned into Paige's touch as his eyes fell closed. He bit his lips together and nodded, managing to fight his tears this time. "We need to get going. We can't just laze around here forever. I need to keep busy or I'm gonna go insane," he said as he opened his eyes and looked at her again. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I know you miss them," he whispered. He eyed Phoenix over Paige's shoulder and snickered to himself. "I know something that'll cheer us up," he said as he pulled back from her. Lifting his leg, he took careful aim at Phoenix's back and promptly shoved the younger Saiyan out of bed.

"DAMMIT, GOTEN!" Phoenix shouted from the floor without getting up. He could hear Goten and Paige laughing and he groaned as he laid his face back down on the cold floor. "I hatechu both. You guys suck."

Paige found herself laughing despite herself. "You know we love you Phoenix!" she called over the side of the bed as she laid back and looked up to the ceiling. She couldn't tell what time it was, what few windows there were had been boarded up. She had a feeling that it was near the evening. It had that feeling to it. "I suppose the vampires will be up and about soon. Hope they don't want us for breakfast," she said.

Goten shivered. "Yeah, let's hope not," he said as he forced himself to sit up and got out of the bed. He turned and looked at Paige again. Gods, she looked gorgeous lying in that bed. He flashed her a smile, leaning over on his hands. "Think we can steal this bed to take on our trip? I bet we can think of more to do in it than just sleep," he said, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Paige moaned at him, thrusting her hips playfully up into the air. "Mm, sounds like a good idea to me," she purred before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's see if Dracula is going to feed us breakfast before we head out. Then you can ambush his cook and steal his recipes."

Goten stood up straight again and rubbed his hands together. "Yessss. I will steal all the recipes," he joked before he stood on tiptoe to try and peer across the bed at Phoenix. "Are you getting up?" He threw his head back and laughed as Phoenix's fist appeared over the edge of the bed, his middle finger extended. Goten grabbed Paige's hand and tugged her out of the bed. "Come on, I'm curious to see who Dracula is sending with us on this trip."

Phoenix popped up suddenly, his eyes dancing with excitement. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! I wonder who it'll be," he said as he grabbed up his pack and slung it over his shoulders. His stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled as he rubbed it. "I hope there's more food. I'm starving!"

Paige led the way once they were dressed, following the sounds of chatter with her delicate ears. It wasn't needed, there was a delicious scent in the air that screamed of ham, eggs, and something else clearly meant for them. She couldn't imagine the vampires eating real food. Unless Dracula had them continue cooking to keep their skills up. They rounded the corner, seeing the dining hall filled with vampires, sipping at blood in crystal goblets. They were barely paid any notice.

Goten followed her closely, keeping his head on a swivel in case any of the vampires decided they wanted something a little fresher for breakfast. He lamented now not learning his father's instant transmission. That would've been damn handy for this trip. But ever since that one time he'd tried it when he was a kid and ended up freezing and lost, he'd never bothered with it again. He hoped Dracula was still in a generous mood and that they could find him quickly so they could continue on their journey.

Phoenix, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the vampires at all. He strolled leisurely along behind Goten and Paige, making loud greetings to some of the vampires who looked his way, even waving at a couple of them. He grinned every time one of them would smile back or give him a nod. His eyes went wide when he saw Goten glaring at him. "What?" he asked innocently, flashing a big, goofy smile for his uncle. "I'm just being friendly! Dracula said they wouldn't hurt us!"

Dracula smiled as his guests walked into the dining hall and he gestured to the three empty seats next to him. "Ah! Good to see you up and about. You sleep like the dead." He gave them a wink before he leaned his head back and laughed. "Sorry, been wanting to use that one for a while," he said as the woman next to him rolled her eyes. "Please, sit, eat. My chefs were very happy to have their breakfast go to a hungry stomach." He smiled as they sat down and started filling their plates. "I took some liberties after I saw you eating this morning. I had my chefs prepare a bit more than usual," he said watching the two men eat with gusto.

He looked to his side at the woman there. "This is Nadia. She has agreed to be your guide through the portals. Once you have the heart, she will bring it back to me." He looked them over, leaning on his hand as he watched them carefully, "I cannot believe this fortuitous meeting just fell into our laps. I hope you do not think I am taking advantage of you."

Goten paused in his eating and blinked at Dracula as he swallowed the food down. "Not at all!" he insisted. "Really, we're more than grateful to have the help. If we didn't have someone to show us how to get through those portals, I think we'd keep ending up in that castle in Ireland. Paige can't handle those banshees. None of us can, really, but her hearing is really sensitive. I thought they were going to make her deaf." He looked over at Paige, feeling a bit of relief in knowing that they wouldn't end up back in that place. He couldn't stand to see her in pain like that.

Phoenix was more interested in the woman across the table from him. Nadia was beautiful, with pale skin and shoulder-length black hair, her eyes an unsettling piercing blue that almost seemed to glow. He felt a shiver run down his back as she stared right back at him. She had the lethal look of a predator about her and he knew in that moment that she was not someone to fuck around with. He looked back down at his breakfast and tucked in again. "You sure she's not gonna eat us?" he asked, only half joking.

Nadia snorted. "I will have a supply of blood to keep me sated for a while. That and the blood of my enemies should keep me from drinking your blood. I'm not sure how yours would taste any way," she said in a crisp voice. She looked at them all curiously, it was so odd to see strangers, visitors in the castle. She thought that all hated their kind, made fun of them, dressed up on Halloween as them. These visitors were strange. They had a power that was hidden just beneath their skin that she could feel. It unsettled her.

Dracula laid a hand on Nadia's. "Nadia is one of my most trusted warriors; she will serve you well in navigating the portals and in fighting your foes. I have allowed her to take a supply of blood from our stores and should she need more, she can always come back to refill. Though I doubt it will be needed," he said and sipped at his goblet, settling his cold eyes on Goten. "It has been quite some time since we've had visitors. You will have to return once your quest is complete. We will see if your version of our recipe stands up to the original."

Goten tore his eyes away from Nadia, trying to ignore the tightening in his groin as he looked at the beautiful vampire. He had been thinking to himself that he wouldn't mind letting her drink from him. "I'd love to come back," he said, hoping he wasn't being obvious that he'd been staring at Nadia. He shifted in his seat and tugged at the leg of his pants, trying to adjust them. He gave Dracula a smile, "I'd love to see how my version stands up to yours. Although, I don't think I could really make any improvements on it."

Paige felt a jolt of jealousy rush through her as she saw Goten eyeing Nadia. She had seen that look in his eyes before. It was the same dumb look he got whenever he was lusting after a girl and wanted her in his bed. A quick glance down south confirmed her suspicions and she forced herself not to roll her eyes at him. He always did seem to think with that head between his legs. She had never felt jealous before of any of his ventures. She just didn't want to see him hurt. These one night flings were no good. They were going to have to find him someone more stable than that.

Goten was oblivious to the look Paige gave him and he finished off his breakfast before he sat back with a groan, feeling stuffed. "Thank you so much for everything," he said to Dracula. "I promise you, we will return with Antonia's heart and the last true Atlantian will be wiped from the face of this earth. They've done too much to our family and yours. All of them. We'll end this. I swear it." He looked across the table at Nadia and shot her a charming wink. "I'm sure with your help, we'll make quick work of this little venture."

Dracula gave Goten a look. "Nadia is like a daughter to me, I'll have you know," he said, giving her a look, "I wouldn't bite off more than you can chew, you know."

Nadia snorted. "Let them play their game. It's been a while," she said as she gave Goten a look up and down. "Though, I have to say that I am a bit out of your age gap, kid." That and she had seen the way the green woman had looked at him. Figured. Men could rarely see what was right in front of their faces. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

Paige decided in that moment she didn't like Nadia at all. The predatory look she had in her eyes didn't set well with her. "Yes, well, we will keep that in mind, sir," she said giving the female vampire a scowl that was returned in earnest. She kicked Goten under the table, giving him a look.

"OW!" Goten yelped and reached down to rub at his shin as he frowned at Paige. "What was that for?" he hissed before he sat up straight again. "I assure you, we won't let any harm come to her," he said to Dracula. "I know we might not seem like much, but we're all trained fighters. Our parents are the strongest fighters in the world and we were trained by them. Nothing's going to hurt her as long as she's with us. But she looks like she knows how to take care of herself, too." He surveyed her again, feeling his heart race. "Out of my age gap, huh? You don't look any older than me. Course, I guess you vampires have that whole not-aging-thing, don't you?"

Paige felt she could have facepalmed in that moment and so, she did. She shook her head at Goten. Good heavens, it was like trying to move a mountain. She looked Nadia over, short hair, but she had striking eyes and a powerful physique that would have made Papaw give her a second look in a sparring match. She had a feeling that Dracula's meaning was twofold, but lover boy wasn't hearing any of it. Nor was Phoenix. "Ugh, down boys."

Dracula chuckled, "Looks like you have your hands full. You may leave once you have had your fill. I have had a few packs made for you. Nothing fancy. Some salted pork and such that should keep you from hunger along your way. Though, I am sure a chef of your skills eats like a king out there?"

Goten gave a genuine smile. "I can make due," he answered. "My dad taught me how to hunt and forage in the woods. I can go out in the wilderness for a couple of weeks with just my pack and eat pretty well. He's all about survivalist stuff and living off the land, doing things the old fashioned way." He was grateful to Tien now for teaching him so much. Goten indicated the bow on his pack. "I can keep us full. I just didn't want to eat anything out of that Suicide Forest. Seemed like bad juju."

Phoenix was still blinking at Paige's scolding. "The hell'd I do?" he asked incredulously. It was Goten who was all but drooling over Nadia, even though Phoenix had to admit that she was sexy as hell. But even with as young as she appeared, she still looked too old for him. Besides that, she had that deadly look to her that almost reminded him of Vegeta. He wondered just how much teasing he could get away with before she decided to make him her dinner. He'd have to find out. A snicker escaped him at the thought and he bit his lip as he looked away from Paige; she looked as though she could read his mind. "I'm behaving," he said innocently as he looked around the room, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Riiiight, and I'm the queen of England," she drawled, giving him a look before she rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table. "Thank you for your help. Now, I think we've wasted enough daylight... er... moonlight, I suppose. Best we get going." She eyed Nadia warily, "About that, what about sunlight?"

Dracula looked at Nadia and then back at Paige. "Sunscreen is a marvelous invention. It is not ideal for us to be out in the sunlight, it hampers our powers, makes us weak. Sometimes even prolonged exposure, even with sunscreen can make us ill. Though, for your journey, she should be alright. We've developed our own that's much more powerful than anything made by humans now." He looked at her carefully. "Eyes open, walk with the shadows, Nadia," he said as he inclined his head at her.

Nadia nodded and stood. "Until we meet again," she said before she looked at her charges, "The packs await near the portals. Gather your things and let us be off. It will be daylight before you know it and I want to make as much headway as possible. Tell me where you want to go and I will lead you."

Goten and Phoenix got up as well, saying their thank-yous to Dracula once more. Goten looked as Paige withdrew Gramma's spell book and opened it to the back. He peered over her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist in a slight hug. "What do you think? You're the brains of this operation, you know," he teased. He looked down at all the maps and images on the pages, the old writing. He loved the smell of that book, the old leather and parchment. It reminded him of his brother and he snickered at that. He pointed to a page that caught his eye. "The Island of the Dolls? What's that?"

"Dolls? Ew! No," Phoenix argued, but blushed when they gave him a funny look. "What? Dolls are effin' creepy, man. Scarlett has tons of those things and I can't hardly even go in her room. I feel like they're watching me, like, RARRRR! Gonna jump out and eat my soul or some stupid shit." He gave a violent shiver. "I hate dolls."

Nadia led the way to the portals, giving Phoenix a look. "You have been to the island of dolls before?" She snorted and looked ahead as she walked. "The dolls on that island have been known to steal souls. Especially at night when you least expect it. Some even talk, laugh, cry, even when their batteries have long since stopped working," she said as she came to stop in front of the portal they came out of. There were a few packs of food waiting for them and she slung one over her shoulder. "This is my supply of blood. Let us hope I do not run out," she said and waved her hand over the portal, looking into the swirling mass until she was satisfied.

"Only if the island of the dolls is my sister's bedroom," Phoenix answered sullenly as he looked at the portal. He drew a long breath through his nose, steeling his nerves. He could do this. This was the adventure he wanted and he was not about to chicken out now. He picked up the other packs for Nadia and shot a nervous glance at Paige and Goten. "Well c'mon, don't be chickenshits," he teased.

Goten rolled his eyes. "He's gonna piss his pants," he whispered to Paige as they stepped up behind Nadia. He had to force himself to not lick his lips as his eyes roamed over her, the tight leather outfit she wore that displayed her curves perfectly. Gods, he wanted to slap her ass and pull her back against him. He felt Paige's disapproving glare and his face blushed. "What?" he hissed at her.

Paige rolled her eyes and mock punched him in the shoulder, though harder than what was considered friendly. "You know damn well what, ass. Didn't we just have a conversation a few weeks ago about bad decisions in the bedroom department?" she hissed. "I'm saying it now. Vampire chick is a bad decision."

Goten blinked and looked between her and Nadia. "Why?" he whispered back. "You've never criticized me like this before. If you're afraid this is going to interfere with our mission, I know it won't. Hell, she might not even be interested. Can't I just appreciate the view? C'mon, even you have to admit she's hot." His argument was cut off as Nadia stepped into the portal, closely followed by Phoenix. He grabbed Paige's wrist and pulled her with him. "Come on, we can't lose them." He stepped into the portal and the next thing he knew, he tripped over Phoenix, who was sprawled chest-first on the ground. "Whoa," he said as he looked around at the little island.

Phoenix groaned as he pushed himself up on the palms of his hands and stared up at Nadia who was standing over him. "You gotta teach me how to get through those things without falling on my face," he said and got to his feet, dusting himself off. He flinched visibly as he looked around at the darkened island, the last bit of light from the sun quickly disappearing over the horizon. There were dolls EVERYWHERE! They hung from the trees, strung up along clotheslines, and there were a couple small buildings covered from floor to roof with the creepy, decrepit, dirty baby dolls. "Who the hell would make a place like this? What the actual fuck, dude?"

Paige felt her heart stop as she looked around. A bad feeling curled around her heart and made her take a step back. Gone was the warm castle, filled with good feelings and in its place was coldness and despair. Much like the Suicide forest they had left behind. "This place doesn't feel right."

Nadia looked over her shoulder at them, she had ears too. Hearing what they said only brought a smirk to her lips. She was going to have to have some fun and play with them. No eating but she could see how far she could push the green woman. She stepped back to stand closer to Goten, "It is a place of magic. A world between worlds where souls freely come and go. No humans around so they inhabit the only things they can. These dolls. Sometimes they get lonely and will suck your soul right out of your body and trap it inside of a doll."

"Yeah, let's not let that happen," Goten said and his hand went to his necklace, his fingers curling around his Thor's hammer. There was a sadness about the place, but he fought to push away the feelings. His dark eyes roamed over the island, but it was deserted as far as he could tell. It was a small place and very unlikely that anyone was hiding out there. The smell of smoke met his nose and he walked closer to the little firepit that he could see. "Someone was here recently," he remarked as he studied the ground. He could see the prints left from someone moving around. Two someones to be exact. He crouched down and studied the prints. The smaller, lighter ones implied that a woman had been there. And the heavier, bigger prints were definitely left by a male. "Antonia's been here recently. And she does have that Orion guy with her," he said as he stood up and frowned at the tracks. "Let's look around. We'll see if they left anything behind that might tell us where to go next. It looks like they left in a hurry. That fire's still smoking."

Nadia gave Goten an appreciative look. "You are very perceptive. I can smell their scent on the wind, the pheromones in the air." She growled, "The distinct scent of an Atlantian who is saturated in magic." She held her hand over the pit, a few coals still burned but not much else. "Something must be guiding your decisions when you pick places to go. Or maybe they are running out of places to hide," she said.

Paige narrowed her eyes at the way Nadia looked at Goten and she felt her hackles raise. She didn't know why this got under her skin, how Goten looked at her in return. Something wasn't right with it. She had seen Goten with other women before, but they had been flirtatious nobodies that were gone in a few hours. This woman, she was different. She was a warrior, a forbidden fruit.

Phoenix stepped closer to Paige, looking around the island. "What the hell does he expect us to find?" he hissed at her. He huffed and shrugged off his pack, leaving it near the portal so he could grab it as he ran if need be. He wanted to get away from this place as soon as possible. A loud splash in the water made him jump completely off the ground. "Holy shit balls, this place is freaking me out," he grumbled.

Goten gave Nadia a charming smile. "My dad taught me how to track, too," he boasted. "Both of my dads are pretty cool. And my mom, she's got wicked skills in the kitchen. She's the one who taught me how to cook. It's a shame you don't eat. I'd love to cook for you." At Paige's glare, he nearly slapped himself in the face. He really couldn't turn off the flirting, even if his life depended on it. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood up straighter, looking around. "So, ah, anyway. Yeah. We should, ah, see if they accidentally left anything behind. Spread out, look around."

Paige gave a look to Phoenix. "Look for anything that seems out of place. You know, Atlantian stuff. Anything that might tell us where they've gone next, what they are doing. I don't know!" She really didn't know and that bothered her. She liked knowing her opponent, sizing them up, seeing where they were coming from. This was like she was flying blindly without any guidance. She wanted to know what Antonia's game plan was, why she was traveling to these places. "Do you suppose Atlantians need to be close to places of magic?"

Goten chewed his lip for a moment, thinking over her question. "I dunno. Do they really need to be, or has she figured out what we're doing? I feel like we're playing a game of cat and mouse with her." He huffed and looked around again. "Well, we're not going to figure anything out just standing around. Let's see what we can find." He stepped away from Nadia, his mind distracted with Paige and what she'd said to him, the looks she kept giving him. He didn't understand it. It wasn't like they were dating. They were friends, nothing more, and they both agreed to that. She couldn't have been jealous. Was there something about Nadia that Paige could sense that he couldn't? Perhaps he shouldn't have been so willing to trust Dracula.

Phoenix forced his legs to move, carrying him across the island towards the shack there. He didn't know what he was looking for, but he hoped he would find something that would satisfy Goten and get them away from that creepy place as fast as possible. He cringed as he stepped inside, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, and he could see all the dolls that covered the walls of the place. "Insane," he grumbled to himself. "I have to be absolutely batshit insane to be in here." His sister's room was creepy enough with the china dolls she'd collected. But this place made her room pale in comparison. He could feel eyes on him, he was sure of it. A sudden mechanical laughter filled his ears and he screamed, falling back on his rear as he tried to scramble away. He crawled as fast as he could, his heart hammering against his ribs as one of the dolls on the wall continued to laugh at him. "THESE FUCKING THINGS ARE POSSESSED!" he shouted as he pushed himself to his feet and ran to Paige who was walking the shoreline of the island. "Fuck me running, let's get the hell outta here."

Paige gave him a look. "Calm down there, Jethro," she said, looking over his shoulder from where he had come running from, "What happened? What did you see?" She had heard him shouting that the dolls were possessed. "Oh, did they move? It was probably just battery operated," she said as she looked around, seeing a few dolls laying in the water, their stark white faces standing out in the darkness. It was as if they were glowing with some light from the inside.

"Do you think anybody's put batteries in these things recently?" he snarled at her. "And no, it didn't move. It fucking LAUGHED." A violent shiver ran down his spine as he glared at her in the darkness. "Thanks for the sympathy," he growled and stalked away, feeling rather sour. He shook his head as he tried to clear the sound of that laughter from his ears. Hadn't Paige heard it? She could hear everything. That thought alone spooked him even more. He ruefully thought that his mother would've believed him. His dad probably wouldn't, though. He huffed again as he walked along the edge of the water, not really looking for anything anymore, but trying to appear as if he was. Fuck this place.

Goten had paused in his search and slowly shook his head at Phoenix's fit. "I shouldn't have brought him," he muttered to himself. He looked over at Nadia, who was looking back at him. "He's my nephew. I take him everywhere. He insisted on coming with us. He's a good fighter, but he's still young," he explained. "I know he's loud and clumsy, but he's a good kid. I just don't know if he's really ready for this. I don't think he's taking it very seriously. At least not until he gets the snot scared out of him."

Nadia raised an eyebrow at him. "Your nephew is right to be afraid of this place. It is dangerous. Can you not feel it in the air around you? Can't you taste it? The foul stench of death, a thousand rotting corpses and freshly spilt blood? It is good to be wary of this place, young Goten, you would be a fool to not be," she warned as she looked around, trying to see with her eyes what they could not. She didn't like this place either, she felt as if they were being watched, but she couldn't see anything. "Tell your nephew to move back from the shore, many souls have drowned in these waters and it angers them to see the living."

Goten blinked at her, not liking the way she referred to him as young. He wasn't a kid anymore. And her words confused him. "Fresh blood? Rotting corpses? All I see are a bunch of damn dolls," he said, indicating the dolls tied to the trunk of a nearby tree. "It's like some cheesy haunted house attraction or something." He slightly narrowed his eyes at the serious expression on her face. He sighed and called over his shoulder, "Phoenix! Get away from the water! My luck your clumsy ass will fall in and drown!"

Phoenix wasn't listening. He kept moving along the shore, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a young woman peering back at him. Half in the water, she had her chin in her hands, her elbows resting in the sand as she blinked her pretty eyes at him. There was something enchanting about her, something that drew him in and made him completely forget about the dolls surrounding them, the eerie feeling of the place. Hell, she made him forget about their mission all together. "Hi," he greeted her as he took a step closer. "Are you okay? What are you doing out here?"

The young woman didn't answer, but gave him a brilliant smile that made his heart soar. "What's your name?" he asked as he stepped closer to her. He cleared his throat and flashed a smile back at her the way he'd always seen Goten flirt with women. She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him closer. He obeyed and crouched at the water's edge, totally entranced by her, his mind fuzzy. He didn't even question it when she reached up and curled her fingers around the back of his neck, raising her face towards his as if she were about to kiss him. He leaned in, feeling breathless when without warning, she lunged backwards, pulling him headfirst into the waters with her.

Paige's ears twitched when she heard the commotion and she whirled around, her eyes going wide a she saw Phoenix's feet disappear below the surface of the water. "Phoenix!" she shrieked and immediately dashed over, scanning the water for him. It wasn't hard, he was thrashing widely against something she couldn't see. "Goddamn it!" She cursed and jumped in after him. The water tasted foul in her mouth and she spat it out as she swam for her friend. The water was so dark, she could barely see anything. She had to trust her ears to get her where she needed to go.

"The hell?" Goten breathed, hearing the commotion on the other side of the island. He squinted through the darkness just in time to see Paige run into the water. He cast a terrified look at Nadia before he ran after her. "Paige! PAIGE!" he cried, splashing into the water, unsure of what had happened. He could see the water churning, and he realized Phoenix must've fallen in. "Shit," he breathed and dove into the water, swimming for all he was worth, but the next second he felt a clammy hand on his ankle, dragging him down. The water was deeper than he'd anticipated and he kicked out, trying to free himself from whoever or whatever had a hold of him. It was as if the entire canal had come alive, the water swirling around him. He could see dark shapes moving everywhere, muffled cries filling his ears. What the hell was happening?!

Phoenix struggled to escape from the young woman's grasp, but his lungs were screaming for oxygen, making his brain dizzy. He felt sluggish and he couldn't tell which way was up or down. All that he knew was that she was pulling him through the water, her grip impossibly tight on him. He kicked out and swung a fist, but didn't make contact. He heard a muffled roar under the water and suddenly everything around him was illuminated; Goten had turned super Saiyan under the water. Phoenix's eyes went wide at the woman who had a hold of him. Her torso looked normal, but the bottom half of her body was that of a fish. A mermaid! He shouted in surprise and immediately regretted it as water filled his lungs, making them burn. He was going to drown in this water if he didn't fight her off soon.

Paige's eyes stung at the sudden increase of light, but it was quickly forgotten as her chest filled with fear as she saw dozens of shapes moving in the water. Mermaids, real live mermaids swirling around getting ready to kill them all. She growled as she brought two fingers to her forehead, charging up her father's attack. She couldn't shout the words underwater, but thinking it seemed to do the trick and the golden light sprung forth as she aimed at several attackers. Her spin on the attack was that she had figured out how to manipulate the energy, making it curve on its destructive path to hit several mermaids in a row, but she missed the one that had Phoenix, nicking her in the arm instead of piercing her chest.

Nadia rubbed her face, looking through her fingers at the mess they had gotten into. "No, stay out of the water. Don't go in there," she deadpanned as she walked over to them, "Don't listen to me, I just operate the damn portals." She growled and jumped into the water, right on top of a mermaid and broke her neck, throwing her out of the water before she went after another.

The mermaid holding Phoenix hissed and bared her teeth as if preparing to bite him. With what little clarity he had left, he swung his fist again. Her head snapped back and she released him as blood poured from her nose. Phoenix kicked wildly for the surface and sucked in a lungful of air as his face broke the water. Oh, his lungs burned painfully and he wanted nothing more than to swim for the shore, but Paige and Goten were still under the water. He gulped more air and dove back under the water, determined to save them. Paige fired another blast, taking out a couple more of the mermaids, but Goten's light seemed to attract them. He was swarmed by the magickal creatures, nearly dimming the light of his super Saiyan transformation. Phoenix concentrated for a moment, his hands at his hip as he charged his attack. He knew Goten could survive it, he just hoped it didn't hurt him too bad. "HAAAAAAA!" he screamed under the water, the blue light erupting from his hands.

Goten raised his arms to block the blast as several of the mermaids around him were killed, their blood staining the water around him. He looked through the carnage at Phoenix and gave him a nod before he shot up into the air, hovering above the churning water. He could see Nadia grabbing the mermaids with her bare hands, snapping necks or biting them with her venomous fangs, tossing their bodies aside. "Wow," he breathed, impressed by her strength. Something about her ruthlessness appealed to his Saiyan side. He only had a moment to enjoy it though before he dove back into the water to find Paige.

He saw her, still firing her father's signature attack, taking out more of the mermaids that were swirling around. They were starting to retreat, to try and escape from their prey who turned out to be more than they could handle. He grabbed her wrist and pulled, yanking both of them out of the water as Phoenix rose up as well, all three of them hovering in the air for a moment before Goten landed back on the shore. "Are you okay?" he asked Paige in a concerned tone, feeling a pride well up in him when she showed no signs of being hurt. He looked at Phoenix next, seeing he was a little scraped up, but no worse for wear. "You fucking moron!" he shouted and smacked Phoenix upside the head. "I told you to stay away from the water!"

Phoenix yelped and grabbed the back of his head. "I didn't hear you!" he cried as Nadia walked back towards them, soaking wet, but unharmed. "I was just looking for whatever the hell it was that you expected us to find and I saw her! I thought she was human! How was I supposed to know it was a goddamn mermaid? I didn't even think those things were real!" He looked at his hands as if expecting to see blood from the back of his head. "And quit smacking me all the damn time! Just cause Tien does it to Grandpa doesn't mean you get to pop my head whenever you get your panties in a twist!" He felt stupid enough as it was without Goten scolding him.

Nadia stalked over, whacking Goten on the back of the head and then Paige. "What is wrong with you? You are a family, no? Families believe each other, trust each other. If you go this journey with that attitude towards each other, you won't make it for much longer and you will have wasted Dracula's time. You all are children in my eyes; do you think this is a game?" She spat on the ground. The flesh of mermaids tasted foul to her and she didn't care much to be wet. She fixed them all with a harsh look, "Everything in the portals, these magical places that walks, flies, swims, or crawls through the mud wants to kill you. If you don't trust each other, you are doing the work for them. So if I were you, I would think long and hard about why you are out here."

Paige watched as Nadia stalked off and she looked at Phoenix, feeling badly that she hadn't believed him about this island. She felt bad that she had just shrugged him off without another thought. He was joking all the time, it was hard to take him seriously. She looked to Goten, she could see the guilt in his eyes as well. "Phoenix, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I didn't think."

Phoenix was more than a little shaken up. His lungs and throat ached and burned, the nasty taste of the water was still in his mouth. He slid his hands into the pockets of his sopping wet jeans to hide how bad they were shaking. "'s alright," he muttered, not looking at her. He felt foolish for just walking up to a complete stranger in a place like this. He didn't know what had gotten into him. Maybe he really was just a stupid kid like everyone thought. His eyes traveled to the bodies on the shore that Nadia had tossed aside. They suddenly didn't look nearly as pretty as he originally thought. In fact, they were quite ugly. The spells and magick they kept encountering confused him. It didn't make sense to him how the magick could change the way he saw things. He shuddered violently and gave his tail a harsh swish, slinging some of the water from it. "I really wasn't playing around about that doll. I heard the fucking thing laugh."

Goten sighed as he looked at Phoenix. Poor kid looked like a drowned rat with his normally spiky hair hanging down in his eyes, his expression sullen. "Goddammit," he groaned as he rubbed at his face. "She's right. We're running around like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off, not paying attention to what we're doing. We have to work together, guys. Otherwise, we're gonna end up dead. And I'll never forgive myself if something happens to either one of you." He sat down on the ground and pulled off his boots, heaving another sigh. "We have to get dried out. We can't walk around sopping wet. Especially not our shoes. That's a quick way to get jungle rot." He shook his head, more of Tien's wisdom coming back to him. Stay dry, stay alive. "What a fucking nightmare," he muttered.

Paige nodded at Goten, looking at Phoenix. "We should take a look at the doll you saw laugh," she said quietly, nothing like a talking down to sober one up. "If Antonia knows we are trying to track her, she probably left us presents along the way. Maybe the doll is a prank. If they really do steal souls..." She trailed off and went over to Phoenix, pulling him into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry."

Phoenix gave Paige a half-hearted hug before he sat down and stared at the ground. He felt shaky and didn't want Paige to realize how terrified he was in that moment. He didn't answer her as he jerkily started unlacing his boots.

Nadia came back over to where Goten was starting to build a fire, dragging a mermaid behind her on the ground. She wanted a closer look at this thing. "Better?" she asked warily as she looked around.

Goten shrugged, not looking at her. He reached for his shirt to pull it off, but then thought better of it and just rested his arms on his knees, staring into the fire. He had another change of clothes in his pack. He could change later. Right now, he just needed to calm himself down. The reality of what had just happened was starting to sink in and he felt almost as shaky as Phoenix. He'd nearly lost his nephew. A knot formed in his throat at the thought and he bowed his head, breathing slowly to calm himself. Gohan would never forgive him. His father would never forgive him. And dear gods, he did not want to face Lindsey's wrath if Phoenix had died. "Maybe I should take you guys home," he said without looking up.

Phoenix paused in pulling off his boots to stare at his uncle. "Like fucking hell you're taking me home!" he spat. "I didn't almost just get eaten by a damn mermaid to be taken home now! I swear to god, you try to take me home and I will throat-punch you." He huffed angrily as he poured the water out of his boot and reached for the other, tossing them near the fire to dry out. "Screw a bunch of that noise. I ain't going nowhere." He leaned back on his elbows, stretching his legs out towards the fire. Even though the air here was warm, the heat felt good after being in the murky water of that canal. "I'mma sic Nadia on your ass. D'you see her manhandle those mermaids? You're a badass," he said, turning his attention to her. He looked at the way she studied the body of the mermaid she'd drug closer to the fire. "What's up?" he asked curiously as he sat up to get a better look at it himself.

"These mermaids were being controlled," she said as she lifted an arm to reveal the hidden flesh that had been deeply cut into to form a symbol. "It is ancient Atlantian. Roughly translated into the word 'mind.' Someone else's mind was manipulating them, my guess, the Atlantian we are tracking." She saw the way they looked at her confused, "Like any hunter stalking prey, you know how certain animals move, their habits, patterns that are unmistakably who they are. These mermaids stuck out to me. They didn't talk, didn't sing."

"Well at least someone around here knows their shit," Phoenix said, leaning back on his elbows again. "I thought we were the ones that were going to kill her. Not the other way around." He sighed and looked at Paige, his nerves finally calming and he grabbed her up to hug her again. "It's okay," he said softly. "Thanks for saving me." There was a comfort of holding onto her; she'd always been like a big sister to him. He pulled back and grinned at her. "You've been practicing that attack. I didn't know you could manipulate it like that!"

Paige blinked a moment before she gave him a toothy smile and nodded. "Dad was telling me about how Krillin could make a disk of energy and then control the path of which it followed. I had to go ask Eighteen if she knew the mechanics behind it and with a little training, I was able to find I could bend that energy to my will. Takes a shit ton of focus to do though," she commented as she reached for one of the bags of supplies for a snack.

"I'mma have to learn that," Phoenix commented, his mood improving at the sight of food. He flashed her a big grin when she shared with him. "You are full of awesome," he sing-songed before he shoved a huge bite in his mouth and sighed happily. He looked around again and another shiver worked its way through his body. "So there's your proof, Goten. She was here. Now can we move the hell on? This place is fucking creepy."

Goten frowned as he moved to look at the mark on the mermaid. "I don't get why she's not just outright attacking us. Why is she playing these games, using ghosts and mermaids to do the work for her? If she's powerful enough to control them or to get into our heads the way she has, you'd think she would just end this. She's taunting us now."

Nadia looked down at the mermaid once more before she sat down near the fire. "Atlantians have always used magick mostly because they are not strong enough to face their enemies head on. It could be she's testing you, watching you to try and decide how best to dispose of you. Learning your strengths, weaknesses. Pushing you to see how far she can go. The more divided you are, the better."

Paige growled and chewed angrily a moment before she swallowed her bite of food. "So, what you are saying is that we haven't been hunting her at all. That she's been hunting us?" She punched the ground. "Knowing that we would come after her to avenge Dende and Rose. Fuck. How do we fix this? It's a trap and we've been playing into her hands since step one."

Goten sat back and growled as he dragged his hand through his hair. "I think you're right, Paige. She's trying to lure us somewhere. But then, why isn't she leaving clues as to where she's going next? It seems more than a little coincidental that she just happens to be in the places we're chosing." He leaned his elbows on his knees and pressed the heels of his hands against his forehead. This frustrated him to no end. It felt as though it was right there, just out of reach, the explanation right on the tip of his tongue. "Dammit. I feel like we're just blindly walking into this and she's got the upper hand."

Nadia leaned back on her arms, looking up at the night sky. The island still felt haunted, even without the presence of the Atlantian there to influence it. "Of course she does. It's quite possible she thought that we would kill you the moment you set foot in Dracula's castle. I am reluctant to say, but I am not even sure what her plan could be. The way she's going through all of this trouble, it stinks of revenge to me."

Paige rolled her eyes. "I did hand her ass to her in this fighting tournament we were in. But it was just a stupid competition. It started everything. She went to my home and killed Rose and Dende before we even knew what was going on! All over a stupid fight!"

Nadia shook her head. "No. It has to be more than that. Perhaps that was the spark that got the fire going, but something else has to be in play. Something that is seeded deeper than this. It might be bigger than what you think."

"Our family has been at war with them for years. Since before you were even born, Paige," Goten said. "Our parents killed off all the last of her kind as far as we know. I mean, that's probably all she needs to want revenge. What better way to hurt them than to kill us? She can't go up against them and she knows it." His eyes widened a bit as he stared at the fire, chewing on his thumbnail. "Is that why she killed them? To lure us into this in the first place? D'you think this was all part of some elaborate scheme or am I reading too much into it?" he asked, blinking at Paige. He didn't know if he was jumping to conclusions at this point or not.

Paige shrugged. "I don't know. She could be like us. Making it up as she goes? In her own way being as reckless as we are. Sometimes the best things to happen are made up on the cuff of the moment." Paige thought, a flash of guilt washing over her for a moment. "She probably would have fit in well with our little group had the circumstances been different," she said.

"Oh yeah, aside from the fact that she's a freakin' psycho," Phoenix replied sarcastically. He licked his fingers clean and flexed his toes, loving the heat of the fire. "I don't get why they had such a beef with us anyway. I mean, I dunno, our family uses magick, too. Well, most of 'em. Why would they want to fight with us so much?"

"Because they wanted to force their ways on the rest of the world," Goten answered. "You know Dad wouldn't stand for something like that. And neither would the rest of them." He was ready to move on, to go someplace else and get away from this island. He looked at Paige, "Do you think you're dry enough to handle the book now? I wanna get out of here. I don't think we're going to find much else around this place."

Paige nodded. "Yeah, let's get out of here before one of those dolls decides they want us to stick around. This place is creepy." She opened the book, "Though, we should bring Alice here sometime. I wonder if she would be able to hear more voices than we are hearing now." She gave Phoenix a look. "Hmmm, you did hear that doll laugh when none of us did. You been hanging out with my sister and not telling me?"

"Pshhhh," he scoffed. "Sorry, but your sister is seriously boring. The only time I'm around her is when the whole family gets together. And she doesn't like me, either! She thinks I'm too loud and obnoxious or some shit like that. I have no idea where she got that in her head. I'm so polite and well mannered…" he trailed off and snickered at the looks Goten and Paige shot him. "Dude, seriously, I don't give a damn why I heard it and ya'll didn't. I heard the damn thing and it freaked my shit out. I just want to GO. This place is beyond effin' creepy."

Goten reached for his boots and pulled them back on, even though they were still partially wet. "Let's just go somewhere warm and DRY," he said, pulling a face as his boots squished. "Gross," he grumbled. The eerie feeling of the island was starting to come back stronger and he suddenly felt very unwelcome. He glanced around again, his heart skipping a beat. Were those dolls staring at them? Everywhere he looked, the dolls had turned their faces towards them. He warily rose to his feet and grabbed up his pack. "Seriously. Get your shit and let's go."

Paige felt her heart stop as she looked around, the light around them was starting to become grey, signaling that the sun would soon be rising. She looked to check on Nadia and was surprised to see the vampire applying sunscreen to her face and hands. "Yeah, let's get the fuck out of here," she said and got up, going over to where their packs were near the portal.

Nadia stood up and tucked away her sunscreen before she reached behind her and pulled her hood up over her head. "Warm and dry, huh? I knew it, you three are going to be the death of me," she grumbled as she shouldered her pack. "Okay, warm and dry. I have a place in mind that might be helpful... or dangerous. I'm not sure which. This is probably going to be walking into her trap. There is always a chance we will foil her trap once it's sprung. It's the only hope we have."

Phoenix tipped his head curiously at her. "Be the death of you? But you're a vampire. You're already dead. OUCH!" He cringed and shot Goten a hateful look as he rubbed the back of his head. "I hatechu."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry about the delay! We haven't gone anywhere. Been busy working on lots of stuff for you guys. Hope you enjoy!


	15. Jealousy

Goten followed Nadia through the portal and managed to only stumble this time as he exited the other side. He gasped out at the sight that met his eyes. "Egypt?" he asked, blinking over at the beautiful vampire. The hot, dry air swirled around him and a smile pulled at his lips. This place didn't seem nearly as ominous as that island had. He turned and offered his hand to Paige as she stepped through the portal, helping her to keep her footing. Phoenix was last and, as always, ended up face-first on the ground.

"I hatechu," he said again. "I hatechu so hard right now."

Goten threw his head back and laughed. "No you don't," he corrected his nephew. "We should probably make camp for the day, get some rest before we look for anything here. I'm not walking around in damp clothes and soggy boots." He frowned down at his boots, feeling them squish again as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked at Nadia again and asked, "Do you know anywhere safe that we could set up camp for the day?"

Nadia chuckled. "Only if you want to sleep in a tomb," she said, peering out from under the hood of her jacket. The sun was coming up over the horizon and she hissed at it. "I remember when I used to love sunlight. Sleeping out in it all day long." She sighed and looked around, "Actually, a tomb is probably our best bet. Over there is the temple of Amun Ra not far from here. But I should warn you, we came through that portal and it's only connected to places of power."

"We could sleep in shifts, keep an eye out so we don't get ambushed," Goten said. He started walking towards the temple she indicated, linking his elbow with Paige as he went. "Come on, Phoenix," he called over his shoulder. "None of us need to get separated right now. Even if she's not here, I guarantee she's keeping an eye on us. She'll show up again." He shivered despite the heat.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Phoenix grumbled and got to his feet, brushing himself off. He hurried to catch up to them, then fell into step beside Nadia. "So you used to be human then?" he asked curiously. "How'd you become a vampire? Did you have a choice?"

Nadia gave Phoenix a look, "You really weren't paying attention were you? None of us were given a choice. Once Dracula turned down the Atlantians, our fate was sealed. It seemed as if overnight our entire way of life had changed. My family were farmers, working the fields." She looked up into the distance as she looked to the temple. "I was working in the castle, training to become a defender of our land. Farmers, they start work before dawn even rises. I lost my entire family in one swoop."

Phoenix felt bad at that. "Sorry," he murmured as they entered the temple. The air was stale and he wrinkled his nose at it. "I didn't realize you were there when it happened. I thought, you know, maybe you'd been turned after it happened. I was paying attention when Dracula was talking. I DO pay attention sometimes." He shrugged off his pack and looked around before he sat down and leaned against it. "So is that the plan, then? Sleep in shifts?" He really didn't like the idea of being vulnerable while he slept.

Nadia nodded. "Get some rest, I'll take first watch," she said as she settled near the entrance, just in the shadows. She watched as Paige went over near Phoenix, tugging Goten after her. She caught Goten's eye, giving him a look before she turned around and look out over the desert.

Paige laid out their stuff, pulling off boots and everything. "Come on, this stuff should dry while we are sleeping," she said as she laid back. "This place feels better than that swamp." She paused and looked over at Goten, "You going to lay down?"

Goten didn't miss the look Nadia gave him. He debated only a moment before he made up his mind. "No, you lay down with Phoenix. I think it'd be better if two of us kept watch. You guys rest and in a little while, we'll switch out. Okay?" he suggested, glancing over his shoulder at Nadia again. He felt his heart rate pick up a bit at the prospect of spending some alone time with her. That and the full moon was fast approaching, he could feel it in his blood. He wondered how far he could get with the beautiful vampire, if she'd even be interested. But he needed the relief, the stress of the night to be erased. "Go on and lay down. I'll be okay," he said, giving Paige a cocky grin.

Paige narrowed her eyes as she watched Goten turn away from her and head over to where Nadia was in the shadows. She huffed and rolled over to look at the stone wall. "That Nadia still doesn't sit well with me," she muttered. She didn't like the way Goten looked at her, sizing her up. She didn't know why it was bothering her so much. Normally she didn't give two flips who he was interested in, but now she didn't know.

Nadia spared Goten a look as he wandered over, "You know I am more than proficient enough to handle anything on my own. You should get some rest with your family. We don't know what surprises are in store for us here."

"Ah, I'm not tired yet," Goten said and stretched his arms over his head. "I told them I'd lay down in a bit. I know you're strong and you can handle yourself. I saw you take out those mermaids with your bare hands. That was badass. I gotta give you that." He moved to lean against the wall, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Still, I'd feel better if two of us kept watch at the same time. Couldn't hurt, right?" He looked her over and ran his tongue over his bottom lip, thinking over his words. "So your boyfriend's okay with you running off on this mission with us? We might be awhile tracking Antonia down. I don't know how long it's going to take." He was testing the waters, seeing if she was involved with anyone else. "I can't imagine your boyfriend being happy having someone as beautiful as you being gone so long."

Nadia gave him a deadpanned look. "You don't waste any time, do you lover boy?" She forced herself to not roll her eyes at his surprised look. "I'm no spring chicken. You think I haven't heard all those lines before, those cheesy movie tactics?" She snorted, "I'll give you props for the balls though. Not many consider courting a vampire in their list of things to do. It's hard to feel alive again. It's hard to get our blood boiling when it is so cold to begin with. No one has done that to me in a long time."

Goten felt the challenge, the invitation in her words. His length hardened at the idea of doing that for her when no one else had done it for her in so long. "I don't waste time when I see something I want," he answered, his voice slightly husky. "I was always taught to go after what I wanted and to not let opportunity pass me by." Feeling bold, he stood up straighter and moved to stand in front of her, not quite touching her yet as he stared into her unnaturally bright eyes. He slowly peeled off his shirt, flexing his muscles as he moved. He never broke eye contact with her as he stood over her short frame. Even though she'd jumped into that canal and fought the mermaids, she still looked amazing, her slightly damp hair tousled. He ached to touch her, to peel the leather outfit away from her pale skin until she was completely revealed to him. His length throbbed against his jeans, his pulse pounding in his veins.

Nadia looked at him, really looked at him since the first time she had joined their group. He was strong, she could feel it in the air around him. She could see his length, pressing out against his pants in clear want. She barely paid a glance over at Paige, she knew that woman lusted after this man. She gave Goten a toothy smirk, let it not be said she took what didn't want to be taken. She could see it clearly. "A wise policy. Who knows when this opportunity will pass and not many will be able to say that they have lain with a vampire and lived to tell the tale."

Goten's breath caught in his throat and he quickly closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as he used his body to press hers back against the ancient stone wall. Her lips were cold, but she tasted sweet and tangy as his tongue slipped into her mouth, carefully avoiding her fangs. He didn't want to know what would happen if he nicked himself on one of them. He slid his hands down her slender body and grasped the backs of her thighs, lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. A low moan escaped his throat as his length throbbed again and he rubbed it against her, the friction only making him harder.

Nadia sighed out against him, he was hotter than she remembered a body being. His length pressed up against her cool center as he ravished her mouth. He was certainly daring as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She slid back against him, drinking him down as she trailed her fingers over his shoulders and down his back. She did not even pause at the scars there. He was a warrior, was he not? Probably left by some glorious battle. He was indeed worthy of her time and attentions. The vampires at the castle were all the same, cold, uncaring. Hardly any passions left in them. This was what she needed and she ground back against him as she wrapped her legs securely around his waist.

Goten tensed as she touched his scars and he immediately grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above her head. He didn't stop kissing her, grinding his hips between her thighs as another moan escaped him. He reluctantly stepped back after a moment and slid one hand down her back, finding the zipper to her outfit. He leaned his forehead against hers and smirked as he unzipped it, holding her gaze as he peeled the clothing away from her. "Goddamn, you are sexy," he purred as he moved to suck at her neck, working his tongue over her cool skin. He kissed his way down her chest, moving to capture a taut nipple in his lips, sucking it harshly as he laved his tongue over it.

Nadia hissed out at him, not liking to be restrained like that, but the next moment she loudly moaned as his lips sealed around her flesh. She had not felt a heat like this in ages. "Gods, yes, Goten," she cried out as she arched her back, pushing her breast against his face. She frowned as she tried to take her wrists back from him, only to find that they were in an immoveable grip. She couldn't believe it. What man could overpower a vampire?

Goten tossed away her clothes and pulled back to admire her body. His cock strained even harder against his jeans and his hands released her, quickly going to work his belt loose. He stepped out of the jeans and his boots, his length standing tall as he let her look him over for a moment. He swallowed harshly as he reached out to trail his fingertips over her sides, down to her hips. He could see the disbelief in her eyes, he'd felt her try to pull away from him. "Heh," he chuckled as he gripped her hip, his other hand sliding down to cup her between her legs. "I guess Saiyans are stronger than you thought we were, huh?" He trailed his finger along the wet line he felt there, seeking out the little nub at the head of her folds, teasing it with the pad of his finger. He leaned down to breathe in her ear, "Sorry. I won't restrain you if you don't like it."

Nadia spread her legs to him, bucking up into his grasp as he let go of her. She curled her fingers around his biceps and leaned up to his ear, trailing her lips over the edge, "You should not be afraid of your scars. They are a testament to survival." She spoke firmly as she then reached down and grasped his hand, shoving two fingers into her, "I have waited centuries. Do not make me wait a moment longer."

Goten felt distracted at the mention of his scars. "Don't talk about them," he answered in a whisper. "Please." He groaned out as he plunged his fingers into her body. Although her skin was cold to him, her center was wet and warm. He shivered at the tightness on his fingers as he worked them in and out of her for a moment. "I can't wait either," he purred and lifted her to wrap her legs around him once again as he drove his cock into her in one swift, powerful motion. "Oh gods," he gasped out as he found himself sheathed within her body. He pinned her against the wall again as he kissed and sucked at her neck, driving his hard length into her body. "Oh gods, Nadia, that feels so good."

Nadia cried out at being filled so completely, her shout echoing in the stale tomb. He was bigger than she had anticipated and she moaned out as she sank deeply onto his cock. She felt herself tear a little, the heady scent of blood filling her senses. Her nerves were set on fire, her blood boiling as she clenched around him, wrapping her legs around his waist tighter. She tucked away that bit of information for later. It could prove to be interesting talk at a later time. Now, she wanted to do nothing else but to moan out her pleasure of him. How he worshiped her body so. "Harder, Saiyan. I am not made of glass," she hissed. "HARDER."

Goten needed no more encouragement and he slammed his cock deep into her body, grunting with the effort. Again and again, he repeated the action, loving that she didn't cry out in pain. He'd never fucked a girl like this before; no one else could handle his strength the way she could. He was going crazy with pleasure. Surely his hips would be bruised by the time they were done. He grabbed her knees and spread her legs wide, letting him drive even harder and deeper into her body. He was ravenous for her. "You're amazing," he groaned as a wave of gold flashed over his hair. He fought to press his energy back down. He'd never gone super Saiyan before during sex, he didn't know if he could control his power if he did it now.

She nearly growled, "No pretty talk." She moaned as he pounded into her. "Don't you hold back on me. Do you... ngh… know how much I hate being called those things? Pretty, kickass, beautiful, amazing. Keep your flattery and show me through your actions," she demanded as she pushed her hands against the wall, throwing him off balance as she landed on top of him and lifted her hips before slamming home on his cock. She threw her head back. "Gods yes, right there!" she shouted and clenched on him as she fucked herself on his cock. A flash of green appeared out of the corner of her eyes and she smirked.

Goten roared in pleasure as she took control and he arched his hips up to meet her. "Fine," he growled. If she didn't want to be told those things, then he wasn't going to waste his time. Most women enjoyed that sort of thing, he'd only assumed she would, too. Apparently he was wrong. He sort of liked that, that this was just physical for her, that she didn't need all the emotional garbage to go along with it. It would make things much less complicated on their journey. "I won't hold back," he panted, gripping her hips to slam her down harder on him. "As long as you're sure you can handle it." He gave in then, letting the transformation wash over his body, his hair flashing to gold as his muscles bulged, his cock swelling within her. "Now fuck me," he commanded in a rough voice.

Nadia screamed out as he transformed, his length spreading her wide open. "Oh gods, yes! Just like that!" she shouted as she looked over her shoulder, winking at Paige who watched on with fire in her eyes. She turned back to Goten and raised herself up, slamming herself down on the cock. This was what she had been missing. Their skin slapped together obscenely as she fucked him.

Goten was oblivious to Paige's presence as he pounded himself up into Nadia's tight body. He loved how demanding she was, how she could handle his strength. He'd never been fucked like this in his life. A whine escaped his throat as he felt his balls draw up against his body, the orgasm creeping up on him sooner than he'd expected. He slid his hand between their bodies, furiously rubbing at her clit, determined to push her over that edge first as he held himself back. "Come for me," he growled at her, using his other hand to pull her down harshly over his cock.

Nadia rocked herself onto his cock and into his hand as he touched her. "YES, YES, YES!" she cried as she came, clenching down hard on the length inside of her as her essence poured out around him. "Fuck yes! Fuck that's so good. Come for me. Fill me with your seed."

Goten roared out in pleasure again as her body contracted around him, her essence drenching him as she came. "OH FUCK, NADIA!" he screamed out as he came, his cock pumping hot rivers of cum deep into her body. His whole body tensed; he'd never come so hard in his life. He finally collapsed beneath her, his hair returning to black as he panted. He was covered in sweat as he smiled weakly up at her. "Damn, that was a good fuck."

Nadia sighed contently and squeezed his cock inside of her once more before she lifted off of him. "Quite. Very good show, if I have to say so myself," she said as she stood, feeling the trickle of cum and blood out of her body. "I haven't been fucked like that in ages. Looks like your friend enjoyed it as well," she smirked as she gathered her clothes off of the floor.

"Do what?" Goten asked, confused, but nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Paige standing there. "Paige!" he cried and pushed himself up on his hands. "I thought you were sleeping." He didn't know what to think, why he almost felt guilty at being caught by his best friend. He moved to pull his clothes back on, always conscious of keeping his back away from her. "Are you alright?" he asked as he dressed.

Paige didn't know what to think. She had heard them when they started their little sexing. Hearing the moans of her best friend and then watching him as he fucked Nadia. She thought what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that cock. She also felt a little hurt that he had lied to her about keeping watch. More so, she didn't know why, but watching him make love to another woman stung. It hurt. She snorted, jealous? She was jealous. "You can do better," she sneered and turned around and stalked off back to where she had set her bag down.

Goten was completely confused at that point as he fixed his belt and bent to pick up his boots. "Don't listen to her. She's in a mood," he said to Nadia. "I don't know what's gotten into her." He ran a hand through his hair as he watched her dress. "So, ah, thanks for that. We might have to do it again," he said with a wink. "Gimme a minute to see what's wrong with her. I'll be back to help you keep watch." He hurried after Paige and set his boots down by his pack. "What's the matter? Why are you all pissy?" he asked. Paige had never been hateful with him before.

Paige growled at him and turned over on her bag. "Fuck off. Oh wait, you already did that," she said in a biting tone. "You know, I suppose I didn't believe it, but you really do fuck anything that has tits, don't you?" She rolled her eyes. There had to be some reason why she felt like she had been betrayed, like they had been on a path or something. But she could see the truth now, she was just another warm hole for him. "Away with you."

Goten felt as if he'd been slapped. He didn't understand where her anger was coming from, but that comment about him fucking anything with tits stung. Most of their family felt that way about him, he knew that, and certainly any other friends he had thought the same. But Paige had never treated him like that. Never. His eyes stung at her words. "Seriously? You're going to say that to me? You've never had a problem with me like this before. What the hell changed now?" he demanded. He paused as a realization set into him. "You're jealous."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Stupid, isn't it? Amazing what a lifetime together and a few sexual explorations will do for you. I didn't ask for this, I didn't ask to care for you like this. Don't worry, I know you don't think about me that way, so whatever. Go on, spend the day with her, fuck her brains out. Maybe go sleep with a local girl. I know the full moon is coming soon. Hate to see you get a case of blue balls."

Goten couldn't believe the words he was hearing, the things she said to him. "What the fuck, Paige?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought we had an understanding. That's why we didn't do more than we did. We're friends, best friends! We weren't supposed to be more than that!" He dragged his hands through his hair. What a right mess this was now. He dropped his hands to his sides again, his shoulders slumping. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whined. "Paige, you CAN'T feel that way about me. You're my best friend. There weren't supposed to be those kinds of emotions in this. It'll ruin everything!"

Paige sat up straight and looked at him with bright eyes, her energy crackling around her. "Yes, let's just lump it on me. It's my fault I'm not some mindless blowup doll. It was a good arrangement at first, but now I want something more. Something that you don't freely give." She laughed, cold and mirthless, "But you do give out freely don't you? Come on. Let me suck your dick. Will that make you see? No? Damn. I want something more from you."

He covered his face with his hands and groaned. He never should have gotten into the friends with benefits situation with her. He should've known better. "And this is why I didn't fuck you," he said as he dropped his hands. "Don't you understand how this could fuck up our friendship? If we dated, got emotionally involved, then what? What happens when it ends? I lose my best friend. Not to mention your dad and Vegeta hunt me down to rip MY heart out. No one wins! Don't you get that? We both end up hurt and if I don't have you as my friend anymore, then I don't think I could…" he trailed off and shook his head violently, his heart aching at the very thought. "Why would you risk our friendship for some silly romance?!"

"That's all you see isn't it? A silly romance because that's all that you have ever had. I don't want a silly romance with you. I want everything, the best. I want a REAL romance. A real relationship. It's not about fucking or being fucked. I could give you something more that stupid, silly one night stands. Since when have I ever abandoned you? Huh?"

"You haven't. Can't you see that's why I don't want anything to change between us?" he countered, an anger growing in his voice. "If this is what you wanted, you should have said so from the beginning. Gods, you girls just can't separate your emotions from sex, can you? I thought you were different, Paige." He snorted and turned away from her, shaking his head. He'd never thought in a million years that she would feel like that about him. He tried to picture a relationship like that with her. What if he messed up, if he broke her heart somehow? He didn't want to be her first, he didn't want to be responsible for her heart like that. It would kill him if he hurt her like that. She was already hurting and he couldn't stand it because he couldn't fix it. He couldn't do that to them, to their friendship.

He turned and dropped to his knees in front of her, feeling defeated. "Paige, you can't feel that way about me," he said in a soft, pleading voice. "Please don't do this to us. I want you in my life forever. If we turn this into something more, I'm going to lose you. I know I will. I don't know how to do the relationship thing. It never works out right. Don't do this to us!"

Paige drew back her hand and slapped him on the cheek, looking at him with a fierceness in her eyes. "Don't you dare compare me to those ditzy, pathetic GIRLS that you date. I am nothing like them. Nothing. I know you, Son Goten. I know the good, the bad, all of your secrets. And I am still here. Do you really think that is going to change if we take this to the next level? I want you, dammit," she said with a passion she didn't know she had. Faced with the prospect of losing him to this vampire, of this becoming his life, forever stuck in the same cycle of one night women scared her. It scared her badly. "I won't be a one night stand. You know I play for keeps."

He drew back from her, a heat stinging his cheek where she slapped him. She'd hit him countless times before in sparring matches or playing around, but this time she meant it. A dark look crossed his features as he got to his feet. "Then play a different game," he growled in a low voice. He was hurt and confused, but more than that, he was scared. Terrified, more like. He should never have messed around with her. He was going to lose her as a friend now anyway. He pressed his lips to a thin line as he stared down at her, an anger burning through his veins. "You don't know me as much as you think you do," he stated bluntly and turned on his heel to storm away from her.

She reached out and caught his arm, stopping him short. "I would if you told me. I heard everything tonight, Goten. I am sorry that you don't trust me enough to share your secrets. I don't want to lose you. That could happen anyway. I'm just... I am hurting for you. I see you with all of these women who don't understand you, who take you for granted. Tell me right now what would change between us. Not the bullshit. We are thick as thieves. The only thing we don't do is live with each other."

Goten slapped a hand to his forehead before he turned towards her, yanking his arm out of her grasp. "Don't you get it? They don't need to get me, to understand me. That's why I have you! Those bitches don't mean anything to me. You know that. I've told you that. It's just a fuck, Paige. It doesn't mean anything!" He was so frustrated with her, he could hardly see straight. "But you're different. You get me. You understand all this shit because you grew up with it, too. There's no one else out there who would ever understand us, what we are. And that's why I won't risk fucking this up!" He took a step back from her, deflating a bit. "But I guess it doesn't matter. I already fucked this up. We should never have done what we did."

Paige's heart gave a leap as he spoke and she tightened her hold on him, hauling him closer to her and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She broke it a moment later as she looked him in the eyes, threading her fingers through his hair. "Don't you hear what you are saying? If they don't mean anything to you and I do, why even bother with them? You aren't going to fuck us up. I won't let you," she said as she nuzzled at his cheek. "We are perfect for each other," she breathed as she kissed him again, nipping and licking at his lips as her fingers slid through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp.

Goten kissed her back, almost against his will. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing now. He wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tightly. "I don't want to lose you," he gasped out, clinging desperately to her. He didn't know what he wanted, but he knew he didn't want to hurt her. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her back before he kissed her furiously again. "Goddamn you, Paige," he growled in frustration as he kissed her. "Damn you." It was as if he could feel her emotion in the kiss, so passionate, so determined to prove something to him. He pressed fast, hot kisses across her cheek, down the side of her neck before hugging her tightly to him again. "WHY are you doing this? Don't do this to us!"

Paige felt her chest aching for him. She had never felt that before with her night romps with boys who didn't know her, who didn't care about her. "I care about you. I love you," she said firmly. "I love you, you idiot," she breathed before she drank him in, sucking on his bottom lip before she kissed his cheek, down to his neck, sucking a hickie to life. "Gods, the things you've done to me, the way you have honored me. I want this. I want to see where it goes. I know we could be great. When you stand on the precipice of change, you can't be afraid to leap. I want you. I want to see what happens when I wake up every morning and you are there by my side. I want to show you the difference between fucking and making love. Don't you deny me this."

Goten sighed harshly through his nose. Did he really want that? He didn't know. He knew he didn't want to lose her. He'd never had a serious relationship before. Not really. There were a few girls he'd dated for periods of time, but he'd never been too emotionally involved with them. Something about the idea terrified him. He was so used to living his life the way it was now, he was used to his freedom. He wasn't sure he could give her what she wanted from him. He finally met her eyes, deciding he would do anything in that moment to make sure he didn't lose her. "Alright," he breathed. "If that's what you really want, I… I guess we can try. But it's going to be different with us if you really want a relationship. I don't want to just, you know, start it off with sex." It almost killed him to admit it. But if he was going to do this, he wanted to feel like he was doing it right.

Paige nodded, giving him a genuine smile. "I want that," she said softly, reaching up and cupping the cheek she had slapped earlier. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Goten. I was really afraid just then. I honest and truly want to try this with you. Not as some fling or spur of the moment idea." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Nothing changes between us if it doesn't work out. I promise you that. I'm not that kind of girl. You will still have me if this goes up in flames, but I seriously doubt that," she said looking into his eyes, "Now lay down with me. I'm exhausted."

Goten nodded and moved to pull his sleeping bag out of his pack before he rolled it out on the floor. He felt exhausted as he flopped himself down on it, not bothering to crawl inside. It was too hot. He let her lay next to him and slid his arm around her waist. He felt a coiling in his stomach and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He was so afraid of screwing this up. His hand trembled as he lifted it to brush her hair behind her shoulder. "You know I love you too, right? That's why I don't want to fuck this up," he said in a quiet voice.

Paige leaned her head into his touch, before she rolled over in his arms to face him. "Goten, you know I'm not a hard woman to please. I want food, a sparring partner, and sex. Well, okay, sex isn't needed. How about a warm bed at the end of the day? I'm not the best roommate, I'm messy and all that good stuff. I shrink the laundry and burn clothes I don't like."

He chuckled softly. "Well then we're just going to be naked all the time cause I don't like doing laundry either." He sighed and rubbed his nose against hers. "You are fucking spoiled, you know that? I don't think I've ever seen you NOT get your way. And you are hard to please, I don't give a damn what you say. You have high expectations. I blame Vegeta for that shit." He gave a jerk at the mention of the Saiyan prince. Oh gods, Vegeta and Piccolo were going to have his head for this. His eyes went wide as he looked at her. "They're going to crucify me when they find out we're dating. You know that, right?"

Paige giggled and cupped his cheek. "I imagine there are worse things they could find out about that they would kill you for. Don't you worry about those softies. I'll take care of them. There's little I can't get Papaw to do for me if I give him the look. Modeled it after Goku's puppy dog eyes," she chuckled. "Thank you for giving this a chance." She leaned her head against his. She felt a connection between them now that the waters were clear, it made her heart soar.

"I'll just hide behind my brother," Goten snickered. "Your dad always favored Gohan anyway." He pulled her even closer to him, taking comfort in her presence. This was crazy to him. But something about it tugged at his heart, making it seem to soar. He'd never felt that before for anyone. He knew he loved her. He always had. But now there was something more to it that he couldn't quite explain. His throat felt tight and he hugged her even tighter, hiding his face in her hair. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered fiercely in her ear. "I don't want to hurt you."

Paige smiled against him. "You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to. I could never hurt you. It's just not possible, Goten," she insisted as she trailed her hands over his skin before she nuzzled into his warm chest. He smelled like himself, despite the recent sexcapade. She vowed to herself that he would never go wanting for a partner again as long as she lived.


	16. Crushed

Goten awoke to the sharp prod of Nadia's boot against his foot. He started awake and blinked up at her. "Aw shit, I was supposed to help you keep watch," he groaned, feeling stiff from laying on the hard stone floor. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but the air was cooler and the passageway was darker. It had to have been close to sunset, if not past it already. He sat up and stretched with a yawn, his muscles aching. He rubbed at his face as the memory of the day came back to him. He blinked up at Nadia for a moment before he grabbed his boots and pulled them on. Thank the gods they had dried out while he slept. "Look, about what happened earlier, we can't do that again. It was awesome, really, but I just can't." He paused and looked up at her, unable to read her expression. "I know it didn't mean anything to you either, sooooo… are we cool?

Nadia snorted, mock punching him in the arm. "It meant the world to me and now, I am going to rip your throat out..." She trailed off but couldn't keep the smirk from tugging at the corner of her lips. "Any dolt with two eyes could see you two pining for each other. She just needed a push to help her realize that," she said, fixing her leather sleeve. "But you were one of the best I've had since I became, you know, undead."

Goten felt the blood returning to his face when he realized she was teasing him. He rubbed at his face with both hands and chuckled before he looked up at her again. "Don't mess with me like that when I first wake up," he said as he finally got to his feet. "You were pretty awesome yourself," he said quietly to her. "Definitely the best I've had." He leaned over and shook Paige's shoulder to wake her before he poked at Phoenix. "Get up, guys. We gotta get moving."

Phoenix groaned and forced himself to get up, moving about to gather his stuff as he grumbled under his breath. "So what are we looking for this time?" he asked as he tugged the straps of his pack onto his shoulders. "I'm game for anything as long as it's not more damn dolls."

Paige woke with a start, blinking up at Nadia and Goten before she forced herself to sit up, rubbing at her hair a moment before she pulled the book over to her and opened it up. She breathed in deeply the scent of the old parchment and leather and thumbed through the back section until she reached the part about the upper kingdoms, more specifically Egypt. "Looks like there's an artifact, an ancient item. Looks like a ring of some sort. Says it can protect the wearer against magickal forces. That could come in handy. Antonia might have come here to get it to keep it from us though."

Goten gave a nod. "If she's traveling to all these places, she might know about it. If she hasn't found it yet, it'd be best if we got our hands on it first." He debated for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action. "I don't like the idea of splitting up, but we could cover more ground that way. We could break off into pairs. I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. It's too dangerous."

"Whatever you say, boss," Phoenix teased. He snickered at the look Goten gave him. "What? You don't like that? I thought it would feed your ego." He cringed as Goten punched his arm and pouted as he rubbed his bicep. "Well I'm not going anywhere with YOU. Cranky bastard."

Goten rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. You go with Nadia, then," he said. He wasn't about to go off with the vampire after what had happened earlier. He wasn't going to give Paige any reason to doubt him. He looked to her then. "So where should we start, Paige? Here in this temple? Or somewhere else?"

Paige shook her head. "It's here. The portal dropped us off at the right place. Go figure. I want to know who set those things up. What connects the portals. Friend? Foe? I don't like it so far." She huffed and turned the book around. "This shows a detailed picture of what this thing is supposed to look like. Looks like a little stork head engraved on the top in gold." She looked at it carefully. "Probably priceless," she said with a grin.

"Ooooo. So now we're treasure hunters?" Goten laughed as he studied the image in the book. It had to be powerful; it wouldn't have been in Gramma's book if it wasn't. He liked the idea of Paige wearing it, keeping her safe. And he liked the idea of it not being in Antonia's hands even more. He stood up straight and looked around at them, the way the passage split off in different directions. "Okay. Let's get going then." He offered a hand to Paige and helped her to stand. He looked to Phoenix, "If you guys get in trouble, just raise your power level. We'll feel it and come to you as fast as we can."

Phoenix nodded. "You got it." He grinned at Nadia. "You ready to go exploring? This sounds way cooler than that creepy island you took us to. And there's no mermaids here so, ya know, it's not like I can try to drown again!" He was practically bouncing on his toes, an excitement building up in his chest. He hoped they would be the ones to find the ring. "One ring to rule them all," he recited ominously and laughed when Goten popped the back of his head. "C'mon, Nadia, let's go find this thing!"

Nadia chuckled at the enthusiasm the young man had. "Mind what you touch," she called over her shoulder to Goten and Paige, "These tombs are filled with booby traps to keep would-be grave robbers from ever seeing sunlight again."

Phoenix happily followed Nadia down the passageway, looking this way and that at the strange markings on the wall. "This is wicked cool," he grinned. "I've only seen things like this in text books. So cool." He dragged his hand along the wall, running his fingertips over the markings as if to reassure himself that they were real.

Nadia reached out, catching him by his wrist. "Easy, kid. You never know what is wall and what is a pressure plate until it's too late to worry about it. I should know. Dracula has all the lower parts of the castle, the dungeons, the larders, the sewage gates rigged with all manner of traps for those who dare trespass."

Phoenix's eyes went wide and his mouth formed a small o as he retracted his hand from the wall. Leave it to him to unleash some possessed mummy or something stupid. "Yeah, no touching. Got it," he said and shoved his hands in his pockets just to make sure he didn't forget. He fell into step behind her again. "So have you been here before? Do you know where we're going? I'd love to find that ring."

Nadia looked over at her shoulder at him. "You enjoy talking a lot, don't you? When do you find the time to breathe?" She chuckled and looked around the hallway they traveled, "I have been to visit Egypt before, but I have not set foot in this particular tomb. Egypt is rather hard to stomach for one of my kind, on account of all the sunlight. The desert at night, however, is very beautiful in the light of a full moon."

Phoenix froze in his tracks. "Ah, how close are we to the full moon anyway?" he asked nervously. He knew it was coming. He could feel it. It made him even more hyper than usual. "I've never seen the full moon," he said softly, almost longingly. His parents had never let him look at the full moon; they'd forbidden it and he knew why. "I'm not allowed to look at it."

Nadia had to stop short at that. "That is ridiculous. I am sorry you have never seen it before. It will be the full moon in a week, maybe less. We could perhaps stay and you could then get a look at it. It makes the sands shine as if they were made of diamonds and silver. The cool air just wrapping around you, soothing away the hot day." She sighed and blinked at Phoenix curiously, she had never heard him be so... subdued.

He shook his head furiously. "I can't," he said, meeting her eyes. He unwrapped his tail from around his waist and waved it at her. "I'm a Saiyan. Saiyans transform under the full moon if they look at it. I'd turn into a huge monkey. Literally. I haven't been trained to control it; I'd destroy this entire city." He frowned down at his shoes. "My grandpa constantly reminds me not to look at it. It scares him. He transformed when he was a kid and killed his own grandpa. He says it's too dangerous."

Nadia stared at him for a moment, the realization setting in. "Well then, when you get back home, you will have to train to control it and then come back out here to see what you are missing out on," she said, thinking over what he said. "So, you and your uncle both transform in the full moon? What should we do if the worst happens and you look?"

"Goten doesn't transform," Phoenix answered. "He doesn't have his tail anymore. Something about a chemical reaction from our tails allows us to transform. I don't know how it works exactly. I've never talked to Vegeta about it. He knows all that shit, but he can barely put up with me. I think I annoy him." He shrugged. "The only way I know to stop a transformation is to cut off the tail." He nearly whimpered and curled his tail tightly around his waist. "Tails are really sensitive. Losing a tail is supposed to be the most painful and humiliating thing a Saiyan can experience. I really don't want that to happen."

Nadia pressed her lips thin and nodded. "I promise I will not cut your tail should you transform," she vowed as they turned a corner and she wiped some cobwebs out of their path. "Looks like there is a door up ahead. Doors are what you must be wary of. The Egyptians were clever, you see? They know that robbers are looking for doors to get into the treasure vault because that is what everyone expects, but really the way to the vault is through smaller passages that most would over look."

"Huh. Really?" Phoenix asked, blinking at the door. He couldn't stop the grin on his lips, relieved that she wouldn't cut off his tail. "You're really smart, you know that? So how do we find one of these other passages then?" He started looking around the walls, hoping to see one of the passageways she was speaking about. He paused and rubbed at the back of his head. "I feel totally useless right now."

"Don't worry, they don't usually put them in plain sight. And thank you. Not much else to do when you have time but study, train, and anything else." She walked forward, looking the door over, trying to see if it had anything that stood out to her that would be a red flag, but she could see none. "Of course, no one can truly be sure on what's on the other side of this door. Could be good, could be bad."

"Soooooo, do we open it or not?" Phoenix asked, leaning over to peer curiously at it. The handle was strange looking to him, covered in a thick layer of dust. He wondered if it would even open or not. Still, the thought of the ring being hidden behind that door was almost too enticing. "Ah, what's the worst that could happen, right?" he asked as he reached for the door.

* * *

><p>Goten walked side by side with Paige, moving carefully through the tomb. "Thank god we packed flashlights," he remarked. "It's effing dark in here." He was surprised that the tomb wasn't as creepy as he expected it to be. But he knew better than to let his guard down. He knew Antonia could be waiting around any corner or that they could encounter any sort of creature in this place. After the vampires and the mermaids, there wasn't anything he wouldn't believe in now.<p>

Paige gave him a look. "Says the guy who can turn into a living light bulb," she said, but it was best they didn't test the limits of three thousand year old stone. That and powering up was their only way of letting the others know that they were in trouble. "It would be rather convenient for her to kill us down here. Wouldn't have to bury the bodies," she mused as they walked along. She looked at the hieroglyphics as they passed them, little more than pretty pictures to her untrained eyes. "Sure hope these things aren't warnings not to go ahead," she muttered before she looked over at Goten. "So, ah, Nadia seemed to be okay this morning," she said, a little bite in her words.

"She's not going to kill us. She's on our side. Even if she wanted to, I don't think she'd betray Dracula like that. He's counting on her to help us kill Antonia," Goten answered. He stopped and caught her by the wrist, turning her towards him. "Hey. Don't let what happened earlier get to you. She's no threat to you. I've thought a lot about it and I want this too, Paige. I want you. I don't want her or anyone else." He gave her a soft smile as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Don't you worry about her." He leaned in and kissed her softly, slowly, enjoying the moment. But the next instant, the ground around them began to shake and he broke the kiss, looking up as trails of dust fell from the ceiling and a rumbling filled the passageway. "The hell is going on?!" he cried.

Paige had been caught in the kiss, savoring his lips and rejoicing in the fact she had him. She could get used to this, she thought. She looked around in horror as the tomb began to tremble, but she couldn't sense any elevated power level from Phoenix. "Is it collapsing?! We have to get out of here!" she cried and turned back the way they came, but was confused. Where there that many hallways to begin with? "What the hell is happening?" she shouted over the rumbling.

"Go! Just GO!" Goten yelled, grabbing her wrist to pull her along with him as they ran. Big chunks of stone began to fall from the ceiling and Goten hissed out as one caught his shoulder, leaving a big cut. "I'm fine, I'm fine!" he insisted as Paige turned towards him, looking as if she wanted to heal him right then. They didn't have time for that; she could heal him after they got out of there.

What happened next almost seemed as if it was in slow motion. He could see Paige about to argue, but the next second, his attention was drawn by a huge piece of stone overhead that was far too loose. "PAIGE! NO!" he screamed as it fell and he threw himself forward, shoving her out of the way. An unimaginable pain shot through his body as the stone landed on his arm and the next second another piece fell and hit the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Phoenix coughed and choked in the darkness, the passageway filled with dust as the rumbling finally stopped. "Nadia?" he called out, his lungs still burning and eyes stinging. "Are you okay?" He hadn't expected for that to happen when he opened the door. She'd warned him that opening it could be a good or a bad thing. Bad. Definitely bad. He shook his head, not knowing if that was some sort of curse or boobytrap to prevent graverobbers or if it was simply because the place was so old. "Where are you?"<p>

Nadia reached out and caught his arm in her hand. "I'm here," she rasped behind her hand that covered her mouth as she tried to peer past him into the room that he had opened. "Well, that was always a possibility," she grumbled. An inevitable possibility. They had to open the doors to find what they were looking for. It was only a matter of time before they got hurt. "I think it could have been worse."

Phoenix gave a small laugh. "Man, that was some crazy shit, huh?" He peered into the room they'd opened, excited to explore the tomb some more. He bit his lip nervously, not stepping into it just yet. His luck, he'd step on some other trap and the whole place would fall in on his head. "How far underground do you think we are?" he asked. They'd walked a long time to find this place. But his question was quickly forgotten as he suddenly felt Paige's energy skyrocket. He stepped back, looking back the way they'd come, the passage littered with large stones that had fallen. "Fuck. Nadia, we gotta get back. Something's wrong, I can feel Paige's energy!"

Nadia looked back over her shoulder the way that they had come. She wasn't going to question how they knew these things, they seemed to have strange powers. "Shit, we will have to find another way back to them. I'd say blast through it, but I don't think this old structure could withstand the force. And I don't feel like being buried today. Something must have happened to the when we opened that door just now. Come on!" she said as she led the way down the hallway. "It's got to loop back somewhere!"

* * *

><p>Paige held her energy high as she scrabbled at the rocks blocking her from Goten. "Come on dammit! Answer me!" She winced as she lifted a boulder away and the whole pile shifted downwards. She cursed. If he wasn't answering her he was either unconscious or... Moving the pile could kill him off for sure. "Goddammit!" she shouted.<p>

Phoenix paused as he ran, Paige's voice seeming to echo from all sides around them. "Sonuvabitch," he growled. He shook his head. He was panicked and he was forgetting his training, letting his other senses cloud his judgment. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he focused again, not on Paige's voice but on her energy. "This way," he said to Nadia and continued in the direction he sensed his friend. His heart hammered against his ribs in fear the closer they got to her. He couldn't sense Goten's energy at all.

He didn't know how long it took them to finally find Paige. It could've been just minutes, but it felt like hours. She looked as panicked as he felt as she paced quickly back and forth in front of a huge pile of rubble. It completely blocked the passageway, with more earth trickling down from the ceiling, threatening to cave in completely and bury them. "Where's Goten?!" he demanded, fear and a protectiveness bursting in his chest. "Is he under that?!"

Paige looked to Phoenix and Nadia. "There was a cave in! The whole place shook and we were about to be buried under the rubble but Goten pushed me out of the way!" She wiped at her eyes and growled at the pile of broken rocks. "I tried to move it, but it only made it worse! I can't blow it up because the whole place might come down. He's either knocked out or…" She trailed off and shook her head. "He's alive! We need to find a way to get him out of there!"

Nadia studied the rocks and agreed with Paige's assessment of the situation. "He's still alive. I can faintly hear his heartbeat. I know blood," she said in response to their confused looks, "We will have to travel around, see if we can find our way to the other side of him without triggering any more traps along the way. And this place is like a maze. I don't know how long it'll take us." She said.

Phoenix was frantic. He could just barely feel his uncle's power level, which was dangerously low. He wiped at his eyes. "Just tell me what to do," he said. "We can't let him die!" He turned to the pile of rubble again. "Goten! Can you hear us?" he cried, listening carefully, but there was no answer. "Goddammit," he choked out. "Okay, so do we split up? How do we find a way to get to him?"

Nadia held her chin for a moment as she thought it out. "Paige, you stay here. Keep your power level up so that we will have a point to reference as Phoenix and I keep moving around to find a way to the other side. That and if Goten wakes up, he won't think we just up and left him or that we are all dead because of that." She shook her head and looked around, pointing to a side passageway, covered in cobwebs and dark. "Let's try over there first."

Phoenix nodded and grabbed Paige in a tight hug. "Stay with him. We'll get to him. Let him know we're coming if he wakes up," he said before he turned and hurried down the passage with Nadia. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn't imagine his life without Goten. He wiped at his eyes again, moving as quickly as he dared through the ancient hallways. "Hold on, Goten. We're coming for you."

* * *

><p>Goten awoke with a groan, his head throbbing in the most painful way. It was dark and he couldn't hear anything except an ear-ringing silence around him. He felt cold from the inside out, even though the air around him was warm. He went to push himself up off the hard stone floor and screamed out in agony as pain shot through his arm. He blinked and looked at his left arm, which was trapped beneath a huge stone. "Oh gods," he choked out, panic in his voice. He couldn't move it, he couldn't feel his fingers. He tried to pull it from the stone and cried out again, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He forced himself to calm his breathing, looking around him, trying to assess his situation. "Goddess, help me," he murmured.<p>

His mind replayed what had happened and a new fear curled around his heart. "Paige?" he called out, choking for a moment. "PAIGE?!"

Paige scrambled, falling against the pile of stone as she tried to get close to Goten's muffled voice. "GOTEN! I'm here, baby. I'm okay! Oh gods, Goten. The ceiling," she cried, "You hang in there! Phoenix and Nadia are on their way to help you. Stay with me! Can you tell me what your situation is? Come on, keep talking to me." She felt her hands glowing blue with healing energy, ready to heal him in a moment's notice.

Goten felt relief wash over him and his eyes fell closed at the sound of her voice. "Thank god," he breathed. "My arm's trapped. I feel sort of dizzy; I think I got hit in the head. Paige, I can't move. I'm too weak," his voice cracked on the last word, ashamed at the admission. He looked around, his mind working furiously as to how to get himself out of the situation. He eyed his pack, thinking of the tools he had inside. "I think I can reach my pack. I might be able to get myself out."

Paige's fist cracked the ground beneath her. "Sound's like you have a concussion," she said bitterly. "Hey! You just stay awake, okay? Drink some water and stay awake. As soon as you get out, I'll be able to heal you, one hundred percent," she said, her mind racing. She had to keep him talking. If he could get himself out, that would be all the better. "What do you have? What tools can you use!?"

Goten looked at his watch on his free arm, squinting at it in the darkness. Had he really been unconscious for three hours? That wasn't good. He closed his eyes again as he searched for Phoenix's energy. He could feel his nephew moving through the tomb, but he was far away. And who knew how long it would take them to reach him? He reached out for his pack, his fingertips brushing it. "Goddammit!" he growled, straining even more to reach the bag, but the next second he cried out in pain and had to stop. "I can't reach it."

Paige looked over the rubble again, trying to see anything that would allow her to get to Goten any faster. It looked like a very messed up game of jenga. "I... I could take some rocks from the top. But I think that's what's stopping things from burying you completely," she said. "Try again, baby. Just get the pack, ignore the pain. Work through it and make it your strength. Get some water baby. You need to stay hydrated."

Goten tried again, straining… straining with all his might. His shoulder pulled and blistering hot pain shot through him once again, making him scream out. "I can't!" he sobbed desperately. He laid flat on his back, panting as he stared up at the ceiling. "My knife. I can reach my knife," he said, remembering the hunting knife he carried in his boot, just like Tien had taught him. He twisted his leg around until he could reach into his boot and pulled out the big knife. He held his tongue between his teeth as he used it like an extension of his arm, and finally managed to hook the strap of his pack. He pulled it closer, crying out in relief. "I got it. Paige, I got it!" He spun the pack around and grabbed his canteen. It was awkward to open it one-handed, but he managed and tipped it to his lips, taking a carefully measured sip before he screwed the top back on. "I drank some water," he told her, wanting to ease her worry. He couldn't stand the fright he could hear in her voice.

He dug in the pack and fished out a flashlight, clicking it on. The next second, he wished he hadn't. Blood seeped from beneath the huge stone his arm was trapped under and he realized why he felt so cold. He'd lost a lot of blood. He debated for a moment about whether he should tell her or not. While he didn't want her to panic even more, she needed to be prepared to heal him when they got to him. "Okay," he said, keeping his voice level. "Paige, don't freak out on me, baby. Okay? I've lost quite a bit of blood. I think… I think my arm's crushed."

Paige winced and grit her teeth as she thought. "Okay. Okay. Is there anything you can use to tie off that arm? Put a tourniquet on. Something?" she muttered that last part. "Fishing wire or anything?" She sighed and sank down onto the ground. "They'll get to you. Just hang in there, okay? Hey, so, do you think we should move in together?"

"I've got my belt," he answered as he unbuckled it and fastened it tightly around the upper part of his arm. A smile crossed his face at her question. He'd never before thought about settling down, but suddenly that idea sounded very appealing to him. "Yeah," he answered with a slight laugh. "I dunno how we're going to afford it, but I'll figure it out for you." He laid his head back and stared up at the ceiling again. "So what are we gonna do when this is all over?"

Paige smiled in spite of herself. "What do you mean you don't know how we will afford it? I'm going to win so many tournaments when we get back and you can open up a food truck in the parking lot, or you know, a real honest restaurant. That recipe for that plum brandy could be a star seller. And of course, I would get to be the taste tester."

A dreamy expression crossed his face. "You're reading my mind," he said. "I've been thinking about that for a long time. That I'd like to open my own restaurant. Not some fast food joint or anything like that. Like, a real restaurant. Something fancy, where I can show off all the things Mom taught me. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Paige smiled, she could hear the passion in his voice as he spoke. It transcended the pain of the moment. "That would be so wonderful. You could make those pastas, steaks with those mushrooms. We could look at the pricing for a restaurant like that when we get out of here, yeah? Your dad will be happy, won't he? A restaurant." She chuckled, "We can get some chickens and cows. Or just buy local, get the best ingredients. You know, I hear that some bottles of wine can be charged for like, more than a thousand dollars."

"Mom would be happy about that. You know how she likes animals," he said with a chuckle. "You're making me hungry, you know. I miss those steaks. And the mushrooms from Dad's forest. Gods, that sounds amazing right now." He sighed as he thought about it, thought about the cabin, working in the kitchen with his mother, training with his dad, hunting with Tien. "I dunno. Dad really wants me to be a martial artist like him. I don't want to disappoint him."

Paige laughed, wiping at the tears in her eyes. It sounded like a beautiful dream and she wanted nothing more than to make it a reality for him. "Your dad will be fine. He has Phoenix he can get into the martial arts thing. And Scarlett, too. Besides, it's food, he won't stay disappointed for long. What you have to do is make this killer dinner for them when you break the news. There's no way that they will be disappointed."

"That's a really good idea," Goten said. "You know, there's this dish I've been trying to perfect. Beef Wellington. If I could get that right when I tell Dad, he'll be so distracted, I could get him to agree to anything." He went quiet for a moment as tiredness pulled at him. He forced his eyes open again and looked at his watch. Another hour had passed and Phoenix and Nadia weren't anywhere close to finding him. "We could run it together. The both of us. I thought about going to school for it, but… do you think I could get away with not doing that? Just go for it, open my own place?"

She smiled. "Sure, of course I do. I think I'll have to brush up on something if I was going to help you run it. Maybe like, business savvy." She chuckled, "You have got the best teacher in the whole world, your mom is so perfect. I'll bet when we tell her, she will let us know all the secrets to a successful restaurant." She had to force back a sob, "Gods, Goten. It sounds wonderful. We have to do this. First thing when we get out of here. We will have to get this in the works. Find us a nice home to do this all in."

Goten nodded, even though she couldn't see him. "Might take some time to save up the money to do it, but we will," he said, his voice almost a growl. "Paige, I'm getting tired." He closed his eyes for a moment, sleep pulling at him again. He knew he couldn't fall asleep and forced his eyes open again. "They're not going to make it in time. I have to do something." He grabbed his knife and tried to chip away at the rock. "Goddammit all," he whimpered weakly.

Paige felt fear lance through her heart as she heard him saying that he was getting tired. She jumped up and started taking a few of the smaller rocks from the top of the pile. "Take another drink of water baby. If you lost some blood, you need more water. Get that in your system," she said. "I'm taking rocks off the top of the pile, if it gets worse, you have to let me know!"

"Stop! Stop!" he shouted as the rocks shifted, more of the smaller ones raining down on him. "You'll bury both of us!" He couldn't let her get hurt. He refused to. He stabbed at the rock again, sobbing through clenched teeth as all he did was merely scratch it. His stomach coiled painfully as he thought about his options. One last resort. He opened his canteen and took a deep pull from it before he drew another deep breath. He wasn't very versed in medical stuff, certainly nothing like his brother, but he'd learned enough from Gohan and Tien about survival situations. They'd made sure he knew what to do if he ever got himself in trouble out in the woods. If he waited much longer, the tissue in his arm would die and poison him. He remembered that much. "I'm going to have to amputate my arm. I don't have a choice."

Paige immediately stopped and fell to the ground. "NO! Don't do that! I can't heal your arm if you cut it off. Once you cut it off, it's gone! I can't bring that back! I can heal you! Just hang on," she cried, powering up and letting the healing energy gather in her hands. It was no use. If she healed his hand somehow through the rocks, his hand was still crushed and it would be all for naught. "Just hang on. You'll make it baby. You're going to make it." She cursed. "It should be me under that rock with my arm trapped."

"SHUT UP," he barked. "I did what I did because I love you. I'd give up anything to save you. The last thing in the world I want is for you to be the one under this rock." He felt tears stinging his eyes. Gods, the idea of losing his arm was frightening. He wondered how life would be after that, how much it would affect the things he liked to do. Cooking one-armed would be a bitch. "Paige, listen to me. If I cut it off, can you heal the stump? You can do that, can't you, baby? I know you won't be able to reattach it, but you can heal what's left, right?"

Paige felt her lip trembling at the thought of Goten without his hand, or his arm. Whatever he decided to cut off. "I can do it," she gasped out. "But don't do it. You have to hang in there. They are on their way. They're getting there. Hold on, baby. I love you. You can't do this to yourself." She thought over all the possibilities. They could get him fitted with a prosthetic, it could work. "Last resort only!"

Goten growled and laid his free hand over his chest, his fingers curled around the handle of the knife. "Okay," he agreed. "But I can't wait much longer. If I wait too much more, the damaged tissue can get into my bloodstream. And then we're dealing with something you can't fix." His face screwed up as he fought the urge to cry. "Goddammit, this sucks. This sucks so fucking much. Fuck this trip and FUCK ANTONIA."

Paige felt her world crumbling around her as she listened to Goten, "Hey, they're going to get there in time. Come on, tell me what you want your restaurant to look like."

Goten gasped and sobbed, trying to calm himself. He gave a watery smile. "I dunno, really. It keeps changing in my head. Sometimes I picture something really rustic, you know, like the cabin. Other times I think about something really luxurious, posh, something Mom would like if she were to decorate a restaurant." He paused and managed a smile again. "Maybe that'll be your job. You and Mom can work on it together. I trust you to design it, if you want. You got some of that artistic talent your mom has, didn't you? I bet you could create something amazing."

Paige snickered. "Well, I have something that's for sure. I am sure that between your mom and me, we will find something that works," she said. She could hear the sadness in his voice. "We are going to make this happen. You and me. We will open up that restaurant."

"Promise?" he choked out. It sounded amazing, a dream come true. There was nothing more he wanted in that moment than to have his own home with Paige and to open his own restaurant. It sounded like heaven. "Paige?" he called out, "I want you to know, no matter what happens, this wasn't your fault. Okay? I'd give both my arms, hell, I'd give my life to protect you." He shivered violently as the cold he felt started to become stronger. He could feel Phoenix getting closer, but not close enough. "Paige, it's cold. I'm cold and I'm tired."

She swallowed hard. "I know, baby, I know you are. Hang in there for me." They didn't have much time and Goten needed healing. "Okay. Okay, do it. Cut off your hand, as little as you can and get free. Once you are free, I'll do my best to heal you through the rocks. Then I'm pushing these down. Maybe if we get your hand back on, maybe I can heal it." She didn't know, but they had to do something.

"Okay," he said, looking around at what he had to work with. He grabbed the leather strap of his canteen and pulled it closer before he tightened the belt even more around his arm. He tried to force himself to keep calm, to slow his heart rate. "I'm going to have to take it off above the elbow. About the middle of my upper arm. The rest is under the rock," he said loudly to her before he stuck the leather strap of the canteen into his teeth to give himself something to bite down on. He didn't want to do this. He really, really didn't want to. He gave a frustrated grunt before he gripped the handle of his knife even tighter, preparing to amputate the limb. "I love you," he said loudly around the strap in his teeth.

Paige sobbed against the rocked, nodding even though he couldn't see her. "I love you too, baby. Make it quick. Like you are fighting an opponent. I'm ready. I'll push through to you as soon as you are free."

Goten squeezed his eyes shut and drew a sharp breath as he prepared to cut into his arm, forever severing the limb, but just as he touched the blade to his skin, Phoenix's voice made him freeze.

"You fucking idiot, what the fucking hell do you think you're fucking doing?!"

Goten gasped and turned to see Phoenix and Nadia standing there staring at him. "Oh thank the gods!" he gasped. He'd never been so happy to see his nephew in all his life. "Paige! Nadia and Phoenix found me!" he shouted happily. He fell back again, the knife clattering to the stone floor beneath him. "Phoenix, you have to get this rock off of me and then we gotta get out of here and meet up with Paige."

Phoenix crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly. "I just gotta do everything around here, don't I?" He walked over and winced when he saw the way Goten's arm was smashed under the rock. "Paige!" he called out loudly. "Get out of here. Nadia and I saw another way out on this side. We'll meet you outside and you can heal him. We can get out quick! You hear?"

Paige was on her feet, slinging her pack over her shoulder, the next instant. "I heard you! Get him out there pronto!" she shouted before she turned and dashed outside, far too happy to get out of the damn temple. Forget the stupid ring.

Nadia felt her senses heightened from the scent of the blood on the ground. She closed her eyes but moved to help Phoenix. "Lift, push whatever it takes to get this rock off of his arm and I will pull him out. Make sure you have his bag first. I'm not sure how long we will have, if this place will collapse on top of ourselves." She reached down and wrapped her arms around Goten's torso, "Ready?"

Phoenix stuck Goten's knife in his belt and slung his pack onto his back before he gave a nod to Nadia. He crouched down and worked his fingers under the rock. "I'm gonna try not to lift it too much," he said. He looked down at Goten, receiving a nod, before he lifted the stone slowly, trying not to jostle the rest of the rubble around them. The rocks began to shift, a low rumbling sounding in the passage again. "Pull him out! HURRY!"

Goten sobbed in relief as Nadia pulled him out from under the rock. He didn't even look at his arm. He let Phoenix scoop him into his arms as the younger Saiyan ran with Nadia down the passage. He prayed that Paige could undo the damage to his arm. It hung limply at his side; he couldn't feel most of it anymore. He could hear the rocks falling behind them, the tomb collapsing in on itself. Phoenix must've moved the stone more than he had intended to.

Paige was waiting outside, on the opposite side of the tomb, where they had said to meet them. She could feel their energies hurrying towards her and she could see the way the structure shook, how the ground trembled. "Come on dammit, come on," she said as she powered up, summoning her healing energy, watching as the gentle blue magick swirled around her hands, her fingers. She couldn't describe the relief that washed over her as they burst out of the side. She stopped herself from recoiling at the sight of Goten's arm, black in the moonlight of the waning night. Behind them a loud crash and dust and sand flying out from the exit. They had just barely made it. "OVER HERE!" she cried.

Phoenix rushed to Paige and carefully laid Goten on the ground. "I swear to god, if I have to rescue you one more time, I will beat you," he growled, shivering with the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He looked up at the Namek. "Heal him, Paige. Please," he begged before he scooted back on his knees and wiped his forehead on his arm. It felt good to be out in the fresh air. He nearly gagged when he saw Goten's arm, mangled and bleeding slightly. "Oh… gods…" he gagged out the words and turned away.

Paige dropped by Goten's side, her magick reaching out for him before she even sat down. She gingerly took the mangled arm and watched as her magick flowed over the damage like water. She could hear a few of his bones grinding together as they fixed themselves.

Goten grit his teeth as the feeling began to return his arm and he looked away from Paige as he tried to hide the pain in his expression. It burned and throbbed, making him want to scream out again. He fought against the urge to writhe away from her. Muscles, nerves and tendons formed back together and whole, unblemished skin started knitting itself together again until the arm was back in one piece.

"There. That should do it for his arm, but he's lost a lot of blood." She looked up at the horizon. The edges were starting to turn grey. Had they really spent the whole night in there? "It's going to be morning soon. We will need to find a new place to rest and Goten needs food and water." She reached up to the back of his head, healing his concussion, "And rest now."

Nadia was almost touched by the gentle way Paige cared for Goten. The love between them was deeper than she had thought and she almost felt a little guilty for sleeping with him, but pushed it from her mind. It had been needed. A pleasant distraction for her and a needed revelation for them. "Come. There is a more open temple not far from here. Open, but the main part has an interior with a wide doorway so I can hide from the sun, but still keep watch as well. We will see about food when we get there."

Goten groaned as he flexed his fingers, sighing in relief as they moved. "Thank you," he whispered and reached up with his other arm to slide his fingers into her hair and pull her down for a kiss.

"Ewww!" Phoenix said, pulling a face. "Since when did you two get so mushy? Jeezus." He shook his head. "That's like making out with your sister or something." He gave a dramatic shudder and looked over at Nadia. "Another temple? As long as it doesn't cave in on us, I guess," he grumbled. He was tired, sweaty, dirty, and most of all hungry. "Guys, we might have to go somewhere NOT magickal for a few days to rest. This shit is wearing on me."

Nadia only chuckled to herself, Phoenix had more than proven himself to her in the temple with his fierceness to keep pushing on to find a way to his uncle. The way he was so innocent. It was a refreshing change to be around. She led the way to the new place for them to make camp. It was set back against the mountains and the sun was just starting to shine by the time they had arrived. She had long since pulled up her hood and applied more sunscreen, but the sun seemed to drain her strength and she hated that feeling. It hurt, not being able to look at the sunlight. She snorted; here she was stuck with people who could not look at the moon and she not able to enjoy the sun. She stepped into the shadow and laid down her pack as she looked around the area. It was big, strong. "I think this will work."

Phoenix nodded as he laid Goten down on the sleeping bag Paige rolled out for them. He was healed, but he was still weak and exhausted. "You need to rest, too," he said to Nadia. "You kept watch all day yesterday while we slept. I can stay up for a while and let you rest if you want." It felt sort of weird to him, he felt like he was starting to be the responsible one in the group or something. He wasn't used to that. "Unless you need like a coffin or something to sleep in. You want me to dump a mummy out of one of those things for you?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Well, he couldn't be serious ALL the time. Where was the fun in that?

Nadia shook her head at him, but couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips. "Ah, and you were doing so well. You may sleep in a coffin if you wish, but I prefer my pack. I would like to sleep in my bed back at home after a long, hot shower, but I suppose we can't be picky now, can we?" she said and spread her things not far from Goten. "Get a fire going, cook him some food. We will rest here for a day or two."

Phoenix heaved a dramatic sigh. "FIIIIIIINE," he said and dropped his pack unceremoniously on the floor. "I swear, I have to do everything around here." He bit his lips together to keep from snickering at his own sarcasm.

Goten leaned his head up to look at Phoenix. "Shut up or we'll feed you to Nadia," he threatened before he fell back against the sleeping bag. He smiled up at Paige and pulled her to lay down next to him. "Thank you, baby," he murmured, his lips brushing her ear. "You saved me." He nuzzled against her neck, breathing in her scent. "And even though I thought I was dying, I meant everything I said in there. I just want you to know that."

Paige settled on her side next to him, running her hand through his hair as she looked at him. "I did too. I'm serious." She grinned, blinking away tears of happiness that Goten was alright, in one piece and not short any limbs. "We are going to make it a reality. It'll be the best restaurant in the world," she said softly, looking into his dark eyes. "We'll be booked months in advance, maybe more. Everyone will want a taste."

A big grin split his face. "Fuck yeah," he said in a low voice and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He held her tightly to him, so thankful that she was safe and that she had been able to heal him. He was still shaken up about what he had almost had to do. He finally broke the kiss and settled them on the little bit of cushion they had to rest on. "Just let me rest for a bit and then we'll take a couple days off. We'll find somewhere quiet to rest, regroup, figure out our next move. That sound good to you, baby?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. You want to sleep a little bit while Phoenix does the cooking? I hear his mom taught him all he knows," she said with a wink before looking over at Phoenix who was pulling out the capsule with their supplies in it. "Then I can wake you up, you can eat and then we will all get some rest."

Goten nodded sleepily and let his eyes close, not letting go of her. "Lay here with me for a minute," he said and curled himself around her, a soft purr rumbling in his throat as he drifted off to sleep.


	17. Bitten

"I have had enough!" Phoenix shouted angrily as they stumbled out of the portal, all of them breathless and shaking all over. "I didn't know that thing was aggressive! I thought it was like some kind of big, peaceful creature that just swam around in a big ass pond!" He turned back towards the portal and bellowed, "FUCK YOU, NESSIE!" He shook his head and snorted as he flopped down on the ground. "Fucking loch ness monster. Unreal."

Goten just moved to set up the tent; it was daylight already. Luckily the thick cover of trees overhead would shade Nadia from the sun. He was furious. They had been so close, so goddamn close to catching Antonia that time. And then out of nowhere, that dragon-like creature had reared up from the lake and nearly eaten them alive and the Atlantian had just snapped her fingers and disappeared. He realized then that they were at her mercy. She didn't have to use the portals to travel. She could snap her fingers and go wherever she liked, just like his father's instant transmission. He cursed himself again for not learning that technique. This whole thing was maddening. He sighed and tried to drown out Phoenix's complaining as the younger Saiyan listed off all the places they'd been over the past few months.

"First that Ziz in Isreal, then the Leviathan in the Atlantic Ocean, the Chimera in Greece," Phoenix listed off on his fingers, "Pegasus was cool, though, not gonna lie. ONE creature we encountered that didn't seem to want to EAT US." He was in a foul mood and wasn't afraid to make it known. "And fuck goblins, too. I swear to the gods, if I ever encounter another one of those swarthy little bastards, I will kamehameha his little bitch ass into oblivion. Tricking us like that…" he trailed off and shook his head angrily at the memory. He looked up at Nadia who had a definite _I-told-you-so _expression on her face. "Don't say it!" he barked and pointed at her before he dug in his pack. "I'm in no mood."

"In all fairness, she did warn us not to trust goblins," Goten said as he stepped back and brushed off his hands, the tent firmly in place. He looked around at the forest. There was a familiarity to it. "We're in Japan," he breathed, a sudden homesickness filling his chest. He turned around, studying the surroundings. "We're not far from home. Just a couple mountain ridges over is the cabin!" he exclaimed, pointing to the north. He was certain if he concentrated too hard, he could feel his parents' energies. He stilled his mind and smiled when he felt them, just a couple hundred miles away. They were sparring in the yard, their energy signals raised. "Keep your energy low. They could fly here quick if they realized we're here." He longed to go see them, to spend a night in his bed in the loft, but he knew if he went there now, Sabriena wouldn't let him leave again. He sighed sadly and grabbed up some dead wood to make a small fire to fix them something to eat before going to sleep for the day.

Phoenix blinked in confusion. "What the hell is so magickal about this place? I didn't think there was anything this close to home that would be that damn exciting." He frowned as he looked around at the forest. It merged with Tien's land; he'd never thought about anything dangerous being out in those woods. "I'mma have a talk with Tien when this is all over."

Paige blinked over at Phoenix, surprised that he didn't know. "There's something about these woods that just as a deep magick imbued into it. Haven't you ever wondered why those matsutake mushrooms grow year round in these parts? There is something deeper at work here." She had to wonder why exactly that was. Perhaps there was some old, ancient god that roamed these woods, keeping them safe, ensuring the wellbeing of its inhabitants.

Goten shivered in the cool air as he got a little fire burning. "We'll get a couple hours of rest and then I'm going hunting," he decided aloud. He knew part of Phoenix's grumpiness was because they hadn't had a lot to eat for a while. They'd both had to ration themselves and neither one of them cared for it. Hungry Saiyans were not happy Saiyans. "If we can spend a couple days here, I can take enough game to keep us fed for awhile. We'll just pack it up in a capsule and we'll be good to go."

They'd stopped back by Dracula's once at Nadia's insistence, and he had provided them with plenty of food to fill their capsules, but Goten didn't want to impose on the vampires' hospitality any more than that. It hurt his pride to have to ask for a favor and he was already deeply indebted to Dracula as far as he was concerned. And neither he, Paige, or Phoenix had much money to go and purchase food. Not like they'd really had the time for that anyway. Besides, Goten liked hunting. He just wished he had a little more time for it on the trip.

They ate quickly and crawled into the tent to huddle together against the chilly air.

Paige stretched and yawned. "You know Dracula wasn't upset with us. And you know he said money has little value to him," she reminded Goten as she turned over on her side and cupped his cheek. "You know better than that." She looked at him, running her fingers through his hair. It would be the full moon again in a few weeks. Maybe less, he hadn't let her touch him during the last full moon, or any of the full moons for that matter. They'd had little time or energy for such things on this trip. And even less privacy. Goten was keeping to his word, focusing more on their relationship than anything sexual. "You are amazing, you know."

Goten leaned into her touch and shook his head. "I'm not feeling it right now," he murmured, ignoring the disgusted groan from Phoenix. He lowered his voice, staring deeply into her blue eyes. "I feel like I'm letting you all down. It's like no matter how many times we get close to catching her, she just slips away. It's maddening. We've been out here how many months now? I thought we'd have been done with this a long time ago." He settled more on the sleeping bag and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Paige."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one with the book and I haven't been able to find anything either." She sighed, closing her eyes and sensing the familiar energies of Goten's parents so close by. "It's tempting, isn't it? To just go home? We've come too far though. We can't just give up," Paige said sadly. "I just want her to face us already. No more tricks, no more monsters or surprises."

Goten nodded sadly. "I wish I could at least go say hello to them. But you know Mom wouldn't let us leave. She'd try to lock us in the cellar or something," he chuckled. He sighed the next moment. "It does feel good to feel their energy, though. I miss them. And I know you miss your parents and your sister. Don't worry. Antonia's going to slip at some point. And when she does, we will end this."

* * *

><p>It killed Goten not to go visit his parents over the next two days as they camped out in the woods, taking a much-needed break from their adventure. While they felt better with fuller stomachs, the stress of the situation continued to press upon them. He'd stocked their capsules well enough to keep them going for awhile and they finally decided that they needed to venture out, to figure out why the portal had brought them to this place. Yes, Tien's land had a magick all its own, but Goten didn't think it stretched that far out. But perhaps he was wrong. This wasn't Tien's land they were on, even though they were terribly close.<p>

"Let's head out that way," Goten said, nodding to the south. He didn't want to venture any farther north for fear of the temptation of going to see his parents. He made sure they had all their supplies packed and ready to go before they set out on foot. He wouldn't risk raising his energy to fly just then, even though he'd felt his parents' energies drop off about an hour before, telling him they were sound asleep in bed.

"Greeeeeat," Phoenix drawled. "Yes, let's go see what monster wants to eat us next." He trudged along with them, snapping more twigs and small branches than was necessary as he walked. He did feel better after their short rest, but dammit if he didn't want to go see his grandpa and the rest of his family. "We gotta find this bitch. This shit's wearing me out."

Paige followed behind Phoenix, taking her time to look at their surroundings as they walked. The portal had brought them there for a reason, but for what, she wasn't sure. It was never good. "No wonder the back section of the book was locked. It wasn't to keep people from discovering power, but to protect them from it."

Nadia laughed at that. "Now you are beginning to understand. The powers contained in the places are heavily guarded. It could be that Antonia has been using us all this time to see if we can break the hold nature has on these items of power so that she can come in and claim them later. A disturbing thought, really."

Goten paused at that. "Well that's just lovely," he muttered sarcastically. "I really don't like the thought of somehow helping her." He frowned angrily at the thought. He felt his knife in his boot, taking comfort in its presence. The knife he'd nearly used to cut off his own arm he would use to carve Antonia's heart from her chest. "Let that little bitch play her games. She can't hide forever."

They continued to walk, the woods around them becoming denser, the underbrush thicker. It was unnerving that they had walked so far and hadn't encountered anything yet. Usually the monsters were right there in their faces, ready to attack before they even had a chance to register what was happening. Phoenix kept muttering under his breath, complaining about everything under the sun. Goten rolled his eyes and pressed on further, determined to put some space between himself and his nephew before he turned around and slapped the kid. Phoenix had already proven himself time and time again, Goten didn't regret bringing him, but at the moment he was painfully reminded of Phoenix's immaturity.

"Yes, just bitch about every single little thing. Because the rest of us are just having a damn blast," Goten muttered under his breath to himself. He froze the next moment at the sight that met his eyes. It was the house he'd lived in when his parents were still together, right there before him. His heart skipped at the sight; he hadn't set eyes on that place in years. But it didn't belong out here in the forest near Tien's home. It was located in a totally different part of the country. What in the hell? He shook his head, certain his eyes were playing tricks on him, but when he opened them again, it was still there. He turned to see if the others were seeing the same thing as he was, but they were far behind him. A voice met his ears that made his blood run cold and he slowly turned towards the house to see Chichi standing in the doorway, a pleasant smile on her face. "The hell do you want?" he breathed.

"Goten," Chichi said with a warm smile on her face, "I've been waiting for you. You are just in time for dinner. I made your favorite, pasta, just the way you like it." She said, stepping aside and gesturing inside the house. "I… I'm glad you are here. We have so much to talk about."

Goten didn't know what to think. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her to fuck off, he wanted nothing to do with her. But there was something different about her. She didn't have that malicious gleam in her eyes like she normally did. There was something warm and inviting about her that reached out to him and pulled him in. He let his pack slip from his shoulders as he took a cautious step towards her. "What do you want to talk about? I don't know if I should trust you," he said, his brain feeling foggy. He shook his head violently, but he couldn't seem to shake it. The scent of food wafted out to him and made his stomach growl. "Why should I trust you?"

"I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me, I have broken the trust between us and I am sure it will never be the same between us. I just want to make things better between us. I can't sleep at night, I'm always thinking about what I did to you and your father. It's unforgivable. I want you to know just how deeply sorry I am. Please. Come in and sit. I made plenty for you and your friends." She smiled at him, extending her hand out to him, fingers curling invitingly.

Any part of Goten's brain that had thought this was a trick seemed to stop. None of the Atlantians or the creatures they'd encountered had known about what Chichi had done to him or his father, did they? Was it possible that this was really her? His mind stopped questioning it. He couldn't believe that she was apologizing, admitting that she'd been wrong. It was all he had ever wanted from her; an apology. She was right, things would never be perfect between them, but he still saw her on occasion and he couldn't stop thinking it would be nice if she could just be a little kind to him. "Okay," he said finally and stepped closer to her, reaching out to take her hand.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Phoenix gasped as they caught up to Goten. "Grandma? What are you doing out here?" he asked in confusion. It was the old house his grandpa still owned and there was his grandmother, standing there holding Goten's hand. It didn't make sense at all. Goten hated Grandma Chichi. Truth be told, Phoenix was no fan of hers either. She always criticized his hair for being so long, sneered at his tail, and just generally was cold and uncaring towards him and his siblings. He didn't know why his father even let her in the damn house most of the time. Something about the situation totally put him off, not to mention there was no way to explain the house being out there in the middle of the woods like that. "Goten, I think we should go."

Goten had an almost dreamy look in his eyes as if he'd been drugged. "No. I want to hear what she has to say," he answered, looking at his biological mother. He longed to hear a proper apology from her, thinking that somehow it would heal all the anger and bitterness he'd carried with him all those long years. The things she'd done to him as a child were abhorrent. And she had mistreated his father for so long, despite the fact that Goku had done nothing but love her. He needed to hear this.

Paige felt her hackles raise and exchanged a look with Nadia. "Goten, I don't like this. Think about it. What is Chichi doing out here? She hates the woods, it's too simple for her. She has to have that big mansion and a husband with wads of cash stuffed in his pockets." She didn't like this at all. There was something about this woman that had a cold shiver running down her spine. "She isn't who he thinks she is."

Chichi fixed Paige with a look. "Come in. This is a rare chance for me to have my son and his friends for dinner." She looked at Goten and lovingly ran a hand through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp. "Come, the food will get cold."

Nadia hissed at Chichi, "Foul demon, what trickery of the mind have you played on him? Release him at once and show us your true form! Or is it so hideous you must hide behind such a petty glamour?"

Goten had leaned into Chichi's hand, but froze and frowned at Nadia's words. "Hey! Don't say something like that! She's finally turned around. Give her a chance!" he snapped, but he cried out in alarm the next moment as the scene around him began to shift. The house was no longer there, and in its place was a huge, dark cave, penetrated by the roots of trees. But what frightened him even more was that Chichi had changed, her figure twisting horribly, melting away to reveal the most grotesque giant spider he'd ever seen in his life. "Oh, SHIT!" he cried and jumped back, the fogginess in his mind disappearing at once.

Paige's eyes went wide at the sudden change. "Holy fucking shit! Goten!" She screamed as she powered up an attack and flung it at the giant spider. The creature just laughed and batted it away, making the walls of the cave crumble and shake.

The spider licked its lips and shot out strands of silken, sticky thread at all of them. "So rare for me to find such willing prey! Do stay for dinner! It's to die for!" The spider cackled and gestured up towards the ceiling where there were hundreds, maybe thousands of smaller spiders. "My family needs your nourishment!"

Phoenix felt glued to the spot, staring up at the spiders with his mouth gaping open. "I knew this couldn't be real!" he cried out before he focused on the giant spider. "You're almost as scary as the real Grandma Chichi!"

Goten turned to run, but the next thing he knew, his foot was caught by a thick rope of spider web and he fell face-first to the earth. "No! NO! Goddammit!" he cried desperately as he tried to crawl away, but the spider merely grinned at him, drawing him back closer. With a roar, he threw an energy blast and severed the thread. He looked at Paige and Phoenix, "GO!"

Phoenix ran forward and grabbed Goten's arms to pull him away. "AGH!" he shouted as the spider threw more webs, sticking to his arms, his face. "Ew! This stuff is disgusting!" he cried, letting go of Goten to swing at the webs, but all he managed to do was to entangle himself even more. He twisted this way and that, more webs wrapping around him. He could see Goten struggling, but he wasn't getting away either. "FUCK!"

Nadia was doing her best to dodge the sticky threads, but her efforts were starting to fail as the spider threw more and more at them. "Stupid wretch!" she spat at the monster. She looked up as she heard hundreds of legs starting to move, scrabbling as the spiders began to descend from the ceiling, "Fire!" she shouted at the others, "We need fire! Where is your pack?!" She looked around for it, but recalled he had dropped it out of the cave. "Shit!"

Goten powered up, transforming into a super Saiyan, and fired another blast, but it seemed like every time he severed a web, the spider just threw even more to replace them. He could hardly move, the threads sticking all over him, tangling him in them even more. "Son of a bitch!" he cursed.

Phoenix didn't even register Nadia's words as panic seemed to consume him. He was sick and tired of these creatures that wanted to eat him. Literally. He could see the spider grinning, venom dripping from her fangs, as his uncle and his friends were drawn in closer. He could hear her saying something about how she was hungry, how they would make a perfect meal for her and her family. "NOOOO!" he screamed, one word of Nadia's catching in his mind. _Fire._ Without a second thought, he screamed again and a brilliant light erupted around him for just a moment as the webs caught fire, freeing them from the sticky strands.

Paige's eyes went wide as suddenly flames engulfed their world. Hot, glorious flames that burned away the spiders webbing. "Fuck yes!" she cried as she shook off the rest of the burning webs, but paused the next minute as the flames licked higher and traveled upwards, setting the entire spider's nest on fire. "Shit! We gotta get out of here or we're going to be burnt to a crisp!" She watched with a grim satisfaction as the bodies of the baby spiders fell dead in the flames. Just as she turned with the others to head out the way they had come in, a large chunk of flaming debris fell from the ceiling and blocked their path. "Now what do we do? Put it out!"

The spider screeched in pain and agony. "My babies! You've killed my babies!" she shrieked even as her own body was slowly being burned. She turned and leveled her gaze at the group of travelers who were not paying attention to her. "I'll kill you!" she hissed.

Goten coughed as hot smoke filled the cave, making his eyes stream and his lungs burn. He leveled his hand at the blocked passageway and fired a blast, but it ricocheted off the flames and he had to duck as it flew back at him, narrowly missing his head. "They're magickal! I can't blast through them!" he shouted. He looked at Paige, narrowing his eyes against the heat and smoke. "Think, Namek! Didn't you learn any of that water magick from your mother?!"

Her eyes widened and she nodded, concentrating much like she did when she healed. She felt the cool water starting to form around her, flowing over her hands and she opened her eyes. She flung the water at the burning debris in front of them, keeping a steady stream on it as she heard the hiss and crackle as the water fell on it. When it died down enough, she shouted to her friends, "Go, go, go! I'll cover the rear!" She watched as they jumped through to safety. Just as she was about to follow them, she gave a pained scream as something sharp dug into her leg and she looked down in horror to see the mother spider's head attached to her leg, her fangs sinking deep into her calf. She didn't even think, powering up a blast and held it point blank. "Dodge this you bitch!" she shouted as she fired, melting the spider away from her before she turned and ran through the debris to freedom, stumbling on the way out, and fell face first into the dirt.

Goten and Phoenix paused in their argument outside as they turned to Paige. "Are you okay?!" Goten cried, rushing over to her and pulling her to sit up. She looked a little roughed up, but she wasn't burned and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. You saved us, Paige."

"Oh yeah, don't mention it. It's not like I did anything to help," Phoenix commented. He shook all over, not knowing how he had summoned that attack. He'd never used magick before and it felt weird to still feel the magick course through his system. It was like there was too much in his body, even though he'd exerted a great amount of it when he set the fire. He tried to think of what his mother did when she got too upset, when her magick seemed to be too much for her to handle. He tossed aside his pack and fell flat on his back on the ground, spreading his arms wide. He sighed at the feel of the earth beneath him, as if it was slowly draining the excess magick out of his body and back into the soil. "Sorry. I didn't mean to snap," he muttered to no one in particular. "I guess Gramma Arthusia was right. I did inherit some of Mom's magick. Looks like Paige did, too."

Paige winced at the pain in her leg, but she didn't want to worry the others. She gave Phoenix a smile. "It's fitting really. Phoenix, fire. You should come up with some awesome attack. You'll kill with it." She laughed and laid down, looking up at the stars in the sky. "So, who knew this monster was so close to home? Practically in your backyard, Goten. At least we know why the portal brought us here."

Nadia shuddered. "I hate spiders. Disgusting creatures," she said as she sat down and pulled out a pack of blood for herself. "Disturbing how many mythical creatures exist in the world and people just walk by them every day without a clue."

"See? That's what I'm saying! That's why I'm having a talk with Tien when we get home," Phoenix proclaimed. He looked over at Goten, "We could've been eaten by that thing any time we came out here in these woods. And I'm with Nadia. Spiders are effin' nasty." He gave a violent shudder before his expression and tone turned accusatory. "Why the hell did you want to talk to that thing anyway? You've never wanted anything to do with Gramma Chichi before."

Goten shrugged and didn't meet Phoenix's eyes. "Must've been another spell," he muttered. He didn't want to admit that he longed for an apology from Chichi. Why, he didn't know. He felt an anger creep into him then, a furious hatred for the woman who had abused him and his father. And in that moment, he decided it didn't matter anymore. She would never apologize because she wasn't sorry. She wasn't sorry for hurting him, for the scars she'd left on him both physically and emotionally. She wasn't sorry for the way she'd treated his father. And even if she ever did say so, she wouldn't mean it. "It doesn't matter," he said sullenly and got to his feet, pulling Paige to stand. "Come on. Let's get out of here. There's nothing here that's going to help us get any closer to Antonia. I want to get as far away from here as we can." He paused and immediately suppressed his power level. "Lower your energy," he hissed at Phoenix and Paige. "Mom's awake. I can feel her. She might've felt us when we were fighting that spider." He looked to Nadia, "We have to go now."

Paige took a step after Goten headed towards Nadia as she led them to the portal again. She winced, biting back a cry as she nearly fell down. The bite was throbbing painfully, more painfully than she could remember any wound hurting before. "Yeah, let's get out of here. I think she just woke up your dads." She knew Goku wouldn't come get them, but Tien was another story. She followed them through the portal, trying to make her limp less obvious to the others. It just needed time to rest, she would heal it later when they stopped for food and sleep.

* * *

><p>Piccolo stood in the shadowed doorway, watching his youngest daughter as she worked on her sculpture of the new dragon. The old one had broken when Dende died. He admired her artistic talents, her attention to detail. It would take her some time to complete it, but what she had done so far was magnificent.<p>

He was proud of both of his daughters. They were both so dedicated to what they did, even if they were so different. Alice may not have been as bold as her sister and had no interest in fighting, but he was no less proud of her. She was quiet and kind-hearted, always understanding of everyone around her. She'd been that way since she was little, understanding the world in a way most adults couldn't. She would make a good guardian, of that he was sure.

He sighed as a chill wind blew, drawing his thoughts towards his other daughter. While the cold didn't bother him, his daughter was half-human and he worried about her being out in this frigid weather. It seemed unnaturally cold for only being mid-October. He hadn't seen or heard from Paige in months. It broke his heart. Even though he didn't care much for phones, would it have killed her to at least call and let them know she was okay?

He sighed. That was just Paige. She could get too wrapped up in what she was doing, get too focused on what she wanted to accomplish, and nothing else mattered. She'd always been that way. And while sometimes it was a good thing, other times it was downright irritating. His wife was worried about her too and he hated seeing Jenny distressed. She'd kept herself busy sparring with Vegeta or doting more on Alice, sharing more of her way of doing magick with their youngest daughter. He supposed that was one good thing that had come of this. Paige had always hogged the spotlight, though he suspected Alice was a bit unsure of the extra attention. She'd always been content to just keep to herself or spend most of her time with Dende.

Piccolo knew that Alice was taking Dende's death harder than anyone else. He'd heard her crying in her room at night, whispering small prayers to him to help her be a good guardian, to guide her actions and her decisions. She had taken to wearing Dende's guardian's robe and even now, he could see the thin pink cables of the headphones hanging from her ears. He gave a soft snort of amusement at that. He'd never forget the day Sabriena had given them to Dende, or the way his brother would sometimes slip them into his ears when he thought no one was paying attention.

He smiled at her when she turned to look at him and pulled the tiny speakers out of her ears. "The dragon looks good, Alice," he said, finally standing up straighter and walked closer to her, resting a hand on her slender shoulder. "You're doing an excellent job. Dende would be proud of you."

Alice swallowed hard and leaned into her father's touch, slipping an arm around his waist as she looked at the statue, half of it still in the marble she had chosen to craft it from. "Thank you, father. Though it's going to be a little different than the eternal dragon you are used to. I am making this a red dragon. Fiercely protective of this planet, with a white underbelly to signify Dende and Rose. The pure work that they did for this planet." She looked at the dragon, it had been guiding her hands. Every chip, every crack to the design was flawless. It had to be. She was distracted though and it hurt her to shut out all the pain while she worked on it. "I miss Paige, but I know how important this journey is for them. They are alive and well," she said as she closed her eyes and listened for a moment.

Piccolo tensed at his daughter's words. "You can sense them?" he asked, feeling a bit of relief flood through him. He'd tried to search out their energy, but they were too far away and their power levels weren't high enough. He covered his face with his other hand, calming himself for a moment before he looked down at Alice again. "You're certain your sister is okay?" He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He should've known to ask Alice to begin with.

Alice focused harder and pulled back from her father slightly. "She is in pain, but not in immediate danger." Her sister was trying very hard to ignore whatever ailed her. Alice frowned and bowed her head. "I am not sure what is hurting her. I cannot sense an enemy around her. It must be internal pain. She would be able to heal it, I am sure," she said sadly.

"What?" Piccolo asked, his heart sinking. "She's hurt? Alice, where is she? Tell me where she is and I can bring her back so you can heal her." Paige knew the basics of healing, she'd been able to heal odd sorts of things ever since she was a small child, but Alice was the real healer. She'd learned healing from both her uncle and her mother; there was little she couldn't fix. He didn't like the idea of Paige being in pain. A million scenarios clouded his mind as to what could've caused her pain. "Do you know where your sister is?"

Alice looked up at her father and gently pulled away from him. "Yes, but I will not tell you. Please do not ask it of me. She needs to learn this lesson. She would not come back with you even if you went." She went back to her statue, picking up a bottle of water before she took a long drink of the cool liquid and reached out, running her hand over the marble. She could feel the life force starting to gather inside of it again. "Paige is safe, Dad. Goten and Phoenix will take good care of her, you have to believe that." She closed her eyes, feeling them grow hot as tears gathered, "I miss them too."

Piccolo sighed and reached for his daughter, pulling her into a warm hug. "I know you do," he said softly. Alice didn't have any friends, save for Marron who she saw on occasion. She rarely ventured away from the Lookout. He knew that Paige meant everything to her and that Goten and Phoenix were the closest she had to friends. He was frustrated that she wouldn't tell him where they were, but at the same time, he understood. Over and over he'd heard the same thing, that Paige had to learn this lesson on her own. But damned if it wasn't a hard lesson for him, too. It didn't matter how old his daughters were, they were still his little girls. He kissed the top of her head. "Sorry I put you on the spot. I know. I just want to protect you girls for as long as I can."

Alice smiled against him, breathing in his shirt that smelled of water and earth. "I know, Dad," she said. "It's about time we returned the favor. Everything that you and mom have done for us, we could never repay you for all that you have done and still do for us," she said as she looked at the statue as if it held the answers. She wished her sister had told her what she was doing or that she had been able to sense her intentions. But it was said and done, nothing more than to trust in them to do what was right. She knew that if the worst should be happen, her father, Vegeta, and Goku would make sure the world burned.

Piccolo rubbed her back for a moment, shaking his head. "You girls don't need to repay us for a single thing. We're your parents. It's our job to take care of you," he said. He looked over at the statue again, admiring the intricate detail of it already. "Perhaps we should let the others know that they're doing alright. You've been working day and night on that statue and on taking care of the earth. It would do you good to get away just for a little while. What do you think?"

Alice smiled and nodded. "I would like that," she said as she pulled away and pulled a cloth over the statue before she turned and slipped her arm into her father's. "You know they don't call because they know you would tell them something they don't want to hear," she said as they emerged from the maze, stepping into the bright sunlight. She could hear the world speaking to her. There was so much work to be done since the first human had left the world, it wore on her greatly since she was alone. That thought made her heart ache.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked, a slight chuckle in his voice as they approached the edge of the Lookout. He could see the look in her eyes, the way her work wore her out. "Try to tune it out, Alice. I know it's hard, but it's okay to take time for yourself every now and then. You're only one person, you can only do so much." He lifted into the air as she did the same, letting her guide the direction as to where she wanted to visit first.

Alice lead the way to Gohan's house, looking over at her father as they flew. "I know, but it is louder now that Dende is not here to stem the flow," she said and closed her eyes, embracing the wind that wrapped around her as they flew through the air, the chill that foretold that winter was on its way. "And what child wants to hear no from their parents?"

"Well certainly not your sister," he answered, an amused tone in his voice as he recognized the direction she was heading and picked up the pace a bit. He didn't want to waste time and let her get too cold in the chill air. "Let them know that Goten and Phoenix are okay, but don't tell them your sister is hurt. They'll just worry and Goku might be too tempted to go to them if he thinks they're in too much danger. I know, I know. I just asked the same thing, but I know you're right. They have to do this on their own." He frowned at the expression on her face. "Don't look at me like that," he muttered and turned his face away from her.

Alice chuckled at him. "Glad you can see the error in your ways," she said with a laugh as she spotted the familiar house on the horizon and dropped out of the air to land on the ground. She adjusted the guardian robes around her. They were still a bit big on her and she had to tie the cinch a little tighter to keep it from slipping.

Piccolo slowly shook his head as they walked up on the porch and he knocked on the door. "Even you weren't able to escape your mother's smart mouth," he teased.

Scarlett's eyes went wide when she opened the door and she beamed at them. "Alice!" she grinned brightly. "Come in!" She stepped back to let them into the house before she shut the door a little too loudly and shouted, "DAD! PICCOLO AND ALICE ARE HERE!" She bounced across the living room and grabbed up a controller as she flopped on the couch next to Rowan. "You wanna play with us?" she asked Alice, her eyes bright as her tail swished behind her.

Alice smiled and nodded. "I don't think I've played a game in forever," she said and followed Scarlett back to her brother, sitting between the twins and taking the controller offered to her. "We came to tell you that Goten and Phoenix are well. I can sense them with Paige out in the world. They are keeping each other safe."

Rowan slumped back against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the girls play for a moment. "Hmph," he huffed. "Just like them to go running off and not invite me. Figures."

Lindsey walked into the living room, frowning at her youngest son. "That's because you're only fourteen. Besides, you haven't even trained, remember? Your grandpa keeps trying to get you to train with him and you won't do it. As far as I'm concerned, your brother is too young, too. I'm still gonna skin his ass alive when he gets home." She muttered under her breath, "Ornery lil shit, sneaking out in the middle of the night without a word. I'mma tan Goten's hide while I'm at it, just for good measure." She slicked her hair out of her face and gave Piccolo a big smile. "Hi!" she breathed, "Come on in the kitchen. Gohan's in here." She led the way, running her fingers through Gohan's hair as he sat at the kitchen table, pouring over some papers he'd brought home with him from work. "Piccolo's here, honey."

Goku popped into the kitchen a second later, looking concerned. He had felt Piccolo and Alice as they left the Lookout and headed towards Gohan's house. He relaxed a moment later in the warmth of the kitchen and seeing Piccolo's calm expression. "Uh, hey guys. Sorry to pop in, but we felt your energy here and thought that you might have news or that maybe something happened." He looked to his son and daughter. "Any word from the kids?" he asked.

Lindsey had her hand over her heart. "Goddammit, Dad," she breathed. "You'd think I'd be used to that after all this time. Every frickin' time…"

Piccolo shook his head before he turned his attention to Goku. "Alice felt them just a little while ago. She said they're all fine. She's been working tirelessly on the new dragon, I thought it would be good for her to get out for just a little bit. Plus I figured everyone would want to know how they were doing. She didn't say where they were, but they're fine," he answered.

Goku let out a sigh of relief. "I knew they would be alright. Sabriena woke us up the other night. She swore she felt their energy nearby, but by the time Tien and I woke up, whatever she felt was gone," he said before he moved to draw Lindsey into his arms, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her arms. "I didn't know they would be gone this long. We are all missing them. Sabriena is still taking it hard. Each day they don't come home, I can see her growing more and more sad."

Lindsey wrapped her arms around him, drawing comfort from his embrace. "Me too," she admitted. She'd lost sleep over it, growing more and more worried by the day about her oldest son. "It's been months. I don't know how much longer I can stand this. I don't give a damn about that Atlantian they're trying to track down. I just want them all to come home safe." She squeezed him tighter before she let go and turned away to wipe at the already clean counter. "It's like I can't sit still. I'm running out of things to clean," she muttered.

"Jenny's worried, too," Piccolo said, leaning against the opposite counter. "She's out training with Vegeta again. I think it's her only way of blowing off steam. It's that or fussing over Alice. You know how Jenny always tries to take care of everyone but herself."

Goku nodded. "Same with Sabriena. She and Tien go out a lot to hunt. Our root cellar is full to bursting because that's all she does it seems. Not that I'm complaining, but I want to see her happy and not worried. Same with you guys. It's just, I know they need to do this on their own, but it's not what I want. They shouldn't have been gone this long."

"That's the part that concerns me," Piccolo agreed. "I never would've thought it would have taken them so long to track her down. I thought maybe a couple of weeks at best." He'd tried not to think about how long it had been since he'd seen his daughter. He dragged a hand over his face before he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked over at Goku again. "I know you said they need to do this on their own, but are you sure one of us can't meet up with them? Do you really think Arthusia would be that upset if we interfered? I don't like going against the old woman's wishes, but this is getting ridiculous, Goku. It's getting cold out there. The snow is going to fly before we know it. And something tells me that Atlantian isn't hanging out on the beach in a warmer climate."

Gohan rubbed at his face, looking over at his mentor before looking to his dad. "I'm not sure it's Gramma we would have to worry about if we interfered. There's something deeper at work here. I'm trying to stay calm and think of it as like an extended training period for them." He shook his head, he ached to see his brother and his son again. He didn't like the situation at all. He was hating to see his wife so torn up about it and he wished there was more he could do to help.

Goku frowned and nodded. "I just wish they would call or something. If we could just let them know how much we miss them, how much we are hurting for them." He prayed to the Goddess that this would be over soon. He didn't want to go through the holidays without his son and grandson there to celebrate with them. They had lost too much already.

"They didn't even take their damn phones," Lindsey grumbled. She looked questioningly at Piccolo, but he shook his head. Obviously Paige hadn't taken hers either. She sighed and moved to stand behind her husband, rubbing at his shoulders. "Take a break from your work, baby," she said softly. "Surely they'll be home soon, right?" she asked hopefully, looking from Goku to Piccolo and back again. "They can't be gone forever. Eventually they have to find her, won't they? I just hope they come home in one piece."

"They'll be home soon," Piccolo said, although he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself in that moment. He frowned, "They'd better be. Jenny will have a fit if they're not home by Christmas. She likes to spend that day with her family. I don't even want to think about what it would be like if Paige isn't there. It'll be bad enough without Dende and Rose this year." He swallowed the knot in his throat. Jenny and Rose always made Christmas a big production, decorating the tree, making cookies, the works. It was going to be so weird without them.

Gohan nodded. "I can't imagine what Vegeta will be like if Paige isn't back by then. The Christmas party won't be the same if we aren't all there. I just want them back home. It isn't worth it," he said as he leaned back, pulling Lindsey into his arms.

"If they aren't back by thanksgiving, I'll go and get them myself. Enough is enough," Goku agreed, wiping at his eyes. He really didn't know how much more they could all take.

Lindsey nearly whimpered and leaned over her knees in Gohan's lap. "That's over a month away," she murmured into her hands.

Piccolo didn't know if he wanted to stick around much longer. He was hoping to cheer everyone up by letting them know their children were okay and instead, it just seemed to open up the emotions they'd all been trying to ignore. He stood up straighter and gripped Goku's shoulder. "They'll be home before then. They're smart kids. All of you try not to worry. And tell your mates not to worry, either," he said. "I'm going to take Alice by Capsule Corp to see Bulma and Vegeta for a bit before we head home. Take care of yourselves. We'll see you soon."


	18. Ancient

Paige grew frustrated when she couldn't heal the spider bite on her leg. It just seemed to get worse and worse as the days progressed. It was starting to turn an ugly color and a foul smelling green stuff had started to ooze from it. She kept it bound, but it was starting to wear on her. She found she didn't have as much energy as she should when she woke in the mornings. Nothing seemed to help. She debated telling the others, though she suspected Nadia knew she was hiding something.

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon as they stepped through a portal and began to make camp. Goten crouched over the small firepit he'd thrown together, furiously working the bowdrill back and forth. He frowned at how tired Paige looked and he started to wonder if the trip was really wearing on her that much or if perhaps she wasn't sleeping well during the day. Personally, he was sleeping better at night. The colder weather always seemed to make him sleep well, especially now that he had Paige to cuddle with at night to keep him toasty warm. "You guys hungry?" he asked as he opened his pack and pulled out the capsule containing their food. "We've got bacon. And… bacon."

"Bacon it is!" Phoenix cried with a laugh. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm starving." He turned back to the tent. It didn't matter how many times he set it up, it always seemed to give him problems. Within minutes, he found himself tangled in the poles, cursing loudly as he tried to free himself. He sighed. "You know, you could help me!"

Goten laughed. "No. You need the practice. And besides, watching you is far too amusing."

Phoenix struggled for several more minutes before he finally heaved the poles away and stumbled forward. He plopped himself down next to Goten and watched him as he worked to get the fire going. "You know, you could always use a lighter like a normal person."

Goten shook his head, "I like doing it the way Tien showed me. Besides, lighters can run out of fuel."

Phoenix rolled his eyes, but let the subject drop. "Dude, I just realized what today is. It's Halloween! Damn, it feels weird not to be doing something to celebrate. You know Mom always makes such a big deal about Samhain." He looked to Nadia, "Mom's a Pagan. A witch. It's one of their biggest holidays. You probably know all about that though, huh? You seem to know everything. Do vampires celebrate Halloween?"

Nadia chuckled as she got out her ration of blood. "Not as much as you would think. Hard to enjoy something regular humans dress up and mock you for. You might not see it that way, but it's all about perspectives," she said as she sank her teeth into the bag, her eyes flickering over to Paige. She was starting to smell of death and looked weak. She could smell the rotting flesh from her leg and frowned. Something must have happened in the spider cave. She sighed as Goten began cooking and pulled back from her meal to look Paige over. "You are going to be dead soon if you don't speak up. Something is keeping you from healing yourself. That wound on your leg is nasty business."

Paige's eyes snapped wide and the next second she narrowed her eyes over at Nadia, but in her weakened state, it lacked the bite. She figured there was something in the venom of the spider that was keeping her from healing. It wasn't working and she wasn't getting better. She had never had an issue with healing anything before, even though she didn't practice it nearly as much as her sister did. She cursed at the concerned looks from Goten and Phoenix. "I'm fine," she hissed.

"Your leg?" Goten asked in concern. "What's wrong with your leg?" He felt like his heart stopped. Nadia wasn't one to be overly dramatic. If she said Paige's life was in danger, then he knew something was seriously wrong. Paige's energy had been low and getting lower over the past couple of weeks, but he just thought she was getting worn out with their trip. He never dreamed she had been injured. Without waiting for Paige to answer, he grabbed her foot and yanked up the leg of her pants. A frown crossed his lips as he stared at the bandage on her leg that she'd hidden from him.

"Dude! What the hell?" Phoenix cried and jumped back. He could see the nasty stains on the bandage that had soaked through. "Why haven't you healed yourself? You're usually pretty good at that sort of thing. You fixed Goten's arm! When did you get hurt?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Goten demanded, a fierceness in his voice. He was livid that she would hide something like that from him. He growled and stopped her as she tried to tug the leg of her pants back down. "No. I want to look at this," he said and unwrapped the bandages. His eyes went wide with horror at the sight and smell of her leg. "If we don't do something soon, you're going to lose your leg! Or worse!" He felt angry tears sting the corners of his eyes. "Dammit, woman, would you swallow your pride and ask for help just once in your life?!"

Paige gave up trying to pull her leg from his grasp, looking down at the wound with disgust. "I didn't want you all to worry. We're under enough stress as it is. I didn't think this spider bite was anything. I thought my magick wasn't working because that fight drained a lot out of us. I haven't been able to heal it. Something in her poison makes me weak. It's draining me. My healing isn't enough. I'm not strong enough." Paige looked down at the ground. "That's why I didn't want to tell you. You were going to worry about me and we don't exactly have time for that, do we? We waste enough time as is just trying to find the bitch that killed them, there's no time to worry about a stupid spider bite."

Nadia pressed her lips thin, "You should have said something. Those she-devil spiders are particularly effective against healing magicks. Their poison is designed to put a stop to it. Foolish girl. We will have to find her a stronger healer to have her cured." She finished off her blood and stood up, walking over and looking at the angry, oozing wound. "We will need to find some herbs in the woods and pack that until we can find a healer."

Goten nodded and got to his feet. "I might get lucky and find some that the frost hasn't killed off. I don't know, since it's so cold out now. But I'll see what I can do," he said, still frowning at the bite on Paige's leg. He was hurt that she didn't tell him about it. "I really wish you would've said something sooner. We could've stopped it before it got this bad."

"There isn't anything in Gramma's book that would work, is there?" Phoenix piped up. "Gramma's really good at spells. You know she got a lot of information out of the front of the book, too. There's gotta be something in there, unless you've tried them all." He didn't like seeing Paige hurt. He was so used to her being strong and tough all the time. "There has to be something you haven't tried."

Nadia looked over Paige's wound a moment longer. "You are going to need to find a healer not only well versed in the healing arts, but in magick and who can see the wound, see how far the sickness has traveled in your body would be most beneficial," she said before she looked around. "Do what you must. I will go find the herbs you need," she said before she vanished into the dark of the night without another word.

Paige groaned. "I hate being babied," she muttered and pulled the spellbook closer to her, messily opening it to a random page. The words seemed to blur in front of her eyes. "Okay, maybe it was stupid to keep this from you, but we have enough on our plates as is. I think I saw a spell in here for something. Guidance from some ancient force. Ancestors, I'm not sure."

"Well, give it a try," Phoenix encouraged, scooting a little closer to look at the book. He'd never been one much for reading, but the old book intrigued him. "I mean, what's the worst that could happen? I know you're supposed to be careful with spells, but I don't think anything bad could come from that. I wonder what it would do."

"You're gonna keep being babied if you hide anything else from me," Goten warned. "Good gods, woman, I'mma wrap you in bubble wrap to keep you safe if I have to." He smirked at the scowl she gave him. "Well? What do you expect? Go on. Try your spell then. See if it does any good. Maybe you'll figure out how to heal yourself or something."

Nadia returned not moments later holding a few select herbs in her hands. "You are going to try reading a spell from that book?" She looked at it warily; she didn't trust it. The last spell she had heard being read from that book ended up with her and her people becoming creatures of the night. "Well, try it, but I'm going to prepare this poultice just in case you summon a zombie instead."

Phoenix threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah, that's just what we need! Zombies coming to eat our brains!" He paused the next second and sobered up quickly as he thought over everything they'd been through, all the creatures they'd encountered. "Eh, maybe you better double check that spell before you cast it, Paige."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Hardee har har," she replied sarcastically. "If it's brains they're after, you're perfectly safe, Phoenix." She pushed herself up to sit and pulled the book into her lap as she squinted at the words on the page. She barely listened as Goten and Phoenix began a heated discussion about the existence of Zombies. She read furiously, trying to find some kind of spell to alleviate the pain in her leg, or heal it, or something. That stupid bitch must have had some kind of magick that interfered with her own in that stupid venom. Paige wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, feeling weaker than normal. Sweat was becoming almost a constant thing for her. The pain was incredible and she wasn't sure how much longer she had to go before she had to ask them for help with flying or even walking. She sighed and turned the pages, pausing when she saw something. S... Si... She couldn't pronounce that. But the gist of it was to send messages to departed loved ones on this sacred night. Night... An idea clicked in her head that if she could cast this spell, maybe one of her ancestors would appear in her dreams, someone who could tell her what she needed to do to heal herself. It seemed fairly straightforward enough. "I found it. Okay, so when this old geezer comes through, we will make sure it's not dangerous or going to eat our brains or whatever," she said before she closed her eyes, blocking out the pain of her leg, the scent of the rot, the aches in her body. She listened to the nature around her, drawing her strength in from that as she spoke out the words for the spell. They were almost melodious as she spoke them, bringing about a sense of calm and protectiveness. She relaxed back as she finished, looking over at Goten who had returned to frying their dinner over the fire.

A pretty, feminine laugh met their ears. "My love, I believe your niece just called us an old geezer."

Goten jumped to his feet at the sound of the voice, seeing movement through the forest trees in the waning light. He raised his fists, dropping to a defensive stance. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

Dende stepped through the trees, holding onto Rose's hand. There was an ethereal glow to them both and he had a warm smile on his face. "Well now... I think it's safe to say, we are all surprised about this." He chuckled as he saw their mouths drop open.

Goten had been prepared to attack, but he froze the next moment as Dende and Rose stepped into the light of the fire. "It can't be," he breathed, his heart hammering against his ribs. He wanted to run to them, to fling his arms around them, but the next moment he took a step back. He wasn't going to be tricked again. That had happened far too many times on this trip and he wasn't willing to fall into another trap. "Are you really who you say you are?" he demanded. "I'm not falling for another cheap spell." Although he silently begged for it to really be them.

Dende turned to give Rose's hand a squeeze before he let go and walked over to Paige. "That is a clever little spell you happened to find." Dende chuckled as he kneeled next to Paige, giving a look at Nadia before he looked up at Goten, "If we weren't really who we said we are, or appear to be, we certainly wouldn't tell you about it." He gave Goten a wink before he gingerly took Paige's leg in his hands. He winced as his hands glowed over the wound and he gave his niece a look. "You really think I'm an old geezer? I was hoping to get a few more years on me before that," he teased as he prodded the wound, looking at how far it had spread. "You should have told them sooner, but you are stubborn like Vegeta, aren't you?"

Paige looked up at him, her mouth opening and closing several times, tears in her eyes at seeing him... them... whole, unblemished, in good health. "Dende," she breathed as she shut the spell book threw her arms around him tightly. "Dende!" she sobbed.

Nadia watched them carefully, freezing in her ministrations as she looked at the new comers. "These two. These are the ones you seek to avenge? The ones who died? They are the ancient force? The ancestors?" She snorted, "I would say you don't look that old, but considering me, I know looks aren't always the truth." It felt calming to be near them. Something about them seemed to exude peace from them.

Dende smiled as he looked away from Paige's wound. "The first humans since the beginning of man, you could say. So, I suppose in that aspect, we are old geezers," he said as he finally settled down on the ground next to Paige. "This is extensive, it will take me a few hours to heal you completely."

Goten relaxed, feeling the warmth and comfort from them. He could barely believe his eyes. "Rose!" he cried gleefully and rushed forward to hug her tightly. "Oh my god, I thought we would never see you again," he gasped, tears stinging his eyes. He buried his face in her shoulder, not wanting to let go of her. There was a warmth that seemed to emanate from her and he found himself fighting the urge to cry.

Rose smiled as she hugged him back. "Goten, you don't have to do this," she said softly to him as she pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "We understand that you're upset, that you're hurting. It's admirable that you want to avenge our death, but we don't want you to risk your lives for us." She and Dende had been watching closely, keeping an eye on them as they went on their journey and helping them where they could. Even in death, they still tried to protect their loved ones.

"Yes, we did," Goten answered quietly. "She's not going to get away with what she did to you and Dende. I can't stand the thought of your killer just running around out there scott-free. It's not fair that you died the way you did. We won't wish you back because you asked us not to, but we want to avenge your deaths."

Rose pulled back from him and cupped his face in her hands. "You do what you feel you must do. But I want you to know, we can rest peacefully even if you don't," she said softly before she took his hand and moved to sit next to Paige. She pulled Paige to lean against her and ran her fingers through Paige's vibrant pink curls. "Just as stubborn as your father," she said with a small smile. "You keeping these boys in line?" she asked teasingly with a wink over at Phoenix.

Paige smiled up at Rose, feeling like she was a young child again, found out that she was in trouble, "I do my best to keep them in line. We just, it's not easy letting you go with the image that was left with us. Your bodies bleeding there on the tile. Alice wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for you to go. "

Dende lowered his hands a moment over Paige's leg. "Fate rarely chooses us when we are ready to accept responsibility. More that fate chooses us before that time so that we may test ourselves and overcome that challenge may we feel confident in our own choices."

"Aw, man, I hadn't really thought about Alice," Phoenix said, leaning back on his hands as he frowned at the fire. Maybe it was rude to admit, but it was the truth. He very rarely thought about Paige's sister unless she was right there with them because, well, to be honest, he thought she was boring. She was so quiet and serious, always focused on her work instead of having fun. She acted like she was so much older when in reality Alice was only a year older than he was. Though now that he thought about her, he felt a little guilty for being gone so long. He knew how important Paige was to Alice, and Dende even more so. "Is she alright?" he asked suddenly, looking over at Dende. "Alice, I mean. What about the rest of our families? Or do you all even know? Can you see them from, you know, the other side?"

Dende smiled knowingly over at Phoenix as he worked his healing magick into Paige's leg. "Rarely a day goes by that we do not watch over you all. Everyone back home is fine, but they are missing you all terribly. Alice watches over you all too, you know. Haven't you noticed that should rain, or a storm comes upon you that it is gone within a few minutes? Or a cold gust of wind that turns into a gentle breeze? And she is looking out for the entire planet. She wants you all to come home, but more than that, she wants you to come home victorious," he said with admiration in his tone. "But that won't happen if you don't start asking for help when you need it, silly headstrong girl." He carefully tilted her leg, exposing the nasty looking spider bite a bit more. "A few more days of this and you would have lost your leg. And as far as I know, you didn't inherit the namek's ability to regenerate limbs, did you?"

"No," she answered She looked sheepish and just smiled at him, wiping at the tears on her face. "I thought I would see you in my dreams. But this..." She swallowed, "Gods we miss you guys. We miss you so much." Paige could hardly believe her eyes, watching Dende and Rose. They looked so happy. It was rare for Dende to not have his brow creased in worry as he watched over the planet. She gave a choked sob and reached out for Goten, squeezing his hand, "Gods, we miss you so much."

Goten felt his frustration with Paige melt away as she reached for his hand and he squeezed hers back as he ran his thumb over her knuckles, still thinking about her sister. "That sounds like Alice. I think she always did secretly approve of your shenanigans, even if she pretended not to," he teased Paige.

Dende chuckled. "More than you know," he said as he moved his hands over her leg. "Nasty spider bite," he murmured to himself. "It's easy to forget how frail we can be when we are as strong as we are. Broken arms, spider bites, keep in mind limitations. Keep in mind what this venture is teaching you, to keep level heads, maturity, limits and how to surpass them. I know you grow weary, but remember that anything worth doing takes time. Otherwise this would be over before you knew it and you would not have learned anything of value. It would be rather boring, wouldn't it?"

Goten snorted. "I think I'd almost take boring right now," he answered, watching as Dende continued to work to heal Paige's leg. He wasn't exaggerating; it was taking much longer to heal than it normally took Dende to heal wounds. He shook his head at her. "I guess it'll make for one helluva story when we get back though, huh?"

Dende nodded. "Quite the tale, I am sure," he agreed as he looked over his shoulder at Rose. "Hard to believe half the things and creatures you have already encountered," he said with a smile, "But I think you are getting close. Even Antonia needs to rest, that spell she uses to jump around takes quite a bit of her magical energy, it is likely she travels to a place rich in magick to replenish after she travels."

Phoenix's interest picked up at that and he looked hopefully at Nadia. "Do you know of any place like that? You know, one even more magickal than the other places we've been to?" he asked eagerly. "If we could corner her there before she has time to rest, we could end this." He couldn't deny the excitement he felt at the thought of being done with this trip, of returning home victorious and telling their exciting tale.

Nadia closed her eyes for a moment, thinking over the places she could remember that they hadn't been. "Only one place comes to mind. The sacred elven forests. So much magic is saturated in that place they say that the very trees can walk."

"Cause that isn't weird or anything," Phoenix commented with a snicker. "Dude, that's like some Lord of the Rings shit, isn't it?" He grinned brightly at the thought.

Goten rolled his eyes. "The trees will probably try to eat you too," he said and had to stop himself from laughing when Phoenix pouted. He wasn't sure if they were ready to go to such a place if the creatures there were even more magickal and powerful than what they'd already been dealing with. "So, ah, these elves. Are they nice or are they going to try to kill us too? I'm just tired of walking blindly into shit. We might want to be a little more cautious and actually plan what we're doing before we go to this place Nadia's talking about."

"Smart, they are not very fond of people who trespass on their land. If they find us, we will most likely be shot or captured. They will know we are there before we know they are. Quite an elusive bunch. Who knows if they are aware if Antonia is slipping in and out of their forest? If they are, they haven't been able to dispose of her yet. That could be a bargaining chip if we do get caught."

"Great," Goten said, rubbing his forehead. He sighed and looked at Paige, squeezing her hand again. "What do you think? If it's our best bet for catching Antonia, then I think we should do it. But we have to be careful. I don't like our odds of being able to get in there and get out unnoticed. Something like that takes stealth. Something some of us lack," he said, looking pointedly at Phoenix.

"Whaaaaaat?" Phoenix asked loudly. "Dude, I'm like a frickin' ninja if I wanna be."

Rose threw her head back and laughed at that. "Phoenix, for all your good qualities, being quiet has never been one of them." She put her hand on her mouth and giggled again. She looked to Dende as he worked, "I wish there was more we could do to help them."

Dende gave a knowing smile to his mate and nodded, "Only so much spirits can do. That spell you used to bring us here will wear off in the morning and we will have to say goodbye again." He sat back, lifting his hands from Paige's leg to inspect the wound for progress. It no longer smelled of rot and death, but there was still some more healing to do. "Do us a favor and don't get bitten by any more spiders, yes?"

Paige gave Dende a tired look. "You can count on that," she said sleepily. Now that her leg was nearly healed up, the exhaustion was starting to wear on her. "I feel like I could sleep for a week."

Rose rubbed at Paige's shoulder. "You all should have brought senzu beans with you. That would have restored your energy better. But a good rest would do you well. You can't run yourselves ragged and expect to be able to fight Antonia when you find her. Don't forget that she has Fasha's son with her as well." She frowned sadly, "I don't like the idea of you three fighting them. They weren't raised the way you were. They won't fight fair."

Paige nodded. "Papaw taught me how to deal with those kinds of people," she said bitterly. "We knew that they wouldn't fight fair after what they did to you both." She sighed and watched Dende work, his gaze intense as he concentrated. "I suppose we will have to worry about Fasha, too. Probably pulling some strings of her own."

Rose shook her head. "No, actually. Apparently, Fasha's been dead for years. We weren't able to find out when it happened exactly, but at some point, Antonia killed her. Something about revenge. I believe Jenny told us that Fasha was the one to kill Enye and I Hashem, who turned out to be Antonia's parents." She hung her head sadly. "It's tragic, really. They all could've done so much good for this world, yet they chose not to."

Dende nodded, "I heard Goku had just convinced Enye to live a peaceful life just before they were murdered. I suppose one could take comfort in the fact that they are sharing each other in their own little slice of paradise. Though they fear for their little girl. It was just an entire botched life. Victims of their own kind. It is very sad."

Nadia scowled. "They are Atlantians, they were doomed from the start." She had no sympathy for them after everything they had done to her people and this world. "They respect no one."

"I don't feel sorry for them," Goten said firmly. "They made their choices and now they have to deal with them. I don't care how bad someone has it, they can always choose to be good, to do the right thing. Using that as an excuse is a cop out." He crossed his arms over his chest and snorted. "Antonia didn't have to kill you. That was her choice. And now she will pay for it."

The former Guardian just smiled at Paige's fierce look and turned his head to look at Goten, his antennae twitching in the night air, "Yes, I do realize this. However, you know how I have spent my whole life as a peacekeeper, a healer of sorts. You cannot blame me for looking for the good in even the darkest of situations. In the darkest of people." He turned back to finish healing Paige. "Goku has the same gift. He found it in Vegeta, did he not?"

Paige pressed her lips thin at the mention of Vegeta. "Papaw isn't evil, he wasn't lost from the start," she argued as she remembered the story that he had told her about when he had come to the Earth, what he had tried to do. She couldn't see the similarity and didn't appreciate Dende comparing Vegeta to Antonia in that moment. "They are nothing alike!" She swallowed hard as Dende just gave her another smile and finally sat back from her.

"You have your leg back, Paige. Don't go getting bitten again anytime soon," Dende said as he leaned back and looked up at the stars, taking a deep breath of the crisp night air. "No, Vegeta isn't like her at all, only because of the changes and opportunities that have been given him. He has better reasons to keep the peace, that he changed. Do what you must, but do not let it control you. Do not let it force you to see the world in that black and white color."

"Again, it comes down to a choice," Goten emphasized. "Dad told me what Vegeta was like when he first came here. But Vegeta chose to change who he was. Antonia could've made that same choice and she didn't. Hell, knowing Dad, he would've taken her in and put her on the right path if he'd had the chance," he said with a slight chuckle. His father always fought to see the good in people. And while he admired that, Goten didn't think there was any good left in Antonia. "I mean, lots of them chose to change their ways. Tien wasn't always a good person. Neither was Piccolo. But they changed. Antonia made her choice. She doesn't want to change."

"What about Orion, the Saiyan who's traveling with her?" Rose asked. "Has he been given the chance to make that choice? Will you give him that? Or will you kill him too?" It always made her sad to see a young life end before their time and she couldn't help but think that Fasha's son hadn't been given the chance to make that choice on his own. He had only grown up to know hate and revenge, to live outside of society because that was how Antonia lived. And Rose didn't think it was fair to condemn him to death for that.

"He already tried to kill Phoenix," Goten answered. "I'm not going to give him a second try at it. If he's working with her, then he's our enemy too." His brow furrowed at them, confusion on his face. "Are you defending them? It's their fault you're dead!"

Dende looked back at Goten, glancing over at Phoenix. "Like you said, two sides to every coin and all that. Choices. I am not saying that I am defending Antonia. I believe she may have died when she saw her mother and father murdered and what is left is a vengeful spirit that needs to be laid to rest. Orion on the other hand, have you seen him at all during your venture?" he asked, curious. "It was a competition he was in and like many Saiyans, the first time in real battle can get carried away. Aside from that, why are you so eager to seek death for him? He could be under a spell. Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, your brother can all attest to the strength of Atlantian magick. They were once all controlled by a spell cast by an Atlantian."

Nadia snorted, "I do not agree with your friend, but he does have a point. All the same though, if this Orion is under her spell, then we will just have to kill him anyway because I know of no way to break that kind of hold over someone. Especially not an Atlantian spell."

"Wouldn't the spell break when we killed Antonia?" Phoenix asked hopefully. He'd been listening to their conversation carefully, trying to figure out which side he believed more. "I mean, if he's like completely under her control and she died, then what would happen to him? Would he just sort of stumble around in zombie-mode?" That seemed like a horrible existence. He remembered his father telling the story of the fight in that castle, how the Saiyans had all been trapped in their own bodies, their minds still conscious of what was happening without them being able to control their actions. They'd attacked their own family at Sigourney's instruction. Only his grandfather had been able to slightly resist the spell, just enough to speak a few simple words, but nothing more. It had been a horrible day from what Gohan had said about it.

Phoenix frowned sadly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm no fan of that jackass. He embarrassed me in front of our family and tried to take my head off. But if it wasn't his own actions, I mean, that doesn't seem right to kill him for it. Although if he did do it on his own, I'mma throw his bitch-ass the beatin' he deserves."

Rose sighed in irritation. "Would you watch your mouth, young man?" she scolded. "There's no need to speak like that. It doesn't make you sound more grown up. It makes you sound uneducated." She looked pointedly at him as he ducked his head and muttered an apology. "And secondly, it took Goten turning into a super Saiyan to beat Orion in that match. Something you have yet to achieve. I don't think you will be the one to do it, if it comes to that." She hated being strict with them, but even Rose had her limits. She took a moment to calm herself before she spoke again. "All I'm saying is do not judge him too quickly or be too eager to deal out a death sentence. You're all smart. Make a good choice. Just like Goten said. We have to live with the decisions we make. I don't want any of you to make the wrong ones. That includes you, Nadia," she said gently, looking over at the vampire. "I know you bring a great deal of wisdom to this group with your experience and age. But don't discount what Dende and I are trying to say. Remember, we are far older than even you are."

Nadia clenched her jaw tight as she looked Rose and Dende over. She had suspected that they were older than they looked. They felt as if they were ancient, something nearly as old as the earth itself. She snorted; it had been a while since she felt like she was being talked to like a child who had been doing something wrong.

Paige blinked at them, feeling shame wash over her at their lecture and she sat up, throwing her arms around her uncle who was still looking out for them even in death. "I'm sorry. I know I'm thick headed, hard headed, whatever. You and Rose both mean so much to us. To our family," she said as she wiped at her eyes.

Dende hugged her back tightly. "I know dear one. I know. And you and the boys left before you could truly say goodbye to us. To lay us to rest. It will be alright, but do not let this quest for revenge blind you to what is really important." He looked over to Goten, "I had a feeling you two would end up together. Do not fear my brother when you tell him. Be honest with him about how you feel for Paige and everything will be alright."

Goten's eyes went wide and the blood drained from his face. "Heh… heh heh… Yeah, I'm not planning on telling him anytime soon," he laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his head. He dropped his hand and deflated a bit at the look Dende gave him. "Dende! C'mon, you know Piccolo better than anyone! You know how protective he is of her! If he found out Paige and I are dating, he'd tear me limb from limb! I…. He… Goddammit," he nearly whimpered and leaned his forehead into the heels of his hands.

Rose reached over to rub at Goten's back. "Piccolo's not going to hurt you," she said soothingly. "He may be upset, but it's only because he cares. No matter how old you all get, he will always see Paige as his little girl. It isn't personal, Goten. He just wants to protect her. I know it's hard for you to understand. One day you'll have children of your own and then you'll know what this is like for Piccolo. He doesn't want to be the bad guy. He's not trying to be some kind of dictator who controls you, Paige. He's your father and he loves you and wants what's best for you. No one would ever be good enough for you in his eyes. That doesn't make him a jerk, that makes him a good father. Be grateful that you have a father who cares so much. Many young women are not as fortunate as you."

Paige nodded, she knew they spoke the truth. Her dad was always protective of her since before she could remember. Her father once told her that she had been kidnapped when she was a baby and he had been fiercely protective of her and her sister ever since. "I suppose he has a right to be afraid. But he should know that Goten is the last person who would hurt me." She looked over at Goten, letting go of Dende to reach out for him.

Nadia couldn't help but let a smile tug at the corner of her lips. She remembered Dracula doing the same for many of their own. He looked out for his people, threatening, maiming any who would dare hurt them. She remembered one time one vampire raped another, how he had cut off the penis of the offending vampire and made him choke on it. Best not to tell Goten that now.

Dende threw his head back and laughed, "No, Miss Nadia, I don't think Goten would appreciate that right now. He needs confidence to face my brother. If you prove to him that you can protect her, Goten, he would be much more understanding."

Goten let Paige pull him into her arms, but it did little to ease the fear that coursed through his veins. "Shit. It's more like the other way around. She's been the one saving me," Goten said with a scoff. "Oh yeah, hey Piccolo, I'm dating your daughter. What's that? No, I don't protect her. I need her to protect me," he mocked himself. He snorted again and hung his head before he turned an accusatory eye on Paige. "You know, if Vegeta hadn't made you so vicious, maybe I'd have a chance to be the hero at some point." He leaned into her arms and rested his forehead against hers. "We can just run away, right? Or, you know, just not go back?"

"HA!" Phoenix cried. "And leave me to tell everyone the two of you ran off together? I don't think so! Screw you, man." In all honesty, Phoenix didn't know what to think of the relationship between his uncle and Paige. He certainly never thought the two of them would be involved like that. It was weird to him. He'd always thought of Paige as family, not as one of Goten's potential girlfriends. Though he had to admit that he was impressed. Goten had never had a girlfriend for this long before, at least not to his knowledge. And he didn't think they were sleeping together. When would they have found the time? On second thought, he didn't want to know that. "I dunno, Goten, if I was in your shoes, I think I'd almost be more afraid of Vegeta. He's meaner than Piccolo."

"Yup. Not going back. We can just live like this for the rest of our lives," Goten said and buried his face into Paige's neck.

Rose laughed at that. "Oh, it won't be as bad as you think," she said and patted him on the back.

Paige looked pained, but she could see the shared look between Dende and Rose, the contentment, the peace. Never before had she felt Dende be so at peace with himself. She didn't want to see them go, she wanted them to stay with her, but she knew that wasn't an option. "Will... will you guys stay the night with us? It seems like it's been forever since we talked with you. I can't remember a day that went by when I didn't see one of you." She wiped at her eyes, trying to not be sad. She remembered their bodies, in a pool of blood, she offered a smile at them, reaching up to Dende's face and cupping his cheek in her hand, pinching it slightly like she used to when she was little.

Dende laughed, warm and comforting, "Yes of course. We can stay until morning." He settled himself more comfortably and smiled again. "Now, tell us what has been going on."

Over his initial shock, Phoenix turned bubbly again as Goten returned to fixing their dinner. "Dude, so much! We went to Ireland and had to escape from a bunch of banshees! Oh, but before that, we figured out how to open the locked part of Gramma's book. It's been giving us ideas of where to look. And there was that spider that tried to trick us - made itself look like Grandma Chichi, but, like a nice version of her. And then it turned and tried to eat us! That shit was crazy!" He accepted a plate of food from Goten, shoveling it into his mouth.

"And you still haven't learned how to put the tent together," Goten grumbled, eying the sad jumbled mess.

Phoenix aimed a kick at him and swallowed. "We've been all over the place!"

Dende chuckled, watching them all wolf down the food. "Well you certainly have been all over. And I suspect you will travel even further before your journey is over. In more ways than one. Trust each other." He looked at them all firmly, "And for the love of the Mother, be careful. The young woman who killed us is not to be taken lightly. I would hate to see any one of you join us before your time is up. You all are destined for things that have yet to come. Even if you do not know it yet. Alice, I can sense she is doing a wonderful job already. Tell her that. She is ready for this. She will need help down the road, but she is well on her way." He leaned against Rose, looking over at Goten. "Why did the spider take the form of Chichi?"

Goten swallowed. He felt silly admitting it. "The spider looked like her, but she was nice. She apologized for what she did when I was little. It's... all I've ever wanted from her. I got lured in. I should've known better," he muttered.

"Dude, Grandma isn't going to change, you know that," Phoenix said. "Besides, you've got Sabriena and my mom. To hell with Grandma. Nasty old bitch."

"Phoenix," Rose said in a warning tone.

"Well, it's true!" he argued around a mouthful of food, pausing as a bit of it fell from his mouth. "Dammit."

Goten shook his head, eager to change the subject. "So what's it like where you guys are?" he asked.

Dende smiled and shared a look with Rose before looking back at them, who were looking at them expectantly. "I can't say what it will be like for each of you, but it is perfect where we are. Green, sunlit fields, babbling brooks, a small cozy cottage. Winter when we want it to be. It's just so peaceful. And to finally share it with my other half is indescribable. We could just lay together for eternity and want for nothing the rest of our existence. We don't need to eat, but there is food. A stocked kitchen when we feel like partaking of the pleasure of cooking with each other, for each other." A happy tear came to his eye and he wiped it away. "You will have to see for yourselves when your time comes. The Mother has a plan for all of you." He smiled to himself, thinking of the plan the Mother had for Goku, the man who had done more for the universe than any could hope to accomplish in one life time. Who selflessly gave and gave, sacrificed. The Mother knew all those years ago when Tien and Goku had lost Sabriena, the Mother had felt Goku's anguish, the pain he felt at just the mere thought of losing not one, but both of those who he held dear in one night. He would be taken care of. He would not feel the pain at their loss, for it would feel as if they were still with him, until the night he was finally called home. The Mother was going to allow Tien and Sabriena to be with him on his death bed, escort his soul back with them to their own paradise.

Dende shook his head, sobering himself. "It truly is paradise," he said with a smile.

"Speaking of," Rose said, "we'll have to be getting back soon." She sighed through her nose as the edge of the horizon started to lighten. She wasn't quite ready to go back yet. While paradise was more than she and Dende had ever dared to dream of, she did miss their family. In all their lives on the earth, they had never been more attached to loved ones than they had been with this family. "The sun will be up shortly. We'll have to go when it rises. And you all need your rest, especially Paige."

Paige looked alert then, ignoring the exhaustion that tugged at her in a way she had never felt before. "Do you have to go? Seems like all you did was heal my stupid as... er… butt. I've never used that spell before. Do you know if we can use it again to bring you back for a longer period of time? Next Halloween? Alice and everyone miss you both. You know they do," she said fiercely but there was an underlying sadness to her voice and she squeezed Goten's hand tightly.

Dende smiled at Paige and reached out to cup her cheek, "Oh don't you worry, I've been watching over your father and sister this whole time. Your sister knows that. You should know that Alice was able to sense your injury all the way out here." He smiled over at Rose, "We were right about her being the next Guardian."

Rose gave a small, but proud smile. "Well of course. Who else could have ever taken your place, my darling? Alice was destined for it. She's still trying to find her way, trying to learn how to deal with her responsibilities, but once she gets settled in properly, everything's going to be just fine." She could see the way they looked a little panicked, as if the night had slipped away from them faster than they had intended. "You can use that spell any time you like, Paige, whenever you feel you need guidance or help. We'll do the best we can from the other side. But it will only bring us back to this world on Halloween night, after sundown. The veil between the worlds is thinnest this night. That's why we were able to come to you." She gave another smile at Dende, "I think we could pay a visit to them once a year, couldn't we, my love?"

Dende's heart beat faster and he nodded. He liked the idea of that very much, getting to see their friends and family again. There was indeed something special about their last cycle of life and the family that they were tied to. Perhaps it was the simple fact that they were rejoined in this life. "I think we can manage that. I would imagine Bulma and the others will want to have some grand affair. If we are summoned as soon as the sun goes down below the horizon, we could stay much longer." He looked at Paige, "Hopefully, my skills as a healer will not be required."

Paige stood as Dende did and walked back to Rose. She followed him and threw her arms around them both. "I'm sorry you can't stay longer." She swallowed hard and spoke past the lump in her throat, "I love you. Both of you."

Rose smiled and hugged Paige tightly. "We love you, too," she said softly before Phoenix all but jumped on them and hugged them for all he was worth. Rose laughed and ruffled his hair as she loudly whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Keep this one in line, won't you?"

Goten didn't want to see them go. It was like losing them all over again. "We miss you both," he said thickly and hugged them each in turn. He met Dende's eyes as he spoke again. "You won't have to heal her next time. I won't let her get hurt again. I promise," he said intensely. "And we will definitely do this next year with the whole family. They'll be so happy to see you again." He wrapped his arm around Paige and pulled her tightly to his side as he fought the lump in his throat. He really didn't want to see them go.

Dende chuckled. "Sounds like a date to me," he said as he reached over, hugging Phoenix tightly, "You are still so much like your grandfather. This journey is almost over, but do not forget the lessons being learned here. And," he looked at all of them as he wrapped his arm around Roses shoulder, "Try to make it home by Christmas?"

Phoenix grinned. "We'll be home by then. Don't you worry. I ain't missing Christmas!" he laughed. "And I'll be the one keeping them in line," he added, jerking his thumb over at Goten and Paige. He didn't let his smile falter as the sun finally crept over the horizon and just like that, they were gone. He sighed a little, missing them again already. "I guess we better go to sleep, huh? I wanna get to these elves or wherever we're going and be done with this shit. Where the hell is Nadia?" he asked, glancing around. His eyes widened when he saw the tent set up perfectly. "Oh hell, she's already in the tent. Hey! You ain't sleeping already, are ya?" he asked loudly as he threw himself into the tent and pounced on her.

Nadia oofed loudly as she was pounced upon and she couldn't help but grin and wrestled with him a moment before she pulled back and flopped back down on her blankets. "Well, it seemed like a rather personal moment out there for you all. That and I didn't really want to turn into ash just now," she said with a wide yawn as she watched Goten and Phoenix climb into the tent as well. "I would think that since they have been here, we may not have to worry about keeping watch. I feel an ancient magick in the air now."

Goten nodded his agreement as he yawned and flopped down on his bedding. "This is the safest I've felt since we started this whole thing. I think we can all sleep well today," he said as he pulled Paige to lay next to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and rested his forehead against hers. "Don't ever keep something like that from me again. I could've lost you if Dende hadn't shown up. I don't know what I would do without you," he purred to her, letting her silky locks sift through his fingers. He kissed her lips softly before he pulled back slightly and studied her for a moment. She looked tired. "Are you sure you're okay now?"

Paige felt foolish now for keeping something like that from their group. "You're right. I shouldn't have kept it from you. Must have been the poison clouding my judgment. I just didn't want you all to worry about me on top of everything else. I know how much strain we are under, I didn't want to add any more. I thought I could have healed it, but my magick... I mean, even Dende seemed to have a hard time healing that sucker up," she muttered.

"That venom must've been hellacious," Goten frowned. He slowly shook his head at her. How she had been able to travel and run and fight all that time without ever letting on that she was hurt, he didn't know. She was incredibly strong in so many ways and he admired that. A smile pulled at his lips. He had always loved her, but now it was so much more. He cupped her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. "I'm so in love with you," he whispered. He'd told her a million times that he loved her, but this time, this was different.

Paige leaned her head into his hand, sighing at the warmth and relaxed into his embrace as he pulled the covers over their shoulders. She looked at him carefully, into his dark eyes. He said it so tenderly, so carefully. She knew, somehow, what he meant. She couldn't stop the smile on her face, recalling when Dende and Rose would speak to each other, saying something that was deeply romantic and that seemed to transcend time. "I love you, too," she whispered as she nuzzled into his hand, breathing in his scent that smelled of wood smoke. "Don't ever leave me," she said fiercely.

"Never," he answered with an intensity that matched her own. "We're going to be together forever. I'm never leaving your side. And I never want you to leave mine. I love you, Paige. In a way I didn't think I could ever love anyone. We'll always be together. I promise you. You understand?" he asked, stroking his thumb firmly across her cheek, loving the creamy smooth feel of her pale green skin. "There is no one else for me but you."

Paige grinned at him. "Damn right," she said with a laugh, listening to the soft snoring of Phoenix and Nadia. She closed her eyes, thinking about what they had talked about back in Egypt. She wanted that life. She could see it clearly in her mind, a nice rustic restaurant. Goten happily working in the kitchen making all sorts of masterpieces. She would be up front, decorating, making sure everything was flawless. "It's going to be one hell of a ride."

Goten chuckled at that. "It already has been," he reminded her. He carefully slid his arms around her and kissed her deeply, moaning softly in his throat. She tasted sweet and clean, like fresh fruit and clear water. He ran his hands over her back as he pulled her tightly to him, relieved to have her healed and safe in his arms. "We'll end this soon," he promised in a fierce whisper as he pressed hot, wet kisses down the side of her neck. He sucked at her skin and nipped lightly at the side of her neck, drawing his teeth sensually over the place where Saiyans wore their mating marks. "We'll be home before you know it. We'll put an end to this and everything will go back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be."

Paige moaned against him, tilting her head to the side, loving the feeling of his teeth on her neck like that. "I don't know if I want it to go completely back to normal. Got a few things we have to do, don't we? A restaurant, a home for ourselves." She licked at his neck carefully, lightly biting down at the spot on his neck where a mating mark would go. "Gods I want to mark you right now," she said as she reached down between them and rubbed affectionately at his hardening cock through his jeans.

Goten threw his head back and hissed through his teeth at the feel of her fangs on his neck, her hand on his cock. "I know," he answered huskily as he bucked into her hand. He bit his lip and looked over her shoulder at their sleeping companions. Damn, there was virtually no privacy on this trip at all. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them before he reached for her jeans and popped them open to slip his hand inside. It had been a hot minute since they'd messed around at all. His fingers sought out her clit, rubbing it just the way he'd learned she liked to be touched. "We will, Paige. We will. Just not yet. Not here." He sucked at her neck again as he teased the tender nub in his fingers, smiling as it firmed at his touch.

Paige bit her lip so hard, it drew blood as he touched her perfectly. His fingers twirling around her clit, teasing it with expertise. She had half a mind to think he had been so sexually active because he was learning how to perfect pleasing a woman so he would be perfect just for her when they finally got together. She stroked his cock without reservation, firmly. She let her fingers dance around the hot muscle, teasing the tip with a finger and spreading the drop of precum around. She longed to be back at home doing this with him, or even back at Dracula's castle. She licked the blood from her lips and pressed a kiss to Goten's shoulder, sucking a hickey to life.

Goten nearly whimpered as she stroked his cock. He pumped his hips into her grip, swallowing a groan in his throat as she sucked at his neck. "Paige, you're amazing," he breathed in her ear. "Gods, you do that so well." He could feel his cock leaking, his balls tingling and drawing up against his body. A low grunt escaped his throat as his cock twitched in her hand. He quickened his movements, swirling his fingertips around her clit, pinching and twisting it. "Almost too well," he added breathlessly. "I'm… nnnngh… so close already."

Paige could say the same to him, he twirled his fingers perfectly around her clit, "I know." She was so close to coming herself. "I want you so badly," she moaned softly and rocked into his grasp. She wanted to lean down and suck him off, but not with their companions so close by. "Gods, I want you. I want to see you cum all over me. I don't want anyone else around," she said possessively.

Goten gave a strangled cry as he came in her hand, the delicious mental image of her covered in white rivers of his cum danced in his mind. "Soon," he gasped. "As soon as this trip is over, I swear it." He shivered as he came down from the high of his orgasm and continued to pleasure her, using his free hand to slide her shirt up so he could capture a pert nipple in his mouth. He sucked eagerly at her flesh, working his fingers over her. "Come for me, Paige," he breathed.

Paige cried out, arching up into his hand as she felt his length swell and pulse. Feeling his hot cum pouring over her hand and imagining it covering her body sent her over the edge. "Goten!" she sobbed quietly as she rocked into him, loving the feeling of his hands on her. Gods, it felt amazing. She finally stilled, relaxing back in his arms as she brought her hand up to her face, licking his essence off of her. "Mmm," she purred, "You taste so good."

He met her eyes and held her gaze as he lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked on them, one by one. "So do you," he answered. He grinned at her and kissed her again, suddenly feeling very sleepy from the emotional night they'd had. Add to it the fact that he was now satisfied, and he was starting to nod off to sleep already. He turned Paige over to pull her back against his chest and he sighed happily into her hair. "Have I told you lately just how goddamn gorgeous you are?" he murmured.

"Mmm, I do so like hearing you say that," she purred against him and laid her head down on his shoulder, wiggling herself back against him. "Gods, I want you so much. Dende had a point, that we shouldn't lose focus on what's important," she said, "I just want to go home, start this relationship with you properly. But Antonia needs to die. She threatens our family."

"Exactly," Goten agreed. "I won't stop until she's gone. We can't let her get away with this. I don't care what happened to her, she made her choice. You know she was the one who helped burn Leelee? She threw hot coals in Tien's eyes once. And now she's murdered Dende and Rose. I have no sympathy for her and I will show her no mercy. She doesn't deserve any." He curled more around Paige, shivering a bit in the cool air. "And once she's gone, then we can focus on us."

She had almost forgotten about those acts. A devil with an angel's face. "Yeah, she did make her choice. And we know it's not because she didn't know any better." She sighed and pulled the covers over them more tightly. "What about Orion?"

"We'll deal with him when we get to it," Goten answered. He didn't know what to think about the other Saiyan, but he wasn't about to forget what he had done to Phoenix at the martial arts tournament. "I've beaten him once, I'm not that worried about him. If he is under some sort of spell, well, I don't know what to do about it, really. But if he isn't, then he'll die beside her."


	19. The Murder of the Elven Princess

Goten was in awe of the elven forest, the huge trees that teemed with their own sort of magick. He'd never been in a more beautiful and terrifying place. The air was thick with an ethereal magick and he felt as though they were being watched. Not the frightening feeling of being watched that they experienced with the ghosts, but just the sense that they were being observed, studied. A pale light seemed to permeate the space between the trees and he had no sense of time, but the light didn't affect Nadia, so he knew it couldn't be sunlight. It wasn't cold here like everywhere else they had been and he relished in the mild warmth of it. Despite the fact that Nadia had warned them that the elves didn't take kindly to others trespassing in their woods, he couldn't help but to think that Tien would love to see this place.

"We need to find Antonia as quick as we can," he whispered. He nearly cringed. Even a whisper seemed as loud as a shout in this nearly silent place. He was suddenly very aware of their footsteps, how loud they seemed to be as they walked across the fallen leaves. He could feel energies in the forest around them and he suddenly wondered just how sensitive the elves' hearing was. Was it as good as a Namek's? If so, they were already screwed.

Paige walked behind Goten, looking all around them, it was unsettling and she felt as if they were being hunted. She could hear something odd, but it didn't sound threatening. The way the trees above them, around them, whispered. Leaves brushing against each other to create an odd sort of music that followed them around. She couldn't hear anything other than that. "I don't even know where to start. I'd say look for something out of the ordinary, but fuck, that's everything in this forest."

Nadia kept looking around, she could see the heartbeats of those around them and above. The elves had known immediately when they arrived and it hadn't taken long after their arrival for a scouting party appeared above their heads in the trees. Hidden from plain sight and silent as a soft breeze. She didn't alert the others to their presence just yet. It seemed that, for the moment, they were just curious about the strangers in their woods and had not yet made a threatening move towards them. She looked to the others, speaking softly, "Perhaps we should appeal to their king. It would be easier to find Antonia with someone who can commune with the trees. The elves and the trees may know exactly where they are hiding."

"Yeah, but is that a good idea?" Phoenix asked in a hushed voice as he crept along behind them. He was determined to not be the one to get them in trouble this time, especially since everyone expected him to do exactly that. "I mean, if they don't want us here, maybe going up and knocking on the front door shouldn't be on our to-do list." Although he would never admit it out loud, he did sort of want to see the elves.

Goten held his hand up for them to stop and he closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out with his senses as he searched for any energy that felt familiar. His heart gave a jump as he finally sensed them, a powerful Saiyan-like energy and another softer yet startling energy beside it. A smirk pulled at his lips as he opened his eyes again. "They're here," he said in a low voice. He pointed in the direction he felt them. "That way. Let's move quick. Maybe we can surprise them and put an end to this." The thought excited him, being able to go home with Paige and start the new life they'd been secretly planning together.

Nadia frowned, pressing her lips thin as she followed Goten. "Is it possible they know that we are here as well?" She didn't like this. "It could be a trap. I don't much care for those," she said as they crept along. She cast a glance at Phoenix beside her, creeping along with much more care than he had when she had first met him. She was impressed. Such an energetic young man able to learn how to sneak. Though, compared to the elves above their heads, they were but toddlers.

"Possible," Paige said, "We shouldn't be surprised. Expect the worst, hope the best in a fight. We go in expecting them to ambush us. Which might not be far from the truth. There is so much magick in this place. If Dende was right, then she has been coming here to feast." She could feel the magick around her and it was unsettling. It felt like her magick, but something was off about it. Something about it that was much more ancient, more terrifying about it.

"Keep your power levels low," Goten warned, pressing his even lower. The closer they got, the faster his heart seemed to beat, the harder it seemed to breathe. He fought to control himself, anger and adrenaline rushing through his veins. He could feel their energy signals just ahead and he slowed his steps even more, preparing to pounce. This was it. They were right there, unaware of Goten or his companions. He could take them out before they even knew what hit them. He peered through the brush, his every muscle tense, but blinked in shock the next second as he felt their energies disappear and he was face-to-face with an abandoned little campfire.

"AGH!" Phoenix cried out as Orion's foot slammed into his back, throwing him chest first to the forest floor. He rolled over quickly and snarled up at the other Saiyan. "YOU!" he cried and jumped to his feet to attack back. He smirked as his fist connected with Orion's nose and snapped his head back. "C'mon, you son of a bitch! It's rematch time!"

Antonia leered at Paige, her long, jagged dagger clenched in one hand. She had to admit that she was impressed; this was the first time they'd managed to sneak up on her and Orion. All these months of taunting them, watching with amusement as they ran themselves ragged, and not once had they gotten the upper hand. Her lips split in a wicked grin and she shot the vampire a sideways glance before she reached out with her free hand and beckoned Paige forward, the challenge more than apparent in her gesture.

Paige scowled at Antonia, her eyes flickering over the little campfire. An animal was on a spit, halfway through being roasted. It was almost homey, but the grin on Antonia's face broke any feelings of guilt she had for the other woman and she dropped into a fighting stance she had honed to perfection with her Papaw's guidance. "You murdered my uncle and aunt because you couldn't take the loss," she spat. "I heard about you. Couldn't save mommy and daddy so here you are, making other's feel your pain. Does it feel good what you do? DO YOU LIKE DEATH!?" She cried as she rushed forward, dodging the flash of her blades and throwing punches as fast as she could.

Antonia was infuriated by Paige's words. How dare this little bitch speak of her parents? She knew nothing about pain or death. She attacked the half-Namek, blinded by her rage. The battle at the world martial arts tournament was nothing compared to this. They met each other blow for blow, throwing energy waves and magickal blasts at each other that hit the trees and set flame to the underbrush.

Goten leapt into the fray, landing a well-aimed kick to Orion's chest, and knocked him away from Phoenix. His face split in a vicious snarl as he lowered his hands near his hip, powering up his father's signature attack. "No playing around. This ends now," he growled, the blue light swirling and gathering between his palms. "KA-ME-HA-ME…" He cried out in surprise the next second as a silvery rope wound around him and knocked him face-first to the ground. "What the?"

He blinked in shock and looked around as the others cried out in shock and anger as they, too, were bound with more of the strange rope and fell to the ground. Goten struggled against it, but was unable to break the cord. He screamed his frustration, his hair turning gold as he fought to break the rope, but the next second he collapsed against the ground once more. It was useless. Whatever this rope was, he wasn't strong enough to free himself. He looked up and frowned at the people who stood over them, knowing instantly what they were. "So much for not being found by the elves," he muttered to himself.

The tall elf looked down his nose at the strangers who lay at his feet. He and his companions had been watching them for some time now, waiting to see what purpose they had in their forest. He'd hoped to avoid a confrontation, that perhaps they were just passing through, but it was all too apparent that that was not their intention. He'd had no choice but to step in once he saw the devastation they were causing to the trees. That was unacceptable. He snorted at them and turned to the handful of others that were with him. "What shall we do with them, sister?" he asked the young-looking woman at his side. Like him, she was tall with long blonde hair and pointed ears, both of them fair and beautiful.

Enelya sighed down at their 'guests.' Their scents were strange to her and it was obvious they had only a quarrel between themselves, but they had poorly chosen to bring it to their woods. "The pale girl and the dark haired man there, they are the ones my scouting group has been tracking for a while. They alway vanish before we can capture them." She looked the the newcomers. The one with skin the color of emerald leaves caught her eye and she tilted her head carefully as she considered them. Her eyes landed on Nadia a moment later. "She sensed us a while back, did not say or act upon that knowledge. She is not like her companions. Has the scent of a blood drinker," she said quietly before she sighed, "It is not our place to judge them. Father will want to see the ones who have injured our forest."

Phoenix didn't know whether to be amazed or pissed. He'd long since stopped fighting the ropes that bound him and he struggled to turn enough to see them better. He'd hoped to see the elves, but not like this. "Injured the forest?" he asked and turned his head, his eyes widening as he saw the other elves working to put out the fire that had erupted, trying to heal the trees that had been cracked or had pieces blasted out of them. "Dude, we didn't mean to do that. C'mon, we're sorry. Let us go. It looks like your friends have it under control. So no harm no foul, right?" he asked hopefully and grinned up at the pretty elf. "I mean, it's just a few trees. Ya'll have a ton of them here. It's not that big of a deal, is it?"

The elf looked to the one speaking to her on the ground with a quick head turn and went to him. She knelt next to him, thrusting her dagger into the ground an inch from his nose. "It does not matter if you did not mean to do this damage or not. You and your friends acted without thinking, fought without thinking, burnt the forest without thinking. Does that make it less your fault just because you did not mean to do it? You humans are so blind and deaf to the world around you. You cannot see what is in front of your face, nor can you hear the cries of the world around you. The Earth is injured and does not need more pain. Can you not hear the cries of the forest? Of the trees your petty squabble has brought?"

Phoenix would've laughed if he hadn't been so startled. Not a single one of them was human, not completely, and it was odd to him to hear them all referred to as such. He listened for a moment, his eyes glancing around the trees. "I don't hear anything," he answered and he blinked over at Goten who had groaned and dropped his forehead to the forest floor.

"Don't waste your breath speaking with them," Faelon said and moved to pull Goten to his feet. "They cannot hear. They do not want to." He grabbed up the others one by one and stood them up, his eyes cold as he studied each one. They were indeed strange to him, but it mattered not. All that he knew was that they had damaged their home, their forest, and they had no business here. "These trees are sacred to our people. Your fate shall be decided by the king now." He paused when he pulled Nadia to stand, and stared hard at her for a moment. "I would have thought one such as yourself would know better than to bring this kind of destruction here."

Nadia studied the elf that picked her up a moment before she shook her head. "The destruction was already here, we were eliminating a pest problem for you. We truly meant no harm. These companions of mine are seeking vengeance for their family." She bit her cheek a moment before she bowed her head, "We are deeply sorry for the damage we have caused." She paused for a moment, weighing her cards. "You had ample opportunity to down us before the battle started."

Faelon's eyes nearly glowed with intensity as he spoke. "I had hoped to avoid a confrontation. But now you have given me no choice." He stared hard at her for a moment, his anger at the destruction of the forest coursing through him. "I have no interest in whatever quarrel there is between you. But when it's brought to our doorstep, what choice do we have?" He jerked on her arm to pull her into the line of others. "Move," he barked at them, falling into step behind them as Enelya led the way.

Phoenix sighed as he marched along, but he couldn't stop himself from turning his head this way and that to drink in the surroundings. The trees grew more densely together and he could see other elves peering curiously out at them. He knew they were in trouble, he had no idea what the king would say, but somehow he was determined to not lose hope. These elves didn't seem evil. They just seemed sort of strict about their rules. He stared at the back of the female elf's head as she led the way. "So, ah, what's your name?" he asked in a friendly tone. "Mine's Phoenix."

Enelya glanced over her shoulder at Phoenix. She did not know what to make of these newcomers. Her brother kept careful watch over her, she did not often venture out of their woods. She could count the times she had been out on one hand and always with her brother's escort. She pressed her lips thin. "You are violent and not worthy to know my name. Would you even hear it if I spoke it to you?" she asked as she led the way towards the elven kingdom.

Phoenix paused in his steps, but stumbled forward when Paige bumped into him. "Jeez, you're even more serious than Alice," he grumbled. He fell into step behind Enelya again, a puzzled expression on his face. "Violence is sort of in my nature. I can't help it. I'm part Saiyan. Ever met a Saiyan before?" he asked. "The whole Saiyan race were warriors. My grandpa's full blooded. You should see him fight. It's amazing." He frowned slightly when she remained silent. "You remind me more of a Namek, though. So serious," he said, dropping his voice exaggeratedly.

The elf frowned as she led them through the forest, the trees seemed to glow from within. They passed through an intricate archway of growing trees to reveal a glorious city of glowing lights and trees. Staircases seemed to be one with the trees to create an elegant pattern. She looked over her shoulder at Phoenix, "You speak of names strange to me. I do not care for violence and unneeded violence even more so. I do not enjoy fighting, it only leads to more destruction. You come seeking war and you find it while you miss the beauty that lies around you."

"We have good reason for that," Goten spoke up before Phoenix could reply. He cast a hateful glance over his shoulder at Antonia. It made his skin crawl to be this close to her and unable to fight, unable to avenge Dende and Rose's deaths. "They killed two of our family. Murdered them in cold blood." He licked his lips nervously, hoping to appeal to her kinder nature. "They were like you. They didn't like violence or fighting. They dedicated their whole lives to protecting the earth. And she murdered them. Stabbed Dende to death and slit Rose's throat. That is why we tracked them here."

"Save your pleading. It is not for us to decide now," Faelon said. "It is up to the king." Up and up they climbed the staircases, high into the huge trees. He didn't care what their reasons for fighting were. He had no interest in their petty squabble. He sent word for the king as they finally came to a stop atop a large landing, set before an intricately carved throne. He crossed his arms and stepped back from their prisoners, keeping a careful eye on them as they waited for king Feredir to make his appearance.

Antonia scowled at her captors, her mind working furiously to figure out a way out of this. She and Orion had always been careful when they came to this place, drawing as much magickal energy as they dared and disappearing before the elves could catch them. She'd never bothered the elves before, only used their forest to replenish her energy, but at the same time, she knew she wasn't welcome. The elves kept to themselves and expected the rest of the world to do the same. She pressed her lips to a thin line, mentally cursing the magick of the elves. They were even more powerful than she and Orion were combined. There was no way she could escape from that accursed rope. She exchanged a glance with Orion, clearly conveying to him that they would escape at the first given opportunity.

Orion inclined his head at Antonia; he had been learning his entire life how to read her and there was little he could not interpret from her simple looks and gestures. She taught him everything he knew, magick, fighting, survival. He supposed to many it would have been a miserable existence, but it was all he had ever known. She had raised him ever since his mother died. He owed her everything. He looked around as the king descended from a staircase above them. 'The first given opportunity,' he thought and he concentrated a small ball of energy in his hand, but stopped when he realized he could do little as they were still wrapped up in the elvish thread and he quickly extinguished it. Soon. They would bide their time and soon, they would all pay. This game they had been playing was going to end.

The king walked down the steps, moving to stand in front of the party that had summoned his council. "Ah, my daughter and son. What have you brought before me? The forest cries out in pain," he said as he looked at the strange group of beings that were in front of him with his silver-colored eyes. "Such a strange bunch you have found. Are these the ones who have been stealing magick from the forest?"

"These two are," Faelon answered as he gestured to Antonia and Orion. "But the others are new here. They fought among themselves and damaged the trees, set fire to the forest." There was a definite tone of disapproval in his voice as he spoke. "We thought it was best to let you decide what should become of them."

Goten cast a glance over at Paige before he looked at the king. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble," he said in a respectful tone. "We've been trying to catch Antonia for months. We were told we might find her here. Please, we're sorry for what happened, but you have to understand. She's a murderer! She's pure evil. We wouldn't have done it if we had any other choice!" He felt Antonia's eyes on him and he turned a hateful glare back at her. "Don't look at me like that. You know it's true. You evil bitch," he spat, but cringed the next second and shut his mouth. He cursed himself. He was going to get them into even more trouble if he didn't get his temper under control.

Feredir turned a cool gaze towards the one that had spoken to him. "Young man, there is always a choice. I am sorry for your loss, but taking a battle into this peaceful land is not something that I take lightly. You set fire to this innocent land and think that it is forgivable because you have a just cause." He frowned and held a hand to his head. "I will need some time to think of a sentence that fits the crimes. Take them to the holding cells, my daughter," he said as he looked to Enelya, giving her a small smile, "Faelon, my son. Walk with me and give me a full report."

Goten wanted to protest, but thought it was best to keep his mouth shut for the moment. He couldn't help but to nearly snort at Feredir's words. Choice. Hadn't he said the exact same thing when they had visited with Dende and Rose? He frowned as they were herded back down the winding stairs. Every damn time they turned around, they seemed to find themselves in some sort of new mess. He balked when he saw the cells. Tiny rooms carved into the base of an enormous tree. "You can't be serious," he protested and turned around to argue, but found himself staring at the tip of a drawn arrow, held squarely at his face by one of the guards accompanying Enelya. He narrowed his eyes at the guard, but stepped into the small cell with a huff. He heard the intricately carved door close and lock behind him and the rope binding him fell away.

Phoenix slid down the wall of his own cell and pouted. "This is some bullshit," he muttered under his breath as he rested his forearms on bent knees. He could see Paige and Nadia in cells across from him in an almost identical tree that grew close to the first, forming a sort of narrow passage between them. He gave them an apologetic frown before he looked up at Enelya with a defeated sort of look on his face. "So, ah, any idea how long they're gonna keep us here?" he asked.

Enelya paused by Phoenix's cell, watching as the other guards left her alone and she turned to look more carefully at the strange being inside the cell. He had a tail that confused her almost as much as the woman with the green skin. He looked much more subdued and saddened by his situation. That was usually how it went, but this man and his friends were different than any others they had taken prisoner before. "I am not certain; my father is just in his rulings. You are not from here, do not know our ways. Trees are sacred to us. They provide, they are protection, they are like family to us, as ancient as we are."

"Dude, it was an accident," Phoenix insisted, practically begging for her to understand. "I get it. If someone showed up and wrecked my home, I'd be pissed, too. But I wouldn't lock 'em up in a cell for it if they didn't mean to!" He huffed again and fell back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He yanked the tie from his long hair and scratched at his scalp. "Stupid trip. I just want this over with so I can go home. This is such bullshit." He glared hatefully over at Orion in his cell. "They started this. They lost the tournament and got all butt-hurt over it so they killed Paige's aunt and uncle." He looked up at the elf again. "We didn't know we'd end up here. I'm sorry about your trees."

Enelya sighed and moved to sit next to Phoenix, "You know how you ended up here. You remind me of the young ones here in the kingdom. Always rushing off towards the next adventure, regardless of the danger, the violence. Little thought to your own health or those around you. You can say it was all an accident, but when your actions are with such conviction, is it really an accident?"

Phoenix narrowed his eyes almost comically at her. "Everyone thinks I act without thinking. They all think I'm stupid," he grumbled before he relaxed his expression. "Maybe they're right." He shrugged. He thought about her question, trying to figure it out. Was it really an accident when she put it like that? He didn't know. "Gods, you make my brain hurt, you know that?" he accused. "Sounds like something Alice would say." He uncurled his tail from around his waist and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Am I really that damn easy to read?"

She gave him a small smile. "Perhaps. Perhaps not," she said as she made herself comfortable, looking at his tail with interest. She caught the way his demeanor changed at such a simple name. "Who is this Alice of yours? Someone you care for?" she asked quietly as she studied him.

"She's Paige's sister," Phoenix answered, nodding at the Namek across from him. He crossed his arms and thought about her for a moment. "I guess I care about her. I mean, yeah, she's part of our big, screwed up family. You just remind me of her. She's always so serious, she talks like you do. Like she's a lot older than she really is." He gave a slight chuckle. "She doesn't like me any more than I like her. She thinks I'm obnoxious and I think she's boring." His eyes went wide the next moment and he looked at Enelya. "That sounded bad. I don't mean you're boring. But you do sort of remind me of her… I'm just gonna shut up now," he muttered and hung his head in embarrassment.

Enelya chuckled from behind her hand, smiling at him. "You have a lot of insecurities, do you not? I was not offended. You sound like my brother, you know. He was unsure of himself when he was younger. Always trying to prove himself, that he could be as smart as me or as courageous as our father. He thought everyone else was laughing at him behind his back. You have to learn to trust yourself and don't put stock in what you think others think of you."

He managed a smile for her. "Now you really do sound like Alice," he chuckled, remembering when she'd healed him at the tournament, how she'd told him not to worry about what Scarlett might have thought of him for losing his match. He sighed again, thinking of Paige's little sister. He was growing homesick, so much so that he thought in that moment that he even missed Alice. He felt a little more relaxed as he talked with the elf, a little less caged. A million questions popped into his head and he looked at her, his eyes lighting up a bit. "Hey, so do you think-" But his question was cut off by a guard who approached them and called out to Enelya.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," the guard told her, casting a disapproving frown down at the Saiyan she sat next to. "He wants your opinion on what is to be done with these prisoners." He offered a hand to help her stand. He spoke in a quieter voice, but not so much that his words were hidden from Phoenix. "Perhaps you should be careful about who you speak to. Nothing good can come from these strangers."

She stood, looking carefully at the elven guard who had been sent to fetch her. "You say that of all the strangers that pass through our lands. I sense no dangers from the ones who were merely tracking down the murderers of their family." She paused, knowing that it did not make what happened to the ancient trees right, but if they were looking for blame, perhaps it was best set on those who had put the events into motion. She turned back and inclined her head to Phoenix, "It was good to speak with you, Phoenix."

Phoenix jumped to his feet as she turned to walk away. He didn't much like the feeling he was getting from this new guard and he was enjoying talking to someone new. "Wait!" he called out. "You never told me your name," he said with a pout. "I promise, I'll listen."

She paused and looked back over her shoulder, studying him carefully. His eyes were lit up in a way they hadn't been before and she nodded. "Yes, I believe you will hear me this time. My name is Enelya."

Phoenix smiled at her. "It was nice talking to you, Enelya." He watched her go, then sank back down the wall and scowled up at the guard. "Piss off," he growled. "I was just talking to her. You ain't gotta stand there like you've got a stick up your ass."

The guard snorted at Phoenix, but moved away from his cell and crossed his arms over his chest.

Phoenix glared over at Orion, feeling mouthy. "You're lucky they caught us. I almost had your ass this time," he taunted. He watched the other Saiyan for a reaction, but got none. "Yeah, you ain't got nothin' to say cause you know it's true. That's alright. They won't keep us here forever and when we get out, I'mma spank your ass again. Whaddya think of that?"

Goten rolled his eyes and dropped his head against the bars of his cell. "Phoenix, c'mon, man, stop." He couldn't see his nephew since their cells were side-by-side, but he could just imagine the cockiness on Phoenix's face. Somehow he didn't think that throwing around a bunch of insults could help their situation.

"No," Phoenix answered loudly. He got to his feet again and tipped his head curiously at Orion. "Hey, I wanna know something. So are you doing this because you want to or because she makes you do it?" he asked. He narrowed his eyes when Orion didn't answer. Oh, he was a stubborn bastard. But that was okay, Phoenix could be just as stubborn. "C'mon, man, talk to me. I mean, we are family after all." A smirk pulled at his lips when Orion's eyebrow twitched. "Didn't you know that? My dad told me. Your dad was my grandpa's uncle. So, yeah, there's no reason not to talk to me." He could see that he was getting under the other Saiyan's skin now. While it amused him, he had a motive. He had to know if Orion really was working for Antonia of his own choice or if he was being controlled. "So which is it? Are you making your own choices? Or are you just Antonia's little bitch?"

Something in Orion snapped at that and he threw himself at the bars, staring fiercely at Phoenix. "No one controls me," he snarled, his black eyes furious. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the bars, loathing coursing through his veins. He had little care for his parents, but something about the way Phoenix spoke about his father made him furious. "And your grandfather was one of the ones who helped kill my father. He and that traitor Tora. So now who are the murderers? Family," he snorted scathingly, "She is my only family. My loyalty is to Antonia."

Phoenix felt his heart sink a little at that, but at least he knew the truth now. He was surprised at that. Perhaps part of him had hoped that Orion was under some sort of spell, that maybe he wasn't purely evil. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Phoenix had thought that maybe they could free him of the spell, put him on the right path. Like Tora. Like Piccolo. Or Vegeta. But now it seemed that there was no chance of that. He pressed his lips thin and slowly shook his head at Orion before he turned away from him.

"That's enough out of you lot," the guard stated firmly. He didn't know who was truly at fault, what had started this feud, but it seemed both had played part in contributing to keeping the fight going. Either way, he was in no mood to listen to their bickering. His mind was preoccupied with the forest and the pain he could feel from the trees. These strangers had no idea what they'd done. They were so far removed from the earth, it was almost sickening.

Antonia smirked to herself as she watched the guard, feeling out how powerful his magick was. There was no breaking out of these cells, that much she knew was true. She'd already tried every enchantment she could think of as the elf princess had spoken with Phoenix, and while Phoenix and Orion had their little tiff, and none of the spells worked. She knew better than to try to overpower the princess with a spell; her magick was too strong. But this guard was nothing more than that. A low man on the totem pole, so to speak. She stood at the barred door of her cell and stared intently at him, waiting for the moment when he would make eye contact. She smiled ruefully when he finally looked at her and the next moment his eyes went glassy.

Goten knew something was wrong the instant it happened. He didn't know what had happened exactly, or how, but when the guard's arms slowly dropped to his sides and his rather fierce gaze went slack, he knew Antonia had done something. He got quickly to his feet, his heart racing. "What's going on here?" he demanded. When no one answered, he felt his temper flare again. He grabbed the bars of his door and shook them. "Antonia! What the hell did you do?"

He watched in shock as the guard moved mechanically to Antonia's door and unlocked it, then stepped aside to let her free before he turned and released Orion as well. Horror filled him as she grabbed the long daggers from the sheaths on the guard's back and plunged them into the tops of his shoulders on either side of his neck.

"NO!" Goten shouted as the guard fell to the floor with the same glossy-eyed look still on his face. "Goddamn you, Antonia!" he screamed as his power surged and he threw himself at the door of his cell. He cursed again as pain shot through his shoulder and he stumbled back, shaking with rage. "You won't get away with this! I swear it!"

Antonia paused only long enough to throw a haughty look at Goten before she handed one of the daggers to Orion and ran down the passageway. She knew they had to get out of the elven forest as quickly as possible. Although the guard was easy to manipulate, most elves were not. Many of them devoted a great amount of their time to their magick and, being immortal, that said a lot. She and Orion had to get to the outer edges of the forest where the magick was lesser. Here in the center of it all, it was too concentrated for her to disappear. The elves had worked it that way so no one could just pop in on them and take them by surprise.

Orion let his fingers curl around the blade as he followed Antonia through the passageways. "You should have let me kill those pests. I am growing tired of this game we have been playing. I want their blood," he hissed at her. They had caused Antonia pain over the years and he would protect her until his dying breath.

Antonia skidded to a halt as they rounded a corner and came face to face with Enelya. She saw the look of surprise on the elf's face and moved quickly before the princess could react. Antonia rushed her and stabbed the dagger into her chest.

Enelya's eyes widened as a numbness spread from her center. She couldn't even feel the blade that was pressed deeply into her chest. She could barely believe it. She was heading back down into the dungeons, having just spoken with her father about her feelings on the prisoners. Now she could only stare back in shock at the two escapees as her blood began to pour from her wound. "No!"

Again and again, she stabbed Enelya, slicing into her heart with every thrust of the blade, the elf's blood splattering onto her face, her hand, all over her white dress. One last time she plunged the knife into her chest and gave it a twist before she allowed the elven princess to fall dead to the floor. She glanced over at Orion and gave him a look that clearly said, 'I had to.' She saw no disapproval on his face and she nodded before she took off running again as fast as her legs would carry her.

Antonia could hear the anguished wails behind her as someone discovered Enelya's body. She knew then that they had no choice. Either escape or die at the hands of the elves. She ran harder, pushing herself more than she had ever thought possible. She could see the edge of the city, could feel the magick lessening a bit. She paused just long enough to look up at Faelon, who was standing high above her on a balcony, and she shot him a defiant smirk before she and Orion snapped their fingers and disappeared like smoke on the wind.

Faelon felt fear and anger pierce his heart at the sight of Antonia and Orion, free from their prison cells. But it was the agonizing scream that met his ears that made his blood run cold. He exchanged a look with his father before he ran back towards the cells where the other prisoners were kept. He could hear the cries of his people, calling out his sister's name. 'No, no, NO!' his mind screamed. He didn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. He slowed to a stunned walk as he approached the play where she lay, his people parting to make way for him. "Enelya," he gasped as he fell to his knees beside her and pulled her lifeless body into his arms. He bowed his head over her, touching his forehead to hers as painful tears slipped from his silvery eyes. "No," he choked out as he clutched at her, trying to will a healing magick into her body, some of his own life-force into her. But she was gone.

King Feredir looked down in horror at his only daughter covered in blood, held gently in the arms of her brother. Her once vibrant eyes now empty. He could still hear her voice ringing in his ears from not minutes ago she was telling him that he should consider letting the odd band of travelers go on their own way, while they let Antonia and Orion stay in the prisons until the end times. He let out a roar, half strangle sob and fell to his knees next to his son and ran a hand through his daughter's hair. "NOOOOOOO!" He felt his emotions swirling about him as he looked at her mutilated body. Anger, hate, rage, sorrow mixing together to form a dangerous concoction.

He had seen the prisoners escape, but no one leaves cleanly like that. There would be residual energy, like a marker or a breadcrumb. "Bring me the Arulin'holm," he said in a deadly quiet voice as tears slipped down his cheeks for his daughter.

Faelon looked up at his father, his eyes narrowing in question at the order. He barely noticed as another elf moved to obey the king. His mind swam with grief and he didn't understand what his father's intentions were. He slowly shook his head and hugged his sister's body tighter, unable to think about anything else in that moment. He murmured a prayer in his native language over her, asking for her soul to make a swift and safe journey to the otherworld. He squeezed his eyes shut as an offer was made to take Enelya's body, to clean her up and prepare her body for a funeral. "I will avenge you," Faelon whispered into her ear before he finally let go and allowed them to take her from his arms. Tears slid down his face as he got to his feet and looked at king Feredir. "What are your orders?" he asked, trying to sound more composed than he actually was in that moment.

Feredir closed his eyes, trying to sort through the emotions running through him at that moment. When he opened his eyes he looked to his son with fury in them. "Take the Arulin'holm. Use it to track down those murderers. I want their heads on pikes for the crimes they have committed against us this day." He looked past his boy to the prisoners that had been brought in with Orion and Antonia. They said that their family had also been murdered by them. He debated for a moment longer, thinking of his daughter's words. He could see the green skinned one looking at him, tears in her eyes. She must have seen or heard everything that transpired.

Paige stood grasping at the bars of her cell as the body of the guard was taken away. The murder of the princess had been horrific. She had heard Phoenix talking with Enelya. He was right, she did sound a lot like Alice. And that just made it all the worse when she heard her murdered. "Take us with you!" she cried, "We want to crush this bitch's heart as much as you do!"

Faelon's head jerked in her direction and he quickly went to the door of Paige's cell, his eyes burning with intensity as he stared at her for a long moment. There was no trickery in her words, no will to betray or deceive him if he agreed to take them along. He thought now he understood why they'd attacked the Atlantian in the forest without consideration of their surroundings. They were powerful and had a better knowledge of these strangers than he did. He looked over at his father again. "Let me take them," he said. "It shall be their payment for what they did to the forest."

Goten nodded his head eagerly. "We'll help you. Nadia knows how to navigate the portals to the places where Antonia likes to hide. We nearly had her this time. Let us go and we'll take care of her!" His heart raced in his chest as he looked from the king to the prince and back again. This might be their only chance of getting out of that prison and back on task.

The king looked from his son to the prisoners and nodded once before he waved his hands at the guards surrounding them. "Release them." He looked to his son, "And I expect you to use the utmost caution on this journey. I will not lose another of my dear children." He reached out and grasped his son's shoulder, bringing their foreheads to rest together. "Travel swiftly. Every moment she spends alive is a moment she is laughing in our faces."

"I will, Father," Faelon promised in a soft, yet fierce whisper. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his thoughts and steeling his nerve before he looked to the newly released prisoners. He wasn't sure what to expect out of them, but he had no choice but to trust them now. A tap on his shoulder drew his attention as one of the attendants handed him the Arulin'holm. He gazed down at the small mirror-like object before he closed his fingers around it and he looked to his new companions. "Come. The sooner we find them, the sooner we end this." He accepted a small pack from one of the other elves and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't need much to travel.

Goten nodded and looked to Nadia. "We have to find another portal and figure out where we're going next."

"I can handle that," Faelon said quickly. "The Arulin'holm will show us where she is if we pick up her last trace of magick before it disappears." He looked to the vampire, "If I show you where we need to go, you can lead us there?"

Nadia looked at the prince elf. He was focused on the task so quickly after a loss of this magnitude. Someone who would have the time to grieve after justice was met. She rather liked that, like her current companions. "Yes. It is a bit trickier to do if there is no magick connecting the site, but I imagine she travels between the ley lines of the portals. It will be no problem."

"Good. Then follow me," he ordered and turned promptly on his heel to lead them to the place where Antonia had vanished. He was heartbroken over the loss of his sister, but he would not rest while her killer still drew breath. He would miss her funeral, but he knew that she would forgive him for that. He would do something special in memory of her when he returned. He stopped when he reached the edge of the city and looked at the Arulin'holm in his hand. The reflective surface of it turned a swirling, smoky grey for a moment until the smoke cleared and revealed a crystal clear image. He beckoned Nadia closer and showed her the image. "Here," he said. "It would seem she has chosen the Rainbow Mountains as her refuge."

Nadia stood next to the elf, shoulder to shoulder as she peered down at the image on the mirror and nodded. "I know those mountains. Scientists say the colors are from the mineral deposits. They are right, but there is something more that make them so brilliant." She went to the portal and held her hands up to it, closing her eyes. "It is done. Be careful on the other side. China has a magick that is unique to its own. It may react differently with your own magick."

Goten reached for Paige's hand as they stared at the portal. He felt so relieved to be free from the prison. He squeezed her hand comfortingly as he looked at her. "Antonia knows we're onto her. We'll get her this time," he said. "But she's expecting us now, too. If we thought she was setting us up before, she's definitely going to be doing it now." He pulled her closer to his side and dropped his voice low, feeling protective over her. "You stay by my side. I don't know what we'll be getting into here, but I need to know you're safe."

Phoenix stood silently behind the rest of them, his head bowed and lips pressed tightly together. He didn't know why he was saddened by the death of the elven princess, but he was. He'd enjoyed talking to her for that short amount of time. He looked up at Faelon whose fine clothing was stained with the princess' blood. He wanted to say something, but no words came to mind, and he dropped his head again and followed them through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hey everyone! Sorry the updates haven't been as regular as they usually are. We have very little pre-written for this story, unlike the other stories we've posted in the past. Add to that the fact that JC 87 is a workaholic with 2 jobs and we're struggling to match up our schedules to write! Trust us, it's as frustrating for us as it is for you.

**Nancy103 **- Don't worry. Goku, Tien, and Sabriena aren't going anywhere for a LONG LONG time. I promise. The reference to Goku's death is far in the future when he's an old man (and in all honesty will probably never make it into the stories.)

**dbzfangirl1 **- We're here! No dropping off the planet! (Although hiding for a few hours is tempting at this point. Christmas and demanding children = AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!)

**amkula **- Love your reviews and facebook commentary as always, dahhhling. ;)

**guest **- I'm confused as to how the story is becoming repetitive. Care to elaborate in a constructive way so I can make improvements?

**GreenSaiyan **- We thought it was important to check back in with the others, especially Alice. Paige wasn't the only one who lost her uncle and aunt that day. In all honesty, I think Alice was affect MORE by their deaths than anyone.

Thanks everyone for the reviews, the support, and your patience! We'll keep writing and posting as often as we can. Hang in there! We still have many stories coming down the line. *happy dance*


	20. The Rainbow Mountains

Faelon's eyes went wide as he stepped through the portal and found himself staring at the most spectacular land formation he'd ever seen. The tall mountains were striped with varying colors of red, green, blue, and yellow. He understood now why they were called the Rainbow Mountains. It nearly stole his breath away. His kind rarely ventured out of their woodland realm, and he had never seen such a sight before. Even in the waning light, he could see how beautiful the mountains were. For a split second, he thought to himself that he would have to bring Enelya to this wondrous place and the next moment, his heart broke all over again as he quickly realized that was not a possibility now.

He looked over at the others as they emerged from the portal. While it had been the early hours of the morning when they'd left the elven forest, here in China it was just slightly past sunset. He wondered to himself how Nadia had been traveling with them all this time unless they always traveled by night. It was the only way they could have managed it, he figured. He lightly leapt up onto an overhanging cliff and looked out across the landscape, searching for a sign of their quarry. But even his eyes failed him. "So how do you suggest we find them now that we're here? I cannot see a trace of them anywhere."

Paige looked around, the sight was beyond beautiful, but they didn't come there to admire the scenery. "I thought your magickal item was supposed to be able to help track them," she said before she closed her eyes, listening to their surroundings. "We can't be too far behind them. Weren't they just here?"

Faelon looked to the Arulin'holm again, but the surface was once again smooth silver. A frown pulled at his lips and he tucked it into the pocket of his dark green pants. "It's not picking up whatever magickal energy they've left behind." He huffed in irritation. "Well we're not going to find them by just standing here. Let's get moving."

Goten smirked. "West," he said, feeling Orion's energy. "I can sense them," he explained at Faelon's questioning look. "It's a rookie mistake. He's all jacked up with adrenaline from their escape and hasn't masked his power level. Let's hurry before we lose them." He rolled his eyes as Phoenix rose into the air, preparing to fly straight for them. He grabbed his nephew by the ankle and yanked him back to the ground. "We have to keep our energy low, too! They'll sense us coming if we use our energy to fly. We're going to have to run and try to sneak up on them again."

Phoenix rolled his eyes and dropped his power level. "I declare bullshit," he stated, his hands on his hips. "I say we rush them and take their fucking heads off." He gave an exaggerated sigh at the looks the others gave him. "Fine. FINE. We'll do it the boring way then," he grumbled and threw his hands in the air.

Faelon looked to Goten. "Lead the way," he said, and ran after Goten as he and Paige took off with an impressive speed across the rugged terrain. He was impressed with their speed and agility; never before had he met another being who could move quite like himself. He kept pace with them, moving gracefully over the mountainous landscape. The pain of losing his sister still burned in his heart, but he pushed the feelings aside for the moment. He would grieve for her once this was over and done with.

His attention was drawn to the vampire who ran by his side. His kind had had little dealing with hers in the past, but they were aware of each other as was typical of most non-human beings on the planet. It was how they existed without interference from the humans, without being bothered by their petty wars and trivial sufferings. They existed within their own worlds and kept to themselves. But something about the vampire beside him struck him. He had to admit that she was beautiful with her dark hair and piercing eyes, the way she moved lithely over the rocks as they ran. He mentally shook himself and kept silent. Now was not the time for pleasantries or idle conversation. They had a job to do.

Nadia looked over their path as they ran. Their footsteps seemed too loud and echoed off of the rainbow colored rocks as they chased after their prey. She didn't like it. Something was off in the air. The trees were starting to grow sparse, giving way to more rock, more of the mountain. She could see one looming ahead of them. There was a cool wind in the air and it smelled like a cave. "They are up to something."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked as they ran. He glanced over at her, curious as to what she might know about the situation that he didn't. She hadn't steered them wrong yet and she understood these places better than anyone else. "Do you think it's a trap?"

Goten slowed to a stop at the mouth of a huge cave in the side of the brilliantly colored mountain. "They're in there," he breathed, not yet willing to step into the dark cavern. He could feel their energy lurking somewhere inside the cave. He looked over his shoulder at his companions. The cave was already dark and the sky was growing even darker overhead. "What do we do?" he asked. He really wasn't looking forward to going back under ground. The last time had ended badly for him with his arm crushed and nearly amputated. "This was almost too easy."

Paige crouched near the opening of the cave, listening so hard with her ears, they began to twitch. She could barely hear some words in an ancient language being spoken. "She's casting a spell. I can't make it out. It's not for tea and cookies, I'd be willing to bet," she said bitterly as the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Rocks around them began to slide down the mountain. "The fuck?!"

Goten grabbed Paige by the arms and backed them up away from the mouth of the cave, his eyes wide as a loud, low rumbling filled the air. "What the hell?" he breathed a second before a huge burst of flame exploded through the darkness and he just barely threw them onto the ground to avoid it. He could hear the others shout in surprise and he rolled onto his back, staring up in shock as Antonia and Orion ran out of the cave behind the burst of flame. "What have you done now?!" he roared at them an instant before they vanished before his eyes. He didn't have time to give them much consideration, however, before his attention was drawn to the dragging, scraping sound that issued from the cave. "Oh… holy… SHIT!" he cried as the huge, golden Chinese dragon emerged, its red eyes glowing in the darkness.

Nadia felt her eyes widen and involuntarily took a step back. The long body of the serpent wound through the air, it's mouth smoking as it gazed down at them with eyes so red they reminded her of freshly spilt blood. "Oh gods," she breathed before she glanced to the side as the belly of the beast started to glow red again as it prepared to fire upon them again. She turned and grabbed Faelon's arm and shouted over her shoulder at the rest of her group, "Run you fools! We have to destroy them! They are controlling it!"

Phoenix dropped his pack and shot up into the air, the blue energy gathering in his hands. His heart raced in his chest as the dragon emerged fully from the cave. He'd never seen anything like it before in his life, save for maybe the old statue of Shenron. But that little statue had nothing on this monster. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" he screamed and fired the blast at the dragon's face. He smirked as the blast exploded and the creature roared in fury. "Eat that, bitch," he spat at it, but the next second he went pale as the smoke cleared and the dragon turned its fiery gaze upon him, its face unscathed.

Goten slapped a hand to his face. "Yeah, just piss it off!" he shouted angrily at his nephew. He ducked as the tail of the dragon swung his direction. Just the wind off of it nearly knocked him over. With a roar, he transformed, his aura lighting the area around him. He didn't know how they were supposed to handle this one. "Antonia and Orion are already gone!" he shouted to Nadia as he also took to the air. "How do we kill this thing?!"

Paige growled, trying to remember the story that Papaw had told her about the time when they had fought dragons. "Don't suppose your dad taught you how to use a spirit bomb?" she called out to Goten as she powered up and dodged another attack. Her head whipped around to see Antonia laughing and singing. Her eyes narrowed a moment before they widened. "Stay alert, I can't see Orion!"

Goten's head whipped around and he spotted Antonia. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He'd seen them disappear! Obviously it was a rouse. A belch of flame narrowly missed him, drawing his attention back to the dragon. A spirit bomb? "Paige, you're brilliant! I fucking love you!" he shouted to her as he raised his arms over his head, hovering in the air above the dragon. "Keep it distracted as long as you can! It takes a minute to charge this thing!" He'd only ever done it in practice before and it wasn't an easy attack to master. He calmed his mind as he called out to the world, asking for the energy necessary to create the attack.

Faelon drew his bow, aiming for the dragon's head. He loosed the arrow with a smirk, watching as it flew straight and true, but the projectile merely shattered on the scales of the great beast. He spat a curse word in his native tongue as it turned its attention upon him and Nadia. Smoke rose in tendrils from its snout, its eyes glowing red. He was amazed at the abilities displayed by Nadia's companions, the strange energy they manipulated to attack the dragon, their ability to fly. But he had no time to dwell on such a strange turn of events. The dragon was stalking towards them, its claws leaving deep gouge marks in the stone…

He felt his heart nearly stop as with a great lunge and much more speed than a beast that size should be capable of, the dragon opened its jaws in an attempt to sink its fangs into Nadia. Without thought or concern for himself, Faelon rushed forward and tackled the vampire, knocking her out of harm's way as Paige hit the dragon with a huge energy blast. The dragon screamed in fury and turned towards the Namek who hovered high in the air.

The wind was knocked from Faelon's lungs as he laid over Nadia and he gasped for air as he looked down on her. "My apologies," he said, his face going hot at their rather compromising position, and he quickly got to his feet. He offered her a hand to stand and pulled her to her feet. He nearly winced at how cold her hand was in his; he hadn't expected that. He met her eyes and quickly released her hand, his face feeling hot again.

Nadia was still in shock from seeing the great beast. It moved faster than any cobra when in striking range. She bared her fangs at the creature before she looked to Faelon, who very well saved her life. She inclined her head at him, his skin hot on her own as he pulled her to stand. It was rare she met someone who actually went out of their way to help her or her kind. Her eyes flickered to Goten who was gathering his attack. She didn't know what he was doing, but he was starting to glow with some sort of energy, a magick of the very earth itself. She looked to Faelon. "Let's buy him some time," she said as she vanished into the trees.

"Special beam cannon!" Paige roared and fired her attack, manipulating it when the slinky serpent dodged it. "Oh no you don't, bitch," she growled as she bent the attack in an attempt to hit it, but to no avail. Her attack just entwined around the body as she continued to miss her mark until the dragon fired at her and she broke her focus, flinging herself out of the way.

Goten's heart skipped a beat when the dragon spat fire at Paige and he almost abandoned the spirit bomb to help her, but he smirked with pride the next moment as she managed to dodge. His arms began to tremble with the effort of holding up all that energy as more balls of tiny light drifted towards it, adding to its power. "Almost!" he called out, concentrating as hard as he could on forming the attack above his head.

Phoenix saw Antonia again and flew at her, but she vanished from sight just before he could swing on her. "Dammit!" he hissed and looked around for her again. He didn't know which way to look, whether to be more concerned about her or the dragon. He turned and fired at the dragon again, which had started to head for the sparse trees along the edge of the mountain. Again, his blast glanced off the gold-colored scales, but this time, the dragon didn't turn towards him. It seemed determined to pursue something else. He narrowed his eyes as he saw two figures running through the trees and the dragon reared back, drawing a long breath… "Look out!" he screamed at them.

Faelon heard Phoenix's warning, but it wasn't needed. He was very much aware of how close the dragon was to himself and Nadia. He continued to run as fast as his long legs could carry him, hearing the beast drawing breath behind him. The serpent-like dragon drew its neck back before it flung its head forward, expelling a huge burst of the most intense magickal flame Faelon had ever felt, but he grabbed Nadia by the arm and flung both of them sideways behind a large bolder, shielding them from the fire. He closed his eyes and held her to him, feeling the heat from the flames on his skin. It stung and made his lungs burn as the air around them seemed to fill with its heat. He dared to crack his eyes open and his heart sank as the trees erupted in flames. He barely dared to breathe as he heard the dragon stalk forward, seemingly searching for their carcasses, and he held a finger to his lips to silence Nadia as he again drew his bow.

The dragon crawled along the ground, sniffing at the air, turning its head this way and that. Its pupils dilated as it rounded the bolder and it spotted them in their hiding spot. But before it could react, Faelon loosed his arrow and pierced the dragon's eye, causing it to scream out in pain and rage.

"RUN!" he bellowed at Nadia and gave her a shove away from the dragon, wondering if he had helped or only enraged the beast further.

Nadia couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face, she thought maybe it was because she was a little delirious. She had to be if she agreed to offer herself up as bait while they waited for Goten to prepare his attack. "How long does that blasted thing take to charge up?!" she shouted at no one in particular, just to show her frustration.

Paige grinned as Faelon's arrow hit true to its mark, half blinding the beast. It enraged it further, causing it to thrash around even more and it began to level the forest around itself in its agony. Its massive claws raked at its own face in an attempt to remove the offending arrow. She cursed as she saw Antonia appear again, only to have her vanish again as she narrowly missed being hit by the great tail of the flailing beast. "Come on, Goten! Any time would be good!"

Goten looked up at the massive orb of energy hovering just above his palms. He hoped it would be big enough to destroy the dragon. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he screamed and waited only a moment before he heaved the spirit bomb at the dragon who still was stomping and screaming, thrashing about as it tried to dislodge the arrow in its eye.

Phoenix flew higher as the blast hit the dragon and he shielded his eyes as a blinding light filled the space around them. He blinked harshly a moment later and lowered his arms, a wicked grin splitting his face. "Fuck yeah, Goten!" he cried and whooped in victory. He wrinkled his nose a second later as he slowly lowered himself to the ground. "Ewwwww," he sneered and looked over at his uncle who had collapsed on the ground. "Man, couldn't you have disintegrated the whole thing? That's disgusting."

Goten groaned as he lifted his head and looked at the remains of the dragon. The front half of it was completely gone, but the rest, well… It was a rather gory sight to see. Green-tinged blood pooled around the remaining part of the dragon's body as a heavy scent filled the air. He let his head fall back against the rock, feeling tired and weak. He barely raised his hand long enough to flip Phoenix off before he gave a chuckle and dropped his arm again.

Nadia skidded to a stop, staring at the great beast or what remained of it at least. She felt a moment of grief for the creature. "It was most likely minding its own business, slumbering away before those two murderers came along and woke it up. Probably even controlled it to some extent." She growled and looked around, there was no sign of them. She looked to the others, "I don't suppose you can sense them?"

Paige landed next to Goten, looking at the beast before she closed her eyes as she tried to feel out Orion's energy, but it was gone. "Dammit, they always do this. They attack, then vanish. Though, I think summoning a thing like this…" she trailed off and shook her head. "They can't be far. If I can't sense Orion's energy it means that they are on foot and Antonia won't have the magick to teleport them somewhere else."

Faelon frowned at the trees as they cracked and fell, consumed by the magickal flame. He muttered a small prayer for them before he turned away. He couldn't bear to watch it. He followed Nadia over to the others. Goten looked exhausted, sweating and panting for breath as he laid there. Whatever that attack was must have worn him out. If he was honest, he was feeling a little worn himself. "We can travel no further tonight," he said, looking over at Nadia. Her skin looked red and angry, little blisters on the side of her face and neck. He quickly made up his mind. "Take him and find somewhere away from this place to make camp. I'll join you shortly," he said to Paige. He turned to Nadia and looked at her more fully. She seemed to be concentrating as if trying to heal herself. "Dragonfire is not so easy to heal," he said softly. "Save your strength. I know of a way to heal it. Go with them. I'll return with a poultice that will ease your burns." He gave her a little smile before he turned and headed out towards some trees he could see in the distance.

Goten let Paige and Phoenix help him up, his body aching and his energy low. "I'm alright," he said at their concerned looks. "Just tired. I need to practice that attack more." Thank the gods his father had taught him how to create the spirit bomb. And it would seem that Paige remembered the stories their parents told, of the night they fought their own dragons and Goku had destroyed Nyx and her enchanted dragon with a spirit bomb. He kept an arm around her shoulders and held her to his side as they walked around the carnage of the dragon remains. "So lucky to have you on our side," he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Paige laughed, "You're damn right you are lucky to have me here with you." She winked at him. "Maybe I should start charging," she said as she hugged him tightly as they walked away from the corpse of the dragon. She could still smell the smoke that seemed to permeate their clothes and Nadia looked as though she had gotten a pretty nasty attack. Paige thought she could heal a little bit of it, but her energy was low as well as she had given most of her magick to fuel Goten's attack.

Phoenix walked beside Nadia, casting a glance at her skin. He winced at how painful it looked. Yet she remained stoic, staring straight ahead as they crossed the land, heading for a large outcropping of rock that would shield them from the sun for the day once it rose. Always before when she'd been injured, Nadia had been able to heal herself rather quickly. He remembered watching in fascination the first time it happened, her wound closing itself and the skin smoothing over as if it had never happened. But that was not the case now. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Nadia spared a look to Phoenix and nodded her head, "I shall be fine. It is like Faelon said, dragonfire is rather tricky to heal. It is among the most ancient and powerful of all magicks known to reside on earth. If I were a normal human, I imagine I would have been a charred husk. Vampires are a bit more resilient to fire though. Thank the gods," she muttered and moved to sit down gingerly under the outcrop of rock as she looked up into the sky. The full moon would be soon, perhaps tomorrow night, she guessed as she watched the silver disk creep towards the horizon.

Goten groaned as they finally reached their destination and he sat down, feeling even more tired if that were possible. He was frustrated that Antonia had escaped yet again, but wasn't surprised by it. "I'm getting sick of this," he growled as he shrugged off his pack and let Phoenix grab their worn and beaten tent. He rubbed at his forehead, feeling the weight of the journey pressing upon him again. He gave a small smile to Paige as she sat next to him and he leaned against her, not even feeling the growing hunger in his stomach. He was far too exhausted.

Paige let Goten lean against her; it was almost as if she could feel his exhaustion. It was almost palpable in the air around them. "Sleep now. You did good. If you used that against me in the tournament, I would have been toast," she teased him. "Of course, I would have knocked you out ten times over before that happened." She slipped her fingers into his hair and lightly scratched at his scalp. Paige didn't like that they had been eluded once more, but she had a feeling that it was all drawing to an end. Like her papaw said, the key was wearing down your opponent when they were stronger than you. You just had to be faster and last longer.

Faelon caught up to them a short time later, carrying a bunch of herbs in his hand. He set to work quickly, creating a paste from them as he chanted something over the mixture and worked his own sort of magick into it. He paid no mind to Phoenix who peered curiously over his shoulder as he worked. He looked at Nadia, the way her pale skin was scorched and blistered. "Here," he said gently and moved to sit in front of her, the small bowl held in one hand. "This should heal you by morning. The magick in those burns is powerful, but my people know how to heal such things. May I, milady?" He waited for her nod before he began to ever so gently spread the paste over her skin. A small smile pulled at his lips as he felt her shiver in relief beneath his touch.

The paste was cool on her fevered skin and she barely had time to bite back the moan of relief as he worked it into her wounds. It smelled pleasant, like the fields of Transylvania where they worked during the night. "That's better," she said quietly as he spread the cooling paste over every burn, leaving not one scratch untouched. "Such strange magick you wield," she murmured softly. She longed to be back at home, in Dracula's castle. She grew tired of wearing sunscreen all the time and the blinding light of the sun during the day was almost too much on her already frayed nerves.

Paige watched Faelon and Nadia with a knowing smirk and she gently nudged Goten so he could see them. She spoke to him quietly, "There has to be something more we can do for this guy. I mean, he lost his sister, the trees. Part of it is our fault." She admitted it grudgingly. If they hadn't been chasing Antonia and Orion, this might never have happened. It just solidified everything in her mind that those two needed to pay for their crimes. That if they weren't stopped, only more death would come of it. "And now he's here, trusting complete strangers."

Goten sleepily cracked open one eye and looked at the newest member of their bunch. He obviously didn't know Faelon very well, but there were things about the elf that he liked already. His respect for the forest, his ability to think quickly on his feet, his way of doing things that reminded Goten so much of his parents and the way they lived at the cabin. Now that things were calm for the moment, he was dying to get a look at Faelon's bow.

He gave Paige a curious look at the expression on her face. It was as if she could see something he could not. He shook his head and forced himself to sit up straighter, thinking about what they could possibly do for Faelon. An idea suddenly struck him and he looked much more awake. "Alice," he said almost breathlessly. "Alice can fix this." He looked over at the elf. "Hey Faelon, have you ever heard of the dragonballs?"

Faelon tore his eyes away from Nadia and raised a curious eyebrow at Goten. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he answered. He set the bowl aside and cleaned his fingers, thinking back, trying to remember if he'd ever heard the term before. He shook his head and looked to Goten for an explanation.

"The dragonballs are seven magickal balls that can summon the eternal dragon. He can be summoned once a year and grant two wishes," Goten explained quickly. "They vanished when Dende died because he was the last creator of the dragonballs. But now Alice, Paige's sister, is working on creating a new set. She's the guardian of the earth. Anyway, my point is, the dragon can bring people back to life as long as they haven't died before and didn't die of natural causes. After we take care of Antonia and Orion, we can ask Alice to bring your sister back!"

Faelon's heart gave an excited leap. He'd never heard of magick that could revive the dead, save for spells that could reanimate a corpse. But those were dangerous and the person was not the same as they were before they died. But the way Goten spoke, it didn't seem that was the case. "And the person revived, they shall be the same as they were before?" he asked. A smile pulled at his lips when Goten nodded. "We must return to the city, tell my father not to bury Enelya's body." He looked at Nadia, "I will need your help to navigate the portal, to return and share this news with the king."

Nadia felt her heart jump at that, she had never before heard of such a power, to revive the dead. "Such a strange bunch you lot are. Though, I daresay I have learned to expect the impossible from you all." She groaned as she stood up, her muscles aching in protest. "Let's do this before I pass out. I am rather weak from that battle. These burns have taken a lot out of me. More so than I thought they would."

Paige waved them on. "That's probably because you donated a little magick to Goten's attack to stop that dragon. Hurry before they bury the body. We will make it through this and right the wrongs that have happened to you," she said, wondering when she started sounding like her sister. "Man, I've been on this journey too long," she murmured.

Faelon got to his feet, unable to hide his excitement. "We'll be back before sunrise," he promised and looked to Nadia. "We shall make this swift. You need your rest so your body can heal." He gave the others a wave as he and Nadia headed back to the portal. Even though she was hurt and tired, Nadia kept pace with him as they hurried across the rocks, past the dragon which was really starting to smell now, and back up the side of one of the mountains. "I am indebted to you for your help," he said to Nadia as they reached the portal.

Nadia lifted her hands, wavering slightly as she used her own kind of magick to influence the portal back to the elven woods. "I think at this point we can call it even, yes?" she asked, giving him a toothy smile. "That is, if this poultice works in the morning." She gave him a wink before she shook her head and her expression grew stoic, "Let's make this fast, I do not know if I will be able to open up the portal from the other side if we dally."

Faelon gave a quick nod. "I shall return to you as quickly as possible. I just need to give the message to my father." He gave her a small smile before he stepped through the portal, vanishing from her sight.

It was only a matter of minutes before Faelon stepped back through the portal and smiled widely at Nadia. "My father is most pleased with this news. It has eased both our hearts to know we shall have my sister back." His smile faltered when Nadia wavered on her feet; he could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He grasped her shoulders, steadying her. "You have done more than your part tonight. Let me help you back to camp," he offered in a gentle tone.

Nadia was about to protest, but found as he lifted her up into his arms that she didn't have the strength to object. "Okay, well, if you really insist," she said groggily as she looked up past his shoulder to see the night sky rapidly fading and a thin sliver of fear wormed its way down her spine. "Better hurry. I forgot to reapply my sunscreen. You can't thank me when I'm a pile of ash in your hands."

Faelon ran for the camp, keeping as close to the sides of the mountains as he could, lest the little bit of daylight that peeked over the horizon hit her. He was going to need his rest as well after all this. Luckily, she was light in his arms and didn't slow him much as he ran. He fell to his knees as they reached the safety of their camp, just as the sun crept into the sky. He was out of breath, but they were safe, and he managed a weak chuckle for her as he set her down. "Not a full day has past and already this is turning out to be quite the adventure."

Nadia hissed out as she was hit by the slightest bit of sunlight and only sighed in relief when they were in the safety of shadows. "Heh, I think it's partly my fault. Stupid sun allergy," she said sarcastically before she rolled to her side. "Take me to bed, Faelon. You can have first watch," she said, giving him a look. She could appreciate someone like him. Not many would go so far out of their way to aid a vampire in the escape of sunlight.

Faelon gave a start at the way she told him to take her to bed, but relaxed the next second when he realized there was no further meaning behind her words. "Of course, milady," he answered and helped her into the tent. He gave a small nod to Paige who was laying next to a sleeping Goten before he turned back the blankets for Nadia and tucked her into her makeshift bed. "Rest well. No harm will befall any of you today," he assured her. He reached out and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear before he smoothed her blankets.

Paige watched him carefully for a moment, idly running her fingers through Goten's hair as she observed the exchange. Nadia fell almost instantly asleep, the burns on her arms and legs, a few on her face still covered with the poultice. It reminded her of Goten's parents, the way they lived in the woods. The stuff that Tien made whenever anyone was sick. She had the... pleasure... of having the tea he made that smelled like medicine when she had come down with a cold one winter when she was spending the night. It was effective. "You should bring Nadia and your sister by Goten's parent's place for a visit once this whole mess is over. You would like it there. Big wooded forest, quiet. Blessed."

Faelon looked over at her, a small smile on his lips. "I would like that very much," he said softly. He'd never befriended anyone outside of the elven woods, but already he could feel a pull to these people. Something in his heart warmed at the thought of counting them as friends. "It is an odd thing, to trust strangers so willingly, so suddenly," he said and looked down at Nadia as she slept. He stopped playing with her hair and stood as much as the little tent would allow. "She appointed me first watch," he said with an amused chuckle. "Get your rest, Paige. I'll watch over you all."

**Author's Note: **Credit for the idea of reviving the princess goes to **Nancy103**! You win an internet cookie. Enjoy.


	21. The Full Moon

The sun had just sank beneath the horizon when Faelon woke them. He gave Nadia a small smile as he saw her skin, unblemished beneath the bit of poultice that still remained. "I have water outside if you want to wash the rest of that off," he told her in a quiet voice before he turned to wake the others.

The moon hadn't risen yet, but both Phoenix and Goten whined when Faelon woke them up.

"I forgot tonight was the full moon," Goten said, snuggling against Paige. Already he could feel the energy coursing through his body, making him feel jittery and restless. He knew the moon would be up soon and he'd have to find a place to seclude himself for the night. He didn't want to take things too far with her. Not out here, where they were surrounded by friends. Not for her first time. He wanted that to be special, to do something for her that he hadn't done for anyone else, although at this point he wasn't exactly sure what that something special would be.

Phoenix pulled the blankets over his head. "I'm not getting up," he whined. He shivered violently and curled in on himself. Not only did he feel the energy of the moon, but his grandfather's warning echoed through his head to never look at the moon. Phoenix feared it, what it would do to him, what the transformation would cause if he looked at it. His grandfather was always so fearful of it that he had instilled that in him. Phoenix knew that Goku had accidentally killed his own grandfather when he was young and had transformed. And he didn't think he could live with himself if he accidentally killed someone.

Faelon tipped his head curiously to the side and looked at Paige. "The full moon? Why do they fear it?" he asked. He could sense the nervousness from both of the other men. He had never heard of such a thing, of a person disliking the full moon. He'd always found it calming, the soft rays that lit up the forest in the most beautiful light.

Paige looked to Faelon, forgetting for a moment that he had only just joined them. "Well, not sure if you noticed, but they aren't exactly human. Well, not completely anyway. They are Saiyans, an alien race that transforms under the light of the full moon. Those with tails turn into great apes with immense power. Those who haven't had proper training forget themselves and who they are, who their friends are and can cause great destruction." She looked to Goten, knowing that he would be feeling the effects soon, if not already. She licked her lips, wanting to have him for herself, but they needed to find Antonia and Orion. That energy would do well to help bring them down. "Orion might transform tonight as well."

Goten almost perked up at that thought. "Hey, you're right," he said as he sat up. "Maybe I can use up this energy that way." He remembered a story about his father battling against Vegeta on the night of the full moon, a sparring match of epic proportions. "Only two ways to burn it off. Fighting or fucking, right?" he chuckled and looked at Paige. Oh, he shouldn't have done that. He felt his length stir already just by looking at how beautiful she was. He gave her a playful shove. "Stay away from me or we won't accomplish a goddamn thing."

Faelon raised his eyebrows and gave an uncomfortable chuckle. "Well then," he said and turned to leave the tent, not sure what to say to that. He stepped out into the cool night air, wondering just how destructive this power was. He would hate to see the mountains ruined by another battle. "The moon hasn't risen yet," he called over his shoulder. "Come and eat something before it does. We can make a plan for the night."

Nadia shook her head at her companions and hurried after Faelon into the calm night air. They weren't as silent as they would like to think on some nights, she thought to herself with a smirk. She sat next to the elf, dipping her hands into the basin of cool water he provided for her and began to wash off the remains of the medicine on her skin. She smiled at the whole, unblemished flesh that was beneath. "The magick of the elves. I am impressed," she said as she looked to him.

He smiled at her again. "I'm happy it worked for you," he said as he made a small fire to fix them all something to eat. His expression turned sober again as he looked out over the landscape. Something in the air didn't feel right to him, even though the night was still and quiet. "I can sense something out there. I cannot explain it. I've never felt something like this before. I fear this night will not end well."

Paige rubbed at Goten's shoulder and nudged Phoenix with her foot. "Come on, let's get something to eat before the moon is up. We can just have you boys on the hunt for Antonia and Orion tonight. That should keep you both occupied for a little bit," she said as she kissed Goten quickly on the lips, resisting the urge to reach down into his lap and feel for the hardness she knew would be stirring. She quickly moved out of the tent to hear Faelon speak. "What's wrong?" she asked as she listened around them, "I don't hear anything."

"Nor do I," he answered. He looked at her, spying her long ears. "I assume your hearing is even more sensitive than my own," he said. "I doubt they have left this place. I feel as though they are near, preparing to strike. The other who was with her, he is a Saiyan like them?" he asked. "I wonder if they plan to make use of this full moon. Or if they know of some weakness they may exploit. Either way, it unsettles me."

Goten stretched as he exited the tent, followed by Phoenix who looked pointedly at the ground. Goten reached over and squeezed Phoenix's shoulder. "Just don't look at the moon. You'll be alright. We'll find them. If Orion is around, he won't be able to keep his energy down either for much longer." He sat down and accepted the food Faelon had prepared. He didn't recognize it, but he was so hungry that he didn't care what it was in that moment. He looked at Paige again and felt an entirely different hunger fill his being. "Damn these Saiyan genes," he grumbled under his breath.

Phoenix shivered again as he sat next to his uncle, his tail whipping back and forth behind him. He hated this. While he knew he couldn't do it, everything in his being screamed out for him to look at the moon. And the damn thing wasn't even in the sky yet. He ate quickly, his movements jerky as he warred with himself. "Fuck this fucking shit with a rusty chainsaw," he muttered. His temper was flaring and for no reason at all. "I wanna find these bastards tonight. Take this shit out on them."

Nadia watched Phoenix with interest as she took out her last ration of blood. She sighed, if they didn't do this soon, she would have to waste more time to go back to Dracula's castle to get more. She bit into the bag and drank for a moment before she pulled back to tilt her head at Phoenix. "The night is lovely, there is no moon in the sky yet. Relax and enjoy this while you can," she said. "Didn't you say you wanted to look at the sky on the night of a full moon? The stars are lovely even this early. So full of memories."

"I can't relax," he answered tersely. He shuddered again, his muscles bunching under his skin, his whole body feeling tense. He finished off his food and got to his feet, pacing as he continued to stare at the ground. "Goddammit," he hissed.

Goten watched his nephew carefully. "We need to find them as quick as we can," he said to no one in particular. "Let him channel his energy into a fight. He'll be alright." He lowered his voice a bit as Phoenix paced away from them. "He's still young. He's only sixteen, he's still learning to handle it."

Faelon cast a wary glance at Phoenix before he looked to Nadia again, who was still looking up at the stars overhead. It warmed his heart to hear her speak so fondly of the stars and he looked up at them as well. "I don't usually get to see such a magnificent display of the stars," he said softly. "There aren't many places in the forest where we have such a spectacular view of the sky."

Nadia looked at him for a moment, not believing him, but then she recalled his forest. So thick with trees they must have blocked even the starlight. "You have never climbed to the top of those magnificent trees to gaze out at the stars?" she asked. "You should come to Transylvania. We have wonderful stars there."

"I have once or twice, but my father doesn't care much for such things. He doesn't approve of wandering," he answered. He gave a chuckle. "Not that it stopped Enelya. She always wanted to go exploring." He tore his eyes away from the sky to look at her again. She was radiant in the soft light of the moon that was creeping over the edge of the horizon. "I would like that," he said softly. He was surprised at her invitation, but something about it made him happy to think that she wanted to continue this new friendship even after their adventure was over.

Goten gave a start as he felt an energy surge. "That's Orion," he said and got to his feet quickly. The moon was affecting the other Saiyan now that it had risen and he prayed that Orion didn't transform. "We have to be careful. Oozaru form is dangerous," he warned Nadia and Faelon. "Especially if he knows how to control it. He won't go after Antonia. We'll be his target." He licked his lips nervously. "If he does transform, our only hope is to cut off his tail. It'll stop the transformation; he'll turn back to normal."

Paige was on her feet in the next instance, feeling the energy again. The whole forest and mountainside had gone deathly quiet. "Shit. That's not a normal energy surge." She growled as she felt it sky rocket. "I'd be willing to put all my money on it that he transformed. They were waiting for this." She could feel the energy shift and the earth began to shake in time with a monster out footstep.

Nadia's eyes widened as she felt the earth shift. "Oh gods, what kind of being is this?!" She glanced over at the others, expecting them to suddenly change as well. She could sense the energy in the air and she feared seeing their enemy like this. How big was one to make footsteps like this? She could see him now, on the horizon and it made her blood run cold. "Gods help us."

Faelon instinctively reached for Nadia's hand and squeezed it. He'd never seen such a creature. Its roar rent the night air, making the very ground tremble. A giant ape, at least forty feet tall was stalking towards them, its eyes glowing red as it snarled and roared again. He thought he could understand now why the others feared it so. He'd rather take on ten of the Chinese dragons than to face down this monster.

Goten was surprised that he felt not fear, but excitement. He let the energy surge through him, transforming him into a super Saiyan. The challenge before him, the moonlight fueling his energy, it all coursed through his Saiyan blood and he relished in it. He looked at Paige, a smirk pulling at his lips. "Let's do this," he grinned.

He launched himself into the air, flying straight towards the gigantic beast, ignoring the shouts of protest from his friends. Oh, it felt good to unleash his energy like this, to channel it into something productive. He almost snickered to himself as he narrowly avoided the huge fist of the great ape. "Come on, bitch!" he challenged and punched the creature square on the snout. He felt confident, cocky even, and he intended to drag this out as long as he could, just so he could enjoy the moment.

Paige watched Goten for a moment longer as he rushed head on at the beast. She could feel how much his energy soared as well, the light of the moon potent to any who were of Saiyan blood. She looked to Phoenix. "Now's your chance to exhaust that energy!" she shouted before she took off after Goten, charging energy blasts in her hands.

Nadia stared after them for only a moment. "These friends of mine... they are not normal," she said before she drew her weapons. "Let's see if we can cut off its tail."

Faelon's eyes went wide as he looked at her. "And how do you propose we do that?" he asked. The height of the creature alone posed a problem in even getting to its tail. Not to mention the fact that it was stomping about, roaring and swatting at the Namek and the Saiyan who swarmed around it, hitting it with blasts of energy. He looked over at Phoenix who hadn't moved yet, and he felt his blood run cold. "Phoenix?" he asked carefully.

Phoenix was rooted to the spot, his breathing ragged. He'd looked up at Orion to see the transformation of the other Saiyan. But at the same time, he had unknowingly let the light of the full moon hit his eyes. He was frozen, his blood pounding through his veins. His jaw fell open, his canine teeth elongating as the transformation raced through his body, breaking it down and rebuilding it. He could feel his muscles tearing, ripping, bulging. His bones seemed to crack as they grew, raising him to a height that matched Orion's. His skin prickled as thick black fur sprouted and covered his body. And the next moment, Phoenix lost all sense of who he was and an ear-splitting roar ripped from his throat.

Goten froze in midair as he heard the second roar of an Oozaru. "Phoenix, NO!" he screamed, but it was too late. He threw himself out of the way as the beasts charged each other, the ground trembling with the impact. "Paige! Get out of the way!"

Paige jumped to the side, just narrowly missing getting stepped on as the two Oozarus attacked each other. She caught sight of Nadia and Faelon backing up towards Goten and she ran over to them, dodging the massive tails that whipped through the air above her. She dived for safety with the rest of their group behind a boulder that fell from the mountain. "Holy fucking shit," she gasped as she looked out at the display. She watched with some horror as Phoenix opened his great maw and fired an energy blast at the other Saiyan, "Fuck."

Faelon drew his sword, twirling it once through the air as he watched with wide eyes, though he didn't know what he could do to influence the situation. Nothing could have prepared him for this. "You said if we cut off their tails, it will end this?" he asked Goten.

Goten nodded. "But we can't cut off Phoenix's tail!" he cried over the roaring apes and the sound of the rocks trembling and cracking around them. "He'd never forgive us!" He reached out and hugged Paige close as one of the monsters flung a boulder at the other, but it was blasted into pieces and rocks rained down on them. His head was swimming with the turn of events as he tried to make a decision about what to do. Both of the Oozarus were consumed with their fight, punching, kicking, biting, blasting energy at each other with a ferocity Goten had never seen before. And they had no concern for the people around them. "We may have to cut off his tail," he admitted, feeling sick with guilt for it.

Paige felt her own stomach turn at the thought and she shook her head. She remembered her Papaw sitting her down when she was younger, telling her about Saiyan tails. How important they were, how much they meant. That a Saiyan's tail was a piece of themselves. "No, we find another way. We find a way to keep going until morning, or we knock his ass out. He'll transform back if we make him unconscious, right? Shit, but then what about Orion?" She ran a hand through her hair.

Goten backed up, still holding onto her. "I don't know," he answered, not daring to look away from the fight. "I'd say let's cut off his tail and let Phoenix finish him off, but then Phoenix will turn on us. He's not in control. You can tell. He's running purely off instinct right now. And all that instinct is doing is telling him to destroy anything he can get his hands on." He shuddered as the moon crested higher in the sky, bathing him in its light. "Goddammit, I really wanted to fight." He was almost envious of his nephew in that moment, that he was able to expend his energy in such a way.

"We can't let them battle on like this all night!" Faelon protested. "They'll destroy the entire mountain region! There must be a better way to handle this!" He'd seen enough destruction already. He certainly didn't want to see any more, especially if they could somehow prevent it.

Nadia was still keeping her eyes on the fight. She didn't trust these beasts and she watched their every move. There was a huge crash as Phoenix managed to throw off Orion, hurtling him away onto his stomach. She cringed as she watched him jump up into the air and landed on his back, bearing his wickedly sharp teeth and clamped down on the other's tail. A horrible roar filled the air, full of rage and pain. "Look!" she shouted.

Goten felt his stomach churn as Phoenix gave a feral shake of his head and ripped Orion's tail from his back. He hissed through clenched teeth and his hand instinctively went to his own back, rubbing at the tail scar there. It frightened him how wild Phoenix was, how vicious.

The roar of Orion quickly faded into the scream of a man as his body shrank and returned to a human-like form. He screamed and writhed on the ground as Phoenix stood to his full height again and spat out the tail that hung from his mouth. Goten nearly shouted in protest as Phoenix grabbed Orion up in his huge hands and squeezed him, making the other Saiyan scream even louder if that were possible.

"Oh gods, don't look!" Goten cried, but he couldn't tear his eyes away as with a sharp squeeze and a twist, Phoenix tore the other Saiyan's body in half and flung it down on the rock.

The brutality of the act was almost too much to stomach for Nadia. That was rather, ironic, she grimly thought considering her own nature. She remembered all the pain and death that had surrounded this opponent. There was no doubt in her mind that he deserved to die, but to die like this… She didn't know, it didn't sit right with her. All they needed to do now was find Antonia and have Phoenix kill her the same way.

Paige closed her eyes, rubbing at them. "Goddess, help him find a better path," she murmured softly, before she realized how ungodly quiet it was all of a sudden and she realized the Oozaru that Phoenix had become was too silent and she dared look up at him. Red eyes, angry and clouded gazed down at them. His tail flicked back and forth, not unlike a cat that was stalking its new prey. "Ah, shit."

"Distract him!" Goten ordered, thinking quickly. "Split up, keep him disoriented! I'll try to knock him out!" He grabbed Paige's arm and planted a quick, fierce kiss on her lips. "Be careful! And whatever you do, don't let him grab you!" He flew up into the air again, circling around behind his nephew, trying to get at the right angle to land what he hoped would be a powerful enough blow to knock Phoenix unconscious. It was easier said than done.

Faelon ran away from the women, shouting at the great ape, who turned its eyes upon him. He stared right back, his every muscle prepared to react as he tried to anticipate Phoenix's next move. "Watch out for that tail!" he called out in warning as the long appendage swished through the air and slammed into the ground, leaving a great crack in its wake.

Paige flew up into the air, circling around, using her slender form to quickly dodge Phoenix's fists as he tried to grab at her. She scowled as he almost caught her. "Damn, he's faster than he looks. I blame that on your dad, Goten!" she shouted as she held her hands in front of her, conjuring up the water magick her mother had taught her. She wished she had spent more time learning it as much as she learned hand to hand, or hand to energy combat. Goten said to distract and disorient Phoenix as much as possible. She let loose the giant ball of water and sent it crashing into the beast's face, earning an angry roar for her troubles as he stomped around.

Faelon ran forward, using Paige's water attack to his advantage, and he swung his sword, connecting with Phoenix's leg. He felt bad as the giant ape roared again, but really he doubted he had done much more than to leave an angry scratch on his flesh. Faelon turned to look back at Phoenix, and the next moment his heart stopped. Phoenix's tail went swishing through the air, heading straight for the vampire who had run into the fray. "NADIA!" he screamed out in warning, but it was too late. Phoenix's tail smashed into her and threw her several yard away where she crashed into the side of a cliff and crumpled at its base.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment in shock as the vampire landed on the hard, unforgiving rock. "No!" Goten gasped, but the next second, Paige's terrified scream rang out and made his blood turn to ice. He felt his mind go dizzy when he saw Paige in Phoenix's grasp and the very recent memory of Orion being ripped in half hit him again. "PAAAAIGE!" he bellowed, feeling the fear and anger rip through his body as his power surged.

Paige lost her breath as Phoenix began to squeeze her tightly. She could feel the pressure building in her head, her feet. If he squeezed much tighter, she was sure her eyeballs would pop out of her skull. She looked down, seeing Goten as he roared. No, it couldn't end like this. Not when they had come so far. Not when they had a life to live together. Everything they talked about, a home, a restaurant. Their friends and family. It all flashed before her eyes and her heart ached for it. "NO, PHOENIX! STOP!" she cried, "STOP IT! DONT KILL ME! I DONT WANT TO DIE!"

Goten flew at the back of Phoenix's head with all the strength he could muster, both of his arms stretched out before him, his hands balled into fists, his body like a spear. "KAIO-KEN!" he roared just before he collided with the back of Phoenix's skull. His arms zinged with pain as Phoenix stumbled forward, his grip on Paige slackening.

Goten turned in midair, the reddish aura around him fading back to gold. Phoenix's eyes went glassy and unfocused as Paige slipped from his grip, and he fell as if in slow-motion. His body hit the ground with a great rumbling and slowly shrank back down into his human form once again where he lay unmoving upon the flat stone ground.

Paige coughed, breathing hard as she sucked air back into her body. Everything ached, it was a painful, dulled sensation. She would have sworn that he broke some bones, but aside from a few scratches, she was relatively unscathed. "Thank the Goddess," she gasped as she hacked and finally fell to her side on the ground.

Goten landed next to Paige and grabbed her, looking her over. "Are you okay?" he asked, tears brimming in his eyes. "Are you hurt? Oh my gods, Paige, I thought I'd lost you." He was shaking all over as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her, hugged her, trying to calm her and himself.

Faelon ran as fast as he could back towards Nadia, fear clutching at his heart for her. "Great Spirits, no," he breathed as he saw her, broken and bleeding on the ground. Even with as strong as she was, the hit from Phoenix had overpowered her and injured her greatly. He settled on his knees next to her as she gasped for air, trying to hide the pain in her expression. He could see that she was trying to heal herself, but she was struggling. "Nadia," he said softly and reached to touch her, gently running his fingers through her hair. This was beyond his power to heal. He felt helpless in that moment. "Tell me what you need. Tell me how to save you," he pleaded in a whisper.

Nadia had never felt a pain so great before and her eyes flickered to Faelon. She knew what she needed. "No," she gasped, "I cannot ask this of you. I cannot." She would not ask for blood from him or her other companions. "The price is too high," she said weakly as she turned her head into the palm of his hand.

He drew his thumb across her cheekbone, his eyes searching hers as he tried to understand. Only one thing made sense to him that she would consider a high price. "Blood?" he asked softly. He carefully pulled her into his arms as he sat down and cradled her to his chest. He felt his heart race as he cupped the back of her head and brought her lips closer to his throat. "Drink," he said simply. He hated the way she trembled in his arms, how ragged her every breath was. He didn't think he could bear to see her die, even though he'd only been part of this adventure for a very short time. "Drink," he insisted. "You forget, I am immortal like you. Whatever worries you, do not let it. I shall be fine."

Nadia swallowed thickly as he exposed his throat to her. She could practically feel his pulse racing through his veins and she longed to sink her fangs into his flesh. What would change for him? He was already an immortal like he said. She was growing weary and her mind was filled with a haze as she murmured her thanks and opened her mouth. Her sharp teeth sank easily into his neck and his blood splashed across her tongue, making her moan softly. She could feel her body greedily using it as she drank.

Faelon shivered as her teeth pierced his neck and her lips sealed around the wound. There was only the briefest flash of pain before an almost pleasurable sensation settled into him. He leaned back against the stone wall behind him and let his eyes fall closed. He'd never experienced a moment like this with someone. It was intimate, tantric in its own way and he couldn't stop the soft moan that wrenched from his throat.

Nadia felt her strength returning as she drank, it had been a while since she drank from an actual being and certainly never like this where the blood was offered up freely. Being held in Faelon's arms as she drank from him was a moment so precious to her, she could barely believe it. The way he moaned as she took from him something she could not give back. He smelled incredible to her, his blood sweeter than anything she could remember tasting, he was exquisite and she wanted more. Wanted to hear him make those sounds only for her. She reached up with her hand, cupping his strong jaw and pressed more firmly against him.

Faelon felt relief sweep through him as he watched her body heal and felt her movements become stronger. He hadn't expected this reaction and he fought the urge to cry out as she drank his blood. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he tried to control his breathing, his toes curling as his eyes rolled in his head. "You're safe now," he whispered to her. "Phoenix has been subdued. And I imagine Antonia has fled since her only companion was defeated." He dared to turn his face just slightly, his lips brushing against her temple as he spoke to her. "You take what you need from me and then we shall rest easy for the night."

She forced herself to ease her jaw off of him. She had what she needed and could feel her body starting to put itself back together. She absentmindedly licked at the wound she had caused, shivering at the taste of the blood. "Delicious," she purred softly against him, thinking that she had spoiled herself for wanting any other blood. "We will have to be careful in the sunlight with you. I am not sure if you will turn or not."

He chuckled as the punctures on his neck healed over. "My kind are immune to disease, to most of the poisons and venom in this world. I doubt very much that that will happen," he said, still holding her to him. He sighed and relaxed a bit, not wanting to let go of her. "These companions… friends… of yours are very strange to me. Never have I seen such power or such odd creatures," he said as he watched Goten wrap a blanket around Phoenix and carry the unconscious younger Saiyan back into the tent. He curled himself a little more around Nadia when Goten looked over at them, as if wanting to shield them both away in what he felt was a rather private moment. But Goten merely nodded at them and returned to Paige. Faelon gave a soft sigh and looked down at Nadia again. "Do you lot always make such an impact when you travel to a new place?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

She laughed at that. "More than you would think, though, this is the first time I've seen that little trick. I've been with them for a while and yet they are always finding ways to surprise me," she said as she leaned back against him heavily. The fear of the battle was now dwindling away and with her need for blood sated she could feel another hunger creeping upon her. One she hadn't felt in a while. All things in good time, she felt sleep creeping on her. "I think I have had enough of beasts and battles for now."

Faelon smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Then let us retire for the night," he said softly and got to his feet, easily lifting her in his arms. "You need rest and I am weary myself." He hadn't slept in almost two days and now that the excitement of the battle was over, he could feel exhaustion creeping through him. He carried her into the tent and stepped over a snoring Phoenix to lay down with her. "Sleep. We shall try again tomorrow. We're halfway there now that one of them is slain." He tucked her in carefully and settled himself beside her. He felt his face go a little hot again. "May I sleep here beside you?"

Nadia smiled softly at him. "Yes, of course. Goten and Paige may keep first watch. I don't think we will have to worry about Antonia for tonight. Her end draws near and the tables have finally turned." She sighed as she got comfortable next to Faelon. "Thank you for saving my life. My offer to show you Transylvania still stands. "

A smile split his face at that. "And I shall take you up on that offer as soon as our quest is complete," he answered. "You have seen my home, I would love to see yours." He reached over and ran his fingers through her dark hair again. He just couldn't seem to stop touching her. "We'll be there before you know it." He watched her as she relaxed and her eyes fell closed. Part of him almost wished their adventure would drag out a bit, just so he could spend more time with her. But then again, perhaps this new friendship wouldn't have to end at all. He felt excitement spark in his chest at that idea and he suddenly found it very hard to fall asleep.


	22. Can't Fight the Moonlight

.  There.

Goten fell to the ground next to Paige, shaking all over. He didn't think he'd ever been more terrified in his life, and that was saying something, considering everything he'd experienced in his twenty-two years. He covered his face with his hands and leaned hard on his elbows as he tried to fight off the shaking feeling that consumed him. The full moon was still high overhead and he could feel the affects of it as his Saiyan blood coursed through his veins. He was sore, the adrenaline singing through his system, and even after all that, he could still feel his energy peaking. He looked up at Paige who looked frightened, a little roughed up, but uninjured. He stretched out a trembling hand to her. "Paige," he rasped, needing to hold her, to feel her in his arms, to know that she truly was unhurt.

Paige could barely register what had happened. Suddenly fighting for their lives as their friend, their family member had turned on them in a blind rage. She was shaken to her core, still remembering the crushing grip Phoenix had on her as he had been about to crush her to a pulp in his fist. If Goten hadn't acted fast enough… She was sure there would be little of them left at all. She reached out to take Goten's hand, collapsing next to him. She could feel his energy level skyrocketing as if he hadn't just burned his energy away. She reached out, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, soothing her thumb over his busted lip.

"I almost lost you," he whispered shakily to her as he leaned into her touch. He kissed at her thumb, his eyes capturing hers in a smoldering gaze. Too many times on this journey had he almost lost her and she had nearly lost him. He didn't have to ask, he knew that she would be equally devastated if they suddenly found themselves separated by death. He knew in that moment, without a shadow of a doubt, exactly what he wanted. He grabbed her by the hair at the base of her skull and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He moaned low in his throat, the moonlight still bearing down on him. He pulled back from her and whispered throatily, "Mate with me."

Paige almost hissed at the way he pulled her down, the passionate way he threaded his fingers through her hair and ravished her mouth with his own. She wrapped around him, sliding her legs around his waist, groaning at the feeling of his hardness that pressed up against her. The moonlight had to be killing him. She had noticed that he separated himself from her on the nights with the full moon. She knew that he hadn't been with anyone else since the night she had caught him with Nadia. The song of the moon echoed in her own blood and she kissed him back hard, threading her fingers into his hair. Phoenix had almost ended them all that night. They couldn't hurt him, couldn't rip off his tail and that made them punching bags at his mercy. It had been too close and a sudden fear lanced through her at the realization that she could have been killed and she would have lost him, "Yes. Gods yes, take me, Goten."

Goten's heart skipped at her answer and an excitement grew in his chest. He kissed her soundly, over and over, as he moved to lay her back on the soft ground beneath them. It was as if he could hear the stories again, the reasons Saiyans marked each other. It was an exchange of blood, part of your mate becoming part of you, and vice versa. Never alone, even in death, still able to feel comforted and loved through that mark. He wanted that for himself and for her. He slid his hands under her shirt to cup her breasts, loving the way they fit his hands just right. He moaned low in his throat as he ground himself against her. "I never want to be separated from you," he breathed in her ear as his hands worked quickly to strip them both naked. He shivered as the moonlight washed over his skin and he reached down to touch her, his breath shaking as he slipped a finger into her body.

Paige arched up into his touch, hissing out as he lit a fire inside of her, fanning it into a raging inferno. She could see the moonlight over the curve of his shoulder, how feral he looked in it. The gleam in his eyes showing her how sincere and passionate he was about this. She reached down as well, trailing her hands over his chest, pinching at a nipple before she went down further and let her hand curl around his length. It was something else, to do this with such purpose, to want to mate. To know that they would mate and that she would soon be his as he was hers. She clenched down tightly on his finger inside of her. She had to have it, she had waited long enough, "Please, Goten." She gasped out.

Goten bit his lip at her words and nodded, wiggling his fingers just a bit more before he withdrew his hand and grasped his own length to steady it, teasing it against the opening to her body. He pressed in slowly, moaning loudly as her impossibly tight heat engulfed the head of his cock. Oh, that felt even more amazing than he'd anticipated. He paused when he met a resistance and he met her eyes, an almost apologetic look in his own for the pain he knew she would feel. "Take a breath, baby," he warned before he snapped his hips forward. He cried out in pleasure as he found himself fully seated in her body and he held himself steady as he waited for her to adjust to the feel of his body inside hers.

"OH FUCK!" She cried out in pain and pleasure as she willingly gave up her virginity to him, white hot pain lancing through her vision and she bared her fangs to him as she threw her head back. It was pain, but she wanted it. She wanted Goten to have this moment with her, that she would bear this for him and it made it all the more sweeter for it, "Gods, you are perfect." She purred as she bucked up against him, feeling him move slickly inside of her. It was so different than anything she had ever experienced, it was like he was touching every perfect spot inside of her, stretching her further than she thought possible, "Don't make me beg for it, Saiyan," She purred affectionately at him.

Goten stared down at her, overwhelmed by the moment. Everything about it was perfect. SHE was perfect. He gave a breathless chuckle and nodded. "Okay, baby," he answered and pressed his hips harder against hers before he pulled back and quickly slid into her again. He could smell her on the air, her scent mixed lightly with her blood. It was intoxicating to him. He watched her carefully as he did it again and again, moving a little faster, thrusting a little harder each time, but still fighting to keep control in the light of the moon. Oh, how he just wanted to pound into her, to absolutely ravish her body. "You're incredible, Paige," he groaned out.

Paige could feel him holding back on her, she wanted all of him. She reached up, pulling him down to her as she slipped her legs over his shoulders, "This is not a Saiyan on the full moon. Goten, I'm not made of glass. You know better." She moaned out as she clenched around his cock. Gods, that alone was intoxicating. It was almost taboo that she and her childhood friend turned lover where now tangled so intimately. The thought made her moan out loud and buck up against him again, "Fuck me! Mate with me!" She cried out.

Goten needed no further encouragement and he slammed his cock deep into his lover, roaring out with pleasure at the feel of her tight heat clenching around him. He grasped her shins as he bent her double, his face inches above hers as he stared into her brilliant blue eyes. He drove himself wantonly into her tight, wet slit, crying out with every thrust. "Paige! Oh gods, Paige!" he screamed out. He'd never had sex on the night of the full moon, although gods knew he wanted to. He'd never trusted himself before with another woman, knowing that most couldn't handle his strength on such a night. But Paige could. His eyes rolled in his head and he pumped his cock into her at a furious pace, building towards what he knew would be the most delicious climax.

Paige was lost in the sensations of him, gone was the pain of being penetrated for the first time and now a new, feral pleasure creeped up on her and she looked to his neck where she would bite him to claim him as her own. She howled out her pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down to her and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. She sucked and nipped at his bruised lip, relishing in the taste of his tangy blood. Gods, she could feel him swelling within her, spreading her even more. She wanted it all. Every last bit of him, "Transform! Do it! Do it now!" She cried out as her mind went a million different places, lust and passion making her cry for him. She felt the need to bond with him, to be mated with him and never again parted. She wanted the rest of her life with him and no one else.

Goten couldn't help but to pause and smirk at her. "Bossy as always, huh?" he chuckled. He moved her legs to wrap around his waist before he let the transformation wash over him; his muscles bulged, his hair turned to gold, and a feral scream ripped from his throat as his eyes turned seafoam green. A smirk pulled at his lips before he began thrusting into her again, growling at the pleasure. She felt even tighter around him, if that were possible, and he laid over her so they were chest to chest. He kissed and sucked at her neck right over the place he would mark her. "I'm going to come. Come with me, Paige. Mate with me," he commanded. He felt her clench around him and the next second his body poured into hers as he viciously sank his teeth into the side of her neck.

Paige felt feral as she felt him expand inside of her body. His length was hot, hard steel rod within her, pulsing as he flooded her body with his essence. She felt something in her click into place as his teeth dug into her flesh, the pain, the pleasure. It was like a wave of dominos crashing into her senses, her instincts and she bared her teeth a second later as she howled out her pleasure before she sank her fangs, her teeth deeply into the side of his neck. The rush of blood, the metallic tang of it sent a fresh wave of pleasure singing through her body at once and she clenched down tightly on his cock as he rocked into her. It was so perfect, it nearly brought tears to her eyes. She felt complete, whole and part of something that was meant to be. A belonging. Rightness.

Goten swallowed down the blood that welled up in the fresh mark. He couldn't describe the way it made him feel, as if he was truly taking a part of her into himself, creating the most powerful bond between them. He cried out as her fangs pierced his neck, setting his blood on fire in an entirely new way. He gave a couple more powerful thrusts before he collapsed over her, breathing heavily through his nose. Tears welled in his eyes as the emotions crashed through his system. He'd never felt so connected to another person before, he'd never loved anyone as deeply as he loved her. He gave a long sigh before he slowly, carefully released her from his bite and smiled at the mark on her shoulder. "I'm so happy you chose me," he breathed before he began instinctually licking at the mark, soothing it with his tongue.

Paige still felt the pleasure simmering inside of her blood, the shivers his tongue sent through her body with such a simple, tender touch. She relaxed her jaw, letting him slip from her lips and she nuzzled at the mark she had left, smearing blood on her nose before she began to lick at it, feeling an affection well up inside of her, completion. It seemed to only intensify her pleasure, "You know I don't settle for anything less than the best, Goten." She purred

"Then let me prove to you that I am the best," he countered. "That is, if you can handle it." He began to thrust into her again, slowly at first, but his body was quickly consumed with a need for her and he quickened his pace. He could smell her on the air, her nectar mixed with the scent of her blood. She was so hot and tight around him, he thought he might lose his mind completely if he wasn't careful. He laid heavily over her, driving his cock deep inside her, grunting with every thrust. "Oh, fuck, Paige," he panted.

Paige's eyes rolled into the back of her head. He moved and he filled her so completely. She wanted this too much, she wanted him. He was hitting some spot deep inside of her that made her world dance and she clenched tighter around him. She experimented, pushing up against Goten as he pushed back into her body, their thrusts becoming faster and faster, the slapping of skin upon skin resounding in the night air. Oh, how she wanted this to last. She grinned against his neck, wondering how much her father would kill her if she brought Goten home and they just spent the entire night, loudly doing this in her room.

Payback, she thought. Then again, if Daddy killed Goten or her, she wouldn't be able to do this. And she very much wanted this man. She hissed against him, "Harder, Goten. Fuck me into the earth. I don't want to be able to walk in the morning. So you'll have to carry me..."

A feral snarl issued from Goten's throat as he took her words literally. His hands went to the insides of her thighs, spreading her legs wide and he slammed into her with bone-shattering force. He'd never been so consumed with lust before. She was crying out beneath him, the sounds of pleasure from her mouth driving him wild. He had to have more... more... more... His hair flashed to gold again, his length swelling within her, making her even tighter around him, if that were possible. She was so tight it almost made HIM hurt. Gods, he'd never been able to fuck anyone like this before. Both of them were going to be sore by morning with bruises against the fronts of his hips, the insides of her thighs. He didn't care. The only thing he was concerned with was filling that tight, wet heat with as much of his body as he could. He pounded into her, his teeth clenched, fucking her harder than he ever thought possible. And he was nowhere near his release.

Paige nearly lost her mind as he lost himself in the lust, his hair turning gold, lips pulled back in a snarl. The way every thrust she could swear was penetrating her so deeply he had to be touching her stomach. The ground was firm against her back, rocks and little sticks causing delicious little points of pain as he spread her wider and claimed her. Her head fell back, her eyes unfocused, a trail of saliva dripped out of the corner of her her mouth. So good, she keened. His length swelling within her to the point she thought for certain she would burst apart at the seams. He was so hot, she was so slick; she wanted everything. She wanted him to fill her. Her gaze turned possessive as she went through her thoughts. She would murder any of those pathetic girls that dare look at him again. She was going to make sure that she was the only one he ever touched like this. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moved her hands over herself, cupping her breasts, pinching her nipples, moving them down to stroke over the taut skin of her belly. She wanted to swell with his seed. She licked her lips, she wanted to be filled with that hot liquid in every way possible. Every way possible. Her eyes were gleaming as she was thrust over and over into the earth, "Goten," Her voice was raw, "I want you… all of you… I want to feel you in me… all over me… I want to drink you… I want you to come in me. Anywhere you can force upon me. I want it."

Gods, why did she have to talk like that? He loved it. "Oh, you'll get it," he growled. He grabbed the back of her knees and pushed them up, bending her backwards, giving him a better angle and he thrust deeper into her body. She was pinned beneath him, her body completely exposed to him. "God, I love fucking you," he hissed, his seafoam green eyes boring into hers. "Fuck, Paige. You're so tight... So hot on my cock... I wanna fuck you all night long." He was losing himself, slipping closer to that edge. "I wanna fill you with my cum... Watch it drip back out of you... hnnnn... oh fuck... FUCK..." He pounded into her, slamming his rock hard cock into her wet slit. He was close. So very close.

Paige shrieked in delight at the position change. Something about it, he went deeper than before and she was completely at his mercy. She could feel her body clenching around him, his hips rubbing against her clit, his cock deep inside of her stroking something else. She couldn't stop herself as she tumbled over that glorious edge. "Yes, YES, YES! GOTEN! Fill me!" She had a sudden vision of her pale green skin, covered head to toe in his ivory liquid, oozing out of every possible orifice, Goten sucking it from her skin. She spasmed, her orgasm redoubling in intensity. She could feel her body tugging at Goten's wanting it, wanting it all, clenching around him so tightly. "Come in me, Goten. Come on me. Come in my mouth. My body craves you."

Goten roared as his body tensed, releasing the hot wave of liquid deep inside her, his cock throbbing as it emptied inside her. He could feel how much she wanted it, her body clenching around him a second time as he filled her with his seed. His thrusts slowed, but his lust was no where near slaked. He withdrew sharply from her body, still keeping her knees pressed to her shoulders and lowered his face to her. He had to taste her, taste himself within her. He suckled at her clit, never allowing her time to recover from her last orgasm, teasing it, licking it, biting at it. His tongue delved into her and he moaned at the taste. Her sweet juices mixed with the saltiness of his own, the slightly metallic taste of her blood. He sucked at the opening to her body, determined to drink it all in, his cock growing hard once more. He buried his face against her body, relishing the moans he drew from her throat.

Paige couldn't stop the cries that spilled from her mouth as her body drank him in, becoming his cup as he held her up and drank deeply from her. By the gods, this was the most erotic and sensual thing she had ever done. The sheer thought of knowing this was her best friend, whom she trusted with her very life, who saved her from his nephew's moon rampage, who now drank from her, made her body start to slowly throb with that lust. He permeated the air around them. She clenched her lower abdomen muscles, feeling the liquid seeping deeper inside of her, she pushed it up, towards his mouth, it spilled out of her, coating her nether regions with his seed, her essence and blood. She moaned obscenely when she felt it dribble down into the crease between her buttocks. The tight ring of muscle quivered as the now cooling liquid coated her. "Goten," she sighed blissfully, grinning up at him from her position on the ground, her desire for him flaring again as he looked up at her, his mouth still buried within her, his face slick with their juices.

Goten traced the line of her body, capturing the bit of liquid that tried to escape. He sucked the last of the liquid from her body and tipped his chin up, but did not swallow. He released his grip on her legs and beckoned for her to sit up. He sat on bent knees as she straddled his lap, his hard length brushing against the outside of her body. He jaw hung slightly open, the moonlight gleaming off the wetness on his face, the mixture of their juices captured in his mouth. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her to him, crushing her lips to his, sliding his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste their mixture. He moaned into the kiss, wanting her all over again.

She moaned against him, savoring their unique taste, shared on their tongues. She sucked on his tongue eagerly, her body already throbbing with want for him again. She pulled back, smirking at him, marveling at what they had just become. Friends, best friends to lovers and now mates. And they knew each other; she knew him better than anyone else. There was no awkwardness, no feelings of we should not have done that. Just them and that need, that insatiable need she had just discovered. His lust permeated the air and soaked into her skin. She bit her lip, leaning against him, feeling that impressive length between them. All of the most delicious and succulent ideas came to her mind. The things she wanted to do to him, the things she wanted him to do to her; they did not have enough time for all of them. Not nearly enough.

She grinned mischievously at him, reaching between them and stroking at his slick length slowly, "Mmm. So how's that for handling it?" She leaned up and nipped at his chin. "I want you in every way possible. Is that wrong?"

"NO," he said firmly as his back stiffened from her touch. "That isn't wrong at all." If she wanted it, she could have it. She could have him in every possible way. He suddenly regretted bringing his nephew with him. Otherwise he and Paige could do this all night... every night... For a virgin, she sure as shit was willing and more than capable of handling him. He kissed her again, then pressed on her head, lowering her face to his body. "Suck it, Paige. Please. If you want me as bad as you say you do." He swept her hair out of her face and held it at the base of her skull, shivering in anticipation. His hard length twitched as he felt her breath upon him.

"Hmmm?" She paused just barely a centimeter from him, pressing her lips to his length, but not moving. She inhaled deeply his scent, burning her to the core making her ache for him all over again. "Oh I want it," she said, her lips moving against his length. She marveled at how something could be so soft, yet hard as steel. "I want you to fill me, Goten." She shivered; he had been so big, pushing into her and she wondered, unashamed, what it would feel like to have him pushing into her backside, how tight it would be. Having him fill her while his fingers plunged into her from the front. She grinned against him, giving him a lick as if she were savoring a popsicle on a hot day, "You make me think of naughty thoughts, Saiyan."

"Shut up and suck it, Namek," he growled. He was in no mood for games. She said she wanted it - he wanted to see if she meant what she said. There were thoughts drifting in the back of his mind.

She grinned widely at him, leaning down and nuzzling the soft curls at the base of his cock, turning her head and winking at him before she made herself comfortable on the ground in front of him and tenderly stroked the length in front of her as it now had her full attention. She loved it. _"Suck it namek,_" he had commanded. She inhaled his spicy scent deeply before she lifted herself up on her forearms and swallowed him down, relaxing her throat and taking him half way before she withdrew, took a deep breath from her nose and let him slip all the way into her throat, moaning around him. She only choked once as she mistimed her breathing and pulled off quickly and hacked for a moment, waving off his concerned glance. She just grinned at him, "You're just so damn big. No sudden movements now. I'd hate it if my fangs mutilated you." She took him in her hand and swallowed him again, moaning at the taste. She swallowed around him as she pressed her face against his abdomen once more. She hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked him, trying to suck him dry.

A shiver ran up Goten's spine as she swallowed around him. "HOLY SHIT," he gasped, his voice way too high for his liking. He leaned over her, grabbing her firm, round ass in his hands, digging his fingers into her flesh. His fingertips brushed the opening to her body, he could feel the wet heat again. He slowly slipped his fingers into her, first one... then two... He buried his fingers into her fiery sheath, all the way up to his knuckles. He shivered again as she moaned, her throat vibrating around his hard shaft. She didn't want to walk tomorrow, she'd said. Shit, at this rate, he wasn't going to be able to either. He could feel her fangs lightly scraping the sides of his cock and a dangerous thrill shot up his spine. He cautiously pressed his hips forward, loving the feel of her face against his body, wanting her to suck every last drop from him. "Oh yeah, Paige," he whispered, "Suck it... Suck it hard..."

Paige moaned around him, pressing back against his fingers inside of her. She was rather greedy and she smirked around the flesh in her mouth, wondering if she could take his whole hand. She shuddered violently at the thought. She pulled back, her fingers wrapping around the hot flesh and she pulled her mouth from him with a pop. "More, Goten," she demanded before lowering herself back down to wrap her lips around his broad head, tonguing at the slit on the tip. One hand curling around his shaft, the other palming the fuzzy orbs beneath.

Goten's breath caught in his throat for a moment. "Greedy bitch," he growled at her. He worked his fingers into her as she sucked and stroked at all his most sensitive spots. He worked a third finger into her, feeling her body clench around him. He didn't know if he could do it, she was so unbelievably tight. He tried to press a fourth finger in. God, he almost couldn't do it. Her encouraging moans told him she wanted it and he pressed harder, finally managing to get all four fingers inside her dripping wet hole. His cock stiffened at the sensation, the mere thought of it. "Oh, you should see yourself," he purred. His other hand still lingered on her ass. He wondered... He carefully slid the tips of his fingers down the crease of her ass, brushing over the hot ring of muscles there. He licked his lips. How much did she want? He pressed the tip of his middle finger to the center of that ring, testing her reaction. He half expected to get his dick bitten off for this.

Paige felt amazing. The pain, the pleasure… It mixed together heightening the pleasure. Oh gods, she tried her best to relax her body when she felt him trying to slip the fourth finger into her. And when a finger pressed up against her ring of muscle, she shivered and pressed back, trying to take more of him into her. She leaned back, and up, kissing him swiftly before she went back down on him, licking around him, moaning her pleasure. Gods, what had gotten into her? This was amazing, the smells, the tastes, the sensations. She rocked herself back and forth, letting him fucker her mouth and her core as she did, her pleasure growing with each pass

Goten pressed the digit all the way into his lover's body, smiling at her enthusiasm. He could feel the climax building low in his body. Her mouth still sucking the head of his cock, her hand clasped around the shaft, her other hand gently rubbing the sensitive flesh between his legs. His legs were shaking as he thrust into her hot mouth. "Fuck... Oh fuck…" His mind was screaming with the sensations. It was too much. His eyes rolled back in his head as he came, his essence spilling into Paige's mouth, and he thrust a couple more times, grunting his pleasure as he did so, still fucking her with his fingers, intent to make her come again too.

Paige felt him come; the way his balls tightened in her hand, the way the shaft pulse beneath her fingers. She was ready for him when he splashed into her mouth, greedily sucking down the exquisite liquid. The taste alone made her reach her peak again thrusting back against him inside of her pushing back and suddenly her eyes snapped open wide as she shuddered her climax, wantonly riding his fingers as she finished swallowing around him, haphazardly licking at the strands of pearly white essence she had missed. She clenched around him, his hand inside of her and the digit breaching her most hidden of places. Gods, this man, this Saiyan, was amazing. She wanted more.

Goten waited until Paige had relaxed before he withdrew his fingers from her body and grasped her arms to pull her up to him. He kissed her slowly, his breathing ragged and his hair fell back to its black spikes. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers as he trembled. "You... are fucking... amazing." He swallowed harshly. "I want more..." He stared into her beautiful eyes before he looked down at her amazing body, slender and curvy, her beautiful skin. "Make me hard again, Paige," he whispered, taking her hand and wrapping it around his shaft, guiding her strokes until he firmed in her hand. "Tell me how you want it."

Paige smiled warmly and reached up and kissed him, sucking on his lips, nibbling at him for a moment, smirking at him. She curled her fingers around him, his length still impressive, the moon's doing, she suspected. She ached for him. "I want you." She grinned and pushed him until he was on his back and she moved to straddle him, rubbing his girth between her thighs. "I want you in my ass. You've filled me everywhere else. I want you… I want you to come inside me, I want you to come on my skin… Possess me, my Saiyan. Use me… restrain me… what ever you want.":

Goten didn't hesitate and grabbed her ass with both hands, spreading her wide and easing her down to the tip of him. He could feel her pressing down against his hands, trying to take him into her completely. "Dammit, Paige, have some patience," he growled. Fighter or not, he worried about her hurting herself. She snarled at him, baring her teeth. "Fine," he said and let go, letting her take him as fast as she wanted. He'd thought she was tight before, but this... "Ohhhhhhh," he moaned, arching his back, grabbing her hips and pulling her down harder to grind on him. He slid one hand between her legs, sliding his fingers into her again, the pad of his thumb brushing against her clit. He licked his lips again as he looked down, watching her ass take every single inch of him. He shook his head and looked at her, "From virgin to porn star in two-point-seven seconds."

Paige gasped out as she sank down on him, grinning widely as she let herself sink down on him. It was hot, she could feel herself tearing , the burning stretch felt good though. She wondered if she was a bit of a masochist the way she was loving all of it. She rocked her hips gently as she sank down, locking her eyes with his, giving him a smirk, reaching out and entwining her fingers with his. "By the gods Goten… what you do to me..." She lifted his hand and kissed at his fingertips, watching him intently.

His breath was coming in sharp gasps, his chest heaving with each one. "Paige," he growled. He wanted her, all of her, to claim her as his own. The very thought made him ache and swell. His back arched, his toes curled. He couldn't stop his eyes from rolling back in his head as he came again. He collapsed back against the ground for a second, staring up at her as she smirked down at him. One more... Just one more time... His eyes caught the moonlight over Paige's shoulder, making them almost shine white in the darkness. There was a feral rumbling in his throat and he wrapped his arm around her waist, rolling to pin her under him once more. He withdrew from her ass and quickly drove himself into her wet heat again. He grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them above her head, forcefully pounding himself into her as his cock swelled and ached again. His eyes were fierce as he stared into hers. She had always been there, and now she would always be there. Always be his. "Yes," he purred in her ear as his hair stood on end again, the ebony spikes turning to gold, his aura engulfing them both. He drove into her faster and harder than he ever had before, his hips hurting as they slammed against her body. Oh, the delicious ache. She was so impossibly wet, so tight, burning hot around his throbbing shaft. He couldn't remember ever being this hard. The head of his cock pressed against that sensitive spot deep within her, making her buck up against him. He buried his face against the left side of her neck, strangled growls coming from his throat, as he feverishly pounded into her. "Come with me, Paige," he ordered. His orgasm was right there, right on the edge. He latched the side of her neck, right where her neck and shoulder joined, tasting her blood again as the strongest orgasm of his life ripped through his body. He was draining into her, filling her completely with that hot liquid, feeling it seep back out around him, and a feral roar ripped from his throat.

Paige howled as he sucked at her mark, his hot essence spilling deeply into her. Stars danced before her eyes and she came, clenching around him, locking her legs around his waist trying to get closer than close with him.

Goten shuddered violently over and over as his orgasm ebbed. He propped himself on his elbows, staring down into her eyes as his own faded back to black. He gave a soft laugh, "I should've known it would be you. It's always been you." He kissed her softly. "I do love you, Paige. I always have."

She smirked at him, kissing him leisurely. "We both should have known." She considered him for a moment, thinking it all over. It was like something over the course of their lifetime had been obvious. She smiled warmly at him and kissed him soundly. "I love you, Goten." She leaned up and nipped at his chin. "You're stuck with me now, you know?"

"Daaaaaaaaaamn," he groaned and let his body flop down on hers. He couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, I suppose you'll do. The question is, can you put up with me?"

She smirked at him, mock punching him in the arm. "Oh hell, why not? I've put up with you this long, what the rest of eternity?" She kissed his shoulder again. "Now get off me, you're heavy," she laughed and groaned as he rolled off.

The first light of morning was creeping into the forest as they dressed. "Oh, I would kill for a shower," Goten moaned as he pulled his shoes on. "Next place we go, we're checking into a hotel room in a city for a day or so. I don't give a damn anymore. We'll pay with cash." He was tired of worrying about their parents coming and looking for them. They had bigger problems to deal with. Behind him he heard Phoenix stretch and groan.

Phoenix crawled out of the tent, pulling the blanket they'd tossed over him tighter around his naked form. "The fuck happened last night? I feel like I was hit by a truck." He watched Paige move to sit next to Goten. She looked like she could barely move. "The hell happened to you?"

She looked over at him, "I was hit by something bigger than a truck." She grinned over at Goten, "Several times over. I think I'm going to like putting up with that every month from now on." She winked at Phoenix before she looked over at Goten, "Does that make me an aunt-in-law?" She lifted off the ground and settled down on Goten's back wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. "You are so carrying me."

Phoenix tipped his head questioningly at them until he saw the fresh bite marks on their necks just like the mating marks his own parents bore. "OH YOU SICK FUCKS!" he yelled. "That's like fucking your sister!"

Faelon yawned as he exited the tent and tipped his head questioningly at Phoenix's outburst. It was obvious what Paige and Goten had done all night long; they were far from quiet as they'd mated and more than once, their cries of passion had woken him. He'd simply pulled the pillow over his head to drown them out and gone back to sleep. He turned to Nadia as she crawled out of the tent. "I think our friends want a day off," he chuckled as she pulled her hood up to shield her eyes from the sun. Luckily their overhang of rock hadn't been demolished in the battle and the shade still protected her skin.

Nadia pressed her lips thin as she thought it over. "A day off when we are so close to the end? How far do you think Antonia will run in one day?" She had to admit, a day to relax would be most welcome, though she longed for the quest to be over, to return home to friends and family. "Though, we did just kill Antonia's one friend. Perhaps she will seek us out instead. Revenge or something like that. She seems the type to carry a grudge." Thinking it over, she was almost certain that would be the case. "Then let's rest. We will need to be prepared when she makes her move."

Goten got to his feet, hooking his elbows under Paige's knees as Phoenix carried on about how weird it was to him that they had mated. "Shut up, Phoenix," he laughed. "God, you're so immature."

Paige giggled and grinned. "Mmm, I think it was a good fuck too." She leaned down and nuzzled at his neck, nibbling on his ear, "Mmm, I don't know about you all, but I think we could all use a bath. I don't want to hear it, ape boy!" She pointed a finger at Phoenix as he started to protest.

Phoenix turned and began to dig in his bag, muttering to himself as he clutched the blanket around him. His body ached terribly. "Passed out... Don't know what the hell happened... Sore as a motherfucker… They're going at it like rabbits all night... AND WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?"

Goten snickered and leaned into Paige's forehead. "He is so not a morning person."

Nadia chuckled at that and turned to pack up the tent and whatever supplies that they had out. "The faster we get this packed up, the faster we can get to an area with facilities," she said as she listened to Phoenix go on a bit more.

Phoenix quickly dressed and stuffed the blanket back in his pack. He turned to them, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "You are soooooo dead," he snickered. "Piccolo's gonna have your head for this. Screwing around is one thing, but mating with her? You're so fucked."

Paige grinned widely. "Not to mention Papaw said he'd kill any guy looking at me the wrong way." She looked over at Phoenix, disbelief on her face, "What? You don't remember looking at the full moon last night? Dumbass. You just about ATE ME." She winked at Goten, using an over exaggerated voice, "Oh but my white knight swooped in to save me seconds from the jaws of defeat! Then he had to knock you out because he wouldn't let us cut off your blasted tail." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Phoenix wrapped his tail firmly around his waist. "You'd have to deal with Gramma Arthusia if you did that."

"Which is exactly why I wouldn't let her," Goten said, walking forward. "Get our bags."

"Oh yeah, make me the pack mule." Phoenix slung their bags over his shoulder and fell into step next to Goten. "Did I really transform? That's so weird... I don't remember it at all. I've never transformed before." For once, his normally cheery expression was gone and he looked concerned. "I didn't hurt you guys, did I? Did I hurt anyone else? Oh god, Grampa will be so upset with me if I hurt anyone. He's always warned me not to look at the full moon."

Faelon gathered up his pack and looked over at the young Saiyan. "Your grandfather was right to warn you not to look at the full moon," he said. "You don't recall what happened?" He frowned when Phoenix shook his head. "Luckily for us, your transformation proved useful. You destroyed Orion. The rest of us managed to survive," he said and cast a glance over at Nadia, unsure if he should tell Phoenix how he'd hurt her. He looked distressed enough as it was.

"I did what?!" Phoenix gasped. He ran his hand through his hair and scratched at his scalp. "Well shit. I at least wanted to remember beating his ass." He groaned and ran both hands down his face. "Grandpa's gonna kill me."

"Relax," Goten scolded, "You're fine. And we don't have to tell Dad anything." He shifted Paige's weight on his back. "Now let's go. I want coffee and breakfast."

Paige looked over at Phoenix, he really did look worried. She smiled at him, "Relax. You're just lucky it was us. We can take a few hits from giant apes." She winked at him, and reached out and mocked punched him on the shoulder. "Pretty scary, too. Too bad you couldn't remember that. You had to be at least five stories tall!" She wrapped her arm back around Goten's neck, burying her face into his soft hair, breathing in his scent. She ached all over and she was pretty sure she couldn't walk and she grinned inwardly to herself; she could still feel Goten inside of her. Gods, it was worth nothing much changed. This was how they'd been doing it. It was just making sense now. Her grin grew wider, gaining an almost evil quality. "I cannot waaaaait to tell your 'not' mother," she said, thinking of Chichi.

Goten's stomach turned to ice. "Aw, man, everybody's gonna give us so much crap for this," he muttered. "I don't wanna hear it." He still saw Chichi on very rare occasions and he knew she would throw a complete and utter fit. A smirk pulled at his lips as he thought about it.

"And that's why I'm gonna tell EVERYBODY!" Phoenix cried gleefully and tore out through the trees, singing at the top of his lungs, "Paige and Goten sittin' in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"I'll kill 'im," Goten growled as Faelon threw his head back and laughed at the young Saiyan's sudden burst of energy.

Nadia just shook her head as they walked the portal, "It will be rather nice to sleep in an actual bed again." She mused as she stopped in front of the gateway as she thought where to take them, "Any requests?"

"Anywhere but Japan," Goten said. "Somewhere close to civilization so we can find a room for the day. Night. Whatever."

"Humans?" Faelon asked curiously. "We're going into a city of humans? Won't they notice us?" He didn't like that idea much and he stepped closer to Nadia's side. He'd heard how her kind were treated by the humans. His own kind had been long forgotten by them.

"I doubt they'll pay us one bit of attention," Goten answered. "Besides, it's Paige they'll stare at, not you two." He snickered at the way she growled in his ear. "Aw, c'mon, you know it's true. Besides, you like the attention," he teased.

Paige grinned. "Yeah, people look at the green skin first. They aren't going to even think twice about you. What better camouflage than walking next to me?" she asked as Nadia opened a portal to some city. "Oooh, London. Nice pick. I think they have good food, fish and chips. Gods, now I'm hungry," she said as Goten walked them through.

Nadia tilted her head. "Ah, sometimes I miss being able to eat real food. I can't remember what anything tastes like," she said.

Faelon grabbed her hand to draw her attention to him as they stepped through the portal. "You don't need to worry about that. You have me now," he said with a slight grin. His body had more than replenished what she'd taken from him last night and he looked forward to possibly doing it again. He didn't know why he enjoyed it so much, but he didn't question it.

Nadia smiled at that. "Yes, I think I will just take you along as a portable, self-replenishing food source. Your blood is rather exquisite," she purred at him as they stepped out onto a busy street. Like Goten had said, they were paid no mind.

"Dude, so you're, like, livestock now, huh?" Phoenix teased Faelon and ducked with a laugh as Faelon took a swing at his head. "C'mon, guys! Let's find a place to crash and enjoy just one fucking day of this trip."

Goten shook his head at Phoenix's enthusiasm. His own mind was filled with thoughts of what would happen when they returned home. In truth, the only person Goten was really worried about was Piccolo. He tried to push the thought from his mind. He couldn't worry about that now. He'd made a decision to take Paige as his mate and that was that. The only thing he was worried about at the moment was something to eat, a shower, and where they would decide to journey to next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ya'll get two-for-one today! And possibly a third later tonight, if the husband leaves me alone long enough to write. Please review, please? Pretty please?! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?! Tee hee hee. Love ya'll!


	23. Scars Remind Us that the Past is Real

Goten and Paige scraped together some cash they had and rented two hotel rooms for the night. Phoenix practically begged Nadia to let him stay with her and Faelon. He didn't want to share a room with Goten and Paige; he was convinced they were going to be all over each other and he didn't want to hear it. Or somehow accidentally see it. He'd shuddered and gagged exaggeratedly until Nadia gave in and let him into their hotel room.

Goten couldn't deny that he was relieved to finally have some true privacy with his new mate. He insisted on letting her shower on her own before he took his turn. He felt dirty and worn out from the trip and he knew she had to feel the same.

He groaned as he washed in the shower, the hot water soothing his aching muscles. He knew they were wasting time by taking a day off, but they had a small victory in eliminating Orion, so that deserved a celebration, didn't it? Okay, so he was lying to himself. His reasons were purely selfish. Something in him just called to sequester himself away with his new mate and he was using this as an excuse.

He stepped out into the hotel room, one towel wrapped around his waist, using another to rub at his hair. He smiled when he saw Paige lounging on the big bed, wrapped in a soft, plush robe. "Gods, you take my breath away every time I look at you," he grinned and tossed away the towel he'd dried his hair with as he walked to her. He stood at the foot of the bed, his hands on his hips, and admired her for a moment. "I really am glad we did this, Paige," he said seriously as he rubbed at the fresh mark on his neck.

She smiled at him, appreciating the wonderful view of his body as he stood before her. Paige rubbed at her own mark on her neck, shivering at the delicious sensation that coursed through her body. "I just can't believe we waited so long," she purred. "Mmm, but it was worth the wait." She leaned back and looked at him, "Well, what are you waiting for sexy? Give us a turn, I want to see the whole packaged deal."

Goten's eyes went wide at that. Oh gods, he hadn't even thought about what would happen after they mated. How was he supposed to hide those scars from her for the rest of his life? 'Don't panic,' he told himself and gave her a cocky grin. "I think I'd rather watch you put on a show," he teased. He raked his eyes over her and licked his lips obscenely. He could feel his nerves making his stomach coil. He prayed to the gods to help him figure out how to handle this. There had to be a way. There had to.

Paige sat up, narrowed her eyes at Goten's reaction to her request. Even now, she could see the fear that sparked in his eyes. Papaw had taught her how to read her opponents because one move, one glance could mean life or death. "Goten, what aren't you telling me?" she asked him in a calm voice before she moved to get off of the bed, stalking towards him.

Goten backed up from her, swallowing nervously. "N-Nothing," he lied. He didn't like the way she crept towards him, like a big cat stalking her prey. The backs of his legs hit a low dresser and he fumbled, nearly falling over as he grabbed it to steady himself, never tearing his eyes away from her. His expression darkened, a serious, intimidating look crossing his face. "Paige, don't," he said firmly. "Just leave it alone." He felt a tremor run down his back as he thought about the scars that covered his skin and how she would react if she saw them.

Paige tilted her head at him, her own expression softening. "Don't you trust me? This is going to be a sad relationship if you start lying to me now. What are you keeping from me? What's on your back?" she asked before she moved, lightning fast to grab hold of Goten's wrist. "Don't back away from me, Saiyan," she hissed at him.

Goten nearly whimpered, knowing she spoke the truth. "Paige," he said softly before he sighed and gently moved to grasp her wrists to lead her back to the bed. "Sit down," he said as he sat at the foot of the bed. "Of course I trust you. It's not that I don't. It's just…" He trailed off and drew a deep breath to calm himself before he met her eyes. "Do you remember when we were little and I didn't live with either of my parents for awhile? When I was in foster care?"

Paige relaxed and moved to sit next to him, watching her carefully. "Yeah, I remember that. It sucked balls not being able to visit and play with you," she said, remembering the time, hazy but she remembered the time she had been separated from her best friend. "What happened Goten? You know you can tell me anything. I'm your mate now. No secrets between us."

He gave a small smile at that and looked down at their hands as he drew his thumb over her knuckles. "When I was little, Chichi, well… She used to hit me," he finally blurted out. "With a switch. It didn't matter what I did, if I even did anything wrong at all sometimes. She'd make me lower my power level and when she was done, she made me eat senzu beans so my dad wouldn't find out what she'd done." He looked up and nearly winced at the fire he saw in her eyes. "She hated me, Paige. It wasn't until Mom figured it out one day that anything was done about it. I was seven and Gramma Arthusia uncovered what the beans had hidden. But she never had the chance to heal me back up cause I was put in foster care. And, well, it left scars."

Paige was on her feet the longer he talked and she looked at him. "Turn around," she said firmly, pulling and tugging until he was kneeling on the bed, the scars spanning across his back obvious to her now. She ran her hands over them, feeling the crisscross pattern over his shoulders, and further down against the small of his back, near where his tail used to be. She could see a few lines reaching up from his buttocks. She ran her fingers over them and watched his reaction to her touching them. The deep groves only made her anger towards Chichi soar, "That ugly bitch." She seethed as she moved her hands over the scars. It made sense now, why he had been taken away. And why he kept his back hidden from view. The reason why he had pulled Nadia's hands away from his back and restrained her. "You should have told me, you thick headed dope," she scolded. "You should have told me long ago."

Goten leaned over and pressed his face into the mattress before he collapsed flat onto his stomach. "I know," he groaned. He felt ashamed, disgusted, embarrassed. His face was burning hot as she tugged away the towel around his waist. He winced, shivering, knowing that the scars stretched from the tops of his shoulders to his waist, a few trailing down over his buttocks. He lifted his face just enough so his words wouldn't be muffled. "I was ashamed of them. I AM ashamed of them," he corrected himself. "I hate them. I hate what she did to me. And she never once said sorry. She tried to blame my father for it. Rose saved me from her. She's the one who got the judge to give custody to Gohan."

He cringed as Paige's fingers trailed over the marred flesh of his back. The strangely numb scars felt weird as she touched them. He hated them. It brought back too many memories. He never did understand why Chichi had done what she did. All he'd ever done was try to be good for her, to please her, anything to avoid that vicious stick. He could still hear it whistling through the air, could still feel the stinging crack of it across his back. Always told to lower his powerlevel so that his energy couldn't create a barrier between his flesh and the blow of the switch as his own mother took out her frustration and anger on him. He remembered the last time she'd hit him. Rose had come bursting through the door and carried him away to safety. Rose saved him. And in her moment of need, he hadn't been there to protect her. It steeled his resolve to hunt down her killer, to make Antonia suffer. "Please don't, Paige," he whispered, screwing his face up and pressing it harder into the pillow.

Paige was horrified at the extent of the damage done to his body. She trailed her hands over the scars, tracing them carefully. She could feel the hate seeping from each one of the marks. "Gods, I can't believe you've lived with all of this hate for so long." She felt an anger rising up in her. She had known when they were little that something had happened and for a few months, she hadn't been able to see him. People took him away from his home and made him live with a strange family. She ran her hands over them. "Do they hurt? Did she really do this to you?"

"Paige, don't make me talk about it," he groaned into the mattress. He sighed and turned to his side, unconcerned with the fact that he was completely naked before her. He met her eyes. "Yes," he said. "Chichi did this to me. For years, she beat me. And it wasn't until Sabriena noticed that anything was done about it." His eyes held an intense ferocity as he spoke, his voice was bitter. "Not my dad. Not my brother. No one even suspected a thing was wrong until Sabriena figured it out." He looked at the floor, an anger building in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Most of the time he could ignore it, but now talking about it brought up all those old feelings. "And, yeah, they still hurt. They'll always hurt. Not the way you're thinking, but... some things never stop hurting."

Paige pressed her lips thin; she didn't mean to bring up something painful for him. She looked over the scars again. Marks of hate, ignored because the people closest to him didn't want to believe it could be true. "You needed her," she muttered, "Sabriena could see what your brother and dad couldn't. No one wants to believe that a mother that could do this to a child." She leaned down, soothing her hand over his left buttock, tracing a line with her finger. There was so much hate left by these lines. She traced the line to the other cheek, placing kisses here and there until she came to its end and moved up to the next line.

Goten shuddered again. He hated that Paige had to look at those hideous marks. He wanted them to go away so bad. His heart was aching. Goddammit. A fresh anger for his biological mother sprung up in his chest. But alongside it was an affection for Sabriena, for Rose. Rose had saved him and Sabriena had shown him what a mother was really supposed to be like. He may have lived with Gohan, and Lindsey was good to him, but as far as he was concerned, his real mother was Sabriena. She'd taught him so much over the years. It was because of her that he liked to cook so much, that he learned how to appreciate the little things in life. His dad had taught him to be a fierce warrior, to laugh at himself. Tien taught him a respect for nature, to be practical and to rely on only your skills to survive in a harsh wilderness. They were his parents, all three of them, but it was Sabriena's softness that had soothed those marks, had shown him that he wasn't bad or evil or a monster like his mother tried to make him believe. "I hate them, Paige," he whispered as she kissed and licked at his skin. "I hate these marks. I wish they'd go away."

Paige hated the sound in his voice. She kissed her way over each mark, finally ending up on his shoulder, kissing the last one. She moved and kissed his neck, the new mark there, draping herself over his back, nuzzling with him. "They show you how strong you are. How much you survived." She smirked against him before she pulled back and sat back on her heels, regarding him for a moment before moving her hands over his buttocks again. A warm blue light shimmered softly from them. She remembered the dragonfire scars. These pathetic scars made by a pathetic woman were mere child's play.

She closed her eyes, willing her own magick forward. "Didn't you remember, you goof?" she asked as she carefully cupped his buttocks, "Way back when Leelee got burned by dragonfire?" She ran her hands over his scars, watching with satisfaction as her hands passed over them, the whole unblemished skin that was left behind. She moved up, careful to skim around his tail scar, but removing the painful one near it. She winced. That sick bitch. She'd hit his scar.

Goten tried to grasp her words, but something was happening to his body that made his mind go foggy. It was if he could breathe easier, like a weight was lifting from him that he didn't even know was there. A warmth from her hands eased into his flesh and seemed to wrap around his heart, his soul. His whole body went limp as he felt her trail her hands up over his back, slowly. Deliberately. Methodically. "Paige," he moaned. "What are you doing?" It dawned on him then, the reference to Leelee and the scars that she'd received in battle when she'd been burned by a dragon. Paige had healed those when she was only a toddler. He jerked and looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes questioning, but the next second he let his head fall back to the mattress as a contented moan escaped his throat.

Paige chuckled as she soothed her hands up over his back, watching with pleasure as the scars seemed to melt away into nothing. "Come on now, I think you know what I'm doing," she said as she reached the top of his back, but left a diagonal scar on his shoulder. One thin, silvery line. "This is the only one that stays. So you never forget," she said calmly. "Not that you would forget the horrors that bitch put you through. Lowering your power level. That fucking bitch," she muttered as she finished healing away all of his scars and stepped back from him to view her work. "Wish granted." She took his hand and carefully twisted his arm back so he could touch a spot where she had healed him. "But you must keep one so you never forget. Remembering such horrible events helps us appreciate what we have and look forward to a brighter future."

Goten's eyes went wide as he felt the skin on his back. It felt smooth, unblemished. He gave a jerk and pushed himself up to look over his shoulder at her. "Really?" he asked. "Paige," he breathed, staring up at her in shocked wonder. "Paige!" he cried and ran past her into the bathroom. He turned this way and that to look over his shoulder in the mirror. Nothing but smooth, unblemished skin met his eyes, save for the one thin line on the back of his shoulder. "PAIGE!" he cried gleefully as he rushed back into the hotel room and grabbed her up in his arms, spinning her around. "Oh my god, you healed them! They're gone! They're actually gone!" Happy tears stung his eyes as relief crashed through his system. He grabbed her face and stared into her beautiful eyes, stroking a thumb across her cheekbone. "I fucking love you, you know that?"

Paige laughed as he grabbed her up and spun her around in a circle. She could see the light in his eyes, the freedom that he had now. She smirked at him, unable to stop the purple blush from tinting her cheeks. She leaned into his touch. There had been a lot of hate trapped in those marks. She snorted, Chichi might not have known it, but she had been casting her own form of magick those days, so much hate put into an act that left a mark on such an innocent child left behind a residue. Over time it would have poisoned a normal person, but so much love from his family had saved him. She grinned at him, reaching up to her own face and wiping away a stray tear of happiness. "I fucking love you too, Goten. I wish you had told me sooner, I could have healed them from the beginning," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling widely at him. "Now, I suppose you could consider it a mating gift." She grinned at him as he set her down, "I feel like celebrating. I know, I know. Probably counting our chickens before they've hatched, but hell, we've been through too much, we need to savor this. Gods, I love you."

Goten nodded eagerly. "I love you, too," he answered before he smothered her mouth with his own, kissing her passionately. He moaned against the kiss and held her tighter, drinking in the taste of her mouth, the sensation of her smooth, soft skin against his own. He pulled back and smiled at her. "How about dinner?" he asked. "I've still got some money. We can all go out and celebrate. Just this once. Cause tomorrow we've got to get back on task. But gods, I just want this one night with you." He nuzzled against her, kissing at the mark he'd left on her neck.

Paige moaned out and nodded. "Oh gods, yes. I wish we could just seclude ourselves away for a good long while. All I want to do right now is fuck your brains out, you sexy Saiyan," she purred at him as she let herself slide down his chest until she felt his hard cock poking at her. "Mmm, take me just like this."

Goten wasted no time and grabbed the backs of her thighs, spreading her legs wide as he slid her down onto his hard cock. "Oh gods," he gasped out as her tight heat engulfed him. He cupped her buttocks and slammed her against him, crying out in pleasure. "I love how tight you are," he breathed in her ear, nibbling at it as he fucked her. She was so light in his arms; he smirked as he pulled her over him again and again. "Take it, Namek. You know you love it. Tell me how much you want it," he commanded in her ear.

Paige threw her head back, groaning out as he filled her over and over. "Gods, I fucking love how big you are. Make me take all of your cock. Gods, I can't get enough of you. I just want more and more of you. Gods I love you so much." She moaned, throwing her head back and exposing her breasts to him, "Please baby, touch more of me."

Goten moaned as he ran a hand up her side and cupped her breast, massaging it as his face went to the other and he lightly bit and sucked at her nipple. His cock throbbed deep within her, growing harder at the taste of her skin. She smelled amazing and tasted even better. "I can't wait to get home," he muttered as he drove himself faster into her. "We can… nnnngh… do this all the time."

Paige grinned and squeezed his cock tightly with her muscles. "Oh gods yes. We will make that bitch pay for interrupting our time together when we should be bonding after we've mated," she purred at him. She could feel him pulsing inside of her. "I can't wait much longer. I just want to worship your body all night long. Fuck you long and slow." She slipped her fingers into his hair, giving a firm tug. "Gods, you are just amazing. I can't believe that bitch hurt you."

Goten hissed as she pulled at his hair, the sharp sting only making him harder. "Don't talk about it," he said, "It's over and done with now." He sucked at her neck before he moved back down to her breast, licking and nipping at the firm flesh. He had a sudden thought, wondering what it would be like. "Scratch my back," he begged softly. "Touch me. Please?" Plenty of women had tried to hold him or claw at his back during sex, but he'd never let any of them do it. Now that he was healed, he wanted to see what it was like.

Paige blinked at him, biting back a moan and she grinned. "I would love nothing more." She moaned at him, reaching behind him and scratching at the smooth skin there. "Mmm, never let anyone do this to you, huh?" she purred at him as she repeated the action, letting her long nails scratch carefully at the skin, "The difference with these marks is that you are going to feel the lust and love I feel for you in them. Aren't you? My good little Saiyan."

He hissed as her nails scraped over his skin and he nodded. "I've never let anyone do that," he breathed heavily. He felt the goosebumps erupt over his skin, a shiver running down his spine at the slight sting and heat he felt. "Do it again," he begged and moaned loudly as she complied. Now this he could get used to. The slight amount of pain that mixed with pleasure nearly drove him wild with lust and he set a brutal pace, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he dared. "You're going to make me come."

Paige grinned, feeling her own pleasure growing at the pleased sounds he made when she touched his back. "That's the idea, dear. I want you to come so hard, fill me up. I want to have your babies. But not for a while. Not until we are so tired of fucking each other. I think it's going to be a while." She purred and ran her nails up and down his back, "I want to give you a back massage, with hot oil. Gods, you've never had one have you? I wonder if I could make you come just from a massage, thrusting your hips into the bed until you can't stand it anymore."

Goten's head swam with the ideas she suggested. "Gods, yes," he purred as his balls drew up tightly against his body. "I want it. All of it." His breathing grew ragged and he held her tighter to him. "I'm coming, baby," he whimpered as his cock swelled an instant before he flooded her body with his cum. He continued to thrust into her as he rode out his orgasm, growling low in his throat at the intense pleasure.

Paige howled out her pleasure as blissful heat filled her so completely. "Oh my gods, you are so fucking amazing," she howled as she came and scratched him a bit harder than she intended and she moaned out, the scent of blood met her nose. "Oh fuck me! YES, YES, YES! You are so good."

Goten cried out as she clawed his back, triggering a second orgasm from him. He bucked wildly into her until his knees went weak and he sank to the floor, still holding her to him. He was sweating and trembling all over as he kissed her sweetly. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "You're really gonna have my babies?" he asked, his heart warming at the thought. He'd never really thought about having his own family before, but now, he could see it with her. And he wanted it. He wanted it so much, especially if it would make her happy.

Paige cupped his face in her hands as she kissed at his face gently, "Gods, yes. I want your kids. Little yous running around. I want to plan our restaurant, help you plan the menu with steaks and mushrooms, the pasta you love, Dracula's plum wine, everything."

He smiled and leaned into her hands. "You're gonna make me all emotional and shit," he scolded lightly. He could picture all of it with her. "It might not be easy at first, you know, getting started and all that. But we'll make it happen, Paige. I promise. I just want to give you everything you could ever want in life." He paused and searched her eyes for a moment. "Do you want a ring? I'll get you one if, you know, if you wanna do the traditional thing. Anything you want, baby, just name it and I'll move heaven and earth to give it to you."

Paige smiled at him. "Goten, all I need is you. No silly trinkets, baubles. Nothing but you." She grinned, looking up at him, those dark eyes like the night sky, she could get lost in them forever. "That and a hot dinner. Come on, let's get dressed. I want to go eat somewhere. We are in London! Need like fish and chips or something fancy." She gave him a wink, "You are the foodie. What's good around here?"

"Oh, we'll find a place to eat," he said, already thinking of a place he wanted to go. "Just as long as you don't break out that bad fake British accent," he teased and moved her off his lap, shivering as the cool air hit his flesh. "And you're giving me a message as soon as we get back." He stood and stretched before he went to his bag to pull out fresh clothes. "Get dressed and we'll grab the others, see if they wanna come with us."

Paige smiled and nodded enthusiastically and hurried to get dressed. "Well, I know what Nadia will say," she teased as she pulled out fresh clothes and started to dress. "Damn, I can't wait to get back home and do laundry. What I wouldn't do for new clothes," she grumbled as she pulled her jeans on. "Let's ask Phoenix, if he didn't already raid room service."

Goten's heart hammered against his ribs, his excitement flooding through his veins. He couldn't wait to get back and show his dad that the marks were finally gone. His dad had always felt so guilty about the whole mess. He couldn't blame his dad. Chichi was a conniving, manipulative excuse for a human being. She'd hid it from him. And Goten couldn't blame him for that. He suddenly found himself longing for Tien's cabin, for Sabriena's cooking, for his Dad's laugh. "Thank you, Paige. For being here with me, for finally healing me. I don't know what I'd do without you." He pressed a firm kiss to her forehead and gave a soft laugh, "Dad's gonna flip when he sees what you did for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you everyone for the reviews! Although, I have to say that **Bbflacy**'s comment cracked me up. Ya'll don't like what I write? GO DUCK YOURSELF. *snicker* Thanks for that. I needed a laugh this morning.

This chapter is a bit shorter than normal. We wrote it and the next to be one chapter, but then it made more sense to me to break them up. So the next one will be posted soon so you don't feel like ya'll got jipped today.


	24. Delicious

"Please, pleeeease behave yourself," Goten hissed at Phoenix as they entered the fancy restaurant. This would probably break his bank account, but he didn't care. It wasn't every day that he had the opportunity to eat at a five-star restaurant of a world-famous chef. He'd have given just about anything to visit this place. He felt a bit underdressed as they entered the beautiful dining room and were shown to a simple, yet elegant table.

"Oh wow, look at this place," Phoenix breathed, looking around. "Shit, this puts Bulma's Christmas parties to shame, and that's saying something!" His face fell the next moment. "Man, it's getting close to Christmas, isn't it? I really wanted to be home by then."

Paige looked around as they were seated. "Something tells me you really, really wanted to come here. I feel like I've seen this before on one of those cooking shows you watch," she said to Goten.

Goten nodded. "Gordon Ramsay owns this restaurant," he answered in a hushed voice. "Gods, I would kill to meet that guy. He's such a badass in the kitchen." He smirked and chuckled, "I wanna be just like him when I grow up." He looked down at the menu set before him and skimmed over it, his stomach in nervous butterflies. He didn't care how much it cost, he was going to taste something prepared by the famous chef. His eyes fell on the beef wellington, the recipe he'd tried so hard to perfect in the past and just couldn't seem to get right. "Oh, I know what I'm having."

Nadia looked over the menu, raising her eyebrows at the selections. "I don't suppose they will give me a cup of blood if I ask nicely?" she asked with humor in her voice, looking over at Faelon before she caught Goten's disapproving look. "You were the one who insisted that the vampire come to dinner. What did you think was going to happen?"

Paige laughed, "Well, you could always have them bring you a rare steak and suck the thing dry. But I don't think we will be invited back again." She chuckled and looked over towards the kitchens as she hoped to catch a glimpse of the head chef. "You could always sneak back there, Goten."

He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "And get kicked out? Embarrass myself in front of him? Paige! That man is like a god! You don't just sneak back into his kitchen. Jeezus, woman, what the hell is wrong with you?" He shook his head and looked over the menu again, just to make sure he hadn't overlooked anything else.

Faelon couldn't hide the amusement on his face. "Apparently he takes this seriously," he commented as he looked over his own menu. This place was foreign to him, but he could appreciate the experience. He leaned closer to Nadia, speaking softly in her ear. "Do not worry. If you are hungry, I am certain we can find something for you when we get back to our room." He hoped he wasn't being too forward, but he couldn't help it. His attraction to her was growing by the minute it seemed and if this trip was going to come to an end soon as she seemed to think, then he didn't want to waste any time with her.

Nadia grinned. "Well, I am sorely tempted to take you up on that offer. I wouldn't want to do anything to scar our roommate for the night," she said as she looked back over at Phoenix, giving him a wink.

Paige looked over the menu, her stomach growling. "Gods, how do we pick what we want? It all sounds good." She finally sighed and pushed the menu away. "Guess I'm going to try that yorkshire pudding with the steak. Rare." She laughed, "Too bad it can't be raw."

Goten shook his head at her. "Channeling Vegeta tonight, are we?" he teased and reached under the table to squeeze her knee.

"Wait a minute," Phoenix said slowly, still staring at Nadia. He looked from her to Faelon, his eyes going wide. "Don't tell me you two are fucking now! Jesus tits, can't I sleep anywhere without being shacked up with people who can't keep their damn hands to each other?!" he cried a split second before his head snapped forward from the impact of Goten's hand. "OW!" he yelped and scowled over at Goten.

"Watch your mouth!" he hissed and turned a nervous smile to the waiter who had just walked up. "Heh, excuse him. He's, ah, got Tourette's. He can't help himself," he lied, feeling his face go incredibly hot. He ignored the scowl Phoenix shot him as they gave their orders to the waiter. He groaned and sank down in his chair before he shot a hateful look over at his nephew. "I told you to behave."

"What?!" Phoenix asked, trying to look as though he were the victim in this situation. "I'm serious! You and Paige are all over each other now, and it's only going to get worse since you mated. And now those two are making googly-eyes at each other! What am I supposed to do?"

Faelon rubbed at his face and looked away from the table, feeling rather uncomfortable in the moment. He and Nadia certainly weren't doing that, but oh, the idea of it certainly stirred up something inside of him that made him blush even harder. He'd never been around people who spoke so bluntly before and he wasn't sure how to handle it. In all his years upon the earth, he couldn't recall a time when he had ever blushed like this. And now it seemed to be all he was doing. He slicked his long blonde hair back behind his pointed ear and dared to look at Nadia. "I apologize for his rudeness," he said softly to her. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He looked over at Phoenix, speaking just a little louder so the Saiyan could hear him. "You really should mind your manners and your business. Such things are hardly dinner conversation."

Phoenix snorted at him and leaned back in his chair. "Then quit giving her such sappy looks while we're at the dinner table," he countered and looked away from them as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Nadia looked at Faelon, she had never quite been defended like that. It warmed something inside of her and she just smiled at him before she looked over at Phoenix. "He was offering me a meal, dear boy. Unless you would like to make the same offer?" she teased. "I did not want you to be alarmed if you see me biting him later."

Phoenix's eyes went wide. "But wouldn't that kill him?" he asked. "I mean, that's why you brought those bags with you, isn't it? So you wouldn't be tempted to bite one of us. I thought you said a vampire's bite would kill any mortal or at least make them turn."

"Ah, but I am no mortal," Faelon countered. "I am immune to her bite. Besides, I'd like to think I am a little fresher than anything she carried in those bags," he added with a chuckle. He gave her a little smile as he said it, but part of him hoped that if she did feed from him later, they would be uninterrupted. He didn't know why it felt so intimate to him, but he longed to experience it again.

Paige chuckled. "Ah, you ran out of blood didn't you? Damn, I'm sorry. I bet Dracula wouldn't be too pleased if you went back empty handed for another batch." She looked down at the table, "We owe you guys so much. I mean, I don't think we would be where we are right now if we didn't have your help for all of this."

"Shit, I know we wouldn't," Goten said. They would still probably be trapped in that god-forsaken Irish castle if it hadn't been for Nadia. He looked at Paige, "But we wouldn't have come this far without you, too, you know. Gramma trusted you with her book. You notice she didn't give it to me or Phoenix. And he's actually her relative! She knew what she was doing when she gave it to you."

Phoenix was about to make a smart-assed remark when the waiter returned with their food and set it on the table before them. "Oh my god," he drawled as the scent hit his nose and his mouth watered. "Goten, you may have just been outdone." He bit into his steak and his jaw nearly locked up at the delicious flavor. He gave an obscene moan and his eyes fell shut. "So good."

Goten shook his head at his nephew and carefully cut into the meal set before him, analyzing everything about the plate. The flakiness of the crust, the perfect sear of the meat inside, the mushrooms, the plating. Everything was perfect and he almost frowned to himself, but couldn't quite manage it. He ate slowly, taking in the flavor, the texture. "You'd think my cooking was hotdogs in a microwave compared to this," he muttered, more to himself than anyone.

Paige's eyes widened as she looked at her plate, stealing a glance over at Goten's plate. "Dude, that's amazing. I've never seen you speechless over food before." She chuckled to herself. "I'm not sure I want you to meet this Gordon Ramsay, you might leave me for him," she teased. She cut into the yorkshire pudding, her eyes widening as it flaked apart, the delicious aroma wafting up. "Oh gods, forget that. _I'm_ going to go steal him away."

Goten mocked a pout and let his head hang. "I've lost the love of my life to a chef she's never met," he whined but sat up and chuckled. "So, hey, if you run off with him, you'll at least email me all his secret recipes, right?" He couldn't be in a bad mood, not while he was sitting in the finest restaurant with his new mate and his new friends, eating the most amazing food he'd ever tasted.

Faelon almost felt guilty as he ate his lobster. It truly was an amazing dish. Perhaps these humans weren't as bad as everyone thought they were. He gave a look at Nadia. "I wish I could share this with you," he said softly. "I feel guilty eating it in front of you."

Nadia waved him off. "It would be wasted on me, you know," she said with a smile, watching the rest of them eat. "We vampires need more human friends that we don't consume. We are always cooking, honing our skills, but it all goes to waste because it turns to ash in our mouths," she said sadly.

Faelon felt sad to hear her say that and he reached under the table to grasp her hand. "I'm sorry," he said softly, wishing there was some way he could make it better for her. He suddenly longed to be back in the privacy of their room so they could have a conversation, to get to know each other better. He gave her hand a squeeze before he released it, not wanting to make their dinner awkward somehow. He glanced over at Phoenix, who was absolutely devouring his food. "Well, at least you never have to worry about looking like him while eating," he chuckled.

Nadia laughed and nodded, "Ah, yes. That is one bullet dodged." She smiled at Phoenix with amusement; she couldn't even tell what it was he had ordered. "This is alright. I'll just have to live through you. Eat up that lobster. Maybe your blood will taste like butter and seafood later."

He smiled gratefully at her and returned to his meal. He thought about her words, wondering if that would really work. "Or perhaps I should eat something really decadent for dessert," he said as he watched other patrons of the restaurant dining on some spectacularly beautiful treats.

Phoenix nearly choked on his food and slapped his hand on the table. "See? They're over here banging on about dessert and you expect me to believe there's not something going on? I'm sleeping in the lobby tonight!"

Faelon blinked at the young Saiyan, confused once again. They'd already explained the situation to him, that Nadia intended to feed from him and nothing more. He felt like he was missing something. He looked to the others for help.

Goten chuckled at Faelon's confused look. "Dessert is sometimes used as innuendo," he explained, unable to hide the amusement on his face.

Faelon groaned and covered his face with his hand. "I should stop speaking now," he muttered.

Paige just chuckled and pushed away an empty plate. "Gods, I need to meet this Gordon Ramsay. That man can cook a steak. I think I need a side by side taste test, Goten. You have to cook a steak and he will cook a steak and I will eat SO - MUCH - STEAK."

Nadia shook her head at the Namek, "And then you can truly know which is better?"

Paige snorted, "No! So I can eat all the steak!"

Goten laughed as he also pushed away an empty plate. "Wow, that was so good," he groaned. He looked Paige up and down before he gave her a mischievous smirk. "I think I'm in the mood for dessert," he teased and laughed harder when Faelon's face went red.

"No dessert for anyone," Phoenix growled as he finished off his plate. He stretched his arms over his head and looked around, not ready to go back to the hotel just yet. "We should do something. Go sight-seeing or whatever. Whaddya say, guys? We could be all corny and go look at Christmas lights!" He shot a wink at Paige, "I'll even sing Christmas carols for you."

Paige laughed and held a hand over her heart, "Aw, you would do that for me? It's not going to be like that time you and your grandpa tried to sing carols, is it? I think I might have to side with Papaw and veto it then. You nearly made my ears bleed."

Goten winced as he paid the check, but it was more than worth it to treat Paige to such an amazing meal. He led the way back out into the cold air and shivered. "Great. It's snowing," he muttered and pulled Paige to his side. "Keep me warm," he chuckled. He looked over at Nadia and Faelon, "Are you guys coming with us?"

Faelon hesitated for a moment. "I am rather tired. I think I will return to our room. Thank you for the offer, though," he said, bowing slightly to them. "Enjoy yourselves. I shall see you when you return."

Phoenix stepped closer to Paige as well. "My singing isn't that bad," he grumbled. "Just for that, I get to use you for body heat, too." He snickered at the look she gave him and cringed as if anticipating a slap to the back of the head. "Nadia? Are you coming with us?"

Nadia shook her head, "I am going to head on back and have my meal before you return, Phoenix, so that you will be able to sleep easy tonight, yes?" She turned and started to follow Faelon, "I have seen enough night life to last me a good long while yet. Do enjoy yourselves. I daresay you have earned the reprieve."

Faelon's heart gave an excited leap as Nadia walked with him back to the hotel room. He felt as though he should say something to her, something charming perhaps, but words failed him. He had never been good at that sort of thing. He stepped aside to let Nadia open the door to their room and he felt his nervousness swell when they found themselves finally alone. He turned to look at her, once again struck by her beauty. "Your dinner awaits you, milady," he chuckled, opening his arms to her. He wasn't sure how this would work. Last time, he'd held her as she fed because he had to. He wasn't sure if that was what she wanted this time or if she had another idea in mind.

Nadia smiled at him, still so unused to the kind treatment and she reached out, taking one of his hands and led him to one of the beds in the room. "Best to get comfortable," she said as she sat down and took off her boots, shrugging off her jacket as well. "I do not want to drink too quickly, lest I have you pass out on me." She was ravenous and she could see the vein in his neck, pulsing with each beat of his heart.

Faelon kicked off his boots as well and settled back on the bed. He could feel his heart racing and he tried to hide the way his hands shook. He licked his lips as he looked at her, her beautiful pale skin and dark hair, her brilliant blue eyes. He shrugged off his cloak and set it aside before he unbuttoned the top couple buttons on his shirt and tugged the neck of his shirt away from his throat. "Take your time," he said, his voice a little lower than he intended for it to be.

Nadia's own heart was pounding as she locked eyes with him and crawled on top of the bed and into his lap. She studied his face for a moment longer before she gently tipped his head to the side. "Thank you, Faelon. Truly," she breathed before she kissed his cheek. She carefully opened her mouth and slowly let her fangs slide into his flesh, a soft moan escaped her as the first splash of blood fell on her tongue. He was delicious.

Faelon gasped as she bit into his neck and a pleasurable shiver raced down his spine. Something about her bite intoxicated him. It made his heart race and his mind go blissfully fuzzy. "Oh stars, Nadia," he breathed and dared to slide his hand up her back to grasp the back of her neck, tangling his fingers into her silky black hair. He bit his lip as his body stirred and he had to swallow a whimper in his throat. "I am afraid I enjoy this as much as you do," he admitted, his voice husky, nearly breathless.

Nadia moaned against him, feeling him harden beneath her as she feasted. She could almost taste the decadent lobster and butter in his blood. Followed by that rather sinful chocolate cake he had eaten for dessert. She wiggled in his lap and pulled back lightly, licking at the blood that continued to seep forth. "You like this, don't you? You like being controlled, you like that you are helpless as I drink away your life, your blood. You like not being in control, don't you?" she purred at him before she sealed her mouth back around him, drinking deeply. Gods, this man was making her think terrible, wonderful things at the same time. Oh the things she could do to him.

Faelon's eyes went wide at her words. He didn't think he'd ever heard someone put his feelings into words for him, but what she spoke was exactly what he felt. "Yes," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close as she drank from him. A thrill of fear shot up his spine as he realized she could bleed him dry and he would be helpless to stop her. Not even so much helpless as he would willingly give it to her. Another moan wrenched from his throat and he let his eyes fall closed. He clutched at her, trying to hold onto his sanity as he went dizzy with pleasure. Perhaps it was the venom from her bite that gave him such a high. "I do love this," he whispered. "I love what you do to me, the way you make me feel."

She grinned against him and finally pulled away, licking at the wound she left as it healed over. "Gods, you are so delicious. I could really eat you right up," she purred as she pulled from him, watching as she easily pushed him to lay back. He looked weary from her feeding, just the way she wanted him. "Seems you are not immune to all of my charms. Can you feel that? The weakness in your muscles?" she murmured at him as she let her eyes trail over his lanky form, her eyes lingering over the hardness that pressed up against his pants. "Would you think me very wicked if I took advantage of you right now? While you are still weakened, at my complete mercy. I could put you in a trance. Locked in your own body, receiving only the pleasure I deem you worthy of getting."

Faelon trembled under her gaze. He blinked his eyes harshly as he tried to clear his head. "My mind tells me I should say that I care. But the rest of me, it would seem, does not mind what you choose to do to me," he answered thickly. Something in him wondered if she really was taking advantage or if this was just part of her culture, her way of doing things. He fought to sober up for just a moment and lifted his head to look at her better. "If you ask it of me, I would give you anything," he said, still reeling. "You do not have to wait until you've intoxicated me with your charms and beauty, your spells. I would give it willingly regardless."

Nadia smiled at him warmly, "Good, I prefer my... victims... willing and able. To know that you are still you and free to tell me no should I really go too far." She looked him over again, like he was a feast for her. He was. This was different than it had been with Goten. She had done that intentionally, with the intent of Paige to see her so that they would finally stop pining for each other. They were so clueless sometimes. Now Nadia wanted to see this man come undone at the seams, the stoic elf, so composed. She wanted him writhing at her mercy on the bed. She reached out and undid his pants just enough to pull out his hardness. She arranged him how she liked, so his hard cock and plump sac were just exposed on his pants. Like a platter, a feast. "Gods, you really do want me, don't you?" She grinned and leaned over, breathing him in, "Do you wonder what it would be like for me to sink my teeth in here?"

Faelon felt his face burn and he suddenly felt a far sight more sober. His heart raced at being so exposed to her and his mouth went dry at her touch. He lifted his hips slightly, longing to be touched by her. He'd never lost control of himself like this, but for her, he didn't care. He wanted her. He thought about what it would feel like if she bit him again. If reasoned that if it were anyone else, he would protest adamantly, but this wasn't just anyone. The feel of her fangs in his skin was the most exquisite sensation he'd ever experienced. Surely she wouldn't propose such a thing if it weren't enjoyable. "Yes," he finally answered, his voice shaking. "If that is what you desire, then I shall not deny you. I am yours."

Nadia smiled mischievously at him and turned her attentions to him, breathing in the heady scent of his manhood. She could see a vein pulsing on the side deliciously. She cupped his balls a moment, rolling the fuzzy orbs carefully in her palm before she lightly grazed her teeth over his sensitive flesh, moaning out as she tasted his blood in an entirely new light. She grew bolder and sank her fangs in a little deeper and drank from him. Her eyes were locked on his face, determined to let go as soon as it got to be too much.

Faelon moaned wantonly as her fangs pierced his sensitive flesh. He tore at his own hair, his body shaking all over as he fought the urge to thrust his hips up. His cock throbbed and he hissed as a bit of precum spilled from the tip. "Nadia," he moaned and reached weakly down to thread his fingers into her hair. The pleasure burned through his groin, making him pant and cry out.

Oh yes, she could get used to this she thought as his precum dribbled down the side of his shaft, touching her lips. Mixed with his blood, it was a delicious cocktail she could not get enough of. She gently let her fangs slip from his flesh and she pulled back to take a look. His cock was harder than before, standing proud and tall. A little trail of blood from where she had bitten him striped his cock and it almost reminded her of a very phallic candy cane. She reached up, sliding her hand around him, smearing the blood as she began to stroke him. He looked absolutely ravishing while he was still clothed but she wanted more. She worked to carefully remove his pants, speaking in a low voice as she paused to cup his balls, "Look at how full you are. I think if I bit you right here, I could suck out all the cum in your body."

"It has been a very long time for me," he breathed, writhing in her grasp. His eyes rolled in his head as she touched the tender orbs beneath his shaft, cradling them perfectly in her cool hand. He felt them swell even more and he longed for release. He licked his lips and looked at her, meeting her beautiful eyes. "Milady, may I ask one thing of you?" he asked, raking his eyes over her. "May I see you? I long to see your body, to drink in the sight of your skin, your beauty." Just the thought of seeing her naked made his cock throb again.

Nadia looked at him, glancing down at his cock that had pushed another droplet of precum to the tip. "Oh, I do see. I think that can be arranged," she purred at him, pausing to drag her fingernails down his still clothed chest. "If you think you have the strength for it, I want you to strip as well." She reached for her shirt, slowly undoing it until it slid from her shoulders. She did a quick shimmy to get her pants off before she cupped at her breasts with both hands, moaning softly as she pinched her nipples through her bra.

Faelon moved a little too quickly, eager to please her as well. He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away before he kicked his pants the rest of the way off and reclined back, revealing the long, lean muscles of his body. He wasn't as heavily built as the Saiyans; he was taller than they were, more slender and lithe, but his lightly tanned skin showed off the lines of his body well.

He groaned low in his throat as his eyes roamed over the creamy pale skin of the vampire. He bit the inside of his lip as he watched her cup her own breasts, teasing them through the fabric of her bra. He could smell her on the air and see the way the insides of her thighs glistened with her arousal. Her venom coursed through his veins, making him pleasurably light-headed, and he thought in that moment that he could very easily become addicted to her. The desire to join with her was so strong, he didn't know if he could resist much longer. "Please," he begged. He wanted to see her completely nude, for that vision to swim in his eyes as she bit and sucked him to completion. His cock ached almost painfully as it pulsed and pumped out another trail of his essence that slid down the side of his shaft.

Nadia was ravenous and eyed him leisurely as she reached behind herself and unsnapped her bra, popping her breasts free for him. It was a thrill to her that someone so stoic wanted to be controlled, wanted it taken away from him. "You have a lot of responsibilities at home, don't you?" she purred at him, "We both have an eternity. I could be your escape. I've become too addicted to your taste. You are too delicious. I do not think I could let you go, even if you said no." She spread her legs and reached down, parting her folds to show him, "Just look at how wet you make me."

Faelon forced himself up on his hands, meeting her eyes as he spoke, "I will never tell you no," he breathed. His eyes trailed down her body, drinking in every perfect curve, to her glistening center. His arms shook with the effort to sit up. "I believe I am just as addicted to you. An escape would be most welcome," he said, thinking over her words. He couldn't deny that this was a welcomed change of pace from his everyday existence. Especially now that he knew that his sister would be revived.

He licked his lips as he looked at the way she parted herself with her slender fingers. "You see what you do to me as well," he said with a soft chuckle. He tried to reach for her, but his other arm gave out and he collapsed back against the bed. A curse in his own language slipped from his lips and he fixed her with a stare. "Why must you torment me so?" he asked.

She smiled at him and moved to sit on his lap, moaning as his hardness was trapped against her center and she rocked forward for just a moment before she gave in and leaned forward to let him touch her, "Torment is so much fun when you have a partner."

Faelon cupped her breasts, moaning as he teased her hard nipples with his thumbs. He shivered beneath her as her warm center rubbed against his aching length. He lifted his hips to her, grinding himself against her. "Oh stars," he breathed as her wetness slid over him, slicking him. He lifted his face to suck at her breast, groaning at the taste of her skin on his tongue. He bucked up, trying to impale her with his hard cock, and whined when she didn't allow him entrance to her body. "Nadia, PLEASE," he begged and nipped at her flesh, catching a taut nipple in his teeth. He loved this, letting her be in control. Something about it thrilled him to his very core and he wondered how many nights like this he might have with her.

Nadia gave him a toothy grin and reached down to steady his cock between her fingers. "I am sorry, did you want something? I am becoming a bit hard of hearing in my old age," she teased as she rubbed the tip of his cock against her center, not quite letting him slip inside of her just yet. "Can't you just imagine how this will feel? How good it will be to release your seed into me?"

"Yes," he whimpered, feeling the tip of his cock brush against the hot, wet opening to her body. Oh, what had he gotten himself into? He wasn't used to being so weak and helpless like this. He tried to thrust up into her, but she raised herself with his movements, still holding onto his cock. He fell back against the bed with a whine. "I am older than you are," he corrected her in an impatient tone. He met her gaze with pleading eyes. "Nadia, please. Tell me what I must do. I'll do anything you command of me if only you grant me this," he begged. His cock ached, his balls swelling with seed. He was desperate to feel her hot body over his length. He slid his hands down to her hips and tried to pull her onto him, but it was useless. Her venom surged through his system and rendered him unable to do more than just lie there and beg.

Nadia almost felt remorse for him, how badly he wanted it. She smiled at him as she finally allowed herself to sink down on his length, gasping out as the hotness filled her, driving away the cold she usually felt. She cupped her lower abdomen, cradling him inside of her. "Good gods, you feel so amazing. So long. I can feel you pressing so deeply inside of me." She moaned at him as she began to raise herself up only to slam herself down, taking him all the way inside of her in one, firm movement. She moaned out at the feeling of his balls pressed up against her and she rocked back and forth for a moment, reaching behind her to cup at the tight orbs. "You do not have to do anything. Just lay there and take this pleasure I give you."

Faelon sobbed with relief as she finally plunged down onto his cock, enveloping him in her tight, velvet heat. He'd never felt such a divine pleasure like this. She was demanding, controlling, and he loved every second of it. She had reduced him to some wanton creature and he was at her mercy. He gasped and writhed beneath her as she rode him hard, her sex dripping around him. "Nadia!" he cried out as she teased his balls, squeezing them slightly in her hand. "More, milady. Please!"

Nadia threw her head back as she clenched tightly around him. His words inflamed her, never before had anyone called her milady. It brought a blush to her cheeks and she resolved to give him more pleasure than he could want and she quickly set a pace that would keep him guessing as she alternated between slow and deep to shallow and fast and everything in between. "Gods yes, Faelon!" she cried out as she tilted her head back, reaching down and taking one of his hands, bringing it to her breast.

Faelon was in pure ecstasy. His head fell back against the mattress as his back arched and he grasped her breast, kneading her flesh. "Y-You're incredible," he panted. He pinched at her nipple, rolling it between his finger and thumb. With every ounce of strength he possessed, he bucked up into her, crying out in sheer pleasure. He fought against his orgasm, wanting to draw out the experience for as long as he could. This was heaven to him.

She tilted her head back, moaning loudly as he touched her. His hands were like fire upon her cold flesh and the resulting feeling was beyond incredible. She finally gave up and settled for hard and fast, their hips slapping together, the bed creaking with each thrust. She greedily thought that she was going to be the first woman in an age to give him an orgasm. To take this intimate moment with him and make the stoic elf come undone. She leaned down, lifting his hand to her face and sucked a slender digit into her mouth, lightly biting it, pricking it so she could suck down the delicious blood. The sensations were too much and she threw her head back as she came, clenching tightly around him. "OH FUCK YES! YES!"

Faelon shouted with pleasure as she clenched around him, her body impossibly tight, and he let go, his orgasm consuming his entire being. "NADIA!" he cried out as his cock pumped torrents of hot cum deep into her body. Tears trickled from the corners of his eyes as he climaxed, his every muscle tense and shaking beneath her. He finally went boneless, his body covered in sweat as he tried to catch his breath. He gave a small, shaking laugh as he drew his finger across her full lips, painting a thin line of his own blood there. "My words fail me to describe how incredible you are," he breathed.

Nadia licked at her lips, moaning softly at the blood there. She opened her eyes and looked down at him. She could feel him inside of her. Even now, his cock still was having little spasms from the force of his own orgasm. She reached down, sliding her fingers into his silken hair. "It had been a long time for you, had it not? How many years... centuries did you go without?" she asked, looking into his eyes. They were incredible, not like human eyes. Something more mystical, deeper. Like he would be able to see her very soul if he looked hard enough.

He swallowed hard as she stared at him. "I cannot recall how long it has been," he answered in a soft voice. "My days are filled with work, protecting our forest, our home. My passion was once wasted on another who did not return the same to me. So I locked away that part of myself, dedicated my time to other ventures." He shifted slightly beneath her, feeling the mixture of their essences leaking out around their connection. He lifted his hand to run his fingers through her silky hair. "But you do something to me that I cannot fight. I do not want to fight it. My only fear is what will happen once our journey here is over."

Nadia leaned into his touch, considering him a moment. "Two immortals with an eternity to waste. I am sure we will think of something to do. I might be able to give you a century or two, but after that, we might have to see if it's going to work out." She gave him a sly grin and lifted off of him, gasping out as his length slipped from her flesh and she settled down between his legs, giving a languid lick to his cum slicked cock. "That is, if you want me around. I know vampires are not the most... desirable company."

He shivered as she licked at him. "I must disagree with you. I find you to be the most desirable company," he argued lightly and looked down his body to smile at her. He didn't know what would happen between them after this was over, what his father might say about him courting a vampire. Or what her kind might say about him. But he supposed they could work that all out when they got there. For now, he was going to enjoy every possible moment that he could with her.

Nadia paused in her cleaning to smile at him, giving his leg an affectionate squeeze. "I am pleased to hear that. Come, let us not waste our time tonight. I would so hate to scar Phoenix, should he return before I am thoroughly finished with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dear gods, don't start in on me about them having babies. She's a vampire. Don't. Just don't.


	25. The Last Atlantian

It was late by the time they returned to the hotel and Goten had had just about enough of his nephew. He loved him dearly, but Phoenix's energy could exhaust anyone if they were around him too much. "I think you syphon everyone else's energy and that's why you never stop," he remarked dryly as they walked down the hall to the rooms they'd rented for the night.

"Nah, I just downed a bunch of coffee when you weren't looking!" Phoenix answered brightly. He looked at the door to the room he shared with Faelon and Nadia, a frown on his lips. "Man, I really don't wanna go in there. What if they're all over each other or something?"

"Well you're not coming in here," Goten replied as he unlocked their door. "Cause we WILL be all over each other." He snickered to himself as Phoenix groaned behind him. "You could always sleep in the hall," he teased as he opened the door and stepped inside to click on the light. "We'll be nice and give you a pillow." He stopped short as his eyes adjusted to the light, a cold horror settling into his stomach.

The room had been torn apart. Their clothes and belongings were strewn across the floor, the blankets on their bed thrown about, drawers ripped out of the dressers. Everything was trashed.

Goten moved slowly, disbelief singing through his system as his eyes scanned the floor. It didn't appear as if anything had been taken. Why then would someone go through their things? "Someone was looking for something," he muttered as the realization dawned on him. "But what? We don't have anything special with us that anyone would want. I spent all my money on the hotel and dinner. There wasn't anything worth taking!"

Paige felt her stomach drop, a cold stone settling in the bottom of it. "The book!" she cried and ran to the dresser where she had stashed it. It had been ripped apart and a cold horror trickled down her spine. "Antonia took the book!" she hissed. No one else would have been interested in an old book like that, she was certain of it. Now she was angry. Just like that, all wonderful thoughts of resting in a real bed with her new mate was suddenly ripped away. "Shit!" she said as she grabbed her pack and began throwing things into it. "I doubt she used the door! Get Faelon to use that item he has, we have to get the book back. Who knows what she can do with it now that the back section is unlocked?!"

Goten felt like he'd swallowed a block of ice. He gave a nod and turned sharply on his heel to push past Phoenix, who was rooted to the spot. Goten pounded on the door to Faelon's room, wincing as the wood cracked slightly. "Faelon! Nadia! Get up! The book's been stolen! We need to get moving!"

Faelon gave a jump and shared a look with Nadia before they both jumped out of bed and began throwing on their clothes. He felt rather sour at being interrupted. An uncomfortable wince crossed his features as he tucked his hard length into his pants and tried to will his erection to subside. Nadia's venom had long since worn off, but they were nowhere near done with their lovemaking. He'd never enjoyed himself so much; they'd spent the night absolutely worshiping each other, hard and fast, slow and passionate, and everything in between. He glanced quickly over at Nadia to make sure she was dressed before he shouldered his pack and threw the door open. "What's happened?"

"Someone tore our hotel room apart. They took the book. We think it was Antonia," Goten answered in a panic and rushed back across the hall to his own room as they followed him. He ran his fingers through his hair, tearing at it. What would happen now that Antonia had the book? Hadn't his own parents gone to war over that very thing? People had died trying to find that book or to protect it. Tora had traveled across the universe to help search for it, Krillin had died to keep it out of Atlantian hands, on and on the list went. He realized in that moment just how powerful Gramma's spell book truly was. "We have to stop her! Who knows what she'll do?"

Faelon frowned as he looked around the room and withdrew the Arulin'holm from his pocket. He looked down at the little silver mirror with its ornate frame as the glass turned smoky and swirling again. "I wonder as well," he murmured before his eyes went wide. As if to answer his question, an image appeared in the glass of his forest burning, his people being slaughtered. "No," he breathed as he held it out for the others to see. They squeezed around him to look as the image changed. A castle was smoking in the morning sunlight as though a fire had recently gone out. Vampire corpses littered the ground outside, their bodies charred and ashy as the sun slowly burned them away to nothing. The Lookout appeared, the stone tile slicked with blood, Goten's and Paige's families piled in a heap of bodies as though they were nothing.

"NO!" Phoenix choked out, his eyes flooding with tears at the sight of his parents, his siblings, his grandparents bodies. "We have to go to the Lookout! Did she do this?! Are… are they really dead?!" He felt his knees shake as an intense pain lanced his heart. He wiped angrily at his eyes. "Tell me this isn't true!"

Faelon shook his head. "It is a prediction of things to come," he answered. He could understand the young Saiyan's anguish, for he felt much the same way. He concentrated on the mirror again, pushing away the horrific images from his mind as he focused. "Show us where she is."

Paige felt horrified, her gaze glued to the mirror as she stared at the bodies of her mother, sister and father. Just like Dende and Rose. The image shifted, but the scene still stayed in her mind's eye. "She is going to pay. I won't let her do this. No fucking way," she spat, venom dripping from her words.

Nadia watched in horror, she would not let that happen to her family. Dracula was like a father to her and there was no way it was going to happen while she drew breath. She watched as the scene shifted when Faelon asked his question. It shifted into a dark swirling mass that seemed to shimmer though there was no obvious light to be seen.

Faelon frowned at the Arulin'holm. He had never seen it act in such a way. "What is this?" he growled. He gave it a shake, but the glass remained dark.

Goten had moved away and started packing his bag. Angry tears burned his eyes as the images the Arulin'holm had shown them swam in his head. Both of his fathers, his mother, slaughtered like cattle. He packed up Paige's bag for her and shoved it roughly into her hands. "Get your shit," he barked at Phoenix and watched as his nephew scurried across the hall to grab his own bag. "We're going after her. I don't give a damn if we have a direction or not. Nadia, you're going to take us through every goddamn portal you can think of until we find this bitch. I'll be damned if I let that happen to our families. Any of our families."

He looked longingly at the bed as the others nodded their agreement. He so wanted just a few hours of sleep in a real bed, just for one night, one day with Paige. He pressed his lips to a thin line and marched out of the room, the others falling into step behind him. He wordlessly tossed their keys to the receptionist and stomped outside, heading out of the city to where the portal awaited them. No one spoke a word as they walked.

He stood expectantly by the portal as Nadia stepped forward. "Take us anywhere," he instructed. "I don't care where it is, just as long as we keep moving until we find her."

Faelon still held the Arulin'holm in his hands, trying to figure out why it wasn't working as it normally did. "It makes no sense," he muttered to himself. He gave Nadia an apologetic look as he showed the mirror-like object to her. "My apologies. It has never failed me before. I do not know if this will help guide you in your decision or not."

Nadia took the mirror from Faelon as they reached the portal and she frowned at it before she raised a hand to the portal, feeling into the magick and trying to find the place the mirror showed. Her face paled when she did. "Oh shit," she breathed. "It's not a world. It's not anywhere on earth. She stopped in between the spaces of the world. It's nothing but an area full of magick. I... I don't know what this world has. I don't know the dangers of going in between the spaces of the worlds. It is not natural."

Paige scowled. "At this point, we don't have a choice. It's probably a trap. Most definitely. But Gramma entrusted the book to me and I have to get it back. It belongs to Lindsey," she said as she gripped her bag tightly and jumped into the portal without another word.

Goten exchanged a serious look with Phoenix before they both followed Paige into the portal. His eyes went wide as he took in his surroundings. Always before, they had stepped into the portal and out the other side, the realm in between passing by in a flash of darkness. But this time was different. They didn't cross through the other side. It was dark, with only tiny pinpricks of light around them as if they were standing in the vastness of space.

"What is this place?" he breathed and let his pack slip from his shoulders. An echoing thud sounded throughout the air around him as it hit the floor. He turned to see Nadia and Faelon as they stepped into the portal and the space behind them seemed to close off, fading to only a tiny dot of light. He knew then what the little lights were; they were openings to other magickal places in the world.

A sudden coldness seemed to wrap around him and he spun on the spot, his eyes narrowing at the pale figure that seemed to glow in the darkness. "YOU!" he snarled.

Antonia glanced up from the huge book in her hands and scowled at them. She'd been reading over the spells, committing them to memory as best as she could. She thought she was safe here in the realm between the portals, but that damn vampire must've understood them even better than she'd anticipated. She slammed the book shut and tipped her head eerily to stare at them.

Paige stalked forward, powering up so her energy glowed softly around her. "You dare threaten us again with the murder of our families. You've murdered Dende and Rose, hundreds, maybe thousands of other people. We can't let you go on. You have no place here. You might have at one time, but not anymore. The only life you have left is in the afterlife with your parents, if the good Mother shows you mercy," she spat.

Nadia let her eyes wander around the area, looking for any obvious traps that might have been waiting to come crashing down on them. There was nothing to be seen in the dark void around them and she focused her attention back on the pale woman.

Faelon drew his bow, moving cautiously behind Nadia, his sharp eyes scanning the space around them. "You murdered my sister," he snarled. He was angry with himself as he looked at her. If only he'd listened to Goten and his company when they'd told him she was the enemy. He could've spared his sister the horror of such a gruesome death. Not only that, but Antonia had enchanted that dragon to hurt Nadia so bad, it had been her companion that had nearly killed Nadia. Just the mere thought of it angered him in an entirely new way.

Phoenix felt his hackles raise and he lowered himself into an aggressive stance, preparing to attack. But the next moment, he cried out in shock as thin, black vines rose up out of the darkness and tangled themselves around his legs, his wrists, wrapping him up in their inky blackness. "What is this?!" he screamed as he thrashed about, trying to free himself. But the vines only coiled tighter around him and lifted him off the floor. A ball of energy formed in his hand and he tried to blast the vines away, but it ricocheted off as if it were nothing.

Paige's eyes widened and she narrowed her eyes at Antonia the next minute. "Guess you learned that from the back of the book," she growled and turned to dash towards Phoenix, "Hang on! I'll get you out in a sec!" She shouted and raised her arm above her head, the glow of a magickal attack growing between her fingers but the next second, something slammed into her and sent her flying. She shook her head as she rolled to a stop and looked up, shocked to see Nadia standing above her. She blinked, was it just her or were her eyes glowing red?

"Nadia!" Faelon cried out in surprise. He couldn't believe that she would attack Paige like that. They were on the same side, weren't they? He didn't understand. Betrayal coursed through his veins. He'd trusted her, he'd shared himself with her, and all along she was on Antonia's side? He unsheathed his sword with a growl, but his eyes were suddenly drawn to Antonia, who was staring intently at him as her hand glowed with an intense green light. He opened his mouth to shout at her, but before the words could escape his lips, Antonia threw her arm out, the light erupting from her palm, and hit him full in the chest.

Goten watched with wide eyes as the spell wrapped around Faelon and dropped him to the ground. Well, he supposed it was still Faelon that hit the ground. In his place was a small, wooden doll that greatly resembled the elf. "What the fuck did you do?!" he roared at Antonia. A low, feral growl rumbled in his chest as all she did was smile at him in an amused sort of way. Phoenix was still screaming as he tried to fight off the vines; Nadia was stalking towards Paige with that strange red glow in her eyes. Goten made up his mind in a split second and rushed forward to knock Nadia away from Paige. "I'll handle her. You're better at magick than any of us here. Get that book back from her, Paige!"

Paige shook off her shock and nodded, flipping herself up. "I think Antonia is controlling her! Like that time your father was controlled!" she shouted at him as she rounded on the Atlantian who held the book protectively, "I don't think so, lady. That book isn't yours. The spells will never truly obey your whims. You will destroy this world with it."

Nadia grinned sadistically as she heard Paige. She spoke, it was her voice, but it was broken. Different. "That's the point, bitch. I will remake this world as it was intended to be. Back to the old ways. But I am wiping out your families first. It's only fair. They wiped out mine. Took away everything that ever meant anything to me," she snarled as she glared at Goten and roared as she rushed him, "DIE!"

Goten grabbed Nadia by the shoulders and rolled back, using his foot to throw her over his head before he jumped back to his feet and turned to face her again. That was Nadia speaking, but he knew it was actually Antonia speaking through her. He raised his arms, prepared to defend himself against the vampire, but nothing more. He would not be tricked into hurting her. She wasn't in control of herself right now. "Antonia!" he roared, not tearing his eyes away from Nadia as she got back to her feet. "It was your family that started this! Your people! Not ours! All our families ever did was protect the earth. There are still people who follow the old ways! You just can't force everyone to do it. And that's where your people were wrong! THEY DIDN'T GIVE OUR PARENTS A CHOICE!"

Antonia narrowed her eyes at him. Foolish child. It didn't matter to her who had started the war; all she cared about was that she had been used all her life, silenced by a stupid spell, and then ultimately ended up completely alone. And for that, they would suffer. They all would suffer. She turned her eyes on Paige and dropped the book before she slid it far behind her with her foot. A wicked smirk split her face as she stared at the half-Namek. This was the rematch she'd been waiting for. She withdrew the jagged dagger from her belt as a silvery magick danced across the blade. The same blade she'd murdered the first human with. She stretched out her free hand and beckoned Paige forward, welcoming the challenge before her. This time, it would end differently.

Paige narrowed her eyes at the magick dagger. She recognized the shimmer about it, it looked like the bows that Goten's parents used, imbued with magick. She calmed her breathing and let herself tap into her own magick well. It was something she wanted to learn more about. To start training with the magick as much as she trained with energy, her ki. She and Antonia circled each other, like two wolves preparing to battle for superiority. "It's a shame, really. If you weren't a puppet of theirs, we could have been good sparring buddies. But you killed my uncle of your own choice. For that, you die!" she shouted and with her fists glowing, she lunged at Antonia.

Nadia just laughed and fell silent as she focused on Goten, licking her lips as she stared at his jugular. "Be a good boy and hold still. This is only going to hurt for a second," she hissed. "I will feast on your blood and throw your corpse at your beloved family. I will watch them break before I finally kill them."

"Nadia, I know this isn't you. I know you're still in there somewhere. Fight it. You have to fight against the spell she cast on you!" he pleaded, backing away from the vampire as her fangs flashed in the small amount of light. A shiver ran down his back. The last thing he wanted was to come this far, only to be finished off by someone he counted as a friend. He grabbed her by the arm as she lunged at him and threw her away again. "Nadia, stop this!"

Antonia swiped at Paige with her blade, smirking in satisfaction as it cut the Namek's forearm. But the next instant, her head snapped back as Paige's fist connected with her nose. Her eyes streamed as heat bloomed across her face and she bared her teeth at the other woman. A powerful energy burned and swirled above the palm of her hand and she heaved it at Paige with all of her strength. No more fooling around. She wanted to end this now and be rid of these pests for good.

Paige's eyes widened as she saw the attack thrown at her and she cried out as she jumped to the side, her foot getting caught in the blast. She hissed out and hit the ground, pushing herself to jump up and land on her good foot. She looked down at it and saw the nasty burn on her flesh. She breathed out slowly and glared back up at Antonia. "No more games, huh? I can do that too, bitch," she said as she spread her arms wide, shimmering with energy and magick alike.

Nadia began to speed up, dancing around Goten as if she were a cat toying with its food. "Hey there, lover. Don't worry. Antonia promised me that I can keep you as a sex slave after we change the world. You were such a good lay, but I think you can do better," she purred, smirking as she saw Paige's hateful glare shot over at her. "That bitch can't satisfy you. I was the first, wasn't I? Not her. Join me, I could keep you coming for a long time, the longest orgasm of your life. Over and over."

Goten swallowed hard at that. He'd never expected for that to be thrown back in his face, and certainly not in front of Paige. How did Antonia know about that? Had she somehow read Nadia's mind? Or had she seen them together, spying on them when they thought they were alone? "I would never betray my mate," he spat at her, a protectiveness for Paige growing in his chest. He would not have her dishonored like that. "No one satisfies me like she does. I know that's not you talking."

Nadia smirked. "You wish it wasn't me," she said as she got on her feet again, casting a glance over at Paige. She sighed as she saw that Goten's look didn't falter. "You know your dad, the triclops? He had the exact same look on his face, right before I shoved coals in his eyes. The scream he made was... exquisite."

Paige growled, looking back towards Antonia only to cry out as she felt a knife slide into her leg and she gave a strangled cry, the energy she had been building up dispersing. She scowled and looked down at the dagger embedded in her flesh and she yanked it out, throwing it back at Antonia. "Fuck you, bitch! FUCK YOU!" she cried as she threw her arms wide again with a roar. She used the pain in her leg to only fuel herself on. "FINAL FLASH!" She screamed, drawing her hands together and fired off her attack at her.

Goten's anger surged and he dove at Nadia, wrapping his arms around her waist to tackle her to the floor as Paige's blast exploded, a blinding light filling the air. He squeezed his eyes shut as he wrestled with the vampire, fighting desperately to keep her fangs away from his skin. He heard the blast hit Antonia and he felt her energy drop significantly. He squinted his eyes, still feeling a bit out of sorts as his vision came back to him. He grabbed Nadia's wrists and pinned her to the floor as she hissed and spat at him. "STOP IT!" he growled.

Antonia lay flat on her back, shaking all over as pain and coldness radiated through her body. She could feel blood pooling around her and she looked at her right side where the blast had hit her. Her eyes went wide with terror and she reached over, gingerly touching the gaping wound where her arm used to be. Her eyes flicked back up at Paige, loathing burning in them. The Namek looked exhausted, but smug as she stared back at her. Antonia's head fell back on the floor, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath. This wasn't over. She would not let it end like this. Her lips moved rapidly, although no sound escaped them, as she worked her magick, influencing Nadia once more.

Nadia turned her gaze to Paige, twisting her head to look at the half-Namek. Her face contorted evilly and she sneered, "You think that this is over? You think that you have won?! I will not rest until I have taken everything from you! This entire world will burn. Mark my words! All of you will die! But first, I'm going to take the life of your precious mate." She growled and flipped Goten over, holding him down with an impressive show of unnatural strength and bared her teeth as she leaned down to his exposed neck.

Paige felt her heart stop and she turned on her feet preparing to run to him. "NO! GOTEN!" she shouted and took one step before a white hot pain erupted in her back and seemed to paralyze her from the waist down. Her eyes widened as she fell to her knees, reaching behind herself to feel Antonia's knife embedded deeply into her back. She could feel blood pouring from the wound and numbly assumed that the Atlantian must have hit an artery.

"PAIGE!" Goten roared as he struggled to fight off Nadia. He could feel her breath on his neck, her hands gripping his wrists painfully. His hair flashed to gold, struggling against her. He'd been able to restrain her in the past, but now her strength overpowered him. He raised his arms just enough to lift her face away from him. "I'm sorry," he apologized before he slammed his forehead against hers, knocking her back. He quickly moved to kick her in the chest, throwing her far away from him. "Paige!" he gasped out and rushed over to her, tears burning in his eyes as he caught her in his arms. "Oh gods, baby no," he sobbed. She looked pale, panicked, as her life force slowly began to drop. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay," he repeated over and over.

It felt as though his whole world was turning upside down. Everything they'd talked about for so long was crumbling around him. The restaurant. Their own home. A family. If she died, would the dragonballs still be active? He didn't know. It was his understanding that two Namekians were needed to keep the dragonballs active. Piccolo was full blooded, but Paige and Alice were each only half. If Paige died now, he didn't know what would happen. And he certainly didn't want to find out.

"No," he choked out. "No, it can't end like this." Without thinking, he shrugged off his shirt before he pulled the knife from her back and pressed the shirt to her wound. His eyes flicked over to Antonia, who was trying to heal over the wounded stump of her shoulder. "She's not getting away this time," he snarled and moved to gently lay Paige on the floor. "Keep pressure on that," he said softly and picked up the magick-infused blade he'd pulled from her back.

Antonia's magick was lessening as she tried to heal herself. Goten could see it; the vines around Phoenix were starting to shrink away, Nadia hadn't gotten back up to attack him, and the doll that was Faelon started to move of its own accord. He turned his eyes back upon her and sneered. "It's over. Your time in this world is done," he spat.

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes as he stood over her, Paige's blood dripping from her own dagger. She kicked out at him, but it lacked any sort of impact. She was too weak, her wound too great. She reached up towards him, a purplish light starting to gather in her hand, but he dropped to his knees over her and pinned her wrist beneath his knee, canceling out her magick.

Goten felt no remorse as he looked down at her. Every horrible thing she'd ever done flashed through his head, the most recent of which was attempting to kill his mate. He felt a flash of coldness seep into the mark on his neck and fear shot through his heart. He wasted no time with words and acted quickly to cut open the Atlantian's chest, ignoring the blood that splurted forth over his face and hands. He felt removed from the act, as if it was just another one of his quarry he had hunted, save for the bit of sick satisfaction that coursed through him as Antonia died at his hand. He carved the heart from her chest and stepped back, frowning at her body for only moment before he turned and went to Paige.

Phoenix gasped out as the vines around him fell away and he dropped back to the floor. He felt disoriented as he staggered forward, rubbing at his wrists. He'd watched the whole thing and now he felt completely useless. His uncle was bowed over Paige holding her in his arms, crying. Gods, he never wanted to hear a sound like that from Goten. His foot bumped against something and he paused to look down, his eyes widening when he saw Gramma's spellbook. He grabbed it up and ran to them, dropping to his knees as he flipped frantically through the back portion of the book. "There has to be a spell in here that will save her," he gasped. "There has to be!" His eyes scanned the pages until he landed on a healing spell. "HERE!" he gasped and turned it around so Paige could see it.

Nadia's head was throbbing when she blinked her eyes open after Antonia's spell had been broken in light of her death. She groaned and sat up, muttering, "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" She looked around, feeling terrible that she had attacked Goten and Paige. It was as if her body hadn't been her own, but an extension of that filthy Atlantian. Her eyes widened and she looked towards Faelon, where she had seen him drop. Turned into a wooden doll. She ran over to him and dropped next to his side, completely back to normal. "Thank the gods," gasped, looking over at the others.

Paige's mind was fuzzy as she tried to see the words on the page of the book. She felt cold and could barely register Goten holding her up. She had seen Dende a few moments ago, he told her to hang on. Just a little bit longer, he had said. She felt her lips moving and if she was speaking words, she couldn't hear them. Her mind wasn't there, she was too busy thinking on the life that she was losing. If she died, the dragonballs would go with her, Dende had said. She wanted the restaurant. She wanted a life with her mate for a long time to come. She felt tears slip down her cheeks as she spoke the words of the spell over and over.

Goten held her close, resting his forehead against hers, trying to will some of his own energy into her as if it might help. "Don't leave me," he whispered to her as she worked the spell. He looked over her shoulder at her back; the bleeding was slowing, the wound starting to close over. He felt his heart leap and he looked at her face, hope glowing in his eyes. "You're doing it, baby," he breathed. They were going to make it through this, she was going to be alright. Antonia was dead, Orion was dead, and no one was left to threaten their family. All they had to do now was to get out of the portal. "Just a little more and you'll be fine. We can finally go home," he said with a watery smile.

Faelon looked up at Nadia, a wary expression on his face. "That wasn't you, was it?" he asked. His mind felt sluggish and he groaned as he sat up, looking at her. The harshness in her eyes was gone and he licked his lips nervously as he reached for her, wrapping his fingers around the back of her neck. A small smile pulled at his lips and without her even answering, he knew the truth. It hadn't been her when she attacked the others. He quickly pulled her close and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

Paige heard Goten encouraging her and slowly but surely, she could feel her strength returning until she finally stopped repeating the spell and she groaned as she could feel her body again. "Oh. Ow. Let's not do that again," she said as she let her head tilt back so she could see Goten more clearly. "Is it over? Did you get her?" she asked as she looked back to Phoenix, free from the vines and still holding the book. She smiled, relaxing back in Goten's arms, "Thank the Mother, the book is back."

"Of course I got her," Goten answered, trying to give her a cocky grin, but it was ruined by the tears in his eyes. He pulled her into a tight hug, his mark feeling warm again, and kissed her deeply. "Gods, I thought I'd lost you there for a moment." He got to his feet and cradled her against his chest. Her energy still felt a bit weak and he didn't want her trying to walk on her own until she had rested and had something to eat. He looked over at Nadia and Faelon, snickering to himself. "Phoenix, get the heart. We need to pay a visit to Dracula."

Phoenix shut the book and blinked up at Goten before he looked at the heart and wrinkled his nose. "Ew! No way, man!" he protested. "I'll carry the damn bags. I'm not touching that." He grabbed up their packs from the floor before he stomped over to Nadia and Faelon to kick Nadia's boot. "YOU get the heart. You can take it to Dracula."

Nadia finally pulled away from Faelon, leaning against him. "I am so sorry. That was not me." She hugged him tightly, knowing he understood and she finally let her gaze fall on to Phoenix. "Ah yes, the heart. I imagine Dracula has been biting his nails to get it." She picked it up and waved her hand at the portal, the castle an easy place for her to recall. "Let's get the fuck out of here. I don't know about you, but I am ready for home," she said as she stepped through.

Faelon let Goten carry Paige through and waited for Phoenix before he steeled his nerve. He'd heard of the infamous vampire Dracula. Uncertainty and nervousness coiled in his stomach as he forced his legs to move and stepped through into the lavish castle. He didn't know how the other vampires would react to him, what they might think of his new relationship with Nadia. His mind swam as he tried to think of what he might say, but the only thing he could think of was that he was not going to let this slip away from him.

Goten couldn't stop himself from grinning as Dracula descended the staircase. "We kept our promise," he smiled. "The last Atlantian is dead. Nadia has her heart." He nodded to the vampire as she stepped forward with the heart in her hands. "We couldn't have done it without her or without your help."

Dracula raised an eyebrow at them as he looked to Nadia who held out the heart to him. He took it, but pulled Nadia into a tight hug. He pulled back a moment later, stepping back as he looked over the group. He raised an eyebrow at the elf, but said nothing on it. "We were beginning to think that maybe you had given up. Atlantians are slippery snakes, are they not?" He chuckled and set the heart on a glass plate that one of his fellow vampires brought to him. "At least you made it just in time for Christmas."

"Christmas?" Phoenix asked. "But, it's November, isn't it?" He shook his head, a confused look on his face. "Dude, you're messin' with me again, aren't you?" he asked Dracula, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Like you did with that brandy or whatever it was." He gave Dracula a skeptical, but amused look. "I'm not falling for your trick this time," he joked.

Goten looked around then, taking in the decidedly different decor of the castle. Grand Christmas trees had been decorated with the most intricate ornaments he had ever seen. Garland adorned the staircase. "Uh, Phoenix, I don't think he's messing with you," he said slowly. He looked to Dracula, "What happened? It was only the end of November when we stepped into that portal. This doesn't make any sense."

Dracula's eyes widened and he looked to the portal behind them and shook his head. "And when you went in, you stayed in, didn't you? You are lucky if it was just November when you stepped into the portal. The world between worlds is like a standstill for the ones who get inside it. While time stands still in the portal, outside, it rushes by. No one is sure the exact time difference. One minute in there could be one week out here," he said and waved his hand, "Come, you look like you are weary. I will have the cooks prepare a hot meal while you clean yourselves up and I will have the bedrooms prepared for you for the night."

"Thank you," Goten said gratefully and carried Paige towards one of the bathrooms in the castle. He set her carefully down, making sure that she was steady on her feet before he turned on the shower. "Let's get you cleaned up," he said softly and helped her to undress, tossing away her torn and bloodied clothes. He stripped himself before he stepped into the hot water and offered her a hand, pulling her into the shower with him. "Gods, that feels good," he sighed and moved to let the water hit her more fully. He grabbed a bottle and poured a generous amount of soap into his hand before he began to work it over her body, rubbing gently at her muscles. He smiled at the feel of her skin against his hand; nothing sexual about it, but just so relieved that she was alive and there with him.

Paige leaned back, sighing contentedly as Goten washed her hair. She could hardly believe that they were back in Dracula's castle after all that time. "Feels appropriate to be here. Where we began, and now we end this," she murmured, tilting her head back into his touch. "I can't believe Christmas is the day after next."

"We have to get home soon," Goten said. "Bulma will be having her Christmas party, won't she? Can you imagine the looks on their faces if we just show up for the party?" A smile pulled at his lips as he nuzzled against her. "They might wanna kill us for keeping them in suspense for so long. But what better Christmas present could we give them?" He kissed softly at the mark on her neck before he pulled back and turned her to wash the suds from her hair. "Should we invite Faelon and Nadia to come with us?"

Paige grinned and nodded. "We need to; they are part of the group now. Aren't they?" She sighed as the hot water seemed to melt away all the aches and pains in her muscles, her body. She inhaled the scent of the shampoo. "Gods, I miss them all. Mom, Dad, Papaw, Bulma. Alice," she said before she wiped at her eyes. "One night. One bloody night in a real bed and then we can go back."

Goten grinned brightly and kissed her, holding her close to him. Home. That sounded like heaven right now. He squeezed her tightly, his heart beating harshly against his ribs. They were finally going to start their life together. The restaurant, a home, babies, all the things they'd talked about this whole time. It was finally going to become a reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>When I uploaded this chapter, there were 6666 words to it. Creepy, huh? Muahahahahahaha...


	26. I'll Be Home for Christmas

Vegeta sighed as he leaned back in his chair, watching Bulma and Jenny fiddle with some last minute decorations before the rest of their family arrived for the Christmas party. His tail thumped irritatedly against the armrest as he crossed his arms over his chest. He normally tolerated the get togethers they had so often, he was used to it after so many years, but this year he was most definitely not in the mood to celebrate anything. It had been over a month since Alice had been able to see her sister, to check in on them on their journey, and he became increasingly worried every day that they did not return. Just a week ago, he had broke down and gone to the cabin, demanding that Goku go to them, just to check on them. But even he was unable to find their energy. "I can't believe we're still having this stupid party," he grumbled.

Alice looked to her side, reaching out and laid a hand gently over her grandfather's arm. She gave him a sad smile before she looked back over everyone fiddling around in the living room. Goku, Sabriena and Tien would be there soon. Catie and Trunk's laughed as they put up mistletoe over the doorways. "The dragon is still here. It has not cracked which means that they are alive out there. There is still hope." She sighed. It had been a long month when she couldn't feel them out there in the world. "Be at ease," she said, eyeing his thumping tail.

He sighed and looked at his granddaughter. How many times had he been told that over the past months? Not to worry, they could handle this, to be patient, let them do it on their own. "I thought she'd be home by now," he said roughly as he looked away from her.

Piccolo shared Vegeta's disappointment. The sleepless nights of worrying over his daughter were wearing on him and he felt much older than he really was. He'd tried to hide it from his wife and daughter, but they knew him too well. He gave Jenny a soft smile as she walked over to him and he pulled her into his arms to kiss the top of her head. "I know," he muttered before she could even say a word. "It's not the same this year without them." He continued to hold her close as their family arrived, everyone giving cheerful greetings to each other as presents were piled under the large tree. Although some looked a little less excited about the holiday than others.

Jenny wiped at her eyes, nodding at her husband. She looked out over the entire room, sighing. "I miss my daughter," she said sadly, the action bringing even more tears to her eyes. "I can't even remember how long it's been. Forever it seems like." She laid her head down on his shoulder, breathing him in.

Piccolo rested his chin on the top of her head, taking comfort in the feel of her in his arms. He exchanged a sad look with Goku and he knew that the Saiyan had to be missing his son and grandson as well. Piccolo nearly snorted at himself; even he missed the younger Saiyans antics. The party seemed unusually quiet without them.

Bulma wiped at her eyes as she brought in a small tray of snacks and handed them off to Seventeen for him to pass around. She sighed and looked over at her husband, her mate looking annoyed on the couch. Sabriena had settled herself in a chair with Tien and refused to meet anyone's eyes. Even with the soft Christmas music drifting in the air, it just didn't feel like a holiday. "Dinner will be ready soon," she said quietly, looking at the presents under the tree. She had bought a few presents for each of the missing children as well. She bought a game for Phoenix, a bunch of raw materials for Goten so he could make fishing lures. For her granddaughter, she made a new set of training clothes. Lightweight, modeled slightly after Vegeta's but a bit more of her style. She'd done so with the determined hope that they would be back in time for Christmas. Now she felt foolish and disappointed.

Tien rubbed at Sabriena's back. "C'mon now," he said in a soft voice. "I'm sure that wherever they are, they are having the time of their life. They're probably doing their own thing for Christmas. They wouldn't want us to be sad tonight."

"You're talking about them as if they're dead," she hissed and scrubbed at her eye with the heel of her hand.

He sighed through his nose and continued to run his hand over her back. "I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I just meant that we're supposed to enjoy ourselves tonight. We're here with the rest of our family, Bulma made us all a big dinner, you got to shop for everyone. Let's try to have a good time." He reached over with his free hand and grasped Goku's, giving it a squeeze. They'd practically had to drag Sabriena out of the cabin kicking and screaming to get her to come with them that night.

Sabriena sat up straighter and pulled away from him, an angry look in her eyes. "How am I supposed to enjoy myself?" she spat loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Oh don't you all look at me like that! You know you're all thinking it, too!" She looked at Tien again. "This sucks. I swear, if they don't come home before-"

Her sentence was cut off as the front door banged open. Everyone looked curiously at it for a moment before Phoenix popped his head in the door and grinned brightly at everyone. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he exclaimed as he bounced into the living room, looking extremely pleased with himself at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces.

Paige grinned as she followed Phoenix in, followed closely by Nadia and Faelon. She had almost protested leaving Dracula's castle that day. After the hot shower, warm meal and the comfy bed, it was hard to pry herself out of that castle. She had slept a long time, nearly twelve hours. The half Namek couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked, open mouthed faces staring back at them. Everyone was there. "Uh, hey guys! Merry Christmas. Time flies when you are… you know, stuck in between worlds. I think just yesterday it was November for us."

Piccolo felt rooted to the spot for just a moment before he jumped up, pulling Jenny with him, and rushed to Paige, pulling her into his arms. Tears stung his eyes as he squeezed his daughter tightly, a knot forming in his throat. "It's about time you came home to us," he whispered. He thought his heart might burst. He wrapped an arm around Jenny, pulling her into the hug with his daughter. "I was so worried we wouldn't see you again."

Phoenix laughed as his own parents rushed forward to hug him, his mother crying and slapping at his arm, telling him simultaneously how stupid he was for leaving like that and how happy and proud she was of him for coming home safely.

"Yeah, I singlehandedly saved the day," Phoenix bragged in a cocky tone, shooting a wink at Paige as she rolled her eyes at him. He hugged his parents back, incredibly happy to finally be home with them. He hadn't realized how much he had missed them.

Gohan had to pull his glasses off his face to wipe at the tears in his eyes. He had been miserable over the past months as he waited for his oldest son to return home. He'd thrown himself into his work, taking on more and more hours at the hospital, volunteering to be on call as much as possible, just to keep himself busy so he didn't worry himself sick. "Thank the gods you're home," he choked out and shoved his glasses back on his face to hug his son once again. "I'm proud of you," he whispered in Phoenix's ear.

Phoenix buried his face into the side of his father's neck to hide the tears in his own eyes. "Thanks, Dad," he answered, beaming on the inside at his father's words.

Goten was the last to step in the door and he grinned brightly at his parents. Without waiting for them to speak a word, he ran to them and threw his arms around all three, hugging them for all he was worth. "I MISSED YOU!"

Sabriena broke down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears pouring down her face. "Oh my god," she gasped, clinging to him. "You are not EVER allowed to leave the cabin again! Do you hear me? Oh, I should beat you for making me worry so much!" She kissed his temple and buried her face in his shoulder. "Damn you, Goten."

"GOTEN!" Goku cried. He smiled widely, hugging his husband, wife, and son together. "And she means it too, Goten. You should see the cabin, it's spotless. She's been compulsively cleaning it night and day." He rubbed the back of his head, "Even made the bed with Tien and me still in it. She knows how to tuck, I have to say!" He laughed and ruffled his son's hair before his eyes drifted to the two new faces standing in the doorway. "Hey! Come on in! The more the merrier!"

Nadia looked around, a bit jittery being around humans like this. The whole mood seemed to be lifted from when they had first walked in. It was shocking how deeply these people cared for each other. She lifted an eyebrow at Goten's family. Two dads and one mother. How peculiar, she thought but shrugged it off and stole a glance at Faelon who seemed just out of his element as she was of hers.

Paige laughed and nodded over at them from her parents' arms, slinging one arm around Alice's shoulders. "Everyone! We'd like you guys to meet Nadia and Faelon. If it weren't for them, it would have been one hell of a long trip. Well, longer than it was," she teased and smiled at them as they looked nervous.

Faelon nervously stepped forward and gave a slight bow as he introduced himself and Nadia. He'd been nervous to come here, but after looking around for a moment, he realized they didn't stick out as much as he thought they would. This was certainly a strange family, but they seemed warm and welcoming.

A sudden ringing filled the air and Lindsey reluctantly pulled away from her son to answer her phone. She spoke only for a brief moment before a grin split her face and she slid it back into her pocket. She glanced over at Goku, "Hey Dad? Can I ask a favor? Gramma wants you to go get her really quick so she can be part of our Christmas party."

Goku's eyes lit up and he laughed. "Alright! Now it's going to be a party!" he exclaimed happily. He wondered if he could get Gramma to play with his hair again. Maybe right next to Vegeta so he could annoy him and purr as loudly as he could. He grinned to himself and pressed his fingers to his forehead and vanished for a moment. He returned quickly, Gramma Arthusia in his arms, "I got her!"

Vegeta groaned and tried to slink down in his chair to hide from the old woman, even as a small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. He never did know whether to be embarrassed or flattered by her attentions.

"I see you," Gramma said, narrowing her eyes at the prince. "You're not getting away from me tonight. Now be nice, or I'll catch you under the mistletoe." She turned and gave a big hug to Phoenix before she stole Goten away from Sabriena and hugged him as well. "I knew you three could do it. Well, with a bit of help that is," she smiled, looking over at Nadia and Faelon. She studied them a moment before she gave an approving nod. "You have excellent taste in who you surround yourself with, Goten," she said. She tipped her head at Paige expectantly. "Well do I get a hug or not, young lady?"

Paige grinned and spread her arms wide, flinging them around the older woman and breathed in deeply the scent of cloves. "I missed you, Gramma. We did it. We kept the book safe. She nearly had it though." She smiled and lightly pulled away from her, "Thank you for trusting me with the book. A lot of things would have been different if we didn't have it."

"Well of course I trusted you with it," Gramma answered. A big smile split her face and she leaned closer, dropping her voice just a bit. "You think I would've trusted these boneheads with my book?" she asked, jerking a thumb over her shoulder at Phoenix and Goten.

Nadia reached beside her and slipped her fingers into Faelon's hand. She was never much for public displays, but what Paige said was frighteningly true. Had the three not had the book, they might have never stumbled into Dracula's castle. If that hadn't happened, she wouldn't have met Faelon and the prospect of a future with him. It was so odd to think like that. To have someone she could be herself around without fear of them turning into something they were not.

Jenny watched the two newcomers carefully, she didn't miss the pointed ears or the sharp fangs glinting in the fire light. "A vampire and an elf?" she said, almost dumbfoundedly. "I didn't think those things were re…" She stopped and shook her head. "No, I should know better by now. I married the green skinned alien, after all. I should definitely know better."

Faelon chuckled and looked at Jenny and Piccolo. "You are Paige's parents?" he asked, although he was certain of the answer.

Piccolo sighed at his wife. "What gave it away? Her tendency to speak without thinking, just like Paige?" he asked dryly, although a smile played across his lips as his wife scowled at him. "I know, my wife is so charming."

"No," Faelon laughed. "Paige has spoken highly of you both on our journey. And her sister Alice as well." He gave Jenny a smile. "In all fairness, we do tend to keep to our own kind. Most of the known world believes that we are no more than myth."

"And the ones who do believe are considered crackpots. That's a good cover," she said thoughtfully. "Who knew? Tolkien had it right all along," she mused and looked to Nadia, "And you, did Anne Rice tell the truth about vampires? You waiting to suck us all dry? You survived the group, so I imagine you found something that works." She managed a laugh, but gave the children a look over to see if they were a bit more pale than usual, but they were fine.

Nadia smiled and shook her head. "No, afraid that is one of the more exaggerated parts of vampire lore. We do drink blood, but we take from donors only and keep a healthy supply in our refrigerated cold room." She sighed and waved her hand in the air, "I'm fairly sure that's some kind of movie too, but the humans we have are highly trusted and are not locked in any cage awaiting milking day. Or whatever they call it."

Piccolo fought the urge to wrinkle his nose. That didn't sound appealing at all. Still, he didn't want to be rude to the newcomers, especially if they had helped keep his daughter safe. He turned to look at Paige again, barely daring to believe that she was actually home.

Gramma clapped her hands together as she looked from Goten to Paige. "So! What's the plan, then?" she asked happily. "Have you thought about where you're going to live now that you're mated? Oh! And I almost forgot. Here, I have a gift for you two," she said as she dug in her pocket and pulled out a small black box. She placed it in Goten's hand and loudly whispered to him, "You're supposed to give that to her."

Goten's mouth worked like a fish out of water. He and Paige had deliberately made sure to cover their marks so that they could tell their families about their mating after the party. They had decided it would be better to do it quietly, for fear of Piccolo or Vegeta making a scene. He blinked widely at Gramma, who he suspected had announced it just to see the reaction she could get from everyone. "Gramma!" he hissed at her.

"What?" she asked loudly, blinking her eyes innocently. She reached up and tugged away the scarves around their necks. "Deny it," she challenged as both of their marks were revealed.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, surely his baby girl was too young to be mating, but his blood turned to ice when he saw that mark on her neck and then looked over at Goten to see a matching mark on him. "What?! Paige you are barely of age, you can't be serious!" He rounded on Goten, "What did you do to her?"

_'God, just be blunt about it, Gramma,'_ Goten thought to himself. She was no better at breaking news to people than his dad. He swallowed nervously and turned towards the Namek; he'd forgotten how tall Piccolo was, how intimidating he could be. He winced as Piccolo shouted at him, but squared his shoulders. "I love her," he said firmly. "And I know she loves me. There isn't anyone else I want to spend my life with."

Goku looked at them both, his smile growing wider. "Oh my god you guys! Congratulations!" He scooped Paige up in his arms, hugging her fiercely. "I should have seen it coming! You two are practically inseparable already!"

"Goku, don't encourage this!" Piccolo barked.

Goku smiled goofily at the angry Namek. "Relax, Piccolo! They've known each other since they were little! I mean, it only makes sense."

Piccolo glared at the Saiyan. "And how many women does he go through in the span of a month? He's just going to get bored with her in a week's time and toss her away. Paige, did you even stop to think about this?!"

Jenny placed a hand on her husband's arm, seeing Paige reaching for Goten. She was shocked. She really didn't see her girl with Goten. But then, the way Goten was looking at Paige, warm., indeed loving, she'd seen the same look on Piccolo's face many times, nearly every day. "Dear, hold on a second. She's known him all her life. She's the one who's been beside him all this time."

Goten cringed again as Piccolo shook his head. He felt ashamed. He HAD gone through a lot of "girlfriends." But he would never treat Paige like that, not in a million years. She was the one he always came back to, joked with, confided in. "Piccolo, I would never treat her that way." He looked at Paige, something snapping in his heart. No, he could never treat her like that. He reached for Paige's hand, pulling her closer to him. His eyes begged her to not turn away from him, no matter what her father did or said.

Paige smiled at Goten, winking at him. She felt more confident with him holding her close, their fingers laced together. "Daddy, this is what I want." She looked over at her father, "He knows better than to do that to me. He won't, but if he did, he'd regret it. He's too scared of you and Papaw. Besides, Mom would hex him and he knows it." She nipped at Goten's chin, "But he's too much like his dad. He'd never hurt me. Ever. "

Jenny had to chuckle at that. Yes, she would hex him, and Piccolo and her father would be one hell of a of force to reckon with. "True enough." She regarded them for a moment, still holding onto Piccolo.

Goten rubbed the back of his neck, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He swallowed hard and turned to look at her parents again. "I'll take good care of her. I promise. I... I don't know how, but I'll figure something out. I swear." Jenny looked understanding; Piccolo still looked furious. But it was the slow, cat-like movement from Vegeta that made his heart stop.

The Saiyan prince moved with the calculated steps of a predator as he stalked closer to Goten. "I warned you, boy," he growled.

Gramma had seen enough to amuse herself. "Now you stop right there," she snipped at Vegeta, who paused in his steps, blinking at her as if she'd slapped him. "Now I know everyone's emotions are in overdrive at the moment, but what's important here is that they're all home safe and sound. And you two," she said, looking from Piccolo to Vegeta, "are not going to harm that boy in any way, you hear me? She's not a child anymore and what's done is done. Goten has never hurt her before. He's changed. It's more than obvious to me that he is not the same as he was when they left. Now you both just calm down before I hex you into next week."

Vegeta shook his head slowly at Paige. "Figures," he muttered. He thought about it for a moment before he spoke again. Really, it made sense that those two would mate. They'd spent their whole lives together, had grown up together. No one would understand either of them the way they understood each other. And they had both always been fiercely protective of one another. Goten was a good kid, really, and Vegeta knew that if anyone were to ever get that boy to settle down, it would be Paige. "Good choice," he finally said in a low voice to Paige. "As long as you can control him."

Piccolo walked over to Paige, casting a menacing glance at Goten before he turned his attention to his daughter again. He looked down at her, the mark on her pale green skin standing out glaringly to him. It hurt to think of her being a grown woman now, but he couldn't deny it anymore either. He felt like he was letting his baby go. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her quietly.

Paige looked up at her father, taking his hands in her own, and she nodded. "Without a doubt it is. Don't you worry about me. I'll keep him in line," she said, giving him a genuine smile.

Piccolo sighed through his nose, knowing that arguing about it was useless. What was done was done and there was no changing it. "Alright then," he finally said and cast another warning glance over at Goten before he turned and walked away. There was no need to say anything else; he knew Goten knew better than to break Paige's heart.

Jenny laughed at Goten's worried look. "Don't you worry about him, I'll talk with him. He'll come around. We just, you know… Paige and Alice are precious to us. We just want our girls safe and protected. But i know Paige is a tough woman, and with Vegeta and Piccolo training her, she would never allow herself to be taken advantage of." She shook her head, "So, honeymoon first then the wedding?"

Goku laughed at that. "As if you could expect them to do anything the normal way. Normal is boring." He grinned, ever the proud father as he clapped a hand on his son's back. "So! Are you two going to have any little ones running around?!" Goku was full of excitement, happy that his son who seemed to jump around with girls had picked Paige to be his life mate. "Careful, son, she's spirited!" He winked at her, teasing, "And you. You better not mistreat my son!"

Goten was so relieved. He should've known his dad would be on his side. "Mistreat me?" he laughed.

"He likes the abuse!" Phoenix cut in.

Goten swatted at him to hush him. "She'd never mistreat me, Dad."

Goten smiled and threw his arm around Paige's shoulders. "I don't need protecting," he grinned cockily. "If memory serves me right, it was I who saved you from the giant ape Phoenix turned into..."

"GOTEN!" Phoenix shouted, his face turning red. He hadn't been ready to mention that in front of his grandpa yet.

Goten jumped and his eyes went wide. He clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle a laugh as he leaned into Paige. "Oops," he snickered, his shoulders shaking.

Goku raised an eyebrow at Phoenix, giving him a stern look, but it turned to surprise when he saw his grandson's tail still firmly wrapped around his waist. "You looked at the full moon and attacked them? How do you still have your tail?" He looked at Paige and Goten and nodded his understanding, "Oh wow. You guys took him down when he was transformed? Without cutting his tail off?!" He rubbed the back of his head, "Man you guys are lucky! And you are lucky they didn't cut it! Do you remember anything? Now you know why I said not to look at the moon! It's dangerous! For you and those around you."

"I didn't mean to," Phoenix said, looking at the floor, dragging the toe of his boot through the carpet. "I don't remember any of it. I was just sore the next day." He wrapped his tail tighter around his waist. "Sorry, Grampa."

Goku sighed and hugged his grandson. "It's alright. I'm just glad they didn't have to cut your tail off and I'm glad they're okay." He pulled back and laughed. "We're gonna have to set you up with Vegeta and Tora so you can learn to control yourself if you transform!"

Sabriena was still blinking in surprise at her son. She grabbed Goten's chin and tipped his head to the side. "Oh dear lord. Well, at least you picked Paige. Unlike those other bimbos you usually hang around."

A smile pulled at Goten's lips and he nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah... No more of those for me."

A wicked grin split Sabriena's face. "Let me tell Chichi. Please, oh dear gods, pleeeease let me tell Chichi."

Phoenix threw his head back, laughing. "Sabriena has a death wish! Oh, I would NOT want to be around when grandma Chichi hears about this." He paused, "Actually, on second thought, I kind'a would." He despised that old woman and had a delightful image in his mind of her head exploding at the news. She'd gone on for years that Goten would become a doctor like Gohan and marry a nice, quiet, lady-like girl who would stay at home and cook and clean for him. Phoenix couldn't help but snort. There's no way Paige would ever fit that description.

"So since Goten mated, does that mean I can have his room?" Scarlett asked eagerly, and bounded forward with a big grin splitting her face as her tail swished happily behind her. She cringed at the look Goten gave her and giggled. "Whaaaat? Your room is bigger than mine!"

Goten rolled his eyes and shook his head. He felt a relief wash over him now that Piccolo had somewhat accepted their mating. He'd been worried about it for too long now.

Gramma thumped him on the arm and nodded at the little box he still held in his hand. "Are you going to give that to her or not?" she demanded and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh!" Goten said as he jumped and looked down at the little velvet box. It creaked as he opened it and his eyes went wide. "Gramma," he breathed and looked up at the old woman, who beamed at him. The box held a beautiful antique diamond ring, a large square cut diamond surrounded by smaller ones in an ornate, yet elegant setting. He grinned at Paige and pulled the ring out of the box as he reached for her hand. "Looks like you get a ring anyway," he murmured. He paused and met her eyes, "May I?"

Paiges eyes widened as she looked at the ring, there was a small glimmer of magick hovering around the little gemstone. "Oh wow," she breathed. She wouldn't dare reject this; Gramma's gift was beyond amazing and she found herself nodding at Goten who gently took her hand and slid the ring over her knuckle so it could fit snuggly. It was a perfect fit.

Goten smiled as the atmosphere in the room lightened, Bulma announcing that the party was now officially on since everyone was there. He leaned a little closer to Goku, speaking softly, "I have another gift for you when we have a chance to get away from everyone. It's just for you and Mom and Dad."

Goku blinked at his son and drew him in close to his side, kissing the top of his hair. "Oh, you didn't need to get us anything, kiddo. Just having you back for the holidays, with all of this good news. It's gift enough," he said as he led the way to the dining room, the smell of hot food making his stomach rumble. He watched on as Paige talked excitedly with her father and mother, hugging her sister every chance she got. "Everyone is happy you are back. It hurt us so much to have you gone."

"I know, Dad," Goten said as he sat down at the table between his father with Paige on his other side. "We missed you all, too. I've been so homesick. I can't wait to go home. I miss my bed at the cabin." He blushed a bit at the admission. "I can come stay at the cabin tonight, right? Me and Paige?" He wanted nothing more than to fall into that soft, squashy bed in the loft and curl up with his mate for a long-needed sleep, knowing that they were both home and safe.

Goku smiled and nodded, "Of course. You are always welcome there you know." He looked over at Paige who was talking excitedly with Alice. "As long as you know, I don't get blamed for stealing you two away before everyone has had a fair turn with you," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Goten chuckled. "Ah, we'll stay long enough to pacify everyone. I just want to get home."

Tien paused behind Goten and Paige and leaned down to speak softly to them. "Congratulations, guys. We're proud to have you officially as part of the family, Paige," he said and gave her a quick hug before he moved down the table to pull out a chair for Sabriena on Goku's other side.

Everyone ate their fill as they listened to Phoenix, Goten, and Paige tell bits and pieces of the story of their adventure. Faelon and Nadia began to relax a bit as they were asked questions and made to feel welcome at the table. Faelon was amused by Phoenix's younger siblings as they asked him questions. Scarlett stared at him in almost starry-eyed wonder until her twin called her out on it and she blushed something furious as she ducked her head and mumbled something about a movie trilogy she was fascinated with.

After dessert, the party moved back into the living room and Faelon found the opportunity he'd been looking for. Clearing his throat, he approached Alice before she could sit down. "Alice?" he asked politely and she turned to him. "Forgive me, but I wanted to speak with you. Your sister told me that you are the guardian of the earth and that you were working to create a new set of dragonballs? I only ask because my sister was murdered by the Atlantian we hunted down. Paige told me that you might be able to revive my sister if your dragon was complete." He barely dared to hope, preparing himself to be disappointed if she hadn't completed it yet.

Alice smiled gently at the elf standing before her. It had been a long time since her sister had left on their venture. Throughout the meal, Paige had been telling her about what a help that Faelon had been for their quest. The special mirror that allowed them to quickly track down Antonia and Orion. She nodded. "As you have kept my sister safe, the dragon balls are now active. I finished the carving about two weeks ago. We have already collected the new dragonballs. We can summon the dragon later if you so wish. I know your sister would be proud of what you have done for her and this planet."

Faelon's eyes lit up a split second before they brimmed with tears. He grabbed Alice's hand and pressed a polite kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you," he breathed and bowed to her. "I am forever in your debt. Were it not for you, my sister would be lost to us forever." He thanked her again before Nadia tugged at his arm and pulled him across the room to sit quietly together in a corner as they watched the family exchange gifts.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Goten and Paige stayed until the party began to wind down and the others started to head for home. He promised to come by and see Gohan in a couple of days and he watched on as Paige hugged her family and promised them the same. He could see the disappointment in Piccolo's eyes and realized he must've been looking forward to having Paige at home with them again. He only felt slightly guilty at that, but he smiled when she walked over to them and he took her hand in his own. He grinned at his parents, who were ready to go back to the cabin. He felt like he could burst with excitement. "Let's go home," he grinned and grabbed his mother's hand as Goku transported them back to the cabin.<p>

Goten felt like his knees might give out at the sheer happiness of being back home. "Gods, I missed this place," he breathed as he looked around. The fire was still crackling in the fireplace, filling the cabin with a warmth that just seemed to curl around his soul. "Gods, I missed you all so much." He looked at Paige again and squeezed her hand. They'd talked about this and he felt a bit of nervousness and excitement in his stomach. "So, ah, you want that other present I mentioned earlier?"

Goku's eyes lit up as he remembered what his son had told him. He grinned at the way they held each other's hands. "Are you pregnant, Paige?" he asked excitedly; he would always love more grandchildren. He felt all warm and fuzzy at the idea of a half Namek, half Saiyan baby. "Gosh, I wonder what color the tail will be," he pondered as he pinched his chin and tipped his head to the side, trying to picture it.

Sabriena pursed her lips and shook her head at her husband. "You and babies," she said disapprovingly before a thought struck her and she felt the blood drain from her face. "You're not pregnant, are you?!" she exclaimed in a panicked voice. "I'm too young to be a grandma! Paige, don't do this to me!" she pleaded as Tien clapped a hand to his mouth behind her to in an attempt to stifle his laughter.

Goku reached out and spanned his hand over Sabriena's flat stomach, looking possessive. "You would be so beautiful pregnant," he purred at her, forgetting himself. He hadn't seen her this happy in an age. He couldn't stop the image that came to his mind at the thought of her pregnant with child. "But I suppose being a grandma would be fun, too," he teased.

Sabriena swatted his hand away and hissed, "STOPPIT!"

Paige laughed out loud a moment while she seriously considered playing a little joke on her new, soon to be mother-in-law, but thought better of it. She could save that one for later. "No, not pregnant, but I think you guys are going to like it all the same," she said as she looked at Goten and gave his arm an encouraging squeeze.

Goten couldn't stop the smile on his face as he pulled off his coat and turned to hang in on the back of a chair. "I know that this has bothered you all for a long time," he said. "It bothered me, too. But Paige took care of it," he said as he pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor before he turned and showed them his back, free from the scars, save for one she left on the back of his shoulder to remember what he'd been through. "She healed the scars."

Goku stared, his eyes wide as his mouth fell open, and he felt his knees go weak as he sank to the ground as he looked over his son's bare back. His breath caught in his chest at the sight of whole, unmarked skin. All of the horrible scars that Chichi had left on his boy were gone, save for one silvery line upon his shoulder. He remembered everything his son had been through, but now his back was fixed as if it had never happened. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Paige, his eyes filling with tears and there was no doubt in his mind that she was the mate for Goten. "The scars are gone. You healed them," he gasped, choking back a sob as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

Sabriena pressed her hands to her mouth, staring at Goten's back. She remembered how marred his skin was, how the horrible, ugly scars had covered every inch of it. She could feel them through his shirt sometimes when she hugged him; he'd tried to hide them from her over the years. But now he stood there proudly before them, no more shame, no more embarrassment. She wiped at the tears in her eyes and gave Paige a watery smile, nodding her agreement with Goku. "Thank you," she said.

Tien swallowed harshly as his hand went to Goku's shoulder, squeezing it. He knew how that had bothered Goku, how much guilt he'd carried with him all these years that he hadn't protected his son from that. Now it was gone. Finally, there were no more horrible reminders of those years Goten had been abused, save for the one thin line on his shoulder now. Tien was glad that Paige had left one. It stood as a testament to Goten's strength and he nodded his approval.

Goku managed to pick himself up off of the ground, moving forward to run his hands over the smooth skin there. He remembered now, Paige's ability to heal such unique scars. Ones that carried hatred, magick in them. He turned around and caught Paige up in his arms and buried his face in her shoulder. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he whispered before he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Please, you've already done so much for him. Never do what she did to me. Please, respect that mark you carry." He grinned at her as she nodded and he kissed her cheek.

Paige blushed at first, but her expression turned serious when he said that and she nodded. "I give you my word. I will protect him and respect everything this mark means," she vowed as she cupped the mark on her neck, a warm sensation radiating through her body. She reached out to grab Goten's hand. "I just wish he had told me sooner. I could have healed them ages ago. But then again, I'm not sure if he was ready back then."

Goten turned around to face his family again, beaming with pride. "Nah. It happened the way it was supposed to," he said, not bothering to put his shirt back on. It felt good to be without it, he'd hidden beneath shirts for so long, so ashamed of his back. "I'mma take a page out of Dad's book and just never wear shirts anymore," he snickered and winked at Tien who shook his head. Goten's expression sobered and he moved to hug Goku, "I'm sorry you felt guilty for so long. It wasn't your fault, Dad. But now you don't have to worry about it anymore. They're gone for good."

Goku hugged his son tightly, burying his face into his dark hair as he breathed him in. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, a relief that Goten didn't have to physically carry those scars anymore. The reminder that he had been so blind to what was going on right under his nose was finally gone. He knew that Paige would take care of his son and his son would take care of Paige. "I know. I know," he said before he pulled back and wiped at his eyes. "So, what do you kids feel like? Want us to put on a pot of coffee and you can tell us about your adventure, or should we wait until morning?"

Goten was so excited, he didn't know if he could really go to sleep just yet. He grinned and moved to sit at the table. "Coffee sounds good to me," he said, tugging Paige to sit next to him. He'd been gone so long, he just wanted to sit with his parents for a while and talk with them, just drink in their presence. He watched as Sabriena disappeared into her kitchen and his smile widened as he made plans in his head to spend the whole day with her tomorrow, cooking for his dads and his new mate. He looked from Goku to Tien and back as they sat down at the table as well. "So this was probably the scariest trip EVER," he laughed, looking at Paige and taking her hand. "I've never met so many strange creatures or seen so many places."

Tien was interested to hear the story and he leaned on his elbows on the table, watching the two of them. A small part of him was grateful that Phoenix had gone on home. The kid would've already told the story twice over so fast that no one would've been able to keep up. He felt a small smile pull at his lips as he watched the way Goten looked at Paige. He'd seen that look before, the way Goku looked at Sabriena. Paige was a good match for his son and he approved wholeheartedly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sabriena called loudly from the kitchen and Tien sighed. "I wanna hear the story, too!" It was only a moment later when she appeared with mugs of coffee for all of them and set them on the table. "Okay," she said as she settled herself in her own chair. "Now tell us."

Goten thought back over everything they'd been through, all the places they'd gone. "We went all over the place," he said as he leaned back in his chair and sipped at the coffee for a minute. "I think the coolest place we went was Dracula's castle, though. Can you believe it? We actually met Dracula! He's a pretty cool guy, really. Helped us out a lot. And, you know, didn't try to eat us."

Goku's eyes went wide. "You've met Dracula?! Oh wow! You know, I didn't even think vampires were real. Well, not until you introduced us to your friend, that is." He grinned mischievously, "So, do they really sparkle?" He laughed, Jenny and Lindsey were always downing on those weird books about sparkle vampires. He didn't know what that was, they had told him to stay away from those books. "So, they didn't try to eat you? Do real vampires even drink blood?" He shuddered at the thought.

Goten nodded. "Yeah, they do." He snickered at a memory. "Dracula offered us some brandy he had made, but it was dark like blood. We tricked Phoenix into thinking we drank blood. You should've seen his face when he figured out we were teasing him." He paused and laughed again at the thought. "Dracula sent Nadia with us to help guide us through these portals that lead to different places of magick. Did you know that's how vampires were created? They were cursed by the Atlantians. So when he found out we were hunting down the last of their kind, he was more than willing to help."

That surprised Goku. He was having a hard time to think that the Atlantians had gone back that far and all over the world. "They really were relentless, weren't they?" he asked. "Could you cure them?" He frowned even as he said it; vampires were ancient, part of legends and history. "I guess not, I imagine they would have found a cure by now."

"Wow," Tien breathed as he drank from his cup. "It's a wonder the Atlantians survived as long as they did. It sounds like they made enemies everywhere they went." He paused and shook his head. "It's sad, really. If they weren't so determined to force everyone to follow them, they'd still be alive. They didn't have to do things the way they did."

Paige nodded, cupping her mug of coffee. "Yeah, things would have been much different if they hadn't been so misguided. I know what Antonia did was unforgivable, but, I don't know. I think her past reflected her present situation. She was broken because of it. If she hadn't been, I don't know. She might have made a pretty decent ally. But that's not how it went down."

Goten shook his head. "I don't care what was in her past. She had a choice. I don't feel bad about it at all," he said firmly, frowning at the cup in his hands. "She didn't have to kill Dende and Rose. She didn't have to try to kill us at every damn turn. Especially that shit she pulled in the Suicide Forest. I still can't believe she got in my head like that," he muttered as he sipped his coffee again, a violent shiver racing down his spine at the memory.

"Suicide Forest?" Sabriena asked curiously, not liking the sound of that at all. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Goku swallowed at that; he had heard about that forest. Sometimes when he was over with the grandkids, he had helped them with homework. That forest stood out in his mind. It was a dangerous place and everyone was told to stay away. "What did she do to you?"

Goten wanted to smack himself for bringing it up. He looked down at the cup in his hands, chewing the inside corner of his mouth. "It's all kinda hazy, like I was in a trance. She got in my head, made me remember all the bad shit from when I was a kid. She didn't even say a word, but, well, she convinced me that I was never going to be able to be rid of all that. I tried to hang myself," he admitted regretfully. He looked up quickly, meeting his father's eyes. "I would never do that, Dad. I swear it. It was the spell she had me under. Paige and Phoenix stopped me before I got hurt."

Tien sat back and ran a hand down his face, a fear curling in his chest at how dangerous their trip really had been. They'd come that close to losing their son and the very thought of it made his heart ache. "Good gods," he breathed and looked away, telling himself over and over that it hadn't happened, but damn if the thought didn't shake him to his core.

Goku looked over at Tien and reached out, giving his hand a squeeze before he looked back at the kids. "I'm glad you all had each other." He rubbed at his hair, "It's hard for us as parents to watch you go through this on your own. I suppose it was a lesson for both parties in this. You learning how to take care of yourselves on your own, save the world and all that. And for us, taking the backseat. It isn't easy, you know."

Goten nodded. "We wouldn't have made it if all three of us hadn't worked together," he agreed. He looked at Paige and gave a small snort of amusement. "And then Phoenix tried to get eaten by a mermaid. That was fun."

"Mermaids?" Sabriena asked. "I thought they were supposed to be nice? Damn you and your lies, Disney," she muttered. "Leave it to Phoenix to do something stupid like that. I bet you all got his butt out of a bunch of messes."

Goten shrugged. "Yeah, but he played his part in helping, too." He looked over at Paige, remembering how he'd saved her from Phoenix when the younger Saiyan had accidentally transformed under the full moon. It had ultimately led to them mating later that night. "Phoenix was the one who killed Orion. Now THAT was something to watch. They both transformed under the full moon and fought it out. Phoenix bit off Orion's tail and then literally tore him in half. I mean," he mimicked with his hands what Phoenix had done to the other Saiyan, "and just threw the pieces on the ground. He nearly killed Paige, but I was able to use the Kaio-ken to knock him out."

Goku felt a little sick as he listened to the retelling of the story. He was wrong, he was going to have to drag Phoenix for training in time for the next full moon, though Vegeta and Tora would probably have some lessons for him to learn in the days leading up to the full moon. He might have to take Scarlett and Rowan as well. "I'm glad you didn't cut off his tail. Was that the only time he transformed?"

"Yeah," Goten answered with a nod as he set his cup on the table. "I think it shook him pretty good. That happened just a couple days ago." He paused and shook his head. "Well, for us it was just a couple days. Once we were inside the portal, time on the outside just flew by. So, you know, he hasn't seen a full moon since that night."

Tien shook his head as he listened to them go on and on about the monsters they'd faced, the close calls, how many times they'd come so close to capturing Antonia only for her to get away again. It was a thrilling tale to listen to, yet at the same time, it scared him to think of how dangerous this task had been. "Did you ever come across Fasha?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, we found out she's dead. She's been dead for years. We need to remember to tell Vegeta that," Goten said as he looked over at Paige.

Goku nodded and unconsciously moved a hand up to rub at his eye, remembering what she had done to him in the war. "He will want to hear that. I don't think he has been losing any sleep over it, but it won't hurt to let him know he can finally stop looking over his shoulder for her," he said and drained his coffee cup.

Paige nodded. "Papaw was upset with her, never did like what she accused him of. Gods I can't even imagine," she said, hating even the mere thought of Vegeta being raped, although thankfully Fasha hadn't managed it. She shuddered. "But it's over now. We can start looking ahead and not worry about the Atlantians ever again."

"That's a relief," Tien said with a yawn as he leaned back and stretched. He smiled at his son and Paige. "I'm just glad you're all back safe and sound. So do you all have any plans? You're welcome to stay here until you can get your own place. I, ah, doubt Piccolo would appreciate you staying at the Lookout now that you're mated." He pointed at his ear as he said it. "I don't think you want him, you know, hearing anything."

Goten rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, definitely don't want that," he chucked uncomfortably. In all honesty, he and Paige had talked about having their own home, but hadn't exactly discussed how they were going to make it a reality. "I guess I'll get a job as quick as I can and try to save up some money. Maybe I'll get lucky and we won't have to stay with you all for too long." He frowned as he said it. It wasn't that he didn't like staying at the cabin, but he really wanted the privacy of his own place so that he and Paige could bond, spend some time with just the two of them.

Goku looked at Sabriena and Tien before he looked back to his son and Paige. "You know, I do still technically own the house you grew up in. I know there are a lot of bad memories there, but you could have it if you wanted. Make new memories, start fresh."

Goten blinked in surprise before he settled back in his chair for a moment to think about it. He hadn't been in that house in a very long time and he wasn't sure what it would feel like to be there again. Some of his worst memories were inside those four walls. Memories of his mother beating him, of making his father sleep on that couch, the coldness he could feel within the place. But at the same time, there were still happy memories there as well. Cuddling up on the couch with his dad as they looked at the Christmas tree, sparring in the yard with his brother. "What do you think?" he asked Paige. "I mean, do you think you could work some kind of spell to get rid of all the negativity?"

Paige tapped her fingers against her lips as she thought about it. It would be nice to have a place of their own. "I think we can come up with some spell to get rid of the bad feelings. I can tell you more once we check the place out."

Goten smiled and nodded. "Alright. We'll go there tomorrow." He looked at his dad and smiled. "Thanks, Dad. Really."

Sabriena's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands as she looked at Paige. "We can go shopping!" she squealed excitedly. "We can buy new paint and flooring and have the whole inside redone so it's like brand new! And we can get new furniture and everything! Oh! OH! Now I'm excited!" She bounced in her seat, looking like a child who'd been promised a new toy.

Tien groaned and ran a hand down his face before he shot an accusatory glare at Goku. "Now you see what you did? This is all we're going to hear about for weeks."

* * *

><p>It was only a short time later when they decided to call it a night and Goten wearily climbed the ladder to the loft. His loft. His knees nearly buckled as he caught sight of his bed, his cookbooks that lined the walls. "Oh gods, I missed this," he moaned as he fell face-forward onto the quilt made of soft animal pelts and deeply breathed in the scent. "Never mind about going to the house tomorrow. I'm just gonna lay here until I die."<p>

Paige climbed the ladder and stepped into the loft. She could feel like she was a kid again, experiencing the climb for the first time into the loft. It was warm up there already from all the hot air from the fireplace rising up. There were hundreds of cookbooks that lined the walls as well as utensils, cooking tools and all the like that were set into bins below the books. As if each section had a specific tool for it. She smiled at Goten who collapsed on his bed. It reminded her of her childhood and she sat on the bed next to him, running her hand over the smooth muscles of his back. "This feels familiar to me."

He turned and smiled at her before he pulled her into his arms. "It's home," he said simply. He buried his face into her soft hair and nibbled at her ear. "I love you," he whispered. It felt amazing to finally be back at the cabin, to lay in his old bed with his new mate. "It's familiar because this is the way it was always supposed to be. It was always you and me. I just didn't see it before."

Paige smiled as she turned in his arms to face him. She could feel the energies below them finally drift off to sleep due to exhaustion. From worry finally being relieved. She half felt guilty for not spending the night with her parents. Her sister. There was time enough for that for later, she figured. For now, Goten was right. It did feel like home. She felt like she belonged and she buried her face into the soft skin of his neck, sighing happily against the mating mark there, "Despite everything, it was good. It was worth it."

Goten thought about that for a moment before he smiled. "Yeah, it was," he finally answered. "If that's what we had to go through to end up together, to mate, and be here like this, then yeah. It was totally worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>One more chapter to go! Can you believe it? I'm so excited! Just wait until you see what's coming next. Oh, and Nancy, no, we didn't plan on posting this so close to Christmas. It was just a happy accident!


	27. A Promising Future

A month had passed since they had returned home. The elven princess Enelya was revived by the dragonballs, much to Faelon's delight. He and Nadia had promised to visit often, though they were unsure at this point where their travels would take them. Faelon stated he had a desire to travel the world, to see as many sights and experience as much of human culture as he could stand, but at a more comfortable pace. A personalized note of gratitude from the elven king sat on the kitchen counter of Goten and Paige's home.

Goku's old house had undergone a complete and total remodel, just as Sabriena promised. New paint, new flooring, and brand new furniture filled every room. Paige had cleansed the entire house with a spell from Gramma's book, then she and Goten had "christened" every single surface in the place by making wild, passionate love. All the negativity was erased from that home and now nothing but happiness and love seemed to radiate within its walls. It was as if a new life had been breathed into the space.

At the moment, Goten paced back and forth in the kitchen, his mind on fire. He kept checking the food, watching it carefully, trying to time it perfectly with the arrival of his parents. The meal was not an easy one to prepare. Everything had to be timed exactly right or the whole evening would be a flop. This meant so much to him. He wanted his parents' approval. He wanted to impress his mom and dads. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, swallowing harshly as he looked over at his mate. He tried to smile at her but it came out more as a grimace of pain.

Paige laughed, a bright sound in the otherwise quiet house. "Well now, you look like you are constipated." She finished lighting the candles on the table and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Relax, sweetie. Your mom's going to be thrilled you are going into cooking for a career. And since when did money matter to them?" She turned her head and nibbled at his mating mark.

Goten shivered, a thrill of calm working its way through is system. "I know. I just don't know if my dads are going to think it's a good choice. You know how serious they are about fighting. Dad always wanted me to become a martial arts fighter like him." Goten didn't think he could bear it if Goku pouted about him not becoming a martial artist or if Tien gave him a disapproving look. Goten looked nervously at his watch. It felt like an hour had gone by, but the hand hadn't even moved.

Paige snorted. "Oh Goku's got Phoenix he can mold into a perfect fighter. And think, DEAR, if you make this into a career, he is going to have free gourmet food for the rest of his life. I mean, he has that already with your mom, but you know what I mean."

Goten laughed. "True. You know how Dad is with his food. I just don't know what Tien's going to say." He glanced at his watch again, then mentally scolded himself. Staring at the clock was not going to make time pass any faster.

She threaded her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly, humming against his mark. "You are really too tense. Maybe I should help you relax. Hmm?"

His eyes snapped to hers, widening at her suggestion. "R-relax? What, uh, exactly did you have in mind?"

Paige grinned wickedly at him, moving around in front of him. "Well, I know you can't leave the kitchen at during such a time based cooking event..." She let her nails trail down his shoulders, over his chest and down further. She dropped to her knees, letting her hands, her nails trace over the crotch of Goten's pants before she leaned forward and nuzzled at the juncture, breathing in the deep spicy musk. She looked up at him, winking as she undid his pants, pulling down them and his underwear, just enough to free his length before she nuzzled at it again.

"Oh god," Goten said shakily as his cock hardened against her face. Maybe it would calm his nerves just a bit, drain some of this excess energy that was coursing through his veins. Her full lips brushed over him, making his length twitch and stand to attention. He glanced at his watch again. Ten minutes. They had ten minutes before his parents were supposed to arrive. "Mmmmmmm. Paige... Suck it. Make it quick."

Paige grinned wickedly up at him, nibbling at the hardening flesh beneath her lips, reaching up and wrapping her hand around him, holding him steady as she wrapped her lips around the broad head and sucked at him. She tongued at the slit at the tip, moaning obscenely around him a moment before she grasped at his hips with both hands and quickly pulled him to her, swallowing his length all at once, moaning, humming, vibrating around him. She pulled back, a string of saliva from her mouth to the end of his cock remained and she looked up at him. "Come on, baby. I want my appetizer," she said huskily before she swallowed him all the way down to the base.

Goten tangled his fingers tightly in her hair and began to thrust into her mouth. "Ohhhhh fuck, Paige," he growled. Her hot mouth consumed him, sucking him harshly. He could feel the precum dripping from the tip already. "Goddamn, you are so good at this." Her fangs were scraping lightly at the sides of his length as she bobbed her head over him. "Oh fuck... oh fuck..." He drew a deep breath, a low feral growl rumbling from his throat. "Harder. Suck it harder," he commanded.

Her eyes flashed as she looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his. Her cheeks hollowed out as she sucked at him fiercely, twirling her tongue around his hot flesh, moaning out at the taste of him, that steady stream of precum like ambrosia to her. She smirked to herself; this was her favorite way to distract him for sure. She nibbled at him some more before she sealed her lips around him, her nose buried in the black curls at the base of his cock, letting him fuck her mouth as hard as he wanted it.

Goten breathed heavily, driving his cock harder into her throat. He loved how forceful they were with each other. He was convinced there was no one else on earth who could ever handle him the way she did. And no one but himself could handle her. They were perfect for each other. He groaned loudly, feeling his cock starting to swell, her eager mouth pulling, sucking, drinking him in. "Paige... I'm... I'm gonna... I'm gonna come!" he gasped as he tensed and shook, his cock shooting thick, hot strands of his cum deep into her throat. She continued to suck, her throat quickly working over him, sucking out every single last drop. "OH FUCK," he gasped, panting harshly and grabbing for the counter behind him to steady himself.

Paige slurped down the last drops of his hot, delicious come down her throat before she sat back, licking her lips a moment before she leaned forward and licked him completely clean. She reached for a dish towel and dried him off carefully, unable to resist nuzzling at the spent flesh once more before she pulled his underwear up and then his pants, making sure he was put back together. She swiftly stood and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss, sliding her tongue inside of his mouth, letting him taste himself on her. "Your career choice suits you. You are delicious," she whispered against him.

Goten sighed contentedly as she so gently dried him and helped him back into his clothes. He held her close as she kissed him, a shiver running up his spine at the flavor on her tongue. "I'll take care of you after dinner. I promise," he said softly, cupping her cheek and staring into her gorgeous eyes. "All night long. However you want it, baby." He shivered again and planted a quick kiss on her lips before he went to check the food again. He turned and gave her a sharp slap on the ass. "Damn, you know how to suck dick," he grinned mischievously at her.

"You're damned right I do. And you have such a nice dick, too." She grinned wickedly at him, slipping her hand down her pants, fingering herself a moment before she withdrew, holding the glistening finger out to him. "You want this baby? I'm going to be your dessert later and its going to be your turn to suck it, Saiyan." She shivered as she slipped her finger into his mouth, smirking evilly at him. She started as she heard the doorbell ring. "Ah damn. The parents have arrived." She grinned, "I'm surprised your dad didn't just pop into the house."

Goten whined as Paige pulled her finger from his lips and went to the door. He drew a deep breath, trying to calm his body. He'd started to harden again at the taste of her on his tongue. That nervousness was settling into his stomach again and he turned, pulling the meat from the oven. He'd timed it just right and he breathed a slight sigh of relief. At least that part had turned out right. Now if it just tasted good. and his parents approved, maybe, just maybe, he could get their support. He turned to smile at them as they entered the house. "Hi!" he called as he went over to hug his mom.

She hugged him tightly, then cocked an eyebrow at him. "You're up to something," she accused quietly and he snickered.

Goku laughed. "Arent these two always up to something?" He smiled at Goten and pulled him into a hug, "Hey kiddo! Man! Something smells really good!" He sniffed at the air, his stomach already growling loudly and he laughed again, "I'm starving!"

Paige smiled at them, laughing when Goku pulled her into a hug, "Good to see you too, Dad. And Dad… and Mom!" She laughed, hugging Sabriena and Tien tightly. "Hope you're hungry. Goten's been slaving over that hot stove all day long!"

"Ahhhh, training him well already," Sabriena grinned at Paige and bumped her with her elbow. She wandered into the kitchen, eyeing the dinner Goten had pulled out of the oven. Her eyebrows raised at the perfect crust that covered each serving of beef. She spun around, pride and disbelief on her face. "Beef Wellington? Even I can't pull that one off!"

Goten blushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Yeahhhh," he answered her nervously. "I'm not sure how well it turned out."

Sabriena went to the table to sit down and Tien sat next to her. "Now I KNOW they're up to something," Sabriena teased.

Goku sat down next to his mates, smelling at the delicious meal. "Oh wow. Goten, this looks amazing! And you've surprised your mother!" He laughed, looking at Sabriena, the pride on her face, the smile there. "What's up with this big fancy meal?"

Paige helped Goten serve the meal, placing the perfect plates down in front of them before she sat down with her own meal. "Eat! And then we will talk."

Goku blinked down at the meal; his jaw just ached smelling it all come together. He cut into it, the flaky crust, the perfectly medium rare beef. He put the bite into his mouth and moaned. It melted on his tongue.

Goten sat next to Paige, anxiously watching his parents.

Tien looked at the fancy meal and took his first bite. His eyes widened as he chewed, his jaw nearly locking up. "Wow, kid, you've outdone yourself this time," he grinned. He knew Goten was a good cook, but this was beyond anything he'd ever done before. "I think someone's trying to give you a run for your money," Tien teased Sabriena.

She chewed slowly, savoring the amazing flavors and textures. Goten was watching her nervously. She would be the biggest critic of his cooking. His Dad would eat just about anything that didn't eat him first, and Tien was fairly easy to please, even if he had gotten used to Sabriena's cooking over the years.

Sabriena finally gave a nod and a smile to Goten. "Good job, buddy. This is amazing."

Goten perked up at that. "Yeah? You... you guys like it?"

Goku swallowed his mouthful before he laughed, "Like it? Kiddo, this is AMAZING. Dare I say the most amazing thing I've ever had. Sorry, dear," he grinned at Sabriena, leaning over and kissing her cheek. He looked at his son. He definitely seemed more at ease now. He cut another bite of the delicious meal. "So what's this all about?" He ate the bite.

Paige was enjoying her own meal and looked over at Goten. He was barely eating as well, looking more like he had swallowed something he didn't like. She swallowed and placed her hand over his, smiling at him before looking over at his parents.

Goten curled his fingers around Paige's, taking some comfort from her hand over his. "W-Well," he stammered and he had to reach for his glass of wine, taking a nervous swallow before he felt he could speak properly again. Sabriena had set down her fork and was watching him with interest. Tien was watching him, too, although he continued to eat. "Paige and I have been talking," Goten said, "And I know that, you know, Chichi always threw a fit about me becoming a doctor like Gohan..."

Sabriena sighed and rolled her eyes.

Goten gave a soft snicker at that, "But that's not what I really want to do. I have to do something with my life, though. I have to provide for Paige somehow. And, well, I was thinking that I'd like to go to culinary school. You know, become a chef. It's the one thing I'm really good at and I really love to do it!" He sat back nervously, clinging tightly to Paige's hand as he watched their reactions.

Goku blinked at his son, his eyes wide, "What? You… you want to become a cook instead of a fighter? I thought you loved sparring!" He held that look for about all of five seconds before his face split wide with a smiled and he laughed, waving his hand at Goten's paled face. "Nah! I'm just joking, kiddo! You really want to be a cook?" He looked down at his plate of food, back at Goten and then over to Sabriena, "Think he can do it? Is there good money in this?" He looked at his son, seeing the passion in his eyes. He knew; it was the same passion he could see in his own eyes when he talked about fighting.

"Eh, not really," Goten started but Sabriena cut across him. "Not starting out, at least."

"Oh yeah there is," she answered her husband. "If he can pull of dishes like this, he could have a five-star restaurant in no time."

Goten swallowed harshly at that. "You really think so?" he asked. His heart was hammering against his ribs.

Sabriena nodded and took another large bite, swallowing it down before she answered. "Goten, have you ever looked at the prices those places charge for a meal like this? It'd make Bulma nervous."

He blinked widely at her. "Uh, actually, yeah," he said and rubbed at the back of his neck. "One night on our trip, we took an evening to go out to eat in London. We went to Gordon Ramsay's restaurant. I know what a place like that charges, but I didn't think I could compete with someone like that."

Tien had set his fork down and grabbed his chin, studying Goten thoughtfully as he rested his elbow on the table. "You're sure this is what you really want to do?" Tien asked in a serious tone.

Goten nodded.

Tien looked to his husband. "What do you think about it?"

Goku smiled at Tien, "Free food? You know I could never turn that down." He looked at Goten, seeing the sparkle in his eyes. "Oh yeah, you got my support on this. It's what you want to do. It's what you love to do. How can we hinder that?" He leaned back in his seat. "Whatever you need , son, you just let us know." He grinned as Paige's smile brightened, her eyes sparkling as well as she looked at her mate.

"Told you so."

"Really?" Goten grinned.

Sabriena nodded her head, a proud excitement in her eyes. "I know you can do it."

Goten thought his heart could burst. He hadn't really thought that a new chef could make a lot of money, but with the way Sabriena had spoken about it, maybe in a couple years he'd be able to give Paige the kind of life he thought she deserved. He looked over at Tien, swallowing nervously. He was the only one who hadn't voiced his approval yet.

Tien sat up straighter in his chair, letting his hand fall away from his chin. "If you're heart's really in it, I believe in you, kiddo," he smiled. He looked at his wife. "Write him a check. He's gonna need to pay for his school."

Goten's eyes went wide. "No! I didn't invite you guys over to ask for tuition! I just wanted your approval! That's all, I swear!"

Sabriena waved a dismissive hand at him. "Shut up. I got this," she said as she reached for her purse. She withdrew her checkbook and paused for a moment before she looked at Goten again. "Actually, on second thought, no. I'm not going to give you money for tuition."

Goten's heart sank. "Wh-what?" he asked, feeling as though she'd slapped him. "Are you having second thoughts, Mom? I swear, I'll work hard, I'll do whatever it takes to be the best. I won't let you down!"

"Oh, I know you won't," she answered and scrawled across the check. "Goten, there's no point in wasting your time with school. I doubt there's anything they can teach you there that you haven't already taught yourself. You are amazing in the kitchen, even better than anything I could ever do." She paused looked at him. "I would rather see you spend this money to start your restaurant. You ARE good enough, Goten. I know you are."

Paige's eyes widened and she looked at all of them, "Wh...what?" She had been ready to go and find a job while Goten went to school, but Sabriena was saying that wasn't necessary, that they should just just jump in head-first. "You're really going to support him like this?" She felt her eyes tearing up. Goten and her had been talking about it, what they could do for money, how it would affect his classes if he got a job too somewhere. It was going to be tight, but it Sabriena did this for them, they could start chasing their dream immediately. It was a weight off her shoulders she didn't even know was there. "Oh my gods… Thank you!"

Goku smiled warmly at her and looked to Goten, "We've already talked about this, too. Whatever you wanted, as long as your heart was in it, we are going to support you, kiddo."

Goten looked down at the table, trying to swallow the huge knot in his throat. He looked over at Paige, tears swimming in his eyes. This was more than he'd ever dared to hope for. He suddenly threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He was speechless.

Sabriena beamed at her son as she scrawled out a check and ripped it from the book. She walked around the table and handed it to him.

His eyes went wide when he saw the amount, "I... Mom..." he stammered.

"Hush," she smiled. "My dad always took care of me. Now I can use that money to take care of you." She pressed a kiss to his forehead as he stared at the check in his hands.

He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much for believing in me," he whispered in her ear.

She laughed, "Oh, you're gonna pay me back in free meals. I hope you know that."

He laughed warmly and went to Tien, hugging him, too. "Thanks, Dad," he said softly.

Tien gave him a squeeze, "Make your mother proud, okay?"

Goten nodded then went to Goku. "Dad... I don't know what to say. Thank you," he said and grabbed Goku up in a tight hug, squeezing him for all he was worth.

Goku hugged Goten tightly, feeling the sheer emotions pouring from his son. He really did want this and he wasn't about to squander what Sabriena had just given him, of that he was certain. He smiled over at Paige. "Not that he needs it, but you make sure he keeps at it. Even when the days get rough, you look out for him."

Paige nodded, smiling, genuinely smiling and happy for her mate. That's all she ever really wanted. They were both happy, safe, loved. It was perfect. "Thanks… All of you."

Sabriena fixed Paige with a look. "And you, I'm counting on you to help him manage the restaurant," she said firmly. "I know Vegeta isn't the only one who's been teaching you all these years. You've learned a lot from Bulma as well. You're smart, you know how to take charge, and you don't take shit off of anyone. This restaurant, that money, is just as much yours as it is his."

Paige grinned at Sabriena, giving her a tight hug. "You can count on me. At least, until baby gets here. Then I imagine I might have to take off a week or so, but I can count on you guys to babysit while I run the restaurant, right?" she asked innocently, sharing a look with Goten who looked happier that she could ever remember him being.

Goku's eyes lit up. "Baby?" he asked, his eyes wide and full of wonder. A smile grew and he reached out for Paige, steadying her shoulders. "A baby?! You're pregnant! That's amazing! Congratulations! Oh wow!" He picked her up and whirled her around. "Holy smokes! When are you due? Can we babysit!?"

Goten stood rooted to the spot, his whole world seeming to spin around him. A baby. He shook his head and rushed forward, grabbing his mate's hands. "Are you serious?" he breathed, staring into her eyes. His heart leapt as she smiled and nodded. "Oh my god," he gasped and wrapped his arms around her. "Paige!" He couldn't even form words to express how excited he was in that moment. He kissed her quickly before he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. He was absolutely beaming with pride. "I love you," he whispered.

Sabriena had sat down shakily in a chair and leaned her forehead on the table with a groan. "I'm too young to be a grandma," she whined as Tien patted her on the back and chuckled.

"Stop being so dramatic," he said softly before he hugged Goten and Paige. "Congratulations, you guys." He grinned and hugged Goku, too. He laughed as he pulled away and ruffled Goku's hair. "You all certainly made his night." A smile pulled at his lips as he thought about it. He'd always been around Goku's grandchildren, but that's what he always thought of them as - Goku's grandchildren. But it was different this time and the thought of having a grandchild made him smile. "I guess we are getting old," he muttered playfully to Goku before he glanced over his shoulder at Sabriena and snickered.

Goten went to Sabriena and crouched next to her chair. "You know, Mom, you're like the youngest grandma EVER," he teased with a wink to his dads. He tipped his head as he looked at her. "You're not really upset, are you?"

She sat up and shook her head. "No," she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm happy for you," she said before she smiled warmly at Paige. "Both of you. Anything you need, you just name it. Besides," she said, her grin widening at Paige. "This just means even MORE shopping." She squeezed Goten again. "Really, congratulations you guys."

Paige grinned and moved to sit back in her chair. "Hey, don't worry about it. You could be in Papaw and Bulma's shoes, about to find out that you are really a great-grandma," she teased. She couldn't wait to tell Papaw about the baby. She'd have to let her parents know too, but she was mostly excited about the Saiyan prince and she smiled widely, "I wonder if Alice will deliver my baby." She looked at Goten, "Or we should have you delivering this bundle. It won't be for like another eight months, though."

"Ha!" Goten laughed nervously. "Yeah, better leave that to your sister. Or, you know, maybe Gramma Arthusia if she can." He stood and went to his mate again, gently laying a hand over her belly. He could feel the tiny energy there and he felt tears brim in his eyes. "We're really going to have a baby," he said softly as his hand trembled. The reality of it had started to sink in and he felt an overwhelming rush of emotions. Excitement. Fear. Happiness. It all rushed through him and made his knees weak.

Goku grinned and started back in on his meal. It was so good, tasted even better now that he had heard the news of yet another grandbaby. He smiled over at Sabriena. He couldn't wait to see her holding the little one. He really did think she would be amazing with a baby, she already had turned into something beautiful with Goten. Things were finally right in the world, it seemed. Everything felt better now that they had taken care of Antonia and Orion. It felt good not having to worry about them or Fasha. He remembered Vegeta's reaction when they told him that Fasha was dead. Pure and utter relief.

Goten sat in his chair next to Paige, his mind ablaze with what the future would hold. His own restaurant, working side by side with his mate, and the new little life that was growing inside of her at that very moment. It was like an entirely new adventure and he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Final Note: <strong>Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, followed, and reviewed our stories! It means so much to JC 87 and I to get your feedback. I have a question, based on a comment from **Nancy103. **Do you all feel that we rush through the conclusions of our stories? I'd be happy to bang on about it and write longer conclusions if the majority of you feel that they are rushed. My fear is dragging it out too long (LOTR Return of the King, anyone?) Be honest with me, you all won't hurt my feelings either way. I am asking for honest criticism on this (although I'd hope that ANY review you leave is honest criticism.)

I hope all of you have a very Merry Christmas! JC and I are planning the next story as we speak. It will be titled "Ready, Aim, Fire" after the song by Imagine Dragons. If you haven't heard that song, I recommend giving it a listen. The tone and lyrics definitely match the overall theme and feel of the next story. Also, a new enemy will be introduced; something totally different from any of the "baddies" we've written before. If you want a clue as to what our new enemies will look like, youtube the song "Love Again" by Pentatonix. Muahahahaha…. Clues.


End file.
